Sailor Phebos' Adventures
by Hyouno Michiko
Summary: Maria found Luna on the ground, much like Usagi did, but that was only the beginning. Adventures 1-7 follow the SuperS season.
1. Adventure 1

Adventure one: A New Scout Appears

  


As I was walking home from school I saw a black kitty laying on the sidewalk. I went up to it and picked it up. I then walked over to a bench and sat down. I then noticed that it had a crescent moon mark on its forehead. I then thought, _It can't be Luna. They are only a story in this world. Someone is pulling a joke on me because they know I like Sailor Moon. _

"Are you okay kitty? By any chance is your name Luna?", I asked the cat.

"Yes, I'm alright. How did you know my name was Luna though?"

"Come upstairs with me and I'll show you my room.", I answered.

I lead Luna up to my room and showed her how big of a fan I was of their universe.

"This is incredible! How do you have so much stuff of Serena and the other girls stuff?", asked Luna.

"You guys are only story in this world, but I've always believe that all of you really excited.", I said.

"Well I have to get back to Serena and the others. I'm glad you always looked at us that way."

"Thank you. I wish I could go back with you, Luna. I've always wanted to meet all of you.", I said with a frown.

"If it were possible I would take back with me but I can't. I did however enjoy your world while I was here.", Luna said then disappeared.

Right before Luna disappeared I jumped into the beam of light she had and I then teleported to Tokyo.

"Cool, so this is Tokyo. I think I'll wonder around a bit then I'll look around for everyone. What am I in? Cool I go Crossroads too!", I said.

I started walking down the main shopping district of the Azabu. I decided I should pick up a book to see if I could read Japanese and I could. I paid for the book and started to walk back down the street. Since I wasn't watching where I was walking I walked right into someone.

"Sorry, would you like some help up?", I asked the guy.

"No its perfectly alright. I'm fine. Don't worry about me but I should be asking if you are alright.", he answered.

"May I ask your name?", I asked the guy.

"Darien Shields. And yours?"

"My name is Maria Saddler. I just moved here. My parents sent me here alone and I don't have anywhere to stay."

"I can show you around a bit and then we can go to my place for a cup of chocolate or something? Is that okay with you?", he asked me.

"Yeah it's okay. Do you know where I could stay while I'm here in Tokyo?"

"Yeah it's around where my friend Lita lives. Maybe we could ask her if you could stay with her for awhile 'til you find a place. It's not far from here come on let's go.", said Darien heading off to Lita's house.

While the two of us were walking to Lita's house he pointed out some places along the way including the temple, Crossroads, the arcade, and the high school. We then walked up some stairs to Lita's house. Then Darien rung the doorbell.

"Oh hi Darien. Who's this? Please come in.", Lita said opening the door.

As I sat down Darien explained the situation I was in and asked her if I could stay with her.

"Sure I don't mind."

"I know she would probably be more comfortable living with me but you know how Serena gets jealous so easily."

"Yeah. Maria is it? I have an extra room for you and tomorrow I'll introduce you to the girls."

"Yes thank you. Darien would you mind if you showed me around a bit more?", I asked.

"No, not at all. I'll take you for a bite to eat Ok?"

"Yes thanks."

"Yeah you go out and have some fun alright?"

"Yes."

Now feeling somewhat relieved I went around Tokyo with Darien a bit more. I kept thinking, _what will happen if Serena finds me with Darien?_

"So Darien you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do."

"Would you mind if I meet her? I would like to meet the lucky girl who has you as a boyfriend."

"Alright. Her house is just down the block from here."

As Darien and I walked to Serena's house I wondered how she was really like and if I would run into any monsters which then forces Darien to change into Tuxedo Mask in front of me. I also wondered if I was a Sailor Scout like the others so that they wouldn't feel so out of place with me around. When we got to her house he rung the doorbell and Serena just happened to be the one to answer the door.

"Hi Darien. Who is this girl with you?", asked Serena looking at me.

"Her name is Maria and she juat move here from the States, right?"

"Right. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you Serena."

"Serena who's at the door?"

"None of your business Rini! Go do your homework."

Now being the big Sailor Moon I am knew all about Rini and where she came from but I didn't want to act weird so I asked, "Is Rini a younger sister?"

"No she's just a little brat of a cousin."

"I'm not a brat Meatball Head! Hi my name is Rini. Did you just move here? Mama Ikuko could I go play outside for awhile with Darien?"

"Sure go right ahead Rini, but try to be home before dark. Ok?"

"Yes. Come on let's go to the park.", said Rini running ahead of Darien and me.

"Rini don't run ahead so far. Stay close k?", yelled Darien.

  


So the three of us got to have fun at the park when we heard screaming.

"What's going on?", I asked scared out of my mind.

"Hello. I'm after you the new girl. You have a good dream and I want to see it!"

Tiger's eye then was about to look at my dream but then I saw a rose as well as the Scouts.

"Not so fast. How dare you mess with our new friend Maria! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!", said Sailor Moon.

As I fell back Tuxedo Mask caught me and took me to safety.

"Maria are you alright?"

"Yes. Tuxedo Mask? Or should I say Darien."

"How did you know?"

"Your blue eyes and your voice gave you away."

"I don't believe you figure that out so quickly."

"Tuxedo Mask, the monster is gone.", yelled out Serena.

Then Luna came up to me and Darien, "It was no mistake on what I saw on Maria's forehead. It is the mark of yet another Sailor Scout. She is the Sailor Scout of Phebos, one of the moons of Mars."

"You mean I'm a Sailor Scout just like all of them?", I asked Luna.

"Yes. Girls introduce yourselves to her to let her know your true identities."

"She already figured out mine.", said Darien.

"I'm Amy but I'm also Sailor Mercury."

"My name is Mina also know as Sailor Venus."

"I'm Raye as well as Sailor Mars."

"You know me as Lita but I'm also Sailor Jupiter."

"Rini here but also know as Sailor Mini Moon."

"And I'm Sailor Moon also know as Serena."

"I'm Artemis, Mina's guardian cat."

"I knew all of your identities even before you revealed them before me.", I said.

"How? You never met us before plus you haven't lived Tokyo for a long time. How would you know?", asked Raye.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I did tell you.", I answered.

"Tell us. You don't have to be afraid of telling us. It would be nice just to know where you come from.", said Mina.

"You guys let's lay off of her for awhile. She had a really big day and I'm sure a little confused right now. When she's ready she'll tell us.", said Darien to the others.

"I think I'll just need to be alone for awhile. I mean no offense to any of you but I need time to think.", I said heading off to the beach.

"Should we go after her?", asked Lita.

"No. You guys can talk to her tomorrow on the way to school.", answered Luna.

"Luna, do you know where she came from?", asked Rini.

"I do but I don't want to tell you Maria would do a better job than me."

  


I kept walking down by the beach thinking. I then headed back to the park about 7 and sat down on one of the benches. "This world is so different. I don't know if I can stay here very long.", I said aloud.

"Don't go. You're such a nice girl and you'll make more friends in no time.", said Darien sitting down next to me.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be with Serena and Rini. I so confused right now. I never thought in my wildest dreams I would be a Sailor Scout."

"Why do you think I have to be with Serena and Rini? I can stay with you for awhile."

"Serena is your future wife and Rini your daughter."

"How did you know that? Maria let's go back to my place and explain everything Ok?"

"Yes."

So I went back to his place and he invited me to sit down.

"Okay. Explain to me how you knew about Serena Rini and me."

"I come from a different universe. In my world you guys are only a story. That's how I knew about you being Tuxedo Mask so fast. I know just about everything about you guys. I just happened to find Luna in my world and when she had to come back I jumped in right before she disappeared. Then that's about when I bumped into you."

"It is a little far fetched. It's almost like the mysteries that surrounded Rini when she came."

"Darien, I'm gotta get home. I don't feel comfortable around you I like I thought I would when I met you. I feel like I am imposing on you and your life. I think I'll try to find a way home so you can get back to your normal lives."

"You're not. I would like to get to know you a bit better so please don't leave."

"But what about Serena? I know how she is, if she finds me alone with you she will automatically think you love me more than her."

"You're right but you if do have to stay here for awhile I might as well get to know you better do ya think?"

"Yeah."

"I have to warn you about something, that our new enemy is still after you which means you are not safe anywhere in the city. So watch your back."

"I will Darien. See you tomorrow maybe?"

"Yes."

I then picked up my coat and headed out the door. I started heading back to Lita's house when I saw Rini.

"Rini you should not be out this late."

"But I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Where you come from. I also thought I should keep an eye on you knowing that heart snatchers is still after you."

I then explained exactly what I had explained to Darien.

"That's kinda cool. Would you mind if you walked me home?"

"No." 

When I finally got Rini home safely and got to Lita's house it was already 10 o' clock! I knew I had to go to school the next day but I was so worn out. 

"Hey, your home late.", said Lita to me walking into my room.

"Yeah. I had to walk Rini home."

"I wish I knew more about you. Where you came from did you have dreams about any of us?", asked Lita.

"I did."

"Who were you in the dreams?"

"I was Serena in all of the dreams. Now that I know you Darien I can't bring it to myself to be alone with him because I understand the bond between them. I wish I could bring enough courage to tell him how much I care for him. I wish I was Serena that way it wouldn't matter if I told him how I felt about him because he already knows it. I'm sorry Lita babbling on like this."

"It's alright. I know how it is when you just need someone to talk to. I'm glad you told me all of this. I feel like I know everything about you now. I just wish you would tell all of us where you do come from. Well I know you've had a big day so I'll let sleep. Night."

"Night Lita. You know she is really a good friend to have. Well, I got to get some sleep for school tomorrow."

  


I woke up the next morning to the sound of running water. I was still surprised to find myself still in Tokyo but I had accept it.

"Good morning, Maria. Do you need to take a shower because it's open.", said Lita drying her hair.

"No. Do you know where I put my school uniform?"

"Yeah I put it in the wash. Here it is. We got to get going school in another 15 minutes.", said Lita putting on her school uniform.

"I'm so tired I don't want to go to school!"

"You know you sound a bit like Serena no wonder why in you dreams you're her.", said Lita laughing.

  


So I grabbed a bit of breakfast and we were out the door.

"Hey guys!", said Raye.

"So how'd you sleep Maria? Do you have a nickname of some sort that you would like to be called?", asked Mina.

"Ria."

"Why that?"

"My closest friends used to call me that. Where's Serena?"

"Probably still in bed asleep.", answered Raye.

"I'll go over there to wake her up so she'll be to school on time.", I said heading off to Serena's house.

"Hello.", said Serena's mom answering the door.

"I'm here to pick up Serena so she won't be late to school."

"Alright I'll go get her."

"Maria! Hi, how are you doing?", asked Rini.

"I'm fine. Call me Ria Ok?"

"Ok. Are you going to walk me to school?"

"Yes and Serena, too. You don't mind do you?"

"No."

"Why did you get me up so early mom?"

"Your new friend came over here out of her way to make sure you get to school on time."

"My new friend?"

"Hi Serena! I'm here to make sure you're not late to school anymore."

"Alright. Let me get my bag and we can leave.", said Serena with a yawn.

  


It took awhile for Serena to get ready but we got Rini to school and we were busy walking to Crossroads.

"I heard from Rini that you were alone with Darien last night. You didn't do anything did ya?"

"No! I like talking to him he is a good person to talk to."

"Stay away from him."

"Serena it's not like I'm trying to take him away from you or anything. I'm allowed to talk to him as a friend. Will you please accept me for who I am? I know I have interrupted your lives but I would really like you be my friend. I've heard from Darien that you are a good true friend and I would like to have a friend like that. But I guess you're not a person like that. Darien lied to me!", I said then ran off to school.

"Ria come back! Oh know what did I say to her?"

  


"Hey Serena you're here early are you alright?", asked Molly as she sat down at her desk.

"I met a new girl who moved here a few days ago. I said something to her that made her upset this morning.", answered Serena.

Then I came walking into class late (on my first day of class).

"You should learn to be here on time. But it is your first day so I'll introduce you to the class.", said Ms. H.

"I am sorry."

"That's alright. Sit next to Amy Mizuno."

"Yes.", I answered and went to sit at my new desk.

"What's wrong Maria?", asked Amy.

"I would prefer not to talk about it right now.", I answered still upset from what Serena had said to me.

The day went on when the bell rang for lunch. All of the students were allowed to go outside for lunch but I didn't want to. 

"Serena, do you know what's wrong with Maria? She's not her normal happy self today.", said Amy.

"I think it was what I told her this morning."

"How could you? She's hasn't been here long and you went and made her feel unwelcome welcome. She's a fellow Scout and she has our new enemy after her. I think I'll go talk to her.", said Amy.

When Amy came over she asked if I minded if she sat by me for lunch. I just shook my head no.

"I'm sorry for what Serena said to you this morning but she gets jealous easily. Would you like to stay with my mom and me?"

"But I'm staying with Lita. When we took all of those tests this morning I knew everything. I don't want you to feel that you have to compete with me. I don't understand why Serena got so jealous just because I was with Darien alone. I don't think I'll be able to fight along side of you guys any more."

"Please no. I know Serena gets like that sometimes but give her a chance."

"I will. Is there any type of a school choir or anything like that here?"

"Yes. I'll go with you after school if you like."

"Alright I'll see after school then. Bye Amy!"

  


I got to experience gym class in Japan and I must say it was cool. After school I waited for Amy and the two of us went to the meeting. 

"I'm am so excited of our big turn out. Hopefully all of you love singing as much as I do. I'll have some of you stay after to practice and the rest will practice at home.", said teacher. He just happened to pick me and only me.

"Do you want me to stay with you? He looks a little weird.", said Amy.

"No. Besides I have the communicator and transformation wand with me just in case." 

"What kind of music do you like to sing?"

"Any female artist would be fine.", I answered.

"How about a song called 'A Love For All Seasons'?"

"Alright."

"Start when you're ready."

I started to sing with all of my heart and sang with perfection.

"That was wonderful! Now I one thing I ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I would like to see your beautiful dreams."

"What?! Amy, Serena, Mina, Lita I need help! Dairen, help me!", I yelled.

"Not so loud. I can't do my work with you screaming your head off."

"Leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah right. I think I'll get rid of this communicator first so you can't call those Sailor Brats again."

"Ouch! You darn monster.", I said grabbing my wrist.

Where could Tuxedo Mask be, I thought to myself. The only thing I could do was try to get away from Eugile before she got a chance to pull the trigger but unfortunately I didn't get away in time.

"Oh no Maria! MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! How dare you go after my new friend in the name of the planet Mercury I shall punish you! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am. PHEBOS STAR POWER! You're going to pay for messing with me.", I said but then fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have enough power to stand up. I used it all up trying to get away from that guy. I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm a failure as a Sailor Scout."

"No you're not.", said Tuxedo Mask.

"Darien."

"Scouts finish the job while I take Phebos to safety."

"Darien put me down!"

"Why? You need to rest for awhile."

"Darien I know I haven't know you as long as Serena has but I've fallen in love with you."

"What?"

"I didn't have enough courage to say it before but I do now. I think it would be best if you didn't save me anymore. Just let me fend for myself.", I said in tears.

"I'm glad you told me."

"Huh?"

"When I first met you I must admit I thought you were very beautiful."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I won't tell Serena so this can be our little secret Ok?"

"Yes. I never had a guy tell me that before. I always thought no guys found me attractive but I guess now I'm wrong. I know this sounds foreword but could I give a kiss on the cheek Darien?", I asked blushing.

"No, I wouldn't mind."

"What happens if Serena sees us?"

"I promise you she will not find us."

"Alright."

I went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he ended up giving me a kiss on the lips! I never felt so calm and warm inside. It was like all of my problems went away with that kiss.

"Why did that feel like I've kissed you before?"

"I don't know."

"Maria, Darien I know why it felt familiar to the two of you.", said Luna.

"Why?"

"It is no mistake that Maria happened to just come to our world. She has a past similar to that of the other Sailor Scouts. She did live while all of you did back in the Silver Millennium but she might be related to one of the Scouts I just don't know who. It is possible that you two fell in love before Darien fell in love with Princess Serenity. I would need a blood sample from every Scout to find out if she is related to anybody. Darien would you mind if you took the blood samples?"

"No. But how are we to talk Rini into the blood sample?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll have everyone meet at your place tomorrow Darien. Alright?"

"Yes."

  


So all of us went home to sleep. I stayed up most of the night thinking of who I could be related to. The next morning I got up got dressed and went over to Darien's with Lita.

"You all are probably why I called you here today.", started Luna.

"And why so early on a Saturday?"

"Be quiet Serena. I want to find out if Maria is related to any of you. Amy will take the samples and analysis them. It is not necessary for us to take Rini's blood because she has Darien and Serena's blood in her."

It took about a half hour to get a blood sample from everyone but it took about another two hours to find a possible match. Then Amy went back to double check her results to make sure that she hadn't made a mistake.

"I've found a match with Maria's blood. She happens to match Serena's almost perfectly which means that she is the younger sister of Serena.", said Amy.

"What?! I have a younger sister! How? Luna you better explain this good and fast!", yelled Serena.

"Alright I will. I've looked at the results myself and indeed she matches with Serena. She is no doubt the younger sister but like all of you she has no memory of her past life."

"Luna, I was born in a different world than everyone else. How could I be related to Serena?"

"I thought this through while looking at the results and there is a part of our memory that wasn't fully revived. that part just happens to include Maria. She was destined to marry Darien but that was before Darien fell in love with Princess Serenity. Serena was to marry Darien's older brother but he fell in love with Maria. That's why when you two kissed it felt like you had before. It is possible that you two had gone out before Serena and him. So you are indeed another Moon Princess but you were raised to be a Sailor Scout not a future queen."

"So I was suppose to marry Darien but I married his older brother?"

"Yes. After the fight with the Beryl and the Negaforce when all of you were sent into the future Maria was accidentally sent to the world she lives in now. It was a way to protect her as well. It is possible that Darien's older brother was also sent to her world but they need to find each other. That's why Maria looks like Serena but with shorter hair and a little taller."

"Maria's symbol looks like Raye's but also has the crescent moon.", said Artemis.

"Wow, another younger moon princess? That's kinda cool.", said Raye.

"I am going home to think all of this over. Bye."

"Wait, Maria don't leave!", said Darien as he ran out the door.

"Darien, I think it is best if we not talk anymore."

"But I remember you. You were my first love. I don't know why I didn't remember you before."

"Darien, I will never be able to regain all of my memories of us. You should go back and talk to Serena not me. Please go Prince Darien."

"Alright. If you need anyone to talk to I'll be right here."

"Thank you. Darien you don't love as much as you do before but maybe I can find my true love."

  


Meanwhile, back at Darien's place Mina asked, "How come you never told us about her before?"

"I don't know. None of us remember everything about the Silver Millennium I guess it because we hadn't seen her in such a long time we didn't remember her.", answered Luna.

"In any case she needs to be protected just like anyone of us.", said Lita.

"Yes. Darien did you find her?"

"Yeah but she said she wants to be alone to think. Luna, Artemis why is her name not similar to Serena's?"

"She was born in a different world and time.", answered Artemis.

"Who should she stay with? Shouldn't she stay with Serena and her family?", asked Amy.

"No. Serena's family has Rini living with them and Rini is a hand full. They do not need another person living under that roof believe me. However, Serena you should invite her on family vacations and other stuff like that just say that she is Rini's older sister.", answered Luna.

  


I started to walk around Tokyo and by the time I got to the park I was in tears. "I wish I had never come to this world. I now have a destiny I cannot escape. What can I do? I have these feelings for Darien but he has Serena and Rini. I'm just getting in the way."

"Why are you crying miss?", asked some guy.

"What is it any of your business anyway?", I snapped.

"It just you are so beautiful it is such a shame that you are crying. Here would you like a tissue?"

"Yes. Thank you. Why would you care about me if you don't know me?"

"I would like to get to know you over dinner perhaps Monday night?"

"Okay.", I answered.

I decided to head back home so Lita wouldn't worry about me. As I went home I happened to pass Darien's place. I thought about just going straight home but I had to talk to someone and Darien was the only one who would understand me. I went into the building and rang his doorbell and he invited me up.

"Where have you been? Everyone is out looking for you."

"I've been walking around Tokyo all night. I needed someone to talk to and you are the only one who understands me. I have to tell you something that I meant to tell you a few days ago. I have deep feelings for you and I always have. I know you are going out with Serena but I love you, Darien. I have decided to go back home so that you can get back to your normal lives."

"Maybe you should come in from the hall and talk some more. Here you can sit down. Look I know you miss your family and wish you could go home but you know you have family here. You are a part of all of us and we would miss you if you left but if you really want to go home then go. Don't let us hold you back. I would like to get to know you a little bit better while you're hear."

"Alright. My birthday is May 23rd and I live with my sister and my mom. I go to junior high here in Tokyo but I am actually in high school in my world. Since I wanted to stay with Lita I registered at Crossroads. I am Amy, Serena, and Lita's age so I might as well be in the same school as them. I wish I didn't need to wear these stupid glasses all the time."

"Who said you had to?"

"No one but I can't see well without them."

"I'll make sure I stay close so you so you can see, alright?", said Darien taking off my glasses, "You know without your glasses you look like Serena."

"I do?", I said yawning.

"Are you tired? Would you like me to take you home?"

"No. Do you have any CDS I could sing to?"

"Yeah. Here's a good one, this song is called 'Love For All Seasons'. Would you mind if you sing this for me?"

"No."

I started to sing the song and for some reason. When I sang the song I felt relaxed and was able to sing it the way I wished I could sang it in front of people.

"That was beautiful. You should become a singer when you're older."

"I'm not that good.", I said yawning, "I'm so tired I should go home and go straight to bed."

"Maybe you could stay here for the night and go home in the morning."

"What about Serena?"

"Stop worrying about her. If you need sleep there is nothing wrong with you staying here for the night. I'll worry about her okay?"

"Yes. I just feel that it is wrong to be here with you when you are destined to marry Serena."

"But you keep forgetting that we were once in love with each other. Maybe we could get to know each other better tonight and find out what made us fall in love so long ago."

"I should go home though."

"I don't fully remember what happened between us but I know I still have feelings for you."

I went into his bedroom and he decided that we could talk until I feel asleep. With me being so worn out from the day fell asleep right away. He stayed with me for awhile after I went to sleep.

"She reminds me so much of Serena when she's sleeping. I wish I could remember how we felt about each other back in the Moon Kingdom."

When I woke up the next morning I still found myself in Darien's bed. When I sat up I saw Darien at the foot of the bed asleep. 

"I know Serena would be mad if she knew that I was here but I don't care. I know why she fell in love with him now. He is so sweet and caring I wish I could find a guy like him. I should be getting home before I totally worry Lita."

I changed into my school uniform and right before I left I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. As I was getting my coat on I heard the doorbell ring, I knew it had to be Serena.

"You're up I see. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I know who is at the door it's Serena. She will be furious at me when she finds out about last night."

"Don't worry I'll explain it to her."

"Morning Darien. Did you find Maria or hear from her? The girls can't find her anywhere."

"Yeah she's been here all night. She fell asleep when she came over last night."

"Where is she? She's going to get it!"

"I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I was so tired....."

"That doesn't matter. I should teach you a lesson for being with my boyfriend alone.", said Serena furious and then she came after me. I knew I deserved that but Darien shielded me from her.

"What's wrong with you Serena? You've never acted like this before. Maria is a very confused right now and she needed someone to talk to. I told her she could talk to me if she needed to. So if you need to be mad at anyone it should be me."

"Darien, why are you yelling at me? You've never yelled at me before. Maybe you still have feelings for her and not for me.", said Serena running out the door.

"Darien, I'm sorry for causing this fight. I should have just gone straight home last night. Look I know how you feel about me, but you should care for Serena more than me. I need to find a way home away from you two.", I said in tears.

"I still have feelings for you Asuka."

"Darien you called me Asuka."

"No I called you Maria."

"Darien you just remembered my name. Now if only the memories would return to us."

"All right, all three of us need to talk now and settle this once and for all.", said Serena walking in wiping the tears away from her face.

"Can all of us sit down and discuss this like adults?", asked Darien.

"Yes.", answered Serena and I.

"Serena you need not be jealous of me and Maria. That was a long time ago and right now I have very deep feelings for you and you know that. I married you in the future and we had a daughter, how could you doubt my love for you?"

"I don't know. Seeing the two of you together just made me look at you as boyfriend girlfriend."

"Serena, I'm sorry for all of this. Like I told you before I'm not trying to take Darien away from you we may have had a thing for each other when we were younger but that's over. Darien is an excellent person to talk to plus he was the first person I met when I came to Tokyo. That's why I am over here so much. I feel that he is the only person who can understand me but as your sister I would never even think of stealing your boyfriend from you."

"I should be the one apologizing to the both of you. I've been acting really childish lately. Darien I've been going out with you for so long I should know that you really truly love me, but I have to learn to accept that you were once in love with Maria.", said Serena starting to cry.

"I really wish I had a guy like Darien, you don't know how lucky you are to have him Serena. Serena do you promise if you find me alone with Darien that you will not freak out?"

"Yes, sis. Could you help us find out who this new enemy is? You are able to see the person who is behind the disguise. Please help us.", asked Serena.

"Yeah. How about you disguise yourself and see if I can tell if it is you?"

"Alright. Where is the pen? Here it is. Disguise power, transform me into some one totally different!"

"Serena learn to pick more difficult disguises. I could tell that was you right away. Darien I must be leaving I have to go meet someone.", I said running out the door.

  


I ran down the street as fast as I could to meet this guy I had just met. When I got there he was already waiting.

"I am so sorry. I was with some friends and lost track of the time.", I said out of breath.

"That's alright. I thought I was late myself. Would you mind if we go for a walk in the park alone?"

"No.", I answered. I thought I had seen this guy before or at least heard his voice somewhere. While we were walking I started to feel like I shouldn't be with him alone. Silly me just brushed it off because I thought I was too paranoid about things. We walked into the middle of the park, and it was dark and scary. That's when I really felt uncomfortable.

"What are your dreams?"

"Well, I would like to be a doctor, singer, or a teacher. But I can't decide."

"Tell me more."

"I'm sorry but now you're just acting weird. I'm going home.", I said storming off.

"Not so fast."

When I looked behind me he was behind a cloak.

"It's you again! I telling you now don't mess with me or you'll be sorry.", I said and I kept on running but he managed to trip me.

"You are so clumsy. Be a little more careful. It's time to get down to business. 1,"

"What?"

"2,"

"I can't move."

"3!"

"What are you doing!?"

"Just to look at your beautiful dreams to see if Pegasus is there. I have no interruptions by those Sailor Pumpkins."

As he started to look I started to scream.

"Don't look at the dreams. I beg you.", I said fainting.

"Darn it! No Pegasus again. Well it's time to get rid of her."

"Serena look! Transform quickly!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"

"You're not going to destroy this innocent girl. We are Sailor Scouts."

"And we stand for love and justice."

"I'm Sailor Moon."

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

"And in the name of the moon we shall punish you."

"Not you again you meddlesome Sailor Pumpkins.", said Tiger's Eye calling the monster out.

"I am pleased to be at your service Tiger's eye."

"Take care of these sailor scouts. I'm outta here!", he said as he left.

Of course the Sailor Scouts finished off the monster as they always did but I didn't get up right away.

"Maria are you alright? Please answer us.", said Serena.

"Amy what's wrong with her?", asked Lita.

"We need to take her out of the sun. Then let me check her over. It appears all of her energy was used up. I haven't seen any of us use up that much energy unless she is...."

"Amy don't say that. Is it possible from the last fight she never recovered fully?", asked Mina.

"It is a possibility but when she sleeps she should be able to recover a lot more quickly than she is now.", answered Amy.

"Amy is it possible since she was born in a different world she may not be able to recover as quickly as we thought she could?", asked Darien.

"Yes. The only thing we can do for her is to let her rest for now and hope she can recover fully."

So Darien carried be back to his place to let me rest. The truth is Tiger's Eye had seriously injured me but it was unknown to the Scouts. My energy levels had dipped so low that I was lucky to still be breathing on my own. When I did wake up. I was a little confused.

"You up finally."

"My head hurts. What am I doing here Darien?"

"After the battle you were so weak that you couldn't get up so we had to take you somewhere for you to rest. The girls decided that it would be rest if you rested here for awhile. The next time you are in battle be careful on how much energy you use."

"I will. Where is my transformation wand?"

"Right next to you."

  
  
  


Keep an eye out for #2 ^_^!


	2. Adventure 2

Adventure 2: The Past is Revealed

  


I went home the next day I went home. I had to miss school because I was still very weak. Lita was a little surprised to find me home watching TV.

"Are you feeling better?", asked Lita.

"Yeah, a 110% better to be exact."

"I'm glad. You know the other day we didn't think you were going to make it but this makes up for it. Would you like to come study with me and the girls at Raye's place?"

"Sure."

  


The two of us then left for Raye's to study for the high school entrance exams. I don't know what stuff is on that test but it doesn't hurt to study for a big exam like that.

"Hey Lita, and Maria how are you feeling?", said Raye.

"A whole lot better thanks to all of you. (smile)"

"We're glad. You came to study with us for the entrance exams?", asked Amy.

"Yes. I may have come from a different world but that doesn't mean I know everything. I could possibly help some of you if you get stuck. My friends use to come to me for help on homework."

"Alright, maybe you could help Serena with that math homework of hers.", said Amy.

Serena was stuck on problems that dealt with solving for x and y which I must admit was hard to understand when I started to learn it. So I helped explain it to her and she understood the practice problems I gave her. 

"Do you guys know anything about the new enemy?", I asked everyone.

"No we don't. All we know is that they are after to find a Pegasus in someone's dream. They seem to go after mainly girls though, so we think the enemies may be guys."

"Amy that's not true some of the victims were guys.", said Lita.

"I heard what the monster called that guy, I think it was Tiger's Eye."

"Good job Maria. Now that we know the name we can try to find information on them. But that doesn't mean we have found the leader yet. He may just be a person sent out to do the dirty work of a boss.", said Amy.

"How are we to find the next target before they do? We have no clue how they pin point their targets. All we know is they are after people's dreams to see if Pegasus is in the dreams. We can't keep up with them because it seems they just pick random targets in the city.", said Mina.

"The only thing is to keep an watchful eye on people who are really dedicated to a sport or club or have some type of a dream where they would like to fulfill something since childhood.", I answered.

"Well let's get back to studying for these exams and do our homework, too.", said Amy.

All of us studied and did our homework to about seven and then we realized we all had to go home so we could eat dinner. Lita and I were one of the last people to leave but I had to get all of my stuff together and make sure I had everything for school. As we walked home I thought about how we could find the new enemy and find a way to stop them. I couldn't come up with anything that made sense or without getting one of caught. This mind block started to bother me and Lita could tell. She didn't know if she should just leave me alone or she should try to start a conversation. I was worn out from the days events and thinking about so many things made me tired. When we did get home I realized I still had to take a shower, look things over for a test, and try to think of something to help us defeat the enemy.

"My head hurts.", I said aloud.

"Maybe you should just go to bed then. I'll wake you up early if you like so you can take a shower ?", asked Lita.

"No. I have a lot of other things on my mind then just what I have to do before bed.", I answered.

When I did get to bed it was about 10:30. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up and still maintain good grades. When I got up the next morning I found Lita in the kitchen fixing breakfast as well as our lunches.

"Hey I didn't know you were up. Hope you like your lunch. I looked up in the encyclopedia what Us kids eat and I've done my best but I also included some traditional Japanese food in your lunch as well."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this."

"I didn't mind, it was fun preparing different food for a change. We should get going though."

"Alright give five minutes to get ready.", I said walking to my room.

  


I walked to school half asleep and was tripping over anything and everything.

"Are you alright this morning? You're tripping an awful lot.", asked Lita.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired this morning."

"Maybe you should go back home and rest up a little bit more. Don't worry about anything I'll make sure I tell Amy about you not being able to be to go to school to your teacher. Now go home and get some more rest."

"Alright.", I answered turning around to head back home. As I was walking home I kept my eyes open for Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye. I knew a little bit about the third person but all I knew was she was a female. That is not much to go on considering how much we knew about the other two. When I was walking home I saw Darien but tried not to look at him so I could get home right away. Since Darien was concerned about me walking home he pulled up along where I was walking and asked, "Hey, Ri. Why are you heading back home?"

"I still feel tired and weak from the last battle but I going home to sleep."

"Would you like a ride back?"

"No thanks."

"Come on and I'll take you home."

"Alright.", I said getting into the car.

"It doesn't feel to good to feel sick is it?"

"No. Lita was the one who suggested that I go back home and rest. She acts like an older sister it a little weird because I don't have a older but a younger sister back home."

"Here you are. Do you need help upstairs?"

"No. I'll see you later. Thanks for the ride."

As I walked up the stairs I had a bad feeling. I just ignored it and kept going up so I could get some sleep. Lita's apartment is on the fourth floor and as I passed the 3rd floor I had a real bad feeling. I started to run down the hallway down to this guy's apartment. I met this guy not too long after I started to live with Lita. I asked him what his dream was and he told me it was to become an Olympic gold medalist in free-style swimming. As I got closer to his apartment I heard screaming as well as various things crashing on the floor. I checked the door and it was locked. I can't just stand here and wonder what's happening, I thought.

"That's it! PHEBOS STAR POWER! Serena, Rini, Lita, Amy, Raye there's trouble at the house. Hurry quick."

"Right."

"I tired of chasing you around this apartment. Time to get down to business. 1, 2, 3!"

As I smashed the door I started to say, "Hold right there you dream thief. I won't let you look at my friends dream. I'm the Sailor Scout of Phebos! I will punish you in the name of Phebos."

"Oh no a Sailor Pumpkin. Time to get rid of you. Arise gremilst and take care of her."

"What? Ouch my shoulder."

"Good now that she's out of the way I can take a look at your beautiful dreams. Alright. Darn it no Pegasus again. Gremilst finish off the Sailor Brat! I outta here!"

_Scouts where are you? I need your help. Don't let this monster finish off my friend._

"Hold it right there. How dare you attack a good person who has such wonderful dreams. We're the Sailor Scouts."

"We stand for truth and justice."

"I'm Sailor Moon."

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

"And in the name of the moon we shall punish you!"

"You guys made it just in time. Mini Moon call Pegasus before it's too late."

"Right. Please Pegasus, protector of dreams. CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL!"

"You think you can finish me off. Well, not so fast."

"Scouts."

"I've put you in a barrier no one get out and no one can get in."

"No. I'm not strong enough to save them I'm completely worthless as a scout."

"Sailor Phebos you have a strong heart and with that I will grant you new power. Take your transformation wand and call upon your planet power. Please believe me you are the only one who can help Rini.", said Pegasus.

"Alright.", I said taking my transformation wand. When I took the wand it transformed me into Super Sailor Phebos.

"Whoa, Phebos. She has a new transformation wand.", said Sailor Moon.

"I call upon the power of Phebos. Bring forth the staff of my power! PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK!"

"What? My barrier broke."

"Go now Sailor Moon.", I said.

"Right. MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

"That was some cool attack."

"Thanks but I owe it to Pegasus. If it hadn't been for him I would have never have been able to call on all of my power. Rini the next time you see him tell him I said thank you would you?"

"Sure. I know where you can thank him yourself in person."

"You do?"

"Yeah come with me.", said Rini heading home.

"Rini wait up."

I ran after Rini all the way to her house. When I got there I was worn out.

"Rini, you can't just go running off like that. I can't keep up with you especially after a battle.", Is aid trying to catch my breath.

"But you said you wanted to meet Pegasus. Follow me up to my room.", said Rini walking in the door.

"Rini, is that you? Would you like some cookies?", asked their mom.

"No thanks I have to show Maria something first. Come on my room is up this way.", said Rini heading up the stairs.

"Is that Serena's room down there?"

"Yeah and next to her's is Sammy's room. My room is up in the attic but I don't mind being by myself. Sit down on my bed and I'll call pegasus."

"How will you do that?"

"Simple. See this lamp this is what I use to talk to pegasus."

"Hi Rini. You have a friend over?"

"Yeah I do. This is Sailor Phebos but her real name is Maria."

"Hi. I wanted to thank you for giving me the new power.", I said.

"I didn't give it to you. It's always been in you I just brought it out. You are a very powerful scout and now you know your real power. I must go now Rini. I will see you later."

"Bye."

"Rini, how long have you had this lamp?"

"A few weeks now. He's really great to talk to."

"Does Serena know about this?"

"No. It's my secret."

"I must be going now. I'll see you tomorrow morning Rini."

"Okay. I'll walk you downstairs. Maria, do you actually think Serena is a good friend?"

"Yes I do. Why do you doubt her? Oh I know what you're thinking about. About how big of a Meatball Head she is right?"

"Huh?"

"Rini you don't have to be scared to tell me anything. I want you to be able to tell me anything and everything. Just because I'm Serena's sister doesn't mean that you have to not tell me what you think about her."

"Well, I know she's my future mom and all but she seems like that she's no where close to her future self."

"That's because when you were born she older and more mature than she is now. Your mom was about 22 when she had you and that's about 6 years down the road. Now do you see?"

"Yeah I do."

"I gotta get going home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She reminds me so much of Serena. I wish I could remember fully about what happened in my past life., I thought to myself walking home.

"You're out late again.", said Lita as I walked in the door.

"I'm sorry but I get so busy with Rini or one of you that I forget the time. It's only about 9 good. I can get to bed before 10. Lita, what would you think of me staying with Amy and her mom while I'm here in Tokyo? I like staying with you but I feel like I'm getting in the way."

"It's your choice. I like you staying here though it's like having a sister around. I've lived alone since my parents died in a plane crash quite a few years ago. I know sometimes I treat you like a kid but I think of you like my daughter or even a younger sister and I'm really sorry about that but I can't help it."

"Well I like when you do that. It makes me not think about being homesick. I don't have an older sister. Night Lita."

"Night."

  
  


When I got up the next morning I was tired and wished I could stay in bed but I had a really big math and science test so I had no choice. I had to find my uniform, find my bag, and made sure I had all of my homework. This is when I wish I could wear anything I wanted to school just like I did back home. I was getting really tired of wearing the same thing day in and day out week after week but it made it easier to get dressed in the morning.

"Maria you up? Make sure you grab something for breakfast because it will help you think in your morning classes."

"Lita that's nice and all but I don't really eat breakfast.", I said yawning.

"I just want you to fulfill your dream and dream happens to require lots of schooling so you need those good grades to get into the best schools. If you're ready we'll go."

"Alright. Lita how did you learn to cook so well? When I cook I just cook simple things to make it easy on me."

Lita didn't answer me because I knew her mind was preoccupied with other things and I didn't mind. Both of us had really big tests in school so I think that Lita was thinking about if she was really truly ready for this test. As I thought about my test I knew that I would get a high score because the material was really easy. I wish I could go back home but I had to help the scouts for as long as they needed me. I missed my friends and family but for me to find out about my past and why I felt such a strong bond to the scouts was worth it to be gone for awhile. The feelings of wanting to go home is similar to how I feel when I go to camp every year. I can't wait for it to come then when I get there I miss home terribly so I had to look at it like staying in Tokyo similar to going to camp. When I go to bed that's when I really wish I could be home but if I go back I know I am only escaping my destiny and letting everyone down. I was always taught that you have to face your fears or you'll never be able to know what you could have done if you hadn't taken that one risk. 

When we got to school I saw Serena already in class and I was surprised (everyone knows how Serena is she's always late to class and gets detention for it.).

"Hey. How you doin'?", asked Serena.

"I'm really tired.", I said.

"Didn't get much sleep?"

"No. Woke up late this morning."

"We all have days like that where everything seems to go wrong but tomorrow is another day.", said Molly.

So class started at the bell and English was first. I hate English of all the classes I don't want to take is the thing Ms. H decides to start with. Then we moved onto math. The test was a breeze I was one of the first people done again. Then right after math we had to take the science test. That was a little harder but nothing I couldn't handle. Then lunch finally rolled around and I couldn't wait to go outside.

"Finally! I couldn't stand to be in that room any longer with those tests.", said Serena.

"What did you think of the tests this morning?", I asked Serena and Amy.

"It was pretty easy.", answered Amy.

"I would prefer no to talk about it.", answered Serena.

"If you'd study more you would get better grades, Serena. Take your younger sister for example she doesn't study much or not even at all but she pays attention in class and passes."

"So I'm not a genius like you, Amy but that doesn't matter. Maria how do you not study and still get really high scores?"

"Well, I just pay close attention in class. Then when the review comes around I treat it like a test therefore I don't have to study much the night before a test. Amy, do you have any information on the enemy?"

"No I don't. We still have too little information to go on."

"I'm going to go to a retreat with a club and I'll be gone for a few days. So will you guys fill me in when I get back?"

"We will but take the communicator with you just in case we have an emergency."

"I will Amy. Serena, I want to see your tests when I get back. I want to see a score higher than a 30%."

"Why are you being so hard on me?"

"Serena I swear we are complete opposites. I don't get why Darien left me for you. Even though you become queen within the next 5 or 6 years doesn't mean you slack off in school. A queen should be a very knowledgeable person as well as the king. So don't blow it for yourself!"

Serena just gave me a surprised look. I was starting to act Raye the only I hadn't done was call her Meatball Head. I was really tired of Serena making me look bad all the time how could a girl get all F's on every single test then pass to the next grade? 

When the bell rang for class we had a quick social studies lesson then it was time for gym. I thought school would never end. When I did get to head home I had to pack right away to make sure I had everything ready for the trip.

"Hey would you like and girls to see you off tomorrow at the train station?", asked Lita.

"Oh no I wouldn't mind. Lita is anybody else with you?"

"Yeah both Serena and Darien are with me. They wanted to wish you luck."

"How long will you be gone?", asked Serena.

"About a week but I'll have the communicator with me.", I answered.

"Do you need a ride to the train station in the morning?", asked Darien.

"Would you mind? I don't want to be an inconvenience to you."

"You won't be and besides the girls will be able to say good bye to you."

"My train leaves at eight in the morning."

"Alright I'll pick you up at a quarter after seven tomorrow Ok?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow.", said Darien leaving.

"Shouldn't one of us go with you to the retreat?", asked Serena.

"No. I'll be fine on my own. I can take care of myself. Not only did I pack the communicator but also my transformation wand just in case there's any trouble at the retreat."

"Let's go out to dinner tonight rather than stay home.", said Lita.

"But I have to finish packing."

"Come on you need a break.", said Serena pulling me out the front door.

  


So the three of us headed down the street to a restaurant and they told me to close my eyes. They led me to a table and made me sit down. When I opened my eyes I saw all of the girls sitting around the table.

"What is all of this?", I asked.

"We want to give you a party.", said Mina.

"But I'm going to be gone long."

"That doesn't matter. We're still going to miss you.", said Raye.

"We also wanted to take care of some scout business. When you're off on your trip I'm worried that one of the kids going with you may be the target and you'll be on your own. We won't be able to help you because you'll be at least an hour away. None of us can take off of school to help."

"Amy you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Why do guys worry about me so much? Is it because of my past?"

"We just don't want anything to happen to you.", said Rini.

"It's partly because of your past but we all care for you and wouldn't want you to get hurt.", said Serena.

"I didn't know that all of cared for me that much about me.", I said fighting back the tears.

"Now don't start crying because I'll start crying."

"I'm sorry. I must be getting home to get some sleep and finish packing."

"Alright. We'll help if you like."

"Okay. Let's go then."

  


So we headed back home to finish packing. As we walked home I thought about what the trip would be like. I was starting to feel unsure about going on this trip after all the things Amy had brought up. The monster we had been up against always needed to be defeated by Sailor Moon and what would happen if I couldn't finish the monster on my own. If I ran into a monster I knew I would be in big trouble and I would not have any one to turn to. I had to make sure that I had enough power to defeat the enemy if they decided to make an unscheduled visit at the retreat. 

"Hey would you mind if we slept over and help you leave in the morning?", asked Raye.

"It's not my apartment, though."

"Sure I don't mind. Just make sure it's all right with your parents.", said Lita.

  


So the girls headed home to get their stuff and ask their parents if they could sleep over. Some of them ran into a problem with school and all but Amy's mom didn't mind. So Amy was the only one who could stay over night. Raye called later and told us she had some chores in the morning and couldn't spend the night. Serena couldn't because of her last test score. Mina's parents had trouble with her being able to school on time the next day so she couldn't sleep over. When Amy got to Lita's house it was about 9:15. We stayed up talking to about 11 and decicded it was time to go to bed. I didn't get much sleep because I was so worried about the trip.

When I got up the next morning I was really tired and wished that the teachers would pick a later time to leave for the trip. The doorbell rang not long after I got dressed and it was Darien with Serena, Rini, Raye, and Mina.

"Are you ready to go?", asked Darien.

"Not really.", I said yawning.

"Stayed up late talking?", asked Raye.

"Yeah we did. We didn't get to bed until about midnight.", answered Lita.

"How about I start taking things out to the car.", said Darien picking up two bags.

"Alright. I'll take this bag. Hey Serena why don't you make yourself useful and help us?"

"It's still to early in the morning, Raye."

"Stop your whining and help out."

"I'm not whining. Why do you learn to mind your own business?"

"Can it Meatball brain."

"Will you two please stop your fighting? It's not even eight a clock in the morning and you two are fighting. Raye take the bags to the car and Serena help me finish packing.", I said.

"Are you excited to be going on a trip?", asked Serena.

"Yeah but I'm also worried. I have a bad feeling about the whole trip but it's probably just nerves."

"You're right. Just remember if you need anything to call us on the commmiunator and we'll be there as fast as we can."

"I will."

"Hey you girls ready to go?", asked Darien at the front door.

"Coming."

  


So me, Serena, Raye, Amy, and Lita all piled into Darien's rather small car. As we drove to the drop-off point I don't know what it was but I had a feeling that I was better off staying home for a week.

"I feel a strange force here.", said Raye coming out of the car.

"You felt it too?", I asked.

"Yes. Why do you sense something as well?"

"Yeah. It's this whole field trip. It's weird that only a select group of students got to go especially since none of us happen to be in the same class. Could one of you stay near the retreat so if I need help I have one of you?"

"I'll go but I won't be there the first night. I'll be there by Tuesday.", answered Amy.

"Good. I don't think they'll try anything the first few nights they'll wait until we're all settled in. I got to get on the bus. I'll call you if anything comes up."

  


Continued in #3


	3. Adventure 3

Adventure 3: Class Field Trip

  


from our last adventure......

So me, Serena, Raye, Amy, and Lita all piled into Darien's rather small car. As we drove to the drop-off point I don't know what it was but I had a feeling that I was better off staying home for a week.

"I feel a strange force here.", said Raye coming out of the car.

"You felt it too?", I asked.

"Yes. Why do you sense something as well?"

"Yeah. It's this whole field trip. It's weird that only a select group of students got to go especially since none of us happen to be in the same class. Could one of you stay near the retreat so if I need help I have one of you?"

"I'll go but I won't be there the first night. I'll be there by Tuesday.", answered Amy.

"Good. I don't think they'll try anything the first few nights they'll wait until we're all settled in. I got to get on the bus. I'll call you if anything comes up."

As I got on the bus I saw my friend Ayeka.

"Hey Maria over here! I saved you a seat."

"Thanks."

"Who are those people that were in the car with you?"

"Do you know Lita?"

"Yeah sure I do. We're in the same class."

"Serena and Amy are in my homeroom. Mina goes to Grass Valley Junior High and Darien goes to the local college."

"And what about the little girl?"

"Oh Rini? She goes to Habor Elementry."

"But who drove you?"

"Darien."

"He's a college student who has a car who is also very cute and maybe available."

"Ayeka! Serena is the one who's going out with him but we're very good friends. Do you think this field trip is weird?"

"How so?"

"Only a select group of students were asked and all able to go. Also its the students that were selected to go. This isn't the brightness students but not the dumbest students. It's the kids that are in the middle."

"Then how come your friend isn't able to go?"

"Lita? They said her grades were a little low for her to go on the trip."

"Well no matter what if it gets us out of school then 'bout time. There hasn't been one field trip this year and we got selected so who cares right?"

"Right."

"I'm going to catch a little sleep."

"Alright I'll just look out the window and listen to some music."

As the bus left everyone waved bye to their family and friends. I wave bye to everyone but I knew something had to be up. I listened to the music most of the trip before falling asleep myself. The buses were almost to the lodge when I suddenly woke up. I looked around at the students on the bus but most of them were asleep. I thought back to when we left and how both Raye and I felt an evil presence. I brushed it off and went back to sleep. When I awoke for a second time I sensed a powerful negative energy in the area. I knew I had to ready to fight at anytime. When we arrived the teachers had an accouncment to make to the class, "The room assignments on the doors. The boys are in the left wing and the girls in the right wing. There are two to three people in each room. We ask you to join us for dinner at seven tonight in the main dining hall. Until then you are free to explore the rooms and the grounds. See you for dinner."

The kids then gathered their things from the bus and headed into the lodge. The teacher who had made the speech I thought sounded vaguely familiar. 

"Hey, Maria come over here. I found our room!", yelled Ayeka.

"Be there in a minute."

"Isn't this cool? We have our own room. We each can have our own beds and stuff. What are you going to do until dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking about taking a nice long hot bath and you?"

"I was thinking about heading down to the pool. Do you want to come swimming or stay here?"

"No, I'll stay here. You have fun okay. See you later."

Ayeka changed into her swimsuit and headed down to the pool with a few friends. As soon as I was positive she had left I got my communicator out. I thought about calling Luna but there was nothing wrong except for the bad vibes. So I decided to head down to the pool and try to find Ayeka. When I got down to the pool the pool was full of boys.

"Ayeka! Ayeka where are you?", I yelled out.

"Over here, Maria. I thought you were going to take a bath upstairs."

"Changed my mind. Looks like the boys beat us down here, wanna go back upstairs and talk?"

"Yeah. There's no point because the rich girls have the hot tub and the boys have the pool so there's nothing else to do except go back upstairs."

"I have an idea.", said Yumiko.

"Ok. What is it?", asked Kuriko.

"Why don't we go up stairs and over room service, huh? What ya guys think?", asked Yumiko.

"Maria I don't think you've been properly introduced to them. Kuriko is the one with the long hair and Yumiko has the short hair. Sorry about introducing you two like that but it is the easiest way to remember who's who.", said Ayeka.

"Yumiko, right? We don't have room service at this lodge. Anyway we should be getting ready for dinner pretty soon."

"You know, Maria, you look a bit like Serena. Did you know that?", asked Kuriko.

"Yeah. We're distant cousins and I just moved here to study abroad here in Japan.", I answered.

"I think Maria's right. We will all see each other at dinner in another hour or so. See ya later.", said Yumiko heading back to her room.

"Wait up! I'll come with you.", said Kuriko running after Yumiko.

So both Ayeka and I headed back to our room as well to get ready for dinner. As we were getting ready I thought about how one of the teachers approached the girls in the hot tub. The more I thought about it the more it bothered me. Dinner was delayed by a half hour for some weird reason. When our new dinnertime came the kids all rushed down to eat. We all ate in a huge dining hall with a huge buffet with a ton of choices for dinner. I sat with Ayeka, Kuriko, Yumiko, and a few other girls.

"Wonder where all of those rich girls are? Do you think that they think they're to good to eat with all of us?", asked Kuriko trying to start some gossip.

"Oh be quiet. You don't know that for sure. Maybe something happened to them.", said Yumiko.

"But it was a group of ten girls to disappear. How could ten girls not come to dinner?", asked Ayeka.

"They all could have come down with food poisoning or something like that.", answered Kuriko.

Then one of the teachers came over to our table because of the way our conversation was going. It was weird because what teacher would stop some harmless gossip among teenage girls?

"Girls, I couldn't help but notice you were talking about that group of girls who are not at dinner. It turns out that their parents had hotel arrangements for all of them. They all should be back sometime tomorrow. The other teachers would like you not to talk meanly about your fellow classmates like that."

When the teacher left I finished my dinner hurriedly and went back to my room. The girls thought it was weird but I knew I had to contact Luna about this. As I walked back to my room I thought about the teacher who had stopped our conversation. I felt like I knew him from somewhere else besides school. The more I thought about it the more I realized that he had only been at the school for about two weeks, and was already going on school field trips. When I got into my room I locked the door and grabbed my communicator.

"Luna, are you there?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"There were ten girls who weren't there for dinner tonight and the teacher who planned the field trip is giving off creepy vibes."

"Well if anymore kids disappear you contact either me or one of the other scouts alight?"

"Yeah."

"Maria, cheer up you don't look good with a frown on your face."

"I promise to cheer up Luna. My friends Ayeka is coming in I'll let you go."

"Hey Maria are you alright? You left dinner right after the teacher talked to us.", asked Ayeka walking in the room

"Yeah. I had a bad headache and had to take some medicine

"Are you sure you're all right? You worried us running off like that."

"Yes I'm fine. I was thinking about heading to bed a little early because that long bus ride wore me out. If you want to take a bath go right ahead."

"No I'm not in the mood. I think I'll crash early with you instead."

So Ayeka looked for her jamies and I laid in my bed thinking about what the teacher had said to us. I started to fall asleep when Ayeka came into the bedroom. She tripped over something that woke me up.

"Ayeka?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No. I wasn't fully asleep anyway."

"Maria did you see a group of girls come down here after dinner?"

"Why ask that?"

"Because when we got to go to the pool again another group of girls went missing. It's weird because no one saw them leave and haven't heard from them since dinner."

"I'm sure they're in their room playing a joke. Watch they'll be at breakfast tomorrow morning so don't worry about it. Now go to sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

  


The next morning we headed down for breakfast when we noticed that some of the boys were gone. The girls who knew the boys missing said that probably in bed sleeping and will be up by lunch. We had some workshops to take in the morning then breaked for lunch. We noticed the boys who had taken the woodworking class (about 7 of them) were missing. After lunch we had to take one more class then we were free to do anything we wanted to do. I decided to take a trail ride along with a group of 20 of us. I thought it was good because we go around the grounds surrounding the lodge so I could get a good look at things. Nothing came up while on the trail ride but the weather started to get bad so it took us a long time to get back. When we did get back the free time was just about over and dinner was in 10 minutes. I changed my clothes and rushed down to dinner. 

"Hey Ayeka."

"Where did you come from?"

"We just came back from the trail ride. When the rain started we had to find a different way back here because the dirt path was too muddy for the horses to go through. So we ended up taking the road and since we had to watch for cars it took us a lot longer than we thought."

"Maybe you should have taken a shower before you came down here.", said Yumiko.

"Didn't have time. I promise I'll take one after dinner."

We had a choice of salad or spaghetti and I chose the salad. After dinner I went up to my room for a nice hot shower. When I got out I noticed Ayeka was back upstairs.

"The bathroom is free want to take a shower?"

"Yeah I will."

While Ayeka was taking her shower I started to brush my out and put it up. I heard a scream coming from the bathroom. When I went to check to see who it was it was Hawk's Eye going after Ayeka.

"Don't worry Ayeka. I'm coming to help. PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"1, 2, 3!"

"What are you going to do to me?", asked Ayeka.

"Look into your dreams. Darn it no peagsus again."

"How dare you go after my best friend. In the name of the moon Phebos I'll punish you!"

"Not you again. Gremlist time to get rid of this pest. I'll be back Sailor Scouts."

Thankfully Ayeka was alright but I had to get rid of the monster now. I tried to avoid the attacks but I got hit.

"That's it you're going to pay for that! PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

The attack finished the monster off but I used most of my energy. Before I could undo my transformation I collapsed. I knew I had to undo the transformation before Ayeka could see what had happened. I placed my hand over the heart on the bow to get out of the transformation. 

"Maria, are you alright? Maria please wake up."

The nurse had heard the screaming and ran to our room.

"What's the matter?", asked the nurse.

"I woke up and I found her passed out.", answered Ayeka in tears.

"We have to call an ambulance fast."

  


When I woke up I found myself in a hospital back in Tokyo.

"Where am I? My head hurts bad."

"How are you feeling?", asked the doctor.

"My head and wrist hurt."

"Well be lucky that we got you here in time."

"What's your name?"

"Dr. Mizuno."


	4. Adventure 4

Adventure 4: A Friend in Danger

  


When I woke up I found myself in a hospital back in Tokyo.

"Where am I? My head hurts bad."

"How are you feeling?", asked the doctor.

"My head and wrist hurt."

"Well be lucky that we got you here in time."

"What's your name?"

"Dr. Mizuno."

"Are you Amy's mom?"

"Yes I am. I call Amy to see if she would like to visit you. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you again."

A nurse came in and told me I had visitors.

"You can let them in. Hey guys."

"Are you alright?", asked Serena.

"Yes I'm fine. Except for my left wrist. Amy do you know I got back here to Tokyo from the lodge?"

"I do. The nurse up at the lodge checked you over but found that you needed immediate medical attention and had an ambulance pick you up and drive you back here to Tokyo. The doctors still don't know how you got hurt so badly, though."

"I know why. You see the whole trip was a cover up to go after my friend Ayeka. As she was getting dressed our enemy came after her so I had no choice but to transform. The monster proved to be to powerful so I used the rest of my strength to destroy it and in doing so I almost killed myself."

"Why didn't you call us?", asked Lita.

"Yeah we would have helped you.", added Raye.

"There wasn't anytime to call any of you so I had to finish the monster off."

"I drove past the lodge around the time you were fighting. I would have helped you.", said Darien.

"If I had known I would have."

"Maria, my mom said you can go home today if you wish but you need to take it easy."

"I will."

"My mom will re-bandage your left wrist before you go to make sure your wrist heals property.", said Amy leaving the room.

After I got dressed Amy's mom came in to carefully re-bandage the damaged wrist.

"Now I want you to make sure not to bump the wrist. If the wrist starts to swell a bit don't worry about it just take some Advil that should take care of the pain and swelling."

"Thanks for doing this. Do you know who took me to the hospital? Amy said they called the meds."

"Actually it was Darien who brought you here. He was going to check on a friend who lives up there when he heard all the noise. When he found out that you had collapsed he picked you up and drove you here as well as the nurse from the lodge back to Tokyo. Well that should do it. I want you to come in next week so I can see how your wrist is healing, alright?"

"Sure. Thank you again. Hey Darien."

"Come on I'll drive you home."

"Okay."

"So how's your wrist doing?"

"Pretty well. Darien, Amy's mom told me you were the one who drove me back to Tokyo. Is that true?"

"It is."

"Why? I thought you said you couldn't come up to the lodge and that you had to stay in Tokyo."

"I had a feeling you were in danger and I was right."

"I thought about calling the scouts but I didn't have time. My friend was in danger and by the time the Scouts got there who knows what would have happened to her in that time."

"You are a good friend to put your life in danger to save a friend. I hope if I'm in danger you'll come to my aid."

"You know I will. So what's happened in the past few days?"

"From what the girls have told me the Amazon Trio was healed and are now leading good lives. The day after that a new group of enemies showed up. They are know as the Amazon Quartet. None of them are sure what they are after but are still looking for Pegasus."

"All of that in a 4 days! I think I'm going to track the four of them down."

"That would not be wise."

"Why not?"

"As soon as that wrist heals you can go looking but not now. If your wrist doesn't heal property than you won't be able to fight anyway. So just let that wrist heal up."

"But Darien. I can't stand just to watch you guys fight and get hurt. Please let me fight. I know my wrist won't heal fast but I'm part of the team."

"I'll let you fight as long as you don't use as much energy as you did fighting the monster at the lodge. If you feel tired I want you to find some cover, alright?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow then.", I said shutting the car door.

  


As I walked up the stairs I couldn't help but run up the stairs. As I walked in the door Lita heard me come in.

"Hey you're home. I'm glad I was starting to get lonely. Did you run up the stairs?"

"Yes. It was because of a fight last week."

"I was that way when I first became a scout but you get over it in time. How would you like some cookies?"

"That sounds good."

"So what happened up at the lodge anyway? I heard from some of the students said there was a huge fight between a monster and a Sailor Scout. I take that the Sailor Scout was you?"

"Yes. My friend Ayeka was in trouble and I had no choice but to transform. Since I had to get rid of the monster but in doing so I used every bit of power I had left which almost costed me my own life."

"That's why you were in the hospital for two days."

"When I fell to the floor I was worried that my identity might be revealed but when I woke up in the hospital my wand was on the night stand next to me."

"I'll fill you in on the story. When a Sailor Scout uses as much power as you did almost to the point of death they are unable to hold the transformation. I don't know much else maybe you should be asking Darien these questions not me. From my understanding he was the first one there after the fight. It's good for you to take a walk it would help you get your strength back."

"Alright. Would you mind if you came with? Just in case my energy levels get low."

"Sure. Right after our snack."

So we ate a snack of cookies and milk. I still felt weak from the attack a few days earlier. Lita and I grabbed our coats and went off to Darien's. While we were walking I started to feel a little lightheaded and dizzy.

"Are you Ok? Maybe we should rest on a bench till you get your strength back."

"No I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded that's all. Come the time for a battle I'll have to fight with you whether or not I'm back to full health."

"I'm just worried about you. None of us knew you could you such power that you almost died. We don't want to lose you. You're a great scout and a great friend if we lost you we don't know what we'd do."

"I never thought I would worry all of you like that. Lita you have to understand that one of my friends was in danger and I had to protect her. If it had been anyone of you I would have done the same thing. I know I almost lost my life but it saved my friend and got rid of the monster. To me being in the hospital for two days is a small price to pay for saving a life.", I said fighting back tears.

"You're right. And if I had been there I would have done the same for you."

"I know you would've."

We continued our walk to Darien's place in silence but both of were smiling (^_^). As we walked up the stairs to Darien's apartment the fourth floor I sensed that something was wrong. I started to walk down the hall on the fourth floor and Lita didn't get what I was doing.

"Maria, where you going?"

"I sense something but I don't know what."

"Don't get into a fight you still need to rest up more."

"If someone is in danger I'm going to check it out.", I said running down the hall.

"Wait! Come back here!", yelled Lita running after me.

When I reached the apartment I heard a scream so I tried to knock the door down.

"Maria be careful don't use all your strength knocking down a door. Go get Darien to help us fight."

"Okay but be careful."

So I ran up the stairs to Darien's and knocked on the door loudly.

"Maria? What's wrong?"

"There's a monster a few floors down and Lita needs help."

"Alright."

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Ouch! I wish Phebos would get here fast.", said Lita.

"Don't worry Lita I'm here. You better go transform yourself while you have the chance."

"Right. JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Attention Sailor Scouts major trouble over by Darien's. Get here as fast as you can."

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK! Darn it! The monster didn't even flinch at the attacks."

"We're in big trouble. We need Sailor Moon but who knows when she can get here.", said Jupiter.

"I can use my remaining energy to attack the monster."

"Don't! You know what happened last time you used that much power you ended up in the hospital for two days. Please don't."

"If I don't attack it with all my might than what can we do until Sailor Moon gets here? Look I know it's dangerous to use so much power but this person didn't deserve this."

"If you use that much power now you'll be in the hospital for at least a week."

"Sorry Lita. I call upon the staff of Phebos, come forth. PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

I used what power I had left to destroy the monster. I knew how risky it was to use such a powerful attack with so little energy but I had to protect Lita from the monster. After the attack I lost my ground and collapsed. 

"Sailor Phebos no! Darien catch her."

Lucky for me Darien was fast so I didn't hit the ground.

"Phebos wake up."

"Oh gosh no. She can't do this to us. We have to get her to a hospital. She can't even hold the transformation cause her energy levels are so low."

"Did I get rid of the monster?", I asked.

"You did.", answered Darien.

"Maybe we should take her upstairs and let her rest for awhile.", said Lita.

Darien picked me up with the help of Lita and took me up to his apartment.

"You did a brave thing back there but don't scare us like that again.", said Lita near tears.

"You knew that you couldn't use that attack. You risked your life to protect us and I want to say thank you.", said Darien walking into the room.

"I should go home and get some rest.", I said trying to stand up.

"You can even barely stand up let alone walk home. You need to rest and wait for your energy levels to go up. Lita would you mind if Maria and I talk alone for awhile?"

"No.", answered Lita closing the door.

"Do you remember what I told you about battling?"

"Yes. Not to get involved unless it was necessary and not to use the planet attack."

"Then why did you use it?"

"I had to protect you from that monster. I couldn't let that monster hurt you.", I said in tears. I looked up at Darien after I said that and he was near tears.

"I knew you had feelings for me but to risk killing yourself for me is a true friend and scout. I was worried about you when you collapsed after the attack. I thought you had left us for good."

"Darien I could never leave you. To leave you would be like walking out on a friend. I couldn't die there not without the scouts. I know how weak I am and I knew it was going to happen but that monster was going to kill you. I can't seem to stop crying. I'll go home with Lita so you can have your bed back."

"Before you go I want Amy to examine your energy levels."

"Why?"

"You might no even to be able to hold your transformation in the next fight. Amy should be here any minute then you can go home if you wish."

"Alright."

"Sorry to interrupt but Amy's here.", said Lita opening the door.

"Hi Lita, Darien. Where's Maria at?"

"She's in my room resting.", answered Darien.

"Why did you call me over here?"

"It's Maria. When she used her attack she was unable to hold the transformation afterwards. Both Lita and I are worried about her energy levels."

"Alright I'll take a look. Hi Maria how are you feeling?", asked Amy walking in the room.

"Fine just a little worn out from the fight."

"You wouldn't mind if I checked your energy levels would you?"

"No. I know the levels are low because I used the attack the uses almost every once of energy in body. Darien told me not to use the attack but both him and Lita would've been seriously injured if I hadn't."

"Well all I'm going to do is use my computer to scan over you. It will take a while for the data but I'll let you get some rest. Now this should only take a few minutes.", said Amy activating the scanner.

"Amy. Do you think I'm an idiot for using that attack?"

"Of course not. You have a strong sense of protection of your love ones and so does Serena. You can tell you two are sisters because of the way you act and willing to risk your lives to protect people. I'm done scanning it take about 10 to 15 minutes for my computer to analyze the data."

"Could you send Darien back in?"

"Sure. Darien Maria would like you to go back in."

"Alright. How is she doing?"

"I won't know until the computer is done analyzing the scan."

"Okay. The computer is almost done."

"That's good. I'm annoying aren't I? I came here by accident and now I'm intruding on your life. Maybe it would be better if I went back home."

"You've never been annoying. If you went back home I would miss you."

"That's besides the point. I should have never come here. The reasons why I came here are fulfilled there is no reason for me to stay any longer."

"There are reasons for you to stay here. You've helped us defeat numerous monsters and made lots of friends. All of us would miss you but Serena and I the most. You were a princess who helped keep Serena in line when we were young. Serena doesn't get as jealous as she did before you came, she doesn't hang on me as much as she did before and I'm grateful for that. You're laughing cause you think that's funny."

"A little."

"I have the results from the scan. Her energy levels are very low so I recommend not fighting in the next battle."

"But Amy. I will not stand by and watch you guys get hurt if I can prevent it."

"The next time you attack you may not be able to recover. None of us have been faced with this but you have to watch out for yourself. You haven't even fully recovered from when you got attacked at the lodge. You have to rest and it is an order."

"I don't take orders from you Amy. If I have to fight I will and you can't stop me."

"Then I order you not to fight.", said Darien.

"Maria please don't take that risk of losing that much energy that you may not make it. We care about you so if you know what's good for you won't fight until you've fully recovered.", said Lita walking in the room.

"All of you are against me fighting. Fine. You guys cannot stop me when we fight.", I said walking out of the room.

"Should we stop her?", asked Amy.

"No. She has a strong sense of responsibility and she's right we cannot stop her.", answered Lita.

"I'll go talk to her."

"But Darien she won't listen to anyone. If she's stubborn then you can't do anything.", said Lita.

"You're right but she feels like she can tell me anything. I think that comes from our past lives her trusting me."

"Then go right ahead but do you have any idea where she could have gone?", asked Amy.

"I do. You guys are welcomed to stay just in case she comes back.", said Darien putting his coat on.

  


Meanwhile I had been walking around the park in tears. I tried to find a place where no one could bother me so I climbed up a tree.

"I knew they didn't want me to fight with them."

"Maria you up there?", asked Darien.

"How'd you find me? I thought no one would find me up here.", I said wiping the tears away from my face.

"How about you come down so we can talk. What da say?"

"Alright. Watch out when I come down.", I said jumping out of the tree.

"How can you land so quietly without hurting yourself?"

"I took some dance lessons last year."

"Oh. Why did you go running off like that? You know you have to rest."

"I don't like to be told what I can and cannot do. I needed some time to think on my own away from everyone."

"We just don't want you to get hurt. Amy told you not to fight because you risk your life if use that attack one more time. You scare me when you collapse in battle. I would hate to lose you or Serena to some monster from the Negaverse. I would like to have a relationship but my destiny is in control."

"I know but we can be really good friends."

"Alright. It's good to see you smile again. the guy that gets to marry you is, in my opinion, the luckiest person on Earth."

"That's sweet. Well I think Serena is really lucky to have found a guy like you. You are the most caring, loving guy I know."

"You're starting to blush a bit."

"I have deep feelings for you and you know that but we can't let our feelings for one another get ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, both of us know about our past life and the feelings we had. We should not allow ourselves to be in a situation where things could happen that we would regret later. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. But I don't think we would get in that type of situation. I think we are mature enough to be able to spend time together without any trouble."

"I do, too. I like talking to you. You are the only one who seems to understand me. Not many people back home understand me fully but you've known me for a short time and you know me better than anyone else. I should be getting home for dinner so I'll see you later."

"I'll walk you home if that's alright."

"It is."

So we started to walk back home. I had to be a sorry sight from the battle. I had quite a few cuts and bruises plus I still had my wrist bandaged up from the field trip. While we were walking home we ran into Lita.

"Hey where have you been?"

"I needed some time to think on my own."

"Don't worry me like ever again."

"I promise Lita."

"I have to be getting home."

"So do I."

"I have to go over to Serena's for something so I won't be home for another hour or so. Do you have keys?"

"Yeah."

"See ya later."

So Darien and I continued our walk home. When we got to the building I turned to him and said, "Thank you for walking me home. I'll go up stairs and get your C.D. you left here awhile ago. I'll be right back."

"Why don't I just come up and get it?"

"Alright. Let me just get my keys out.", I said when we got to the door.

"You haven't seen this place in awhile have you?"

"No I haven't. Here's your C.D. back. Lita really liked it. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks. You have an understanding of our future lives that many of the girls don't have. I wish I could visit that world of yours to see what it is like. Your world is probably more peaceful than ours. You don't worry about monsters from the Negaverse or anything like that."

"I can't speak for Tokyo because I never got to visit there. It would be risky for you to go to my world. You don't exist in my world you might be in danger and what would happen if a monster followed you then I don't know what would happen."

"You worry to much. Relax a little."

"It's just that I have to get ready for school tomorrow and I'm nervous about going back."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

_Why do I feel so relaxed when he's around? It would be cool if he could visit my world though. I could introduce him to all of my friends to prove that they all exist_, I thought to myself. 

Awhile later Lita walked in.

"Hey how you doin'?"

"Fine."

"How much longer were you out with Darien after I went to Serena's?"

"About another half hour or so."

"You two flirt a lot with each other. If I didn't know any better I say you two would like to date each other. You starting to blush so I guess that's a yes."

"So what if we do? We both have deep feelings for each other and wish we could go out but we both know that it will never happen. There's nothing wrong with us just being friends."

"Everyone knows that you love each other. I think you're very mature to make such a decision."

"Why?"

"To understand what Darien and Serena have and not to intrude on their relationship. Don't worry about it though because you're not the only one who has a crush on him. Raye still has feelings and Amy has had a crush on him for some time. Maybe you should try to go out with someone to have a good time."

"The last time I went on a date the jerk looked at my dream and tried to kill me."

"But he's gone now. Who knows you may even find a guy you truly love."

"But, It's hard for me to date people because I get so nervous around them. With Darien I don't get nervous it's a little weird but it makes sense because of our past life."

"I'm not trying to push you into anything but I think one little date wouldn't hurt. There are so many guys out there who find you a very nice girl, just give them a chance."

"Maybe I should go home for a few days and pick up a few things."

"That would be a great idea but who should go with you to make sure you're alright. When you go back there is a chance a the enemy could send a monster to attack your world and you would be left to fight on your own."

"It wouldn't be for awhile though. I want to finish off the quarter here then I'll go back for a visit, but I don't know who would go with me."

"Well, you still have about another week or so to decide. You may want to consider the risks of going back home without any trouble from the Quartet."

"I don't know how I'll be able to communicate with you guys if I'm back in my world."

"Maybe Amy could make adjustments to the communicator so that it'll work in your world. If I where you I would take along somebody I trusted with my life."

"Thanks you just help me make my decision. I've got to go but I'll be back before eight."

"Ok but be careful."

"I will Lita.", I said closing the door. I really wanted to go back home for some time but I got caught up in the fighting I wasn't homesick. I decided to go to Amy's to see if she could make the adjustments. I got myself so worked up about going home I was full of energy. When I got to Amy's apartment I rang the bell.

"Who is it?"

"Maria."

"Ok. I'll buss you up."

I had to walk up the stairs because the elevator was broken.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I'm planning on a visit home and I was wondering if you could make adjustments on my communicator so it will work in my world."

"I think I can. It'll take me a few days."

"Alright. I'll come by on Sunday to pick it up."

"One thing about going home."

"Yeah."

"You have to come up with a reason why you're going to gone for awhile."

"I hadn't thought about that. My mom may not want me to leave the house again after I come back."

"But there is a point that should be made. That time in your world may be different from here. Say if may be a week here but only a few hours in your world. When you get back home I want you to check that out. Another thing who would go with you?"

"I have to ask the person but when I find out I'll tell ya. See ya later."

"Bye."

I knew that Amy already had an idea on who I was going to ask but I didn't want to tell her. I also thought about when I headed back home what I would tell my friends and family. (Just in case you readers I was going to ask Darien to come back with me.) My mom doesn't fall for a lot of things so I had to come up with a really good excuse to make her believe me. Another thing is who would have the ability to transport me back home with another person. The only person I knew who had that type of power was Pluto and she was gone. I thought about all of this while walking over to Darien's. When I reached the building I thought about what he had said to me a few days ago how he would like to visit where I live and I never gave him an answer. I rang the bell and bussed me up.

"Hey, so what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you if you would like to visit my world while I finish a few things up. You are the only person that I trust to go back home with me. So what you say?"

"Alright I guess. How long would we be there?"

"Only a few days at the most. You don't think it's weird do you?"

"No. What would I do while you're in school?"

"I was thinking since you like since and physics so much that you could substitute for a few science classes." 

"What's the real reason you want me to sub in for the classes?"

"My teacher is going to be out for a few days and if you don't like science maybe you could sub for the Japanese classes."

"I'll go with you. One more thing where would I stay for those days?"

"One of my friends lives in an apartment complex and they can arrange for you stay in an apartment there if you like."

"Couldn't I just stay with you?"

"I don't know. It'd be weird but I don't think my mom would have a problem with you staying with us for a few days. Some of my friends would like to meet you if you don't mind."

"No. So when would we leave?"

"Sunday morning. I'll say I don't want to go to church unless you would like to go?"

"I would. So it'll be early Sunday morning?"

"Yes. There's another thing when we head to my world we may have a problem with the enemy following us so we need to extra careful. I'll see you Sunday morning then."

"Yeah."

As I left I had such a good feeling about the whole thing. I knew in a way that my mom wouldn't let him stay with us longer than a night but by then hopefully I could find another place. As I was walking home I ran into Raye.

"How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good."

"Lita told me that you were planning to go home for a few days and that you would bring someone else with you. Who's going with you?"

"I'll tell you at the meeting tomorrow."

"In your world if a monster shows up you Amy have trouble transforming."

"Why?"

"You told us that you came from a different world and we were a story, right?"

"Right."

"Since it's a story you powers may be part of a story."

"Oh dear I hadn't thought about that."

"And what about your communicator?"

"Amy is making adjustments to it so I can communicate with you guys from my world. I'm a little nervous about going home. It's funny that I wanted to go home so badly when I first got here and now I don't want to go. Do you the time?"

"Yeah it's about 7:30."

"I promised Lita I would be home by eight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. See ya."

As I walked home by myself I thought about how trouble the Quartet would cause if they followed me home. Then I had to think about what Raye had said about my wand and communicator not working back home. I had to think about my friends becoming targets and whether or not I should transform in front of them. I felt like I should go by myself so no one would get hurt but what would I do if I got corner again. When I walked in the door Lita had just gotten done with her dinner.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No.", I replied walking into my room.

"What's wrong?", asked Lita walking into the room.

"I'm worried that my friends will get hurt. I'm not to sure if I want to go home now. I don't want to cause any trouble. If anyone got hurt that I love I could never forgive myself."

"If you're going to stay here for awhile then you might as well tell your family and friends."

"How am I going to explain this to my mom? She doesn't fall for things easily."

"How about I write a letter explaining that you need to go on a field trip for a few weeks and that you have to leave Saturday morning for the trip?"

"That's good. Thanks you know that I had Amy call a meeting for everyone tomorrow right?"

"Yes. She called everyone to check."

"I would like to get some sleep. Night Lita."

"Night Ri."

  


The next morning I heard water running in the bathroom so I knew Lita had to be up.

"Morning sleepy head. How'd ya sleep?"

"Good. What time is it?"

"About 10."

"Okay. I would like to hang out with my friend Ayeka before I go. See you later."

So for a good part of the day I hung out with Ayeka. We went shopping and played in the park. I decided to head home when it started to get dark. When I got into the door Lita was cleaning. 

"Hey, you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For the meeting at 7."

"The meeting is in an hour! Ah, shoot! We got to get going so we can make it over to Amy's on time."

"Don't forget your coat.", said Lita putting on her coat.

"Thanks I didn't realized I didn't have my coat."

"Wait up! You don't have to run to Amy's."

"I want to be on time though."

I slowed down to a fast walk and Lita kept up pretty good. When we got to Amy's we were 10 minutes early. When Lita and I got up to her apartment to our surprise everyone was there.

"Hey, why are you so late?", asked Mina.

"We're not late you're early. The meeting was at 7."

"Amy told us 6:30.", said Rini.

"I didn't expect all of you to be on time that's why I told you an earlier time.", answered Amy.

"All of you know why we are here?", I asked.

"No.", answered Serena.

"I'm going to head home for a few days. I need to come up with an excuse to be gone for a long time."

"Well, what I want to know is who's going with you.", said Raye.

"Alright I will. I asked Darien if he would like to go and he said yes."

"What?! You little sneak! You get a chance to be alone with him during those few days."

"He's the only one I trust and he told me he would like to visit my world and he got his chance."

"Don't freak out so much Serena unless you're jealous."

"I am not Raye! I don't want her to move in on my boyfriend."

"In a few short days Darien won't leave you. If he's true he won't do anything besides Maria wouldn't do anything like that.", said Lita.

"I have to leave tomorrow early if any of you would like to see me off. Amy did you finish the adjustments?"

"I did. I want you to make sure you get enough sleep for your trip."

"I will. I must get going. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

As I walked home from the meeting I wondered how my plan would work out. After being home for awhile I got ready for bed. I was worried about Darien fitting in as a teacher. Then I came up with a plan that put Darien in the Junior Class for a few days as a Japanese Exchange Student. 

  


Surprisingly I slept real well. When I got up I made sure I had everything and left the house. I met Darien at his place where some of the girls were waiting including Lita.

  


To be continued in part 5 in the story.


	5. Adventure 5

Adventure 5: A Visit Home

  


Surprisingly I slept real well. When I got up I made sure I had everything and left the house. I met Darien at his place where some of the girls were waiting including Lita.

"Lita, I thought you were still sleeping."

"Nope. I knew that you would leave on your own so I came over to say bye."

"You have the communicator?", asked Amy.

"Yes."

"Have the transformation wand?"

"Yes Raye."

"We should get going.", said Darien.

"I agree. It'll be different without you guys but I'll try to bring back something."

"Maria, Darien when you come back you use Rini's time key. Please be careful you two. You two have such an important destiny."

"Don't worry about us Luna. What do we say to teleport, Rini?" 

"Take us back to my home. Guardian of Time help guide us through the passage of space. Take us back to my home."

"All three sentences?"

"Yes. Then when you guys are ready to come home call us on the communicator and I'll give you the instructions. Good luck."

"Thanks Rini. Take us back to my home. Guardian of Time help guide us through the passage of space. Take us back to my world."

"Luna do you think they'll be alright?", asked Serena.

"Sure they will."

  


When we were done teleporting we found ourselves in front of my house.

"It worked."

"What time is it?"

"Let's go up stairs and check."

I then headed into my building and went by the elevator to go up. As I unlocked the door I checked to see if anyone was home before I let Darien in.

"Hey anyone here? It's me Maria. Guess not. Darien you can come in. To my luck no one's home. The time is about 1 in the afternoon."

"Alright. This place is a little weird but then again I haven't been to the US before."

"Would you like to meet some of my friends?"

"Actually I would just like to check things out around here first. Like to show me around a bit?"

"Sure but I don't have car."

"That's alright walking is fine."

"Tomorrow we'll have to head to school early so we can make sure everything is set up for the next few days. I'm sure my friend Silver's mom wouldn't mind or maybe even a lady I know could drive us. My mom and sister will be home in another hour."

"How will you explain where you've been?"

"That's easy I'll tell my mom that I slept over at Ginger's house and since she had to go to church and I needed to be dropped off. Since my mom will be soon we can't go for that walk, sorry."

"That's alright. Are you sure that your mom won't mind?"

"Positive. When she finds out the situation she won't mind if you stay one night."

A few minutes later I heard the door open.

"Hey have fun at Ginger's?", asked Susie.

"Yeah. Mom, this is a Japanese exchange student and he needs a place to stay for the night. You wouldn't mind if he stayed here one night?"

"No but Susie will have to sleep in the room and he will sleep out in the front room tonight. Where is he?"

"Right here."

"Hello I am pleased to you."

"What grade are you in?"

"Junior in high school."

"How long will you be here?"

"About 3 or 4 days."

"Mom not to interrupt anything but I have a church trip then a class trip so I will not be home a lot during the next few weeks."

"Alright he can stay but try to find him another place to stay. By the way what's your name?", asked my mom turning to Darien.

"Darien Shields. Thank you again for allowing me to stay here with you."

"Mom, do you think that he can borrow the car so I can show him around?"

"Alright. The only thing is you have to drive to the train and pick me up then you two can use the car."

"Thanks. I going to show him around a bit we'll be home by seven. Come on Darien."

"You were right she is going to let stay with you for the time we're back."

"There's something I want to ask you. There's a dance on Thursday night at the high school and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. I understand if you say no but tell me tomorrow what your final answer is."

He was a little surprised that I asked him that. So the two of us went driving around Des Plaines, Mt. Prospect, and Elk Grove for a few hours. I decided to check to see if the communicator would work.

"Hey Amy you there?"

"Yeah. So I take the communicator works fine then."

"It does. There's no sign that any of the monsters followed us yet."

"They may wait a few days. Does your sister know about anything that has happened?"

"No, she wouldn't understand. As far as my mom and sister are concerned Darien is only a Japanese exchange student here for a few days."

"What about you being gone?"

"I explained that I have a class trip and a church trip and I won't be home much if at all."

"Well, I have homework to do. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Amy.

"Bye, Maria."

"You ready for school tomorrow?"

"Well it may have seemed like weeks in your world but tomorrow will be like I never left. I have to introduce you to my friend Meghan tomorrow. She has always wanted to meet you."

"What year is she?"

"Junior. You may end up going with her in her classes since she understands everything just like I do. She's really nice and I think you'll get along fine with each other."

When we got back home it was almost nine but we had contacted Amy and went to the park to make sure none of the Quartet had followed us. I didn't think there was much to show Darien but there was.

"I thought you said you would be home by seven not nine.", yelled my mom as we walked in the door.

"We lost track of time."

"It was my fault. I wanted to see everything tonight I'm really sorry to have worried you.", said Darien stepping forward.

"Darien you don't have to stick up for me."

"But it's not your fault though Maria. I was the one who wanted to see the area not you."

"But making excuse for me isn't fair."

"Maybe we should head to bed. I'm sure Darien has had a big day and would like to get some rest."

So all of us headed to bed. When my mom was asleep I went to talk to Darien but when I got into the front room I saw he was asleep.

Ah well, I have all day tomorrow to see him, I thought to myself. When I woke up I felt well rested and ready to head back to school to see my friends again. 

"Hey, Darien you up? We have to get going soon."

"Alright. How long of a drive is it to the high school from here?"

"About 15-20 minutes but I know a shortcut to the school without all the traffic."

So the two of us headed out the door to E.G. The drive was pretty good even though we had to park in the neighborhood because the car didn't have a parking sticker. We had to go to the main office and explain that Darien would be here on an educational trip for a few days.

"Alright. You'll show him around then. He'll be in your advisory.", said the lady at the counter in the office.

"Could he go with a friend of mind who is also a junior. He might feel more comfortable being in junior level classes rather than sophomore.", I explained.

"Who is the junior?"

"Meghan Hitomi."

"Alright you will show him to her first hour class and he'll follow her around."

"Thank you. You see the office has no trouble with you staying here for a few days.", I said to Darien leaving the office.

"Who is this girl?"

"Who Meghan? She's a junior I met last year as a freshman. She's really nice and she'd always wanted to meet you. I have to go to my locker to get my books then we can go to advisory. Advisory is a like home room in Japan."

After I went to my locker we headed to my advisory. When I got in there Patrick was already there and my friends started to come in. It was the beginning of the week so all of us where pretty worn out from the weekends events. I sat down in the desk next to the wall just like I always do and Darien sat in the desk next to the one I was in. A few minutes later Ginger and Silver walked in.

"Hey Ri how ya doin'?"

"Good."

"Maria who is that next to you?", whispered Ginger.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told where he's from. All I'll tell you is that he is from Japan and will be staying with my family and I for a few days. Ginger could I come over to show you something?"

"Yeah but you have to leave by 5:30."

"Alright. You wouldn't mind if he came over would you?"

"No. I have to get going to advisory. See ya after school."

"Bye."

"I'll drop off Heat so when you get home I might be over."

"Okay. Better get going. The minute bell just rang."

"See ya."

"Bye Silver."

"Maria, what are you going to show your friend?"

"Everything."

"That's not a good idea. She would never understand."

"When she ask where you're from that will be the only way to explain it."

"If you're sure."

"Hey Meatball head who's your friend?"

"Don't call me that! He's from Japan and that's all I'm telling you."

"Why does he call you that? Your hair isn't even up like Serena's."

"It's a long story. He likes to tease me just because he's an upperclassman."

"What's his name?"

"Patrick. He's on varsity football but he's also a junior."

"He is. Patrick right?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Darien and I am pleased to meet you."

"How long will you be here?"

"Through Friday."

"Hope to see ya around.", said Patrick and turned to his friends.

"You shouldn't have used your real name."

"Why?"

"He hates anything that deals with Sailor Moon. I never showed you my room but I'll show you tonight."

"Quiet down during announcements.", said my advisor( like he does every day!).

I had to finish some homework for my classes that I hadn't got to finish over the weekend. When I had to go back to Tokyo I had to do the homework that Ms. H assigned. When the bell rang to go to first hour I waited for Darien to get his books together.

"Could I see your schedule?"

"Here it is."

"You have Japanese two with Meghan. Sorry about that."

"Why?"

"Because you already know the language and you have to sit in the class for the next week."

"It's alright. Come English class it'll be like learning a different language so don't worry about it. When would I see you next?"

"Not until after fifth hour. My class is right here. I'll see you later."

So first hour went on as normal as it always did on Monday mornings. Right after first hour I waited around for Darien.

"Hey Darien."

"Hey."

"Hi Meghan I didn't see you. So I took you met Darien."

"I did."

"Is he like you imaged he would be?"

"Yeah."

"Darien, what do you think of Meghan?"

"She's nice."

"I have to get down stairs to my next class. See you two later."

"Wait."

"Yeah."

"You dropped this a few days ago.", he said handing me a drawing.

"I looked for this."

"I think it's very good. Keep it up."

"See you later."

As I headed down to second hour nothing had changed. The day went on as normal. I didn't pay much attention in my classes cause I kept thinking about how Darien was doing. Came fifth hour I didn't pay any attention to the teacher (Mr. Douglas). He passed out a paper for all of us to do. When Christy passed it back I didn't grab it.

"Hey what's with you today? You're so out of it. Come on we have to go do this lab."

"Alright. I'll go get the supplies and read over everything."

I went and got the supplies for the lab and went back to set it up.

"Are you tired?"

"No why?"

"You're spacing out a lot."

"My mind is just on other things today."

So the two of us continued the lab and finished it. When the class was done we all started to talk about how our weekend was. Right before the bell rang we headed to the door and waited rather impatiently for the bell to ring. Then when the bell rang we all rushed out of the door. I waited by the lockers for Meghan just I do everyday. When I caught sight of her she was walking with Darien.

"Hey."

"Hey. Hi, Darien. How's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good."

"What do you have seventh hour Darien?"

"I have a free hour and gym after that."

"Good. Could you head over to room 237? That way if you need help in history you can ask the teachers in there."

"Alright. Where do you head next?"

"Lunch. I have to go. See you after sixth."

I headed down the stairs to get my books for Spanish. As I went to lunch I couldn't help but smile. Sure things didn't change all that much when Darien came but it was nice to have him around. As the end of sixth approached I waited at the bottom of the stairs for the bell to ring. When the bell rang I went up the stairs and waited by the room until Meghan got all of her books together.

"Meghan where's Darien?"

"He went over to 237 already. So how was your weekend? Besides Darien coming to stay."

"My weekend has been a lot longer than you think."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I ran into Luna on Friday afternoon and got transported to the Sailor Moon universe. I spent a few weeks there and decided to come back for a visit. I probably won't be here Thursday or Friday because we would have to go back Tokyo. If I get a chance to show you something during eight tomorrow. I'll prove that I'm telling the truth."

"Alright. I have to get going. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Meghan."

As I was walking to Spanish I ran into Darien.

"Sorry about not waiting around but I decided to head down to the computer lab and I wanted to tell you."

"Okay. So how is Elk Grove?"

"Good but I like the schools in Japan better."

"I do, too. I got to get going to class before I'm late. See you after school."

"Wait one more thing. Where is your eight hour class?"

"Room 174. Right by the girl's locker room."

"I'll meet you by there."

"Okay. Bye."

I hated to sit through Spanish class . I almost forgot all the Spanish because people don't need Spanish in Japan. I knew more Japanese than Spanish when I came back. It started to come back as the class moved on. I couldn't wait for Spanish to be over. When the bell I got ready to leave when Srta. Kaplan said she wanted a word with me.

"I noticed today that you were struggling to find words during class. Is there anything wrong?"

"No. My family has a Japanese exchange student living with us and I speak constant Japanese rather than Spanish. I'll study extra hard to make sure I keep my grades up."

"Okay. Remember I'm in the resource room before and after school if you need help."

"I know. Bye."

Since I stayed after for Spanish I was going to be late for health. Mr. Phillips doesn't mark tardies but will still yell for being late. I did most of my homework in health because he doesn't pay attention to me all that much in class. Three minutes before the bell he let us out. When I came out of the door Darien was waiting.

"Let's go find Ginger and give her a ride home. I have to show her."

"I still think this isn't a good idea."

"Why not? She of all people would understand."

"Alright. If you want to."

So we headed over by the doors to the buses and waited for Ginger.

"Hey Ginger!"

"Maria, so when will you be over?"

"We'll give you a ride home. I want to show before your sister comes home."

"Okay. You never told me his name. What is it?"

"Go ahead introduce yourself. Ginger promise you'll keep an open mind about everything I show you, alright?"

"Sure."

"My name is Darien Shields."

"Yeah right. Good joke Maria."

"He's not kidding Ginger. Continue Darien."

"I came back with Maria for a few days as protection. Both of us will be heading back to Tokyo either Thursday or Friday."

On the way home, the car was silent. When we got to Ginger's house she opened the door for us.

"Could we go down to the basement just in case Tanya comes home?"

"Okay. You can show anything you want now. No one will come down here."

"What does this watch look like?"

"Their communicators."

"And this wand."

"Crystal transformation wand."

"Okay. PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER! Go ahead Darien."

He transformed and Ginger had such a shocked look on her face.

"I don't believe it.", she said in shock.

"Well it is. The communicator works but Amy doesn't want me using unless it's necessary. I told you wouldn't believe it unless I showed it to you."

"You were right. She does understand."

"So Serena and all of them are real?"

"Yes. I only have this power for as long as the scouts need me. After all the battles are done I will no longer have the power to become a Sailor Scout. The reason why I might be here at the end of the week is because I would have to go back to Tokyo to continue fighting."

"So you are a true Scout?"

"Yes. I didn't show you my staff. I command the staff of my power to some forth. Pretty cool huh?"

"Really cool."

"Maria we have to get going."

"Alright. Ginger promise me that you won't tell anyone. It is so important that you not tell anyone what you saw. Promise me."

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks."

"Better undo the transformation before you head up stairs."

"Right.", I answered placing my hand over the broach to undo the transformation.

"See you tomorrow at school."

"You, too."

As we left her house I felt somewhat relieved to have showed my transformation. When we got home I knew I had to do my homework. I really didn't want to do my homework but I knew I had to. While I was doing my homework I thought about how no unexplained attacks had happened. How could our plan gone so well without any flaws? I had a feeling that the Quartet was planning something big on a vulnerable world and since they knew I was on my own. As I was doing my math the communicator went off.

"How did school go?"

"It went find Lita. I can't talk much because I still have math homework to do."

"How did Darien like it?"

"He didn't mind it Btu likes the schools in Tokyo better. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Darien must have heard the communicator because he opened the door right after Lita was done.

"Darien, anything wrong?"

"Did the communicator go off?"

"It did."

"Do they need help?"

"No. It was Lita just checking up on me that's all. You seem so uptight relax."

"I can't. I know the Quartet is planning something and your school is the target."

"We won't know until it happens so until then relax! Besides don't you have homework to do?"

"I finished it. What about you?"

"I still have this math homework to do and I don't want to do it."

"I'll help you if you like."

"Would you?"

"Sure. It can't be as hard as my stuff in college."

"You're right. Did you really want to come with me or did you go because I asked you to?"

"I really wanted to come. I think it's good to experience different schools."

So we went on with my homework and finished it pretty fast. I decided to watch TV and Darien decided to finish his English homework he had. When eight a clock rolled around I decided to call some of my friends. After I got off the phone, which was about nine, I wondered where Darien had gone. I checked in my room, and my sister's room but he wasn't there.

"Hey, Suz do you know where Darien went?"

"Yeah he's out on the balcony."

"Hey. I didn't know where you went. Nice view isn't it?"

"Sure is. The moon looks so beautiful from here doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

"This reminds me of when I used to look up at the moon and wonder about the princess. It's amazing how many memories it brings back."

"I wish I could remember more about my life as a princess. Don't you think we spent time together like this?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No say it. I didn't hear you."

"Do you think that we ever dated each other and looked up at the moon like this?"

"I'm sure we did. Anything is possible."

"It's a shame we can't remember what happened before Queen Beryl came."

"We probably thought it was unimportant and didn't pay much attention to it."

"The reason I wish I could remember is I have never gone out on a date before and never had a guy stay over at our house close to my age. I wish I knew what it is like to be out on a date with someone you truly care about. Do you have any problems going with me to the dance on Thursday night?"

"No. Just for you I'll treat like a date."

"Thanks. See you in the morning."

"Night."

  


Everyone went to bed for the night. Tuesday went on as normal. As I headed to the health room to get my card I ran into my friend Melissa.

"Maria, volleyball okay?"

"Right. See you in the field house."

After I picked up my card in the health room and headed to the locker room. I hurried and got changed for gym and ran into the field house. When I got in line for volleyball I saw Darien talking to my cousin, Robert.

"Darien, over here!", I yelled out.

"Hey. I was just talking to your cousin. He's a nice guy."

"Want to play volleyball with me?"

"Ok. I didn't know what I was going to do."

So we had to stretch out and then we were allowed to start our games. While we were playing I heard my wrist snap after hitting the ball.

"Ouch!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah but I heard my wrist snap after hitting the ball."

"We should take you to the nurse."

"I'll with you."

"No Darien it's alright Meghan can go with."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on Meghan."

"We have to get ice on that right away."

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"This.", I said taking my transformation wand out.

"Nice. Did you make it?"

"No. PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Oh my gosh. You transformed into a scout."

"Hmm hmm but my wrist is still bad. Give me a sec to undo the transformation. Ok let's go to the nurse."

We headed to the nurse's office. My wrist just needed to be placed on ice for the rest of the hour. With a bag of ice on my wrist I headed back to gym with Meghan. When we got into the field house Darien saw me with the ice.

"Is your wrist alright?"

"Just a little sore."

"I want to take a look at it after class to make sure it's not sprained."

I watched everyone play for the rest of the hour. When the bell rang I headed over to the locker room to get ready to head home. When I came out of the locker room Darien was waiting.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"One of the first ones in the locker room. Let me take a look at this wrist."

"Just be careful." 

"Can you turn your wrist?"

As I started I got a shooting pain in the wrist.

"Judging by your face you can't. Keep the ice on it for tonight. Before we leave for school tomorrow morning I want to look at it again, alright?"

"Yeah. I have to stay after to practice a song with some friends."

"Would the teacher mind if I watch?"

"I don't think so. The choir room is just down here."

  


"Attention students! I will have volunteers to sing the lead and the rest sing backup. The song is called 'The Extra Mile'. So who will be the first volunteer?", asked Mr. Swason.

A girl went who had been in the choir since freshman year and she sung it really well. So girl after girl tried to sing the lead part without luck of begin the one to sing it in the concert coming up. I decided what the heck?, no one is penalized for trying.

"I'll try it Mr. Swason."

"Alright. Everyone ready. Let's see if you can get the lead part."

As I sang the song, I saw Darien watching we sing. I didn't pay attention to anyone else but him. After I sang the song. I went back into the group.

"I will post my choice tomorrow on the door. You can all go home now."

"You sang beautifully in there."

"You're just saying that."

"No. I really think you deserve the part. When would you sing the song?"

"At the dance on Thursday night."

"Why have a dance on a Thursday when you have school the next day?"

"We have Friday off. That's why we could go back to Tokyo on Friday."

"Makes sense."

"I hope I get the lead. I have never gotten the lead part for anything in my life."

"Well, I have to go over to a friend's house to help with a project."

"Alright. Then we won't expect you until late."

Darien took the car over to his friend's house and I took the bus home. On the way home I thought about the song. The meaning of the song brought tears to my face. I also thought about how many people would be watching me at the dance. When I got to the stop I got off and headed home. I had taken the bus home by myself lots of times but I didn't have a good feeling about walking by myself today. I thought about what Darien had said and I knew he had to be right. If the Quartet was going to attack they would at the dance. I hoped that they wouldn't though, the dance was a chance for everyone to relax from the school week. I knew that no one in this world had the thing the Quartet wanted so I didn't see what they would want except to get rid of me for good. There were so many possibilities on why the Quartet would wait until the dance to attack. When I got upstairs I went straight to my room. I had to do my homework plus get ready for practice the next day so I knew I had to get started. At about six I heard the door open, so I went to check who it was. 

"Oh, it's you mom."

"Yeah. Who were you expecting?"

"Darien."

"He's not home yet."

"No. He to a friends house after school and he has come yet."

"He'll be home soon don't worry about him."

I know that my mom was trying to make me relax but it didn't work. I kept thinking about the worse possible serino. As I did my homework I thought that maybe Darien and I should go back to Tokyo Thursday night rather than Friday. I knew that the Quartet was planning something because there was an uneasiness at school. I kept picking up bad vibes from this one classroom where another student had just transferred in from Tokyo herself. I thought about it for awhile and how her hair was totally different from everyone else's style. The more I thought about it the more I thought she was from the Amazon Quartet. When I finished my homework it was almost time for bed. The whole night I listened for the door but no one ever came in. 

When I got up I checked in the front room but he wasn't there. I had to leave for school and I had to take the bus for the first time that week. I wondered where Darien had gone all night. On the way to school I thought about what had happened in the past few days. When I got off the bus I looked for the car but couldn't find it. When I got into advisory Darien was already there.

"Hey, where did you go last night? You didn't come home.", I said to him.

"Sorry to have worried you but my friend insistent that I stay the night so I did."

"You should have called. Will you be staying with him for the rest of the week?"

"Sure if you don't mind. I'll have to stay at your house after the dance on Thursday night so we can go back to Tokyo."

"I didn't say you couldn't stay with him but it would have been nice if you had called so I don't wonder about what could have happened to you."

"Alright. On the way to third do you want to take a look at the singing results?"

"Okay."

"I see you after second then."

I don't know how he did it but he made the situation better even though I had been mad at him. When the bell rang to go to first hour I got up and left. For World History we got to go down to the computer lab to fill out a worksheet. I had to teach the preschoolers second hour. After second Darien was waiting for me.

"How's your day been?"

"Pretty good. I have to get to 3rd so let's hurry and check the results."

"Alright. Why are you in such a rush today? You seem so uptight about everything."

"I just have a bad feeling about being at school ever since that other girl from Japan came for a visit. I think she's from the Amazon Quartet."

"That's a possibility."

When we got to the choir room we looked at the results and it turned out I got the part.

"I told you that you sang better than every girl who tried out."

"Yeah. I have to get to third hour so I'll see you later."

"Okay. Oh and congratulations.", said Darien giving me a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the day went on as planned as it always did. After health I went out to the bus. As I headed out there I saw Darien waiting.

"Who are you waiting for?", I asked him.

"You. I thought you would like a ride home."

"Don't you have to get over to your friend's house?"

"I can go over there later. I think I should spend more time by you because the Quartet could attack you at any time."

"I can't help but think that you would like to go out with me. Is that you mean?"

He didn't answer. I knew that he was surprised at what I had just asked him.

"So what if I want to go out with you?"

"What about Serena?"

"Well, if we treat the dance as a date there's no reason for her to get mad."

"why not?"

"It's scout business."

"Yeah right. I know as well as Serena does so you can't hide your feelings from me."

"Do you want me to listen to you practice your song at home? I can play the music if you'd like me to."

"Alright. How did school go? How much homework did you get?"

"It went pretty well but I'm a little disappointed that we have to leave for Tokyo so soon. I didn't get any homework, I managed to finish it during my open."

"Lucky you. I still have to do my homework and practice."

"Well I'll see if I can help you. Oh this is easy."

The math homework was a breeze and so was the Physical Science homework (with Darien's help ^_^). I went to set up the keyboard so he could play the song. He started to play the melody of the song to my surprisement.

"I didn't know you could play."

"I can but normally I'm to busy to play for anyone."

"Does Serena know you can play?"

"I don't know if she does or not. Well you know I do."

"Yeah. I've heard this song before but I don't know where."

"Who cares? Just as long as you sing like you did at the tryout."

"Alright."

"Start after I'm done playing the song through once."

"Okay."

He played it once through with only a few mistakes. 

"When I start you start alright?"

"Yeah."

As he started through again I started to sing. As I sang the song I didn't think about anyone or anything else but the music. When he was done playing the song I went to get a drink of water.

"That was beautiful. Why don't you sing more?"

"I may sing good now because I'm with you but at the dance I might not be able to sing as well as I do now. I've never been able to sing in front of people because I'm afraid they'll say I stick at singing. I can't dance in front of people to well either I'm just so worried about criticism from other people."

"You shouldn't worry about what other people think. If you're doing something you love then go on ahead and do it."

"Thanks."

"Tomorrow at the dance find me and just concentrate on me while your singing because you know that I love to hear your voice. I have to get going but I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Darien....."

"Yeah."

"What time will you pick me up?"

"About 7:00 if that's alright with you?"

"It is. Bye."

"Bye."

After he left I decided to look over the music one more time by myself before the dance. I kept singing the song for the rest of the night and my sister had had it. 

"Will you shut up? I'm sick of hearing this song over and over again."

"Well where can I practice this song and not bother you?"

"No where. Just shut up!"

"You've always been a little brat and I think you should just leave my room right now. If I don't practice I won't be able to sing it at the dance tomorrow night."

"So what do I care? You should have found a better place to practice."

"You don't care that I get to sing at the dance tomorrow night and that I've put my heart and soul into this. I'll practice at school tomorrow then away from you!"

After I kicked her out of my room I just sat up against the door to make sure she couldn't come in. I wished that my younger sister could understand how much this song meant to me. I know she is 2 years younger but she can't understand what I go through at school or my home life. After an hour or so I decided that I had to get going to bed so I would be refreshed for school and the dance.

  


The next morning I got up and went into the front room to watch the news. As I left the house the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Yeah Maria it's Darien."

"Yeah what do you need? I have to leave to catch the bus otherwise I'll be late."

"Well I'm about 5 minutes from your house if you would like a ride."

"Sure. I'll be waiting down stairs for you."

As soon as I got down to the lobby I saw a car waiting outside. I then hurried outside so we could get to school early. The car was silent most of the way to school but I knew something was going to go down at the school sometime today. I think both of knew that today was the day the Quartet was going to launch the attack but we didn't know when.

"Darien."

"Yeah."

"I want you to keep an eye on that transfer student today okay?"

"Sure but why?"

"I know who she is."

"What?!"

"I think her real name is JunJun(original Japanese name given)."

"How do you know it's her?"

"She has green hair in that really weird style. I passed her the hall a few days ago and she gave me such a cold look like she knew that I was a Sailor Scout."

"Well, let's not think about that now. We should be thinking about the dance tonight."

"You just want me to cheer up don't you?"

"Yes. I don't like you when you're down in the dumps. When she attacks we'll worry about it then."

"Alright. Maybe you should go a little faster otherwise we'll be late."

"Why? What time is it?"

"About 7:55."

When we got to school the two of us five minutes to get our things together and get to advisory. Luckily we made it right before the bell. After first hour when I was walking to my next class I passed the girl who transferred in from Japan.

"Hi.", I said as I passed her.

"Why would you say hi to a complete stranger?"

"Just to be nice that's all. Don't get bent out of shape."

"Well, will you be going to the dance tonight?"

"Of course."

"Well, do you have a date?"

"I do. Every girl will have her best dress on tonight."

"It doesn't matter because my dress will be the best."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It just is. Well, there are my friends see you at the dance.", she said heading towards a group of people.

"Hey, did she say anything to you?", asked Darien coming from his class.

"She did. The whole time she was talking to me I got bad vibes. She bragged abbot how her dress will be the best at the dance tonight. I have to get going to class see you later. One more thing be careful around her."

"I will."

As the day went on I ran into that girl a lot and every time she gave me a real cold look. It was like she knew I knew that she was from the Amazon Quartet. When eight hour approached I was called out to help decorate the gym for the dance. When I set my books down I saw that girl again.

"Well, well fancy meeting you here. I thought you had class eight."

"I do but I got to help decorate the gym for the dance to oversee the technical crew set up."

"Hey, Maria. Who's this?", asked Darien coming over.

"The transfer student from Japan who is a senior here. She got to study English for a week.", I answered.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Are you two going out or something?"

"No. I forgot to ask your name before. May I ask what it is?"

"Sure it's Jennifer but my friends call me Jen."

"Jen could you come over here and help?"

"Sure. See you two at the dance.", she said leaving the gym.

"Darien we've set everything we were told to let's go. I want to contact Amy and the other's but I can't here."

"Alright."

When we got outside we went to the car and drove to the park. After I made sure no one was around I contacted Luna.

"Hey Luna you there?"

"Yes what is it?"

"There is no doubt that the new transfer student is from the Quartet. Her name is almost the same. Have the scouts on standby because we may need there help at the dance. Someone's coming talk to you later. Darien who's there?"

"Jen."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to finish setting up."

"I finished early. I have to go home and get ready for the dance see you later.", she said heading home.

"You're right.", said Darien.

"Right about what?"

"The bad vibes from her. I should get you home so you can get ready. Then after I drop you off I can get ready. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright."

As we walked to the car we were silent but I thought about how I would look when Darien picked me up. When we got into the car I thought about the scouts and what they must have thought about Luna telling them to be on standby. I wanted to have fun at the dance rather than worry about when JunJun was going to attack. When we got to my house I opened the door and got out.

"Maria, don't worry about about the battle tonight. Everything will turn out alright you'll see."

"How did you know I was worried about that?"

"You're a little pale and your face shows nothing but worry. See you at seven."

"Right."

I got my keys out and headed up the stairs to get ready. When I got up stairs I changed into my dress from Homecoming. I decided to wear my hair down for the night. I sat in front of my mirror brushing my hair out as I thought about all of the battles I had been in and thought about how tonight's fight might be my last. As 6:30 approached I made sure I had my communicator and transformation wand with me. About 20 minutes later I heard the bell ring. My sister went and got the door it was Darien.

"Hey, is your sister ready to go?"

"Yeah. Come in for a minute while I get her. Maria, Darien's here."

"Thank you. Darien sorry I didn't meet you at the door but I had to make sure I had the wand."

"You look wonderful. Shall we get going?"

"Sure. See you later mom."

We went to the elevator to head down stairs.

"Are you nervous about going to the dance?"

"Yes. It's just that I don't know what she has planned and it's that mystery that worries me."

"Such a pretty girl like you worried over such big thing on a perfect night."

"Thanks. Should I contact the girls to let them know?"

"No because they're still sleeping and when they get up they'll have to go to school."

"That's true. Well then I concentrate on the dance and the song I have to sing tonight."

When we got outside the car was waiting. As we drove to the school I tried no to think about what JunJun had planned for tonight. We got to the dance 15 minutes early ('cause we had trouble finding parking!) just in time before the crowd got to big. As we waited to go into the dance I found JunJun.

"Hi. Your dress is nice but not nearly as pretty as mine."

"Doesn't matter what you look like. Just as long as you have fun with your friends and your date it doesn't matter what you're wearing."

"That comes from somebody who had a nice dress. I have to make sure everything is set up right see you later."

"I don't like her attitude. She has always been so cold towards me ever since I met her. Why did she have to make those nasty comments about my dress when her hair and dress are weird."

"Let's not think about that now. Let's have a good time and sing the best you can."

"I will. Now I'm nervous about singing in front of everybody.", I said laughing.

They started to let people into the dance and told everyone about the special music in about 20 minutes. After we went into the gym everything looked normal for a dance. I went off into the field house to get ready to sing for everyone. Right before we went in I noticed that Jen was in the choir. When we went into gym the group of students that had assembled was huge. Mr. Swason introduced everyone singing in the choir and what song we were going to sing. When the music started I got really nervous but as I looked out at the crowd I found Darien and he was smiling waiting to hear me sing the song. I sang the song with all my might and after I was done I got a big applause from everyone. After the song everything went on as normal which I thought was weird.

"You did a wonderful. I told you not to be nervous."

"You were right. I thought Jen would have done something during the song but she didn't. Could this mean that she came here to prepare for a future battle?"

"No. She may just want everything to seem like it's going normal then attack."

"If the Quartet is looking for a golden mirror why would they come here to my world?"

"Don't know but we need to stay on the lookout."

"Right."

About an hour later the lights went out. I knew it had to be JunJun. When the lights did come back on she was on the stage in her battle costume.

"Hi, everyone. Have you had fun so far? Well, the party is just getting started! Come on gremilst step forward."

"Darien just like we thought. We have to get everyone out of here so we can battle."

"Right."

"Everyone get out of the gym and you'll be safe."

"Not so fast.", said the monster spreading a sleeping dust over everyone.

Darien went off to transform for battle leaving me to get everyone out. I too fell victim of the sleep dust but I hurried and woke up to find myself on the balcony.

"Where am I?"

"You're on the balcony."

"Tuxedo Mask?"

"Hurry and transform."

"Right. PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER! Hold it right there."

"Who's there?"

"We put a lot of time into this dance and you wrecked it. I won't allow you to hurt these students. On behalf of Phebos I shall punish you."

"Even in this world you scouts always spoil our plans. Go gremilst get rid of her!"

Right before the monster hit me I jumped out of the way.

"Phebos staff come forth. PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK!"

"How could you get rid of the monster so fast?"

"I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"Fine you and me battle one on one."

"Alright but you have to fight fair."

I don't know why I said that because I knew she wouldn't. If she did try to pull anything Tuxedo Mask was waiting up in the balcony. We started to fight but I didn't factor in how powerful she was on her own. The first blast she threw at me it knocked to the ground.

"Come on. Make this fight interesting for me. The heck with this fair fighting CereCere come on and help me get rid of this Sailor Brat."

"Couldn't handle the job on your own?", said CereCere.

"No I just want to make sure that she dies in total pain."

"Good idea."

"Tuxedo Mask I need your help before they attack everyone."

As soon as I finished saying that a rose came down.

"Who is that?"

"A dance is a time to enjoy yourself. These students stayed after school for nearly a week to make sure this dance went nicely and you destroyed it. I won't let you hurt anyone."

"Tuxedo Mask."

"Phebos you alright?"

"Yeah but what can we do? With two of them we're done for."

"We'll get rid of them. We have to for the sake of your world."

"Enough chitchat. Let's battle."

"Phebos you rest up a while. I'll fight you two on my own if that's alright."

"Tuxedo Mask what are you doing? You don't stand a chance against them."

"Maybe not but you can't fight. Don't worry I can handle this. Stay out of harms way."

As he started to fight all I could do was watch. He was getting beat up badly so I went to help fight.

"I told you to stay back."

"I can't stand to watch you get hurt anymore."

As I said that CereCere and JunJun threw another blast at the two of us. I got up but Darien had slammed against the wall and struggled to get up. Then out of fun the two of them sent another blast at me. Right before the blast hit me Darien jumped in front.

"No, Darien!"

  


To Be Continued in part six of our story.


	6. Adventure 6

Adventure 6: The Second Princess is Revealed

  


From our last adventure............

I got up but Darien had slammed against the wall and struggled to get up. Then out of fun the two of them sent another blast at me. Right before the blast hit me Darien jumped in front.

"No, Darien!"

  


I just stood there for a minute then rushed to his side.

"Darien what did you do that for?"

"I had to protect you."

"But you're seriously wounded."

"It doesn't matter. I want you to know that I truly care for you.", he said with the last of his strength.

"No. You two are going to pay this! How dare you try to kill the Prince I won't forgive you!"

Just after I said that I was transformed into my princess gown with my staff in hand. My hair was as long as it was when I was a princess and my staff was my full height. I also had the crescent moon mark on my forehead rather than the sign of Phebos.

"Who is that?", asked JunJun.

"Don't know but we have to get rid of her.", answered CereCere.

"You can't. I will make sure that you never harm anyone in this world again. MOON FIRE ATTACK!"

"Let's get out of here while we can. Come on JunJun!"

"Fine. You haven't won yet. I'll be back."

I watched them leave and saw that everyone was waking up from the he spell. I took Tuxedo Mask up into the balcony so no one could see. 

"Darien, please be alright. Don't leave me."

"Princess....."

"Are you alright?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought you had left me for good."

"Princess Asuka."

"Huh? Who's there?", I asked grabbing my staff.

"There's no need to worry. I am not an enemy."

"Then who are you?"

Then a hologram appeared of a lady in a white gown.

"Do you remember me, Asuka?"

"I do, Queen Serenity."

"The ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium."

"Why did you name me Asuka?"

"I gave you that name but the scouts always called you by your middle name Maria. The time has come for you to learn the truth about your past."

"What about the prince? He's seriously injured and I cannot leave him."

"Alright. I very little time to explain so you must listen carefully."

"Okay."

"You know how you are the Sailor Scout of the moon Phebos. You are also the leader of a group of Scouts."

"More scouts?"

"Yes. There were two groups of Sailor scouts in the Silver Millennium. The planetary and the planetary moon scouts. The scout of the planets are the ones that everyone knows about but the other group of Sailor Scouts were never talked about much. Your other scouts are on the Earth I sent you to but when everything is at peace in Tokyo then you can go back to look for your fellow scouts. Prince Darien will be fine so don't worry over him. I wish you the best, my daughter. Remember one thing, you have unbelievable power inside of you the scouts in your world will be the ones to unseal it. Good-bye, Asuka."

"Bye Queen Serenity."

"Maria, who was that?"

"Queen Serenity. I'll tell you later right now we have to get you to a doctor."

"Okay."

"How will be able to get out of here without anyone seeing us? If we do get out of here but then what will we tell the doctors at the hospital how you sustained your injuries?"

"If we go back to Tokyo tonight we can have Amy's mom take a look."

"Ok. I have my stuff in my locker. I had a feeling I had to bring it so I did. Let's go to the park so we can go home."

"Alright. Rather than go to the park why don't we use one of the empty classrooms?"

"Ok."

So we went to my locker and got my bag. I got my communicator out to contact Serena and the others.

"Serena come in."

"Yeah."

"Serena ask Rini what we have to say to get back to Tokyo."

"Rini here."

"Rini, is everyone else there?"

"They sure are."

"Good. Have Amy waiting for us."

"Why?"

"Just tell her. What do I have to say to get back?"

"The same thing you said to get there but reverse it. We'll be waiting for you."

"See you later Rini. Key of Time take us back to our home in Tokyo safely guide us through the passage of space. Take us back to Tokyo!"

  


When we got back all of them were waiting for us. Once they got to take a good look at the two of us they ran to help us stand up.

"What happened to you two?", asked Mina.

"Yeah. You two are beat up pretty well.", added Lita.

"Small problem at the dance with two of the Quartet.", I answered.

"We need to get you two to a doctor fast."

"I'm alright Amy. It's Darien who needs the help."

"You haven't seen how you look have you Maria?", yelled Raye.

"Stop yelling at the two of them Raye. Help me get them to a doctor."

"Amy, is your mom on call today?", asked Serena.

"Yeah she is. I'll have her look you two over.", answered Amy.

"One more thing before we leave. Maria your hair is really long and your staff is longer why?", asked Serena.

"I forgot to undo my transformation."

"Transformation?"

"Yes. This is my princess gown and my hair is as long as it was when I was still considered a princess of the moon and not of Phebos."

"That would explain why you have the crescent moon mark on your forehead.", said Lita.

"She can explain all of this later but they need to be looked over.", said Amy.

All eight of us walked to the hospital. When we walked in Amy's mom was at the front desk talking to someone when she saw all of us.

"Amy what are you doing here?"

"Two of friends need help badly. Could you take a look at them?"

"Sure. There's an empty room down this way. I'll be back in a sec."

"Maybe we should have Darien lay down until my mom comes back. Darien maybe you should take your jacket off."

"Alright."

When Darien took his jacket off his shirt sleeves were ripped and where the rips were there were cuts.

"Darien how bad was this fight?", asked Serena.

"Amy maybe you should take Serena out of here. Seeing her younger sister and me like this won't help.", said Darien.

"Okay. Serena let's go get something to eat and we can talk.", said Mina leading Serena out of the room.

"But Darien how bad was the fight?", asked Lita.

"There was a school dance and one of the members of the Quartet showed up and crashed the party. After awhile I was forced to transform which lead to JunJun calling upon one of her friends for help, CereCere. The two of them then tried to kill both Darien and I by sending numerous energy blast at us. That blast knocked the two of us to the ground but I got up. Then the two enemies decided they were going to finish me off but then Darien jumped in front of the blast to protect me. The shock of almost losing Darien was enough for me to transform into my princess gown so that I would have more power to fight. I then used the most powerful I had at the two of them forcing them to retreat back to wherever their hideout is.", I answered.

"That's some story.", said Raye.

"My mom will be in shortly.", said Amy walking in.

"Maria maybe you should get checked over yourself.", said Lita.

"I'm fine."

"But your shoulder looks like it's bleeding. Let me move the sleeve over a bit so I can see. It looks bad.", said Raye.

"It does. I will have my mom look over you.", added Amy.

A few minutes later Amy's mom walked in with a tray of medical stuff. Then a nurse walked in a bit later.

"Could I asked all of you to leave except for Maria and Darien. Darien I'll look over you first. How did you get these injuries?"

"Small accident at a friend's school.", he answered.

"It had to have been bad for you to have sustained these injuries. None of these need stitches but you have to change the dressing on them everyday for a week."

"Alright."

"Now for your friend. Let me take a look at your back. Your shoulder looks bad but let's clean it. This may hurt a bit."

"Okay. So will Darien be alright?"

"Yep. He needs to rest and it looks like you may join him."

"Why?"

"This shoulder looks bad. I saw your left leg and I'll have to take a look at that."

So Amy's mom finished with me and stepped out of the room.

"Did you enjoy the dance? You think that's funny?"

"Sure do. Of all the things to ask me Darien you asked that.", I said laughing.

"It's good to see you laugh. Who would've known that the battle would've been that bad. While I was down I thought I heard another voice besides yours who was that?"

"Queen Serenity. She came to explain my past and that there are a group of scouts in my world that I have to find but she said something about having unbelievable power inside of me that only the scouts of my world could unseal. I don't understand what she meant by that."

"Maybe you have something like the Imperium Silver Crystal inside of you and only when your group of scouts gather only then can you use that power."

"Maybe you're right."

"Hey could we come back in?", asked Lita.

"Yeah."

"So when can you go home?", asked Raye.

"In a little while but the doctor said we have to rest a little more.", answered Darien.

"It's going to be weird being back in Tokyo for a few days because I got used to being home."

"Did you get all the things you wanted?", asked Lita.

"I did."

"How are you two feeling?", asked Raye.

"Pretty good but I think we may have put Maria's world in danger."

"How so Darien?", asked Amy.

"Well having Maria and I fight the Quartet in her world they may want to find Maria and finish her off."

"So you mean to tell me that because I wanted to visit home that I may have put my friends and family in danger?"

"Yes. The Quartet will not be able to go back to your world for some time for two reasons. First it takes a lot of energy to travel back and forth from your world and here. Second, they'll be to busy with the Scouts here to worry about finding you.", explained Darien.

"There's no sure way to test this theory though.", said Amy.

"There is. The Quartet will try to take out the scouts here first so that there is no way for me to receive any help."

"Well what can we do? The next few battles will be a real test of strength with the Quartet. We have to make sure that no one else becomes a victim to the Quartet.", said Lita.

"Do you guys know where Rini is?", I asked.

"Yeah sitting in the lobby.", answered Lita.

"I have to talk to her."

"Wait a minute. You can barely stand up with your ankle being bad as it is. You can talk to her later.", said Raye.

"Alright. If you guys wouldn't mind I'd like to go home and rest there."

"Okay let me go get my mom.", said Amy leaving the room.

"Do you think we're ready to face the Quartet? If only the other four scouts were here they would help us fight them.", asked Raye.

"We won't know until we do. I've seen how strong you are as a team so you shouldn't worry about anything. If the outer scouts were here who knows how'd you fight. You guys have defeated numerous enemies on your own without the Outers. I'll come with you for the final battle when it comes."

"Thanks Darien."

"You guys just need to believe in yourselves again."

"You're right. We've defeat people much tougher than them. Let's go kick some butt.", said Lita with confidence.

"We will eventfully but right now two comrades are injured and need to up to full strength before we can go into such a big battle.", cautioned Amy.

"You two can go home if you want, but you need to rest for a few days.", said Amy's mom.

"Alright. Thank you for what you've done."

"Maria want a ride home?"

"No. I'd like to walk around Tokyo for awhile."

"There are two reasons not to do that. First, Dr. Mizuno told you that you have to rest and second don't you have homework to do?"

"Yes I do have homework. Lita do you guys still have homework?"

"Yeah. Wanna go over to Raye's to do it?"

"Yeah if that's okay with Raye."

"It is. Let's go find Serena, Rini, and Mina. Then we'll head over to my place."

"Sounds like a plan.", Lita added.

So the five us set out to find Rini, Serena and Mina. We found the three of them at a small restaurant a few blocks from the hospital. 

"Are you guys okay?", asked Rini.

"Yeah. Just have to rest up for a few days. Hey guys let me know if I'm going crazy but I think I saw Amara's car on the way here.", I said.

"But those two haven't been seen since after that fight they had with Sailor Moon.", said Raye.

"One thing to remember though. They could have come back because they heard of the danger we're in. Just because we had that one fight with them doesn't mean that they don't care about us as scouts.", said Amy.

"If they are back Trista could be with them as well.", said Rini.

"Maybe even Hotaru.", said Serena.

"We don't know what happened to Trista or Hotaru all Maria saw was Amara's car so that probably means that Michelle is the only other person with her.", said Darien.

"Hopefully I get to meet them."

"Hopefully they'll fight with us as a team this time."

"How'd you mean?", I asked.

"Well, when we fought the heart snatcher they didn't exactly cooperate with us. Then there's that fight they had against Sailor Moon then left town. They don't know about you as a Sailor Scout and they'll need to be filled in when they let us know they're here.", answered Lita.

"Let's worry about that when it comes. What we need to do is to find if Amara and Michelle are indeed back. If we are going to do our homework let's get going.", said Amy trying to get down to business.

So we all started for Raye's temple. On the way to the temple I thought I saw Amara's car again. I had to check it out.

"Hey Maria where are you going?", asked Lita.

"I want to get something to eat. I'll do my homework at the house. I do better on my own."

"Alright. Let us know if you need anything, ok?"

"Yeah."

So they kept walking to Raye's temple and I walked into the restaurant. I looked around for Amara and Michelle but I couldn't find them. The waitress led me to my table and handed me a menu. I was a little disappointed because I thought for sure they would be in here. I heard a conversation between the people behind me and they were talking about how good it was to back in Tokyo. I really wanted to find the two of them and get a chance to talk to them. After I ate I paid my check and left. I sat outside of the restaurant for a few minutes and thought about everything. I watched people walk in and out of the restaurant and I thought I saw Amara and Michelle. I decided I would play a few games at the arcade to blow off some steam. When I walked into the arcade I went right to the racing games. I am fairly good driver if I play by myself. Right before I started my race another girl sat next to me to race against me. I tried to ignore her as I raced but she got a huge lead and I knew that I had lost.

"Nice race.", said the girl.

"Yeah you, too. How did you learn to drive so well in the game? I'm fairly good but I could never race like you.", I asked.

"I normally race actual race car but since I have some extra time to kill today I decided to try to race against someone.", she answered.

"You mean you actually race against people in competition

"Yeah. My name's Amara. What's yours?"

"Mine's Maria. I think I heard you and another girl talking in the restaurant a few blocks from here."

"You probably heard right. The girl I was talking to was my cousin, Michelle. She'll be along in a few minutes if you want to stick around."

"Alright I will. When did you guys come back to Tokyo?"

"A few days ago. We've been looking for some friends of ours. When we left Tokyo almost 6 months ago they didn't know where we went."

"What are their names?"

"Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Rini."

"And not to forget Darien.", said Michelle walking in.

"Yeah I forgot you had a small crush on him before we left.", said Amara jokingly.

"Who's this?", asked Michelle.

"Her name is Maria and she been the best racing opponent in a long time. Should we try to find them?"

"Yes but we don't know where they are."

"I know all of them and I know where they went.", I said.

"You do? Alright. Could you give us directions to where they are?"

"Sure. Could I have a ride?"

"Yeah and on the way we can talk some more.", answered Michelle.

So all three of us jumped into the car.

"Hey Maria where are they?", asked Amara.

"They're all at Raye's temple, Cherry Hill."

"Oh I know where that is. We've passed that place lots of times."

So Amara had to turn the car around to go to the temple. I was excited because I finally met the two of them but I wanted to tell them that I was a scout and I knew who they were. Amara pulled up and parked the car. 

"Hey guys I have a cool idea. Why don't I act like everything's normal and then start talking about you two and then you come in. What about that?"

"Alright we'll play along. So we'll wait until then.", answered Amara.

I walked over to Raye's room and walked in.

"So did you find them?", asked Mina.

"No. What stories do you have about them?", I asked.

"Well Serena and Mina met them first and not soon after that we met them. We found out they were actually Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. We also found that they held two of the three pure heart crystals. That's about when Trista or Sailor Pluto showed up. That's when the purity chalice showed up. Serena want to continue?", asked Lita.

"Sure. After we had the purity chalice we knew we had a chance to defeat the heart snatchers. As time went on they seemed to grow more and more distant. Came the final battle with Mistress 9 and Dr. Tomoe only Uranus and Neptune came to help me fight my battle. After the huge battle they found out that I had saved little baby Hotaru. They were furious and later that day came back for a final fight between me and them. When they lost they left Tokyo and we don't know where they went or where they are now.", finished Serena.

"I know where they are.......come on in.", I said.

Then both Amara and Michelle walked into the room.

"Amara, Michelle? When did you get back?", asked Serena with surprisement

"Don't look so shocked Meatball head. We got back a few days ago.", said Amara.

"All we can say is we're glad to see you all again. Not to be mean but why did you tell Maria what our scouts identities are?", said Michelle.

"She's a scout just like all of you.", answered Darien.

"My scout identity is Sailor Phebos. I am also another heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium. I know that this is confusing for you but that is what happened while you were gone."

"Alright. Do we have a new enemy to fight or is it all peaceful?", asked Amara.

"No we're in the middle of a huge battle with a group of people called the Amazon Quartet. You'll catch on as you fight. That's if you want to fight with us as a team this time.", said Lita.

"Lita! What you say that for?", said Rini.

"They didn't exactly fight with us before and we don't know if they will this time around."

"I don't blame you for saying that. You're right we didn't fight with you like a team.", said Amara.

"We have a different outlook on our mission. We promise that we will fight as a team.", added Michelle.

"Come on guys just because you had bad experiences in the past doesn't mean that will repeat. I know how they acted but give them another chance.", I said.

"I up on giving them another chance. What about you?", asked Darien.

"Yeah. Come on we should try to get to know each other again. A fresh start.", said Serena.

"Right.", said everyone else.

"It's getting late plus Michelle and I have had a busy day so we have to going."

"Would you mind if I came with to get to know you two better?"

"Sure Maria. Let's go then."

Amara and Michelle wanted to do some star gazing so we all headed to a spot they had always gone to. As we sat there and looked at the stars I thought about how people at home wonder how I'm doing. After a while I thought I heard some screaming from the park.

"Michelle did you hear that?"

"Sure did. Better transform to help. Maria ya coming?"

"Yeah. PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"Where did you hear the screaming?"

"From the park. It sounded like a girl."

As we ran to the park the screams got louder. That's when we saw VesVes trying to go after a girl.

"Stop it right there, you Amazon bozo. In the name of Phebos I shall punish you!"

"Not again you silly Sailor Pumpkins. You always ruin our plans but not this time."

"What?"

"You 3 fell right into my trap. I knew you would come the minute you heard screaming so I set a trap. Just as usual you fell for it! Ha ha ha. Gremlist go get one of those Sailor Scouts.", said VesVes.

"Damn it. They set a trap just like Dr. Tomoe did. Split up it harder to find us if we're not together."

"Right Uranus."

So the three of us headed in different directions to confuse the monster. Uranus and Neptune had already found a spot to hide but the monster was hot on my trail. I had to think quick but the monster would follow me. I was starting to get tired from all the running so I knew it was time to try to call the scouts for help. I couldn't find my communicator and on top of that I had come to a dead end path.

"Shoot. What am I going to do?"

"You thought you could escape but you're as good as captured. I'll also get your dream mirror."

"But not with out a fight from me."

"You have no where to go and you don't know where your two other sailor friends are so you're as good as mine. Gremlist, tie her up."

"What? I can't move."

"Good job. Now time to see that dream mirror."

"Not so fast."

"We won't let you hurt a fellow scout."

"We're the sailor scouts."

"And we stand for love and justice."

"I'm Sailor Moon."

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

"And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you."

"So there you are scouts. I wouldn't do anything to try to hurt me or it's lights out for Sailor Phebos here. Now if you look to the right you'll see a bunch of knifes aimed right at her so don't try to do anything rash."

"Guys get rid of VesVes don't worry about me."

"Where are Uranus and Neptune?", asked Venus.

"I told you things haven't changed between us and them.", said Jupiter.

"Gremilst shut these scouts up. While I check on Phebos' mirror."

_Amara, Michelle where are you? The scouts need your help. You have to make them believe in you again. Please help them_., I thought.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"Ouch! Who's there?", said VesVes.

"Enough is enough. I'm Sailor Uranus."

"In the name of Neptune I won't allow you to hurt our friend."

"Hum. Two more Sailor Pumpkins to get rid of great. If Phebos' life is so important lets have a battle to decide her life. If you win I'll let her go but if you lose she's as good as dead."

"Uranus don't do it. It's not worth it.", I told her.

"Yes it is. Don't worry I'll win this one no sweat."

"Btu what happens if you don't I'm dead!"

"Just trust me and Neptune."

"Alright."

So Uranus and Neptune started their battle with VesVes. 

"DEEP SUBMERGE! It didn't phase her."

"Just to add a little fun to this battle. Those knifes will go off in 5 minutes. Gremlist tie up Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune."

"What? I can't move"

"Me neither."

"Now time to look at that dream mirror of yours. It's no use to struggle your just making it harder on yourself."

"I won't go down without a fight. If I do die the Sailor Scouts will avenge my death."

"How can they if they're all tied up. It's a shame to lose a person with so much courage but all well.", said VesVes taking aim at me.

I knew that my hope was dead if the scouts couldn't get untied. Right before she could hit me I dodged the attack.

"Damn you! How could you dodge that attack?"

"Don't underestimate your enemies."

"Gremlist tie her feet as well. I'm sure she is the one who has the golden mirror."

So the Gremlist did just as she said and tied my feet. VesVes took aim once again. Right before that attack hit me Tuxedo Mask cut the ropes and got me out of there.

"Nice timing."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. You have to get the other girls free. I would help but VesVes is looking for me."

"Just stay up here."

As Tuxedo Mask was uniting the other scouts VesVes found me and attacked.

"Watch it!"

"So you got free and so did the others but for us to have a battle I have surrounded us in a barrier. If you lose I get your life. If you win I'll let you go."

"Sailor Phebos don't agree to it."

"I have no choice Sailor Moon. I'm tough. So come on VesVes lets go."

"You actually think you can beat me in my own reality. Hope you said bye to all your little scout friends because you'll never see them again."

"PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND!"

The attack didn't even touch VesVes. She just stood there like nothing had happened.

"I call forth the staff of Phebos. PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK!"

"What? Did you say something? I thought I told you I have the advantage in this world and you cannot defeat me here."

"What do you think you're doing VesVes?", asked CereCere.

"Yeah and why are you using so much energy?", asked JunJun.

"Just finishing off one of those Sailor Pumpkins that's all." ,she answered.

"VesVes, that's not fair! Three against one."

"Who said I was going to fight fair in this reality, who?"

"Since you're the one who reined my plans back in your world and now it's pay back time!"

"And you'll get for cutting my arm!"

"We have to do something to help her. She can't last much longer by herself.", said Uranus.

"Yes and she doesn't know how to fight more than one person at once. What about it scouts?", asked Neptune.

"I'm with them on this one. We have to help so let's go.", said Sailor Moon.

"Good idea Sailor Moon but one problem all of our powers are drained it would be dangerous for us to try anything like that now. If Phebos can hang on a bit longer we can help.", said Sailor Mercury.

"So we have to wait for who knows how long to help?", Mars rather angrily. 

"Maria try to hang on a little longer and we'll help as soon as we can.", Rini said next to the barrier.

"PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND!"

"Ouch, that burned. How could she attack us even though she's so weak?", said CereCere.

"Because my friends believe in me. I was taught to fight until the very end and never give up hope."

"Sorry to disappoint you but we can kill you with our next blast if we wanted to.", said VesVes.

"You see if we kill you now that wouldn't be any fun to us." , added CereCere.

"And besides you're too weak to stand up so what makes you think you can continue to fight? Now I can finish you off from a few days ago. GEM VINE!", said JunJun.

"You're not getting me that easily. PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK!"

unfortunately my attack did nothing and I was trapped. The scouts watched with concern and all of them knew that they couldn't do a thing but watch.

"That's it I can't just sit here anymore! Neptune come on help me. WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"Come on let's help Uranus and Neptune. MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"Please, Pegasus help protect dreams. CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL!"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDIATION!"

I looked at the scouts trying to break the barrier but I knew it was almost impossible. A few minutes later the barrier broke.

"How could they.....? PallaPalla get out here now!"

"Yes VesVes."

"Trap the scouts in you jelly."

"Okay. GEM JELLY!"

"what is this stuff?", asked Venus.

"I don't know but we're all stuck.", answered Jupiter.

"Good job PallaPalla."

"Wait one minute before praises CereCere.", said JunJun.

"Why?"

"There are two scouts missing so where did they go?", said VesVes.

"We're up here you Amazon bozos.", answered Uranus.

"Your attack was too slow.", added Neptune.

"Gremlist get rid of those scouts!", commanded VesVes.

While the monster was trying to fight Uranus and Neptune Sailor Moon managed to get free. 

"Sailor Moon get rid of that monster!", yelled Jupiter.

"Right. MOON GORGEOUS MEDIATION!"

"What ya do that for?! Oh, now you're going to pay! Come on girls help me get rid of these Sailor Brats!"

"Alright VesVes. GEM VINE!"

"GEM JELLY!"

"Guys watch it!", yelled out Tuxedo Mask.

"We have to stay on our toes if we're going to get out of here in one piece. Split up they'll have a harder time capturing us.", said Uranus.

"Amazon Quartet, come back now!", said Grand Zirconia.

"Darn it the Zircmister wants us back. Come on let's go.", said CereCere.

"Alright.", said JunJun teleporting.

"Wait for me. VesVes come on.", said PallaPalla.

"I'm coming. This isn't over Sailor Snoops.", said VesVes teleporting.

"Whew. Glad that's over.", said Sailor Moon.

"They'll be back. If it hadn't been for their boss they would have finished us off.", said Sailor Uranus looking up at the sky.

"That doesn't matter now we have Uranus and Neptune back and we all know for sure that they are indeed on our side, right?", I asked.

"We still don't know for sure though.", said Jupiter looking the other way.

"What ya say that for?", I yelled.

"Maria, you didn't know us when they were here the first time otherwise you would understand.", answered Mercury.

"I don't believe you guys. A few mistakes in the past doesn't mean that they are always going to be like that. All I have to ask you guys is please give them another chance."

"Phebos, you can't make the choice for them.", said Neptune.

"But I know how you guys really are and if they could find in themselves to give you another chance I know you guys would be the best of friends."

"I'll give you guys another chance. I know the ideas the scouts have of you are not true because Pluto was friends with you and she only has good true friends.", said Mini Moon.

"Alright we'll give you two another chance.", said Sailor Mars.

"Let's start over with one another.Things may have been shaky in the past but the past is in the past."

"Well said Serena you're brain is working today.", said Mars.

"Just like old times right Michelle?"

"Yeah. You guys want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure.", answered everyone.

So we all walked to the restaurant where Elizabeth worked. She sat us all down at tables next to each other. Everyone order some drinks but Serena and Rini ordered almost everything on the menu. As we waited for our order to come Amara looked out the window with a concerned look on her face. I knew she had to be worried about something or thinking really hard. Michelle payed no attention to Amara's concern.

"Amara...."

"Yeah."

"You looked worried about something is there anything we can do to help?"

"No nothing's wrong, but there is one little thing though."

"What is that?", asked Rini from across the aisle.

"It's how strong that Amazon Quartet is. We haven't been up against something like them since the heart snacthers and Dr. Tomoe. We have to make sure we finish them off come our final showdown."

"What or who was that who helped you Rini back in the battle?", asked Michelle.

"From what I know his name is Pegasus and when I call on him he helps me and Serena."

"Here are you're drinks guys. So who are those two girls Serena?", asked Elizabeth.

"Their names are Amara and Michelle. They moved away about a year ago and just moved back."

"What school do you guys go to?"

"The high school.", answered Amara.

"And what year are you two?"

"Second year.", answered Michelle.

"I have to be getting back to work. I'll talk to all of you later."

There wasn't much talk while everyone was eating or drinking. I guess all of our minds were on the battle. We were all surprised at how fast and strong the Quartet was in battle. 

"Serena, I hope you don't find us rude but we have to be going. Thanks for taking us out.", said Amara.

"Alright, we'll talk to you later.", said Serena.

"So when do we have to take the entrance exams?", I asked.

"Right after winter break. That's the original reason why we started the study group in the first place but it hasn't gone the way."

"What do you mean by that Amy?", asked Mina.

"Well, you guys turned it into a type of social hour rather than studying like your suppose to."

"I'm with Amy. In the short time I've known you guys you haven't studied at all. Serena, Mina if you guys would just pay attention in your classes you could be passing and it wouldn't hurt to study a little bit before a test. You know like study before a huge math exam, and you guys know who I'm talking to."

"Maria, you're starting to become as mean as Raye is.", said Serena.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Meatball Head?", asked Raye.

"Raye you know I hate it when you call me that. So will you stop calling me that!"

"Oh, great here goes yet another argument with those two.", said Lita.

"Hey Serena."

"What is it Rini?"

"You're giving everyone a headache so will you shut your yap!"

"Oh great now it's Serena, Rini, and Raye fighting.", said Mina.

"Amy, I need help with my homework so will you help me?"

"Yeah sure Maria but where will we go to study in peace and quiet?"

"We can go to my place.", answered Mina.

We started to head over to Mina's place when Serena, Rini, and Raye noticed we were walking away from them.

"Hey guys wait up!"

"Well, we thought you three were more interested in arguing than studying with us."

"Not true. Is it my fault that Serena can't keep her mouth shut?", asked Raye.

"I agree completely.", added Rini.

"Well, both of you should shut up because you're not perfect little angels yourselves."

"All of you sound worst than my sister and I. Grow up a little.", I said. 

Everyone looked at me with surprise. We then continued to Raye's to study for the entrance exams which would be a week or so after winter break. We all knew we had to get down to work if we wanted in to the high school of our choice. Raye, lucky her, didn't have to take an entrance exam for high school because her school also has both a junior high and high school in the same building plus she also went to a private school. We all had some homework to do and as we did it I thought about if we were strong enough to handle the Quartet and Zirconia.

"Maria, anything wrong? Do you need help on a problem?", asked Amy.

"Huh? No nothings the matter. I think we have to think about a final confrontation with the Quartet or it will never end."

"That is true but we also have to think about entrance exams. Is that what's been bugging you lately?", asked Raye.

"I just don't know if I can handle a huge battle. All of you have been in at least two huge battles but I haven't been in any. I have never had the fate of a planet rest on me before. I'm sorry for going on like this."

"Look we didn't know what we were up against with Queen Beryl but she's gone for a long time.", said Lita.

"Yeah and Wiseman didn't stand a chance with us as a team.", added Mina.

"And that final heart snacther is gone and that was the end of them.", said Raye.

"You see we didn't know what we up against but if we pull together as a team we can defeat anyone.", added Serena.

"I know about all of those but we have more than one person to defeat this time.", I said.

"She's right. We may have been in one battle but we were against one person each time. This time we have at least four to go up against. This may be the hardest battle we've been in our entire lives.", added Darien.

Rini looked around at everyone and noticed that we were down. She knew she had to say something so she got up from her chair and said, "You guys have to cheer up. You're all forgetting that we have one more scout with us as well as Uranus and Neptune."

"They said they had to go out of town for a few days so they won't be around.", I said.

"So you mean we may have to fight without them again?", asked Mina.

"Yeah. That's what they told me when they left the restaurant."

"I told you those two haven't changed since the first time we met them.", said Lita.

The study session was over and we turned it into a scout meeting. We tried to come up with a plan to get rid of the Quartet but the Quartet never fights together. We had to think of some way to get all of them together so we could get rid of them. 

"I say we challenge all of them to a final battle tomorrow night.", said Rini.

"That's the best way. It's going to be tough but we can do it. So is everyone up to this because if one of you guys does not want to will we not do it. Who's in?", asked Raye.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say yes.", said Mina getting up.

"Alright. Where should we meet for this battle?", I asked.

"We can meet here if you would like. Make sure you all have your transformation wands with you and are ready to fight.", answered Raye.

  


To be continued in number 7.................... 


	7. Adventure 7

Adventure 7: Prelude to Sailor Stars

  


From our last adventure........

We were at Raye's house trying to come up with an idea to get rid of the Amazon Quartet. As we all tried to come up with something Rini had the best idea of all, to challenge the Quartet to a final showdown the next night.

  


"We should all go home and get some sleep for our big battle.", said Amy.

"Darien you've been quiet. Anything wrong?", asked Lita.

"No. I have to be getting home myself. See all of you guys tomorrow night here.", answered Darien leaving.

"Maria, want to head home?", asked Lita.

"Yeah. Where did I put my coat?"

"It's by the door. See you later.", said Raye.

So Lita and I headed out the door and started walking home. As we were walking home I grew very concerned of Rini. The Quartet was looking for someone with a golden mirror and since Rini always talked to Pegasus she might be the one who had the golden mirror. I wanted to keep an eye on her but it was Serena's responsibility to watch her while she was here in Tokyo and to watch her as a mother. 

"Lita...."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we can get rid of all four of them? And what if they have a boss that oversees them we'll have to get of that person, too."

"Don't worry about things so much. You know how strong we are as a team. We should be concentrating on entrance exams for the time being not the Quartet. Tomorrow is when you should be worried about that. When we get home you want me to fix you anything?"

"No. I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

For the rest of the way home both of us were silent. When we got home the communicators went off.

"What is it?", asked Lita.

"Looks like we'll have the chance to fight them tonight. Get to the park right away.", said Amy over the communicator.

Both of us ran out the door and ran as fast as we could to the park. When we got there the battle was already under way.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER.....OAK EVOLUTION!"

"PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK!"

"Phebos, Jupiter you guys made it.", said Sailor Moon.

"Who's the target this time?", I asked.

"We don't know. We haven't found anyone yet.", answered Mars.

"You Sailor Pumpkins haven't figured it out yet. It's one of you who were after.", said CereCere.

"What does that mean?", asked Venus.

"Won't you stay for our show? Gremlist tie up the scouts except for the little one.", commanded CereCere.

"Oh, no it's Mini Moon! Guys we have to stop her.", I yelled.

As all of us tried to dodge the attacks but got caught anyway. All we could was watch Rini tried to get away from the CereCere. 

"Now dream ball. Dream mirror corner pocket."

As Rini's mirror was coming out she saw that it indeed the golden mirror they had been looking for and grabbed it and pulled it back in.

"What?! How could she pull that mirror back in? They're not suppose to be able to do that!"

"Guys we have to get untied somehow and protect Mini Moon.", said Venus trying to break the ropes.

"Phebos staff I call upon your power."

"Great idea, Phebos. Cut the rest of us down.", said Mercury.

So I cut the scouts out. We all got in front of Rini to make sure that they wouldn't go after her again. 

"Oh now isn't that cute. Girls want to help me get rid of the pumpkins?", asked CereCere.

"Alright we'll help you.", answered VesVes.

"But if you fail....", added JunJun.

"We're outta here.", finished PallaPalla.

"We're up for a final showdown. Whadda ya say?", asked Jupiter.

The battle got underway. Serena kept by Rini and the rest of us went up against the Quartet. Mars and Mercury went up against VesVes, Jupiter against CereCere, PallaPalla against Venus, and me against JunJun. As the battle got underway Serena and Rini watched from a safe distance. 

"Come Phebos are you afraid to fight me?", asked JunJun.

"No, why should I be afraid of a bozo in a circus costume?"

"You're going to pay for that and for what you did back in your world!"

"Bring it on!"

"Gem Vine!"

"PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND!"

As the battles went on us scouts were getting our butts kicked. We had to recover some of our energy to attack again but the Quartet kept throwing things at us.

"You guys we don't stand a chance unless we do a combined attack.", said Venus.

"We know that but we have to find a way to get them together.", said Mercury.

"I know how to get them together. Mercury use your bubbles to confuse them a bit then each of us go after one of them.", said Mars.

"MERCURY BUBBLES........BLAST!"

"Great now we fog to deal with.", said JunJun.

It was time to get our plan underway. We each took one person to attack. We knew that we did not have much time to attack because Mercury's fog doesn't last for more than a few minutes. 

"Ready scouts?", asked Jupiter.

"Yeah. MARS.........FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS.........LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK!"

"JUPITER.......OAK EVOLUTION!"

"Where did those attacks come from?", asked CereCere.

"They cut my arm and now it hurts.", whined PallaPalla.

"We other things to worry about than a little cut.", yelled JunJun.

"Had enough?", asked Mars to the Quartet.

"Amazon Quartet.", said some strange voice.

"Oh no it's Zirconia.", said VesVes looking up.

"I've had it with your failures. Queen Nehelenia has had it with all four of you. You are no longer needed so don't bother coming back to headquarters. I'm going to get rid of you guys right now so I don't have hear about any failures."

"Who was that?", asked Sailor Moon.

"And who was that other name that person mentioned?", asked Venus.

"Mercury did you get a scan on where that transmission came from?", asked Jupiter.

"I did. It's coming from somewhere downtown. I don't know what building it's in but I'm sure we can spot it."

"Could it be that circus tent? When the circus came isn't that about the time when they appeared?", I asked.

"Yeah. Actually the problems started right after that solar eclipse a few months back. They've been here longer than we thought. How come we've never noticed that before?", asked Raye.

"We've been to preoccupied with our enemies to notice it.", added Jupiter.

"What are we going to do?", I asked.

"Maybe we should check on them. They did take a a bad blow.", answered Mercury.

"You know this is all your fault, VesVes.", yelled JunJun.

"What?! How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who got on his bad side which got him so mad in the first place.", answered CereCere.

"Will all of you be quiet because you're giving me a headache.", yelled out PallaPalla.

"About you be quiet. You didn't help in anyway of finding the golden mirror or Pegasus one bit so stay out of this.", yelled JunJun.

"What do you scouts want? We're failures just like the Trio, you happy now?", asked VesVes.

"No we're not. Who was that person in the hologram?", asked Sailor Moon.

"It's was our boss. His name is Grand Zirconia. He finally had it with all our failures because of all you scouts ruined every single plan we had.", answered CereCere.

"We didn't have a choice but to fight you because you involved innocent people which isn't fair."

"Phebos is right. You went after people who should not have been brought into this fight but you did. If you had stopped there would have been no reason to continue fighting.", added Tuxedo Mask.

"We're all willing to give you another chance but you have to trust us.", said Sailor Moon leading a hand to VesVes.

"Alright."

"Want to come over so we can talk?", asked Jupiter.

"Okay, but we must hurry. I don't think Zirconia realized he didn't kill us because he'll come back to finish this job off.", answered CereCere.

We had to undo our transformations and hurry to Lita's and my place. When we got home we all sat down in the living room. Lita, Amy, and I prepared drinks for everyone. After we passed the drinks out the room was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think we have a chance against your boss?", I asked to break the silence.

"You guys might if you stick together. If you don't you don't really have a chance.", answered CereCere.

"Who was the lady he mentioned? Queen something or other?", asked Mina.

"Her name is Queen Nehelenia and from what us four know she is suppose to be the queen of a moon kingdom but we are not totally sure about this.", answered VesVes.

"Queen of a moon kingdom? You mean like Queen Serenity?", asked Raye.

"Well if she is a queen of a moon kingdom then she has to be pretty powerful if she is a queen, right? So we have to extra careful.", said Amy.

"Yeah of course we do but we also have Zirconia to deal with besides her. When should we leave to fight?", I asked.

"We should leave now. We can do this as a team.", answered Lita.

"You guys are better off if you transform now then when you get there.", said Luna.

"Right. JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"

"Be careful, Scouts."

"We will Artemis. You don't have to worry about us.", said Venus.

"Good luck, Small Lady.", said Diana.

"I will. You just wait here and you'll see everything will be alright.", answered Rini.

We walked downtown wondering what laid ahead in our path. When we reached the circus tent a cold wind blew. A wind that was cold and evil. We all knew that this was going to be our greatest battle we had ever had.

The Quartet unlocked the door and cautioned us to be as quiet so that we would need to battle before we got to Zirconia. We walked through the circus tent it was like a maze. We reached a room with a door and VesVes carefully opened the door. When we walked in it was the main ring of the circus but above one end. 

"You guys should go hide behind the poles along the edge. Go quickly.", said VesVes.

"I don't believe you four have come back after what you did.", Zirconia said a top the pedestal

The rest of us watched from behind the poles. Who would have known that the circus was nothing but a cover up for the Quartet to invade Tokyo? We had to watch where we stood because of the torches all around the ring and should it cast any of our shadows we would be caught.

"I can't hear anything. How are we supposed to know when to attack if we're back here?", Jupiter asked over the communicator.

"Don't know but who wants to come with me to check it out at a closer distance?", I asked everyone.

"I'll come with.", answered Jupiter.

So Jupiter and I headed over closer to where the Quartet was standing. We had to be quiet because where we were if we made one wrong move Zirconia would start the fight. As we got closer both of us had to watch watch where we stepped. The rest of the scouts followed close behind us. While trying to seek up I accidentally stepped on stick that was leftover from the previous show.

"What was that?", yelled Zirconia.

"It might have just been a mouse or something like that.", answered CereCere.

"Ah mouse. I hate mice.......", Serena started to scream.

After Rini heard what Serena said they knew that she would start to scream if they didn't cover their mouths up. So Mina and Raye covered Rini and Darien and Amy got Serena. Both Lita and I looked back with some concern for us because we would be the ones who got caught first. When Jupiter and I got close enough to listen in we had a lot of concern over whether we could be seen or not. 

"Jupiter, we have to attack sometime soon but what happens if we injure the quartet in some way?"

"That's a risk we have to take inn order to ensure a bright future for this world."

"I heard voices that time. Amazon Quartet are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not Zircee.", answered PallaPalla.

Over the communicator we heard, "Jupiter, Phebos watch your moves. Also watch where your shadows land because that'll give you away as well."

"Okay, Mercury.", answered Jupiter.

I wanted to get even closer than I already was so I started to get a bit closer to Zirconia.

"Phebos, what are you doing?", asked Jupiter.

"I'm getting ready for my attack."

"There is someone behind me and I think I should capture that person.", said Zirconia sending a rope after me.

"What?! Let go of me. If only I hand my staff."

"Darn it. MARS.........FLAME SNIPER!"

"Thanks Mars."

"You're almost as big of a ditz as Sailor Moon is.", said Mars.

"What does that mean, Mars?", asked Sailor Moon.

"Will you two settle this later? In case you don't remember we're in the middle of our biggest battle.", Venus yelled.

"How dare you pick on fellow scouts and the Quartet. We're the Sailor Scouts."

"And we stand for love and justice."

"I'm Sailor Moon."

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

"And in the name of the moon we'll punish you."

"So you Sailor Scouts found the hideout. Quartet did you know about the other scouts begin here? Well, did you?", asked Zirconia.

"Well, what if we did?", asked back VesVes.

"If you did, all of you are going to be destroyed.", answered Zirconia.

"Come on Quartet, if we're going down we're not going down without a fight.", said CereCere.

"You're right, come on.", added VesVes.

"Let's pay the Zirc back for what he's done.", added JunJun.

"You don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

"That doesn't matter to us. We'll die with honor.", said JunJun.

All of us watch from a distance at the battle which had unfolded before our eyes. WE knew that the Quartet would not make it because Zirconia was so much stronger than the four of them put together. The battle was no more than 15 minutes long before the Quartet was on the ground with barely enough strength to get up. 

"We have to help them. Even if they do die we'll know that at least we tried to help.", I said.

"Alright. Come on let's go help.", said Venus leading everyone into battle.

"We won't allow you to hurt them anymore.", said Mini Moon jumping in front of the Quartet.

"So you think you're a big shot? You scouts should not interfere with us.", said Zirconia sending blasts at all of us.

When we looked up Zirconia had finished off the Quartet. He also managed to destroy the circus tent and turned it into a chasm without a bottom.

"Now for you. The one with the golden mirror it's time to finish you off.", said Zirconia with an evil laugh.

"Rini, watch it!", yelled out Mars.

"Rini, duck down! Hurry!", I yelled.

But Rini was blasted off the cliff. Serena went to the edge, turned around and said, "I have to save my daughter from an untimely death. Even if it means my own life."

"Why would you do that?", asked Zirconia.

Serena did not answer and jumped off the cliff after Rini. We all got up and watched Serena and Rini fall and we could not do anything to help. Then from out of no where Pegasus came flying towards Serena, in her princess gown, and clashed with her to give her angel wings to save Rini. Everyone was surprised. Serena flew back up with Rini and we all went to greet them.

"I see. I will go back to the mirror never to bother you brave souls again.", said a battle worn Zirconia.

After he walked into the mirror he was destroyed and a new person came out of the mirror.

"Who is that?", asked Venus.

"I am the queen of the dark kingdom, Queen Nehelenia. There you are White Moon Princess. I've been looking for you."

"What do you mean by 'looking for'?", I asked.

"There is the other White Moon Princess. The two of you have not changed one bit since the last time I saw you."

"We have to seal her away now. If we don't who knows what she can do.", said Mercury.

"Right. Sailor Moon we have to use the Silver Crystal to seal her away. Are you up for this?", asked Darien.

"Sure. Great power of the Silver Crystal, I call upon your power to help us seal this evil away. Seal her into the darkness from which she came from. Everyone concrete your power to the Silver crystal to help seal her away."

We all consecrated our power to Sailor Moon who successfully sealed Nehelenia away for good. The solar eclipse that had started this nightmare was now over and we were free to enjoy our lives in peace once again.

"Great job Sailor Moon. Hopefully she'll stay sealed so we can get back to our normal lives.", I said walking up to Serena.

  
  


End of Sailor Moon Super S.

To be continued in Adventure 8 Sailor Stars.


	8. Adventure 8

Adventure 8: An Old Enemy Comes Back

In the last adventure...

We went into a final battle with Zirconia. Zirconia threw Rini off a cliff which then Serena jumped off to save her. Just as we all thought Rini and Serena were finished, Pegasus became one with Serena to give her wings to save Rini. After all of that courage displayed by Serena Zirconia went back into the mirror but was then mysteriously destroyed. The person who had overseen everything, Queen Nehelenia. She knew both mine and Serena's name and knew we were from the White Moon Kingdom. We sealed her away for good or at least we hope. Now Tokyo is back to peaceful times and we're entering our first year of high school.

  
  


"I'm so happy!", Serena said with a huge smile.

"What for?", asked Raye.

"We're finally starting high school."

"And I'll finally be coming to school with all of you.", said Mina.

"This peace doesn't seem real you know."

"Maria, that's because you've fought ever since you got here to Tokyo.", said Lita.

"Rini, Darien. Are you heading home?", asked Serena.

"Yes. It's time for both me and Diana to go back to Crystal Tokyo and tell mom and dad all about it."

"I must say I'm going to miss you Rini.", I said.

We all spent the whole day with Rini just doing stuff Rini had always like doing. At night fall we all headed to the park where Rini had first come to visit.

"Are you sure that you have everything?", asked Serena. 

"Positive. I want to thank all of you for everything you've done for me."

"Come back and visit again.", said Darien.

"Say hi to the king and queen for us.", added Raye.

"I will. Guardian of time and space! Open its gate, cracking the sky in front of me! I am calling your name, almighty God of Time & Space, guardian father, Cronos! Please lead me! Please protect me! Open the light way in front of me!"

Right before Rini could enter the beam it faded away. We all ran up to her and asked what had happened. Then Mina suggested, "Maybe it's because of the shooting stars."

"Well, then you can go after they're done falling.", suggested Lita.

We all continued to look up at the sky but as Darien looked up at the sky something fell in his eye.

"Darien, are you alright?", Serena asked him.

"Of course. Just some dust just fell in my eye."

Both Serena and I had a bad feeling about it even though Darien said he was alright. Since the stars did not stop until late so we decided that it is best for Rini to stay one more day just to make sure that everything was alright in space. The next day we had to go to school and after school we decided to go window shopping. Serena talked about how when she was on a date the day before and he did not look all that happy while she was with him.

"No need to worry over Darien. He wouldn't like to worry like this.", Raye said reassuringly.

"Yeah because your in a better position than all of us. You have a boyfriend and we don't", said Lita.

"Hey look you guys over there. Don't you think those guys are hot?", asked Mina.

We all headed over to the temple to talk about a few things and how the holy mirror in the temple had acted weird the night before.

"There's probably a good explanation for this but we better be on our toes with everything.", suggested Amy.

Just as she got done saying that some type of mirror monsters showed up.

"Everyone transform.", said Mina.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

AS we attacked the monsters it only helped them increase in number. WE soon found ourselves surrounded. The monsters came up behind em and the four inner scouts and held so that we could not move. Then from no where we saw Uranus' attack.

"You mind if we join you, little girls. My guardian deity is a planet up in the sky. The solider of the sky, Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet with a sea of sand. The solider of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space. The solider of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"We three soldiers of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and.........Here we are!"

"It's nice to see you.", Uranus said with a wink.

"Same here.", added Neptune. Pluto gave a slight bow.

"And one more person.", said Uranus. Both Neptune and Pluto moved away so we could behind them.

"She's...", Rini started.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence. The solider of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"Hotaru!"

"Rini."

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"Sailor Moon it is time for you to awaken as the true princess of the moon. Everyone concrete your energy to Sailor Moon."

When everyone focused their energy onto Sailor Moon (except for me and Rini), she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. After she used her attack she transformed back into Super Sailor Moon.

"What was that?", I asked.

"That was her real figure. I was reborn to tell you this.", answered Saturn.

"Her real figure?", asked Rini.

After the battle we all went home to get ready for school the next day. Before I fell asleep I kept thinking about the monsters and how they appeared. Also about how Sailor Saturn awakened as quickly as she did and how Darien had become ill in just a few days. I knew that this would not be an easy fight. The next morning on the news there was a huge story about how some people lost all the strength to go to work or school after they got up. 

"Morning, Lita. What ya watching?", I asked with a yawn.

"This breaking news story."

"What is it?"

"Keep watching."

"For those of you who have just tuned in a modern day disease has spread through Tokyo like wild fire. This disease affects mainly young girls but men are cautioned as well. On to our next story..........."

Lita turned the TV off.

"What does it mean, Lita?"

"I don't know but we better get going to school."

  


When we walked into the classroom Amy was already there studying for class.

"Hey. How are you two?"

"Great. Let me guess both Serena and Mina are late again?"

Just as I finished saying that we heard the sound of some people running in the hall.

"Serena.", Amy, Lita and I said in unison.

"Don't do that! The teacher should be coming any minute so let's get into the classroom.", said Min and Serena in unison.

"You don't have to worry. First hour is self study.", said Lita.

"What for?"

"There are a lot of absentees especially girls. So, they're all having a meeting in the teachers lounge.", answered Amy.

We all decided to go to the washroom before class and fix our hair. While we were finishing up that's when Amy brought up the news story that Lita and I had seen before we left. Mina then said she had also seen it on the news before she had left her house.

"Mina if you have time to watch the news then you need to get to school on time.", Amy said.

When we walked out of the washroom we saw a girl with her mirror out just staring into it. So Serena went up to her and asked, "What are you looking at? Is this fun?"

There was no answer from the girl. Serena kept on asking questions but still no answer from the girl. So she grabbed the mirror and looked at it. While looking at the mirror something looked like it was coming out of the mirror. When Lita saw it she knocked the mirror from Serena's hand. When the mirror hit the ground it broke. When the girl saw the broken mirror on the floor she sank to the ground and picked the pieces and tried to put it back together. Her reaction to the mirror was a bit much. As an apology Lita offered the girl her mirror. We left the girl in the hall and walked back to class. 

"You guys go on ahead. I have something to do.", said Serena running the other way down the hall.

"What's up with her?", asked Mina.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. That worried look on her face and then all of a sudden running off like that. This is not good.", I answered.

After school we all went over to Raye's again to see what Serena had found out.

"When I went to visit him, he had all these mirrors set up all around the apartment. He just stood there looking at the mirrors all the time. Then when I accidentally stepped on a mirror he yelled at me for coming into his room without permission."

"Could he have that strange disease that's going around?", Rini asked.

"It might explain that then....", Raye started.

"What, Raye?", asked Mina.

"The way the holy mirror acted a few days ago."

"There have been a lot of strange things related to mirrors lately. That would explain the wide spread disease in the modern world.", added Amy.

"A white moon covered by an evil darkness. The shining blonde hair is attacked by an evil wish. I'm not sure what it means but..", said Hotaru.

"Something evil is heading this way.", finished Trista.

"A white moon covered by an evil darkness..", started Raye.

"The shining blonde hair...", said Amy.

"Attacked by an evil wish.", finished Mina.

"What does that mean?", Rini asked.

"It means that someone does not like Sailor Moon and wants to hurt her in some way.", I answered.

"Right. Something is going to happen something dark and evil.", said Hotaru.

"Is that why the holy mirror acted the way it did?", asked Raye.

"A wide spread disease in the modern world?", asked Amy.

"Is that why I changed into Eternal Sailor Moon? I saw a dark shadow in Darien's room when I went to see him and the other day while in my room I saw a dark shadow in my window."

"No doubt it was the darkness heading towards the prince. Amara and Michelle will already be there, we must join them quickly."

So we all transformed and ran as fast as we could to Darien's.

"Hotaru was the first to recognize the crisis and awaken as Sailor Saturn once again.", Pluto said as we were running.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER! Darn there seems to be no end. Could it be that your mirror sometimes become dim?"

"This is not the time to be joking."

"Sorry."

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"Uranus! Neptune!"

"You're all a little late aren't you?"

"Go check on the prince, we'll stay out here and fight.", said Pluto.

WE then ran into the building and Serena pushed the button for the elevator. When it got to the first floor there was a monster already waiting for us inside.

"JUPITER........OAK EVOLUTION! Everyone quickly up the stairs."

"Serena, it's time to put our legs that we've been training daily to the test."

"Training?", I asked Mina.

So we all ran up the stairs as fast as we could. As we got to the stairs of the second floor Serena stopped dead in her tracks. 

"What's wrong Sailor Moon?", asked Mini Moon.

"I've seen that dark shadow somewhere before."

"Where?", asked Mars.

"It's.....Nehelenia."

"Can't be she was put under a seal.", said Venus.

"Btu what if the seal was broken somehow.", added Mercury.

"We have no time to lose.", I added.

When we walked into his apartment we found him staring at the huge mirror in his bedroom. Sailor Moon walked up to him and asked, "Could you please stop looking at the mirror?"

"But I feel relaxed when I look at them."

"Could you please stop?"

"Shut up !", yelled Darien and pushed Sailor Moon to the ground.

"Your so mean, Darien! What did you do that for?", yelled Mini Moon.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it.", Sailor Moon said while getting up.

As we looked at the mirror we saw a dark shadow and both Serena and I looked on terrified.

"Hello, White Moon Princess. How have you two been?", said Nehelenia.

"What is that suppose to mean?", I asked.

"You sealed me into the darkness and laughed at me from the outside in the sunshine. I will take everyone you love and turn it into ruin. Just like this...", said Nehelenia pulling Darien into the mirror.

"No, Darien. Darien!"

"You see, princess, this man is completely under my curse your voice no longer reaches him. You have until the next dawn to reach him. Can you do it?", asked Nehelenia laughing.

After she went off with Darien, Rini started to disappear. After a few minutes of that Rini could no longer able to hold her transformation. Luckily Mars and Jupiter caught her. Saturn was the first one to run over to Rini and wondered if she would be alright. We then all headed back to Raye's to find out why Rini almost disappeared.

"A time paradox?", asked Artemis.

"Yes. The future is being changed, rather the future that has Small Lady. If the prince does not break free of the curse the prince and princess will not marry and Small Lady will not be born.", answered Trista.

"So what just happened to Rini is..", said Amy.

"A sign of that change.", finished Trista.

"But that's suppose to happen.", Mina said shocked.

"That means that Nehelenia's curse is powerful.", said Lita.

Serena got up and went out to the clearing.

"Wait! You know this is a trap.", said Amara.

"Nehelenia is aiming towards you.", added Michelle.

"You and Small Lady should stay here. Watch we'll get the prince back safely.", added Trista.

"I can't wait. I don't want there to be a world without Rini. I have to go save Darien!", Serena said.

A teardrop touched her broach and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She then flew up into the air and disappeared. Raye went after her but fell flat on her face. Lita and Mina helped her up.

"Serena you idiot.", Raye said holding her left arm.

"We must go help our princess."

"Hotaru..", said Trista surprised.

"I'm coming, too."

"Small Lady!", said Diana.

"I'm a Sailor Scout, too. Besides, I know how Serena feels right now."

After we all transformed we got into a circle ready to teleport.

"Until the next dawn.", said Pluto.

"Well one night is enough for an exam.", said Venus.

"We do not know what obstacles lay ahead in our path.", said Uranus.

"Our paths will be fixed.", added Neptune.

"To protect our prince and princess.", said Mars.

"To protect the future and this city.", said Saturn.

"Everyone let's go!", said Mini Moon.

"Sailor Teleport!", we all said.

While we were teleporting Mini Moon started to disappear again. Saturn gave Mini Moon a gave a reassuring squeeze to her.

"Believe in our prince and princess."

"Right. Thank you."

A bit later we all saw something coming at us but unsure what it was.

"Everyone do not let go of each other. If we get separated that will make Nehelenia happier.", said Uranus.

So we tighten our grip on each other but when the glass came at us it split us all up. When we got split up we were unsure if we would be together at all.

When I landed I got up slowly and looked around. It was like the north pole so I started to walk around in the snow. Not soon after did I find Jupiter.

"Jupiter, over here!", I yelled out.

"Phebos, I am so glad I found you."

So we started walking straight (which ever direction that was). As we were walking the snow changed into a field of flowers. Not so far ahead was Serena and Nehelenia. Nehelenia was about to strike Serena in an attempt to kill her. Jupiter grabbed Nehelenia and I covered Serena.

"I don't so. You keep your hands off of Serena.", said Jupiter throwing Nehelenia.

"Serena, wake up. Come on wake up!", I said shaking her.

"IF she did not like the dream she would wake up herself but because she does not wake up even after being called that means that she like the dream.", said Nehelenia.

Jupiter then went after Nehelenia with brut force. Nehelenia dodge the attack and Jupiter landed face down in the ground.

"JUPITER......OAK EVOLUTION!"

Nehelenia put a barrier up of flower pedals that stopped Jupiter's attack.

"Foolish. I was in charge of the kingdom of darkness. Even though I was placed into the darkness by the White Moon Princess approaching this bright planet. I still won over it.", Nehelenia said sending a blast at Jupiter.

"I won't let you hurt them. I am going to use the power I have to seal you away again."

"So the younger princess thinks she's a big shot."

"Phebos don't do that. You know what happens when you use that attack.", warned Jupiter.

"If I don't then Nehelenia will win. I have to stop her. Phebos staff I call upon the power of the Moon and of the planet Mars, seal this evil demon away who has hurt the prince and princess. Seal her away for good!"

The attack went right for Nehelenia but she dodged it.

"This can't be. That powerful and accurate of an attack should have hit her."

"Both of you are foolish. My revenge on the princess is almost complete, now all I have to do is put out the white moonlight."

Both Jupiter and I shielded Serena from the blast.

"You fools you're going to die for her."

"We have good reason of protecting her. She a kind and true friend and our future depends on her. Didn't you have friends like her?", asked Jupiter in tears.

"No. Shut up!", yelled Nehelenia.

I guessed that Nehelenia did not like our determined look the two of us had. So she kept on sending blast after blast at the two of us before we both fell. Then some mirrors appeared below us and trapped us. Right before Jupiter got trapped she begged Serena to wake up and one of her rose earrings fell off. With the two of us sealed in a mirror there was no longer a way to fight. Nehelenia transported all of us that were trapped inside the mirror to her throne room. After we were transported I could look through to the outside. I saw Mini Moon and Saturn ready to fight. 

"How dare you trap our prince and princess. For that I won't forgive you!"

"Release our prince and princess.", said Saturn putting her staff right to Nehelenia's throat.

"Do you hate me? So much that you would kill me? Even if you do the curse will be binding."

"Darien, wake up. Come...on! Your dream is supposed to be the same as Serena's. Please wake up! If you don't I'll disappear!"

For a minute it looked like Darien had heard Rini's cry for help.

"Mini Moon call him harder! Keep calling him!", yelled Saturn.

For Nehelenia to ensure her curse still bided to Darien she sent more negative energy to the small piece of glass in his eye. When Saturn saw this she went up and use her attack, "SILENT WALL!" As a result of the energy, he pushed Rini away and was back under the curse.

"Oh my.", said Saturn.

"See you can't even save him. Your voice doesn't reach him any longer."

"You evil creature the source of all evil. In the name of the planet Saturn I will release the power of death."

"Ha. Death is a double-edged sword. If you use it you will die as well. Those eyes. How irritating.", said Nehelenia sending a blast at Saturn. 

"SILENCE GLAIVE! SURPRISE!"

Right before the full power could be released something had stopped Saturn.

"Mini Moon."

"Don't use your power... Cause you'll die...."

"but..."

"You told me to believe in the prince and princess...... Don't worry they won't give way...", said Mini Moon with almost all her strength.

"I should have trapped you in the mirror just like all the others a long time ago.", said Nehelenia sending a blast at Saturn knocking her staff away and trapped her in a mirror with the rest of us. After Saturn was trapped Serena came a bit beaten up.

"Hello White Moon Princess. Sorry but you're too late.", said Nehelenia walking to her throne.

"Late..? Rini!"

"Serena...."

"Rini! Why..?"

"I'm...sorry...I couldn't....save...Darien."

"Rini! Hang on!"

"Serena...I'm find because.....I believe in you. Your nice and warm Serena.", Rini said then disappeared.

From in the mirror I was very upset. Rini who had always been full of life and filled with hope was now gone. I felt worthless because all I did was watch.

"Oh, that girl the fruit of your love is even gone. How does it feel? Painful?"

"What did she do...? What did Rini do to you?"

"Such good eyes! Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me? Can you see what's behind you?", asked Nehelenia.

"Everyone.", said Serena turning around.

"You've been brought up with love from the past to the present and even into the future! You do not know what solitude feels like. When I was young I was always alone. Despite the loyalty of my followers, no one shared my hardships and accomplishments. When I looked into the mirror it promised me eternal beauty. I won over the solitude. But then you sealed me into the darkness and without the mirror I became lonely!", said Nehelenia sending a blast at Serena.

"You have to be strong. I could not endure the solitude like you."

"Stop looking at me with those sorrowful eyes!", Nehelenia said sending another round of blasts at Serena.

"You have to stop this because if you keep doing this nothing will change."

"Shut up!", yelled Nehelenia she walked over to Serena and picked her up by the throat and said, "Die! Suffering in agony Stop it! Don't look at em with such sorrowful eyes!", Nehelenia said throwing Serena across the room.

Serena got up slowly and said, "It's alright. If you want to take revenge you must only take it out on me. It's alright, everyone understands. Now take revenge on me."

All of this had brought tears to everyone's face even Darien, which broke the curse on all of us. We all were released from the mirror prison and Rini came back. For the future was now back course the way to was suppose to be.

"Rini, Darien, everyone.", Serena said in tears.

"You can still make it before the dawn.", Jupiter said.

We all started to concentrate our power but Nehelenia tried to stop us by blasting all of us. When she tried to blast Rini, Darien shielded her which then transformed him into his knight armor. All of our jewels on our tiara's started to glow.

"You're not alone....", said Mercury.

"We're all around you.", said Uranus.

"You can atone for your sins.", said Pluto.

"Believe in yourself.", said Mina.

"Believe in us.", said Saturn.

"Believe in Serena, my mom..", said Mini Moon.

"Believe in our future queen and king.", I said.

Then with the power all of us gathered Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Can you feel the power we've gathered for you? Please recall your dream when you were a child."

"My real dream? This light so warm. That's right I was looking for friends. I wanted friends and a lover who could understand one another. Could I do it over again?", Nehelenia asked.

She was transported back to the past before she found the mirror of dreams.

"Was I sleeping?", asked the young queen.

"Just for a second. You should have a rest in your room my queen."

So she hoped down from the throne and started to head to her room when she stopped and asked, "Right...could someone sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course my queen it would be my pleasure.", answered one of her guardians.

"It over....no it's just the start for her.", said Darien.

"Jupiter.."

"Yes."

Sailor Moon held out Jupiter's right earring and thanked her. We all then teleported back to Tokyo where Luna, Artemis, and Diana greeted us.

"She's gone?", asked Artemis.

"No. She just got another chance at life.", I answered. 

"Well, Rini maybe you should head home. Now that you helped us with the evil queen and all.", suggested Raye.

"Right. Guardian of time and space! Open its gate, cracking the sky in front of me! I am calling your name, almighty God of Time & Space, guardian father, Cronos! Please lead me! Please protect me! Open the light way in front of me!", resighted Rini, "Thank you all again."

She then stepped into the beam and went back to Crystal Tokyo. We all decided to head back home ourselves. As Lita and I walked home we seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet of the night. when we got upstairs I changed into my pj's and went into my bedroom. Before I fell asleep I looked out the window at the full moon. I left my blinds open to let the moonlight in and fell asleep.

  


To be continued in number 9...............


	9. Adventure 9

Adventure 9: Enemies Are Sailor Scouts? Allies Are Sailor Scouts?

From our last adventure....

We found out Serena's true form. Our fears of our enemy were confirmed with it being Queen Nehelenia. As a result of this new crisis it awoke Sailor Saturn and she gave the outer scouts and all four of them came back to help. Darien was placed under Nehelenia's curse and she kidnaped him. After Darien was kidnaped Rini started to disappear as a result of the changing future. Overcome with grief of Darien and Rini Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and went after Darien. She left the rest of us to go and find her. When Nehelenia found out she split us all up and I was left with Lita. When we started to fight Nehelenia we found out that she had put Serena under a spell. We tried to wake her but it was no use. So as Jupiter and I fought we hopelessly. When we were on the ground we got trapped in a mirror. Before Jupiter was trapped her rose earring fell off which then helped Serena regain her senses and broke from the spell. We were then teleported to her throne room to watch the battle between her and Serena. As we watched the fight we found out how Nehelenia had turned out the way she did. When Serena told her how nothing would change if she kept doing the things she was doing and if she wanted to take revenge to only take it out on her. All of us scouts started to cry and so did Darien which broke the curse on him. We then healed Nehelenia and gave her another chance at life. When we got back to Tokyo Rini went back home and so did the rest of us.

  
  


"Morning Lita."

"Morning, Maria. You have to get ready for school."

"Alright. What's for breakfast?"

"Just some cereal."

After school we all went to our normal hangout. The girls were talking about the latest teen craze, the Three Lights. I found out that Raye like Yaten, Mina and Lita Seiya, and Amy liked Taik-san. Personally I liked Seiya the best. When Mina asked which one Serena liked she just answered, "Darien."

"What's wrong Serena? You look so depressed.", said Lita.

"Darien gets to study aboard."

"That's great. Will he be gone long?", asked Raye.

"I must excuse myself. I have a lot of homework and would like to get a head start.", I said leaving the table.

I hurried as fast as I could to Darien's. When I got there he bussed me up and invited me in.

"Darien are you really going to study in the States?"

"Yeah. It's going to be a good experience for me, do ya think?"

"Of course it will be. Why now though?", I asked in tears.

"Maria..."

"You were the first person I met and now you're leaving Tokyo. You are the only one who truly understands me and knows everything about me. Please, don't leave."

"I know all of that but this school will help me in my course of study. You can write me if you like."

"But that's not the same as seeing you. You know how I feel about you and the feelings we had for each other. I wish you luck in your studies. I'm sorry for all this. I should not be selfish if you are going to succeed then I should be happy for you but I don't want you to leave. Do you care about any of us if you're leaving for such a long time?"

"Of course I care about you. Come here. This has to hard on you because of you being away from home and now with me leaving. I care for you and Serena the same but sometimes people need to be away from each other to help their love grow. Now come on quit crying. I want to see that smile before I leave."

I managed to give a small smile through the tears.

"I should get going. You still have to finish packing and I'm getting in the way. I thought you might be leaving so I found this and I'd like you to have it.", I said handing him the drawing he had found during his visit with me.

"Thank you. I'll make sure I have this with me during my trip. Look at me." 

"I can't because I don't want to see you go."

"Come on. I will miss you but your always in my heart."

"I will write to you as much as I can that is if Serena doesn't beat me to it. This is the last time I'll see you probably forever."

"Why?"

"You forgot that I still have my own scouts to find in my world so I may have to go back while you're away. You were the person who understood me and I'll miss the talks we had. I wish you luck and have fun in the States. You'll always be in my heart, Darien.", I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Maria."

As I walked out of the building I started to cry again. I held myself together until I got home.

"Hey, Maria where'd you go off to?", asked Lita.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it right now.", I said running to my room.

"Maria what's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

"Darien's leaving tomorrow and I'll never see him again. I thought I could hold myself together when he left but I can't."

"You seem to be worst than Serena at the fact he's leaving. I'm still and will always be here for you."

"Thanks Lita."

"Maybe you should go to bed to get a good night's rest. We'll do something tomorrow to get your mind off of all this, alright?"

"Sure."

I changed into my pajamas and took a nice look at the night sky before I went to bed. I wanted to get an even better view so I opened the window real wide. When I opened it a cold, evil breeze blew.

"Please let the peace remain.", I said aloud to myself.

I headed off to bed to soon after. I still had to go to school the next day which seemed to take forever to end. I was a little depressed over the fact that Darien had left that morning and hadn't been in a cheerful mood. We all went to the restaurant after school to see how school had went with everyone and see if anyone anything new to tell us. 

"Uh, Serena, where did you get that ring?", asked Raye.

"Does it mean something?", asked Amy.

"It certainly means something.", answered Luna in a sly voice.

"What do you mean?", Serena asked.

"You mean to tell us you're totally clue less on what that ring means?", asked Lita.

"Did he propose to you?", I asked up-front.

"Yeah. Right before he left."

Just then Mina came running in with news, "Hey guys you'll never guess who's in town."

"I can bet it's some new teen craze."

"How'd you guess, Maria? Anyway the Three Lights are going to be in and around Tokyo for awhile."

I looked back over to Serena who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Serena anything wrong?"

"No. I'm a little tired so I'd like to go home."

We all agreed to go home. First we walked Serena most of the way home but she then asked to walk the rest by herself. We waited until we saw her turn the corner.

"It must be hard for her. With Rini already gone home and now with Darien gone she has to be very lonely.", Amy said.

"I want to help her but I don't know what to do. I understand how she feels but I don't want to make things worst by saying anything."

"It's alright Maria. Sometimes it's better if people are left alone for awhile. We should all get going home."

"Alright see you guys tomorrow."

When Lita and I got home I stared out the window just thinking.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. School stinks now. All day today Serena couldn't do anything in class. She seemed more distracted than usual."

"But we found out why. Maybe if she let's everything sink in for a few days she'll be better off. Besides we're all going to the park to some recording tomorrow but don't tell Serena, okay?"

"Alright. Hopefully everything turns out alright."

The next morning we decided to have lunch at the restaurant then head over to the park. When we got to the park there was already a huge crowd. We tried jumping to look at the Three Lights but that soon got tiring.

"Let's push our way through so we can see better.", suggested Mina.

Everyone but Serena got past the back row. I only got through 2 rows of people before I was stopped. Everyone else get through to the front with perfect view. After I realized that Serena had not gotten through I went looking for her. I walked around the area a bit but I couldn't find her. I heard a scream coming from where the trailers were parked so I ran over there. I found Serena already transformed and fighting.

"That's not fair! I want to fight, too. PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER! Hey, Sailor Moon I thought you would need some help with this one. Who are you supposed to be?", I asked some girl in a white puffy sailor costume.

"I'm Sailor Iron Mouse. Have fun with the phage. Today's work is done for today."

"Wait up!"

We looked over at a person who seemed to have a black crystal over her head. The person Sailor Moon recognized as Alica Itsuki, a very popular TV/movie star. Then all of a sudden black vines surrounded her and when she appeared again she said her name was Sailor Pretty.

"Alice?"

"Let's have some fun. Would you care to take the microphone and sing?", asked Sailor Pretty with the spiked microphone. She started to throw the microphone at us and we just barely dodged the attacks. Then the two of us heard some fingers snapping.

"Penetrating the darkness at night..."

"The air of freedom breaks through..."

"We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights...are here!"

"More sailor scouts?", Sailor Moon asked.

"STAR SERIOUS....LASER!"

"Now it's time to get rid of you.", said Maker.

"Wait!", said Sailor Moon jumping in front of the phage.

"That's formally Alice Itsuki. You can't get rid of her.", I said stepping to the side of Sailor Moon.

"You don't understand once a human is turned into a phage you can't turn them back.", said Healer.

"Only that one person...Now get out of the way!", said Fighter.

"No!", yelled Sailor Moon. When she screamed the crescent moon on her forehead let out energy beams which then her scepter appeared.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON! THEAPRY KISS!"

Which then turned the phage back to normal. Both of us were relieved, but when we turned around to check on the Starlights they were gone. After the battle Serena and I sat on a bench talking to Luna about the battle.

"I don't get it. The people who attacked us were Sailor Scouts and the people who helped us were Sailor Scouts."

"Yeah what did they call themselves, the Sailor Starlights? Luna do you know anything about them?"

"Hey you two, so what have you've done all this time?", asked Raye.

"Nothing really."

"Actually something did happen.", Serena answered.

"Yeah.", said everyone wanting to find out.

"I don't know what exactly happened."

"Well we have to be going home."

"Alright, Amy, see all of you tomorrow. Let's go Artemis."

"Bye Raye, bye Serena!", I said walking with Lita.

On the way home I thought about the battle. A set of new scouts was interesting because we hadn't had any new scouts since I came to Tokyo. Lita and I had some dinner and watched a little TV. We went to bed at about 10:30. Lita and I, the next morning, decided to walk Serena to school. When we got there was a huge crowd out in front of the school. 

"Mina, that's why everyone out here?", asked Lita.

"Three Lights are transferring into our school."

"Where?"

"Raye, when did you get here?"

"I wanted to see them as well."

"No way. When are they going to get here?", I asked.

Just as I finished that sentence a car pulled up with them. Taiki and Yaten were the first ones out of the car. The five of us went up to Taiki and Yaten and introduced ourselves.

"Hi, my name is Raye Hino. Fan club member #2569."

"My name's Lita Kino. Fan club member #1578."

"Mina Aino, fan club member # 256."

"My name is Maria Saddler and I'm member # 125."

"Amy Mizuno, member #25."

"No way Amy!", I said with disbelief.

"She not's only early for practice exams but..", started Mina.

"for fan clubs as well.", finished Raye.

"Nice meeting you.", said Taiki.

"Let's get out of here it's too noisy.", said Yaten to Taiki.

So the two of them walked into the school when Seiya stepped out of the car. He looked at Serena and said, "Hey, odango. You go to this school, too?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Serena how do you know Seiya?", I asked.

"He's just a guy I bump into a lot and he's also very annoying man."

After the commotion was over all of us students had to start class. After we took our seats in our home room we found out that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were going to be in our class. Of course all of the girls in the class were thrilled to have all three of them with us. Taiki sat in front of Lita, Yaten to the right of Mina, and Seiya right behind Serena.

"Hey odango."

"My name is Serena Tsukino."

"Then 'Tsukimmi' odango!"

"Hey, we want to join some clubs. Do you know any good ones?", Seiya asked in a whisper.

"There are no clubs that are super fun that let you eat snacks and sleep and let you go to America.", Serena answered in a whisper.

"You got to be kidding."

"I'll show you around after school if you want.", said Mina getting out of her and walking over to Seiya's.

"Will you please sit down! We're in the middle of class.", yelled the teacher.

"Right.", said Mina returning to her seat.

"Will you show me around?"

"I'll be more than happy to!", Mina said getting out of her seat again.

"Will you please be quiet!", yelled the teacher.

"Yes.", all three of them answered.

So after school Serena showed Seiya around. We headed over to basketball first. The team was in the middle of practice. Seiya was blocked by one of the guards and made some remark to the guard.

"He's making fun of him.", said Taiki.

"Seiya can be such a kid. Anyway I getting out of here it's smells like sweats in here.", said Yaten.

"True. I prefer more cultural places to this."

"I don't like cultural places, either. I'm going home.", said Yaten leaving.

Then Mina went over to Taik-san and dragged him around for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey, odango!"

"As I told you, I'm not odango!"

"Sorry about that. What's next?"

"Well, I just don't know!"

As Serena and Seiya went to check out the other sport teams I followed them. It's not everyday that a popular and very cute music group transfers into your school. Serena decided to take him to the American Football Club. It turned out that there were a lot of girls already watching the football team practice. As they were standing there the football landed right by Seiya's foot.

"Would you like to see a touchdown?", he asked Serena.

"The Tenth Street High School team is very good there's no way for you to get pass them."

"I'll show you.", Seiya said charging down the football field. He dodged most of the team until he tried to get passed the captain of the team. Seiya was probably a few yards away from scoring a touchdown when the captain tackled him from the right. It knocked him to the ground and Serena hurried and rushed over to him.

"Seiya, are you alright? How dare you tackle an amateur who isn't even wearing any padding."

The captain extended his hand to help Seiya up but Serena thought the captain was going to hit her. Seiya paid no mind to her and accepted the offer by the captain.

"You did good against our team. We know we have to improve.", the captain said.

"It was nothing. You are a very powerful man."

"Would you like to join our team?"

"Sure.", answered Seiya and both him and the captain shook hands as an agreement.

"I don't get it. He tackled you and nearly hurt you and you still want to be friends?", asked Serena.

"You'll never understand, odango."

After the whole football ordeal was over with Serena went and checked some stuff out on her own. I went to check on the computer club and volleyball club because those were the only things I was interested in. After I was done with that I thought I should be heading home when I heard a scream coming from where the boys' outdoor entrance was so I went to check it out. As I was heading over there the others had heard it and we knew we had to transform. When we got there Serena had already transformed and was fighting the monster.

"What is that?", asked Mercury.

"'That is the captain Kayama. So we can't attack him.", answered Sailor Moon.

So for a while the monster was chasing us around the side yard for a few minutes while throwing was seemed to be some bad smelling water-type balloons. We then heard the snapping of the fingers again.

"Penetrating the darkness at night..."

"The air of freedom breaks through..."

"We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights...are here!"

"Who are they?", asked Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus in unison.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

While the monster was on the ground the Starlights staring acting like they knew everything.

"So you're the sailor scouts of this planet?", asked Maker.

"The six of you couldn't have done any better.", said Fighter.

"However we enjoyed the show.", said Healer.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON......THEAPRY KISS!"

After the battle we all went over to Raye's to help each other with homework. It was unusually silent because, as scouts, we were on our own for the first time in a long time (to be exact since the first season when Prince Darien was turned evil by Queen Beryl). It's different not having Rini around but the battle was fought on our own because Darien left a few days before and we knew we would not see him in a very long time. We had other things to worry about besides being on our own, like the identities of the Sailor Starlights and why the enemy was a sailor scout. It was getting late and we had to head home for dinner. Lita and I made homemade pizza with any toppings we liked. 

"So Lita do you think we can defeat this new enemy?"

"I don't know it's too early to tell."

After dinner both Lita and I did our homework in silence. There were so many things to worry about, like how Darien was doing, how we were going to get rid of Iron Mouse, how things were back home, and was Iron Mouse the one to deal with and on top of that school work and grades. 

"I've had it! I can't do all of this and be a scout.", I said aloud.

"What? Why'd you say that?", asked Lita surprised.

"For you it maybe easier but I can't handle everything at once like this. With all the schoolwork and wondering how things are back home it's all too much for me."

"That's what I thought when I first became a scout but it gets easier as time goes on. Think about this for a minute when you are done with fighting you'll wish that another enemy would come along so you have someone to fight."

"But don't you guys wish that you could stop fighting so you can finish school in peace?"

"Of course we do but we know that it is our destiny to protect this world. There will be a time when it is peaceful then we can do all the things we wanted to do that we missed out on when we fought. So our teenage years are almost totally lost to fighting but it's worth it because the future that Rini told us of is worth all the fighting. If you look at the way I've seen it is we've found out about our past lives, who we really are, and why we fight. For you it maybe harder because you've haven't been through as much as we have but when you've fought as long as we have you'll understand."

"But when it comes time for me to go back home I'll want to come back here because this feels like home now. We've spent so much time talking that we haven't got much of our homework done."

"Oh, shoot. Especially since it's 9 already."

"Well, I don't have much homework left anyway so I'm going to bed. How about tomorrow we go to school early so we can ask Amy for help?"

"Alright."

I got ready for bed but I had trouble getting to sleep. I opened my window up real wide so it could let in even the slightest breeze in. I sat up in bed wondering what I should do. Then I thought of writing a letter to Darien since I hadn't written at all. I looked in my room for the best possible paper to write on and a cool color gel pen. I found some of my rainbow paper and a purple gel pen. I wanted to tell him everything but I wanted to limit the letter to one page. In just one week that he had been gone so much had happened. This is what I decided to put in the letter, 

"Dear Darien, 

So much has happened in the time you've left. Some new scouts showed up a few days ago and they call themselves the Sailor Starlights. At school, a new music band transferred into our home room, the Three Lights. Also some new enemies showed up, who are also sailor scouts. They appear to be looking for some pure 'star seeds', whatever those are. It seems that our work is cut out for us until you come back. I hope you are doing well in your studies and are having some fun. Send some pictures of the college grounds and you of course and try to call Serena because she's been worried sick over you since you left. Do your best in everything and let us know how you're doing.

Bye for now,

Maria ^_^"

I then addressed it and put the stamps on it necessary to send it to the states. I sat up a bit longer trying to figure out why our enemies were sailor scouts. Why would other scouts attack us if we are suppose to have the same destiny? It didn't make sense. When I looked at the clock it was 11:30 and I knew that in the morning that I was not going to get up. 

Lita probably came in about 7:00 and tried to wake me up, "Sleepily head time to get up. IF you don't get up then you're going to be able finish your homework from last night."

"Alright I'll get up. What's for breakfast?"

"I thought since we still have a lot time before school that we could go out to breakfast."

"Alright. Just let me get ready."

It took me 15 minutes to get ready and get out the door. We walked down the street to the restaurant and ordered some breakfast. Lita ordered some cereal and toast, I ordered hash browns and toast with an orange juice. IT turned out we weren't the only ones with the idea of going out to breakfast because a few minutes later Amy walked in.

"Hey Amy over here.", I called out.

"Hey, you guys didn't feel like cooking either?"

"Nope. Maria's been down lately so I thought she could use a change."

"Amy how do you do this problem?", I asked her referring to my math homework.

She then did another problem and showed me how to do it. It was a little complicated but I eventually got it. I finished my math homework over breakfast and looked everything over to make sure it was correct. I envied Amy for her knowledge of everything. Since I was little I always caught on to things faster than other kids. I hardly studied for anything except for finals and got fairly good grades on tests but Amy did everything, she studied, took notes, and took numerous practice exams and was always at the top of the class no matter what. I promised myself then that I would try my hardest at all of my classes and to follow Amy's example. When we got to school the grades were posted. Everyone was there seeing how there rank and grades were. All of us were surprised when we found out that Taik-san and Amy had tied for first place with perfect scores. I looked for my rank and it was 75. That wasn't too bad because I got some bad grades but quickly turned around and got A's and B's. When Serena and Mina saw that Taik-san's name was up at the top they ran into the classroom to ask if they could borrow his notes. I ran in after them to see what they were going to do.

"Taik-san, Taik-san.", said Mina running to his desk and Serena repeated that a split second later.

"Would you help me study?", asked Mina.

"Would you?", asked Serena.

"Here you can copy my notes.", he answered handing them his notebook.

"Thank you.", they said in unison and both grabbed the notebook.

"I was here first!", yelled Serena holding onto the notebook with all her might.

"Well, I was here 0.00000001 seconds before you so I was first!", yelled Mina.

For anyone who said Serena and Mina don't act like twins here's proof they do. This kept up for another few minutes and I tried hard not to laugh. Taiki looked on as this childish argument went on but then his notebook got ripped into two pieces right down the center. He just looked on at his notebook that was not completely useless. I couldn't help but laugh because their immaturity about being first had wrecked a perfect notebook that probably would have helped them in their studies was now gone. After that little incident the school day went on as usual. After school everyone went to check on a comet that was named after one of the teachers but I wanted to stay home and work. The next day was another school day and I stayed after school to watch my friend Ayeka practice soccer. I watched most of the practice before I had to go home. AS I left the field I heard Ayeka scream. I knew it had to the enemy so I had to transform.

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Come on and cooperate and give me your star seed. Oh shoot another blank. How come I can never get a break.", Iron Mouse said.

"Hold it right there you sailor freak! How dare you chase after a girl devoted to her sport. In the name of Phebos I shall punish you!"

"You never give up do you? Well today's work is done have fun with Sailor Soccer."

As I looked over at Ayeka she transformed into a monster. I needed Sailor Moon's help but I couldn't leave the monster by itself. Luckily when the scouts transform that our communicators are under the gloves.

"Serena, come in."

"Yeah."

"Get over by the soccer field and transform."

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Well, how about we play some soccer?", the monster asked.

"No that's alright. I'm not even geared up to play."

Just then I heard that familiar finger snapping.

"Penetrating the darkness at night..."

"The air of freedom breaks through..."

"We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights...are here!"

"Let's get rid of this thing.", suggested Healer.

"No. I won't let you. She's actually my friend Ayeka. You can't attack her."

"We've told you before. That once humans change into a phage that you can't do anything for them.", said Maker.

"That's not true! Sailor Moon can change her back as soon as she gets here. Sailor Moon hurry and change Ayeka back!"

"Right. STARLIGHT HONEYMOON.......THEAPRY KISS!"

"Ayeka!"

"She's in good hands.", said Fighter.

"Let's go then.", suggested Maker and they left.

"Ayeka, Ayeka. Are you alright?"

"Maria?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd that person go?"

"Sailor Moon got rid of her."

I helped Ayeka home then walked home by myself. As I was walking I saw Seiya.

"Seiya!"

"Maria, what are doing out here so late?"

"I had to walk a friend home. I'm surprised that you don't have a ton of fans following you like we do back home."

"Where are you from?"

"The states. So what are you going to do on your day off, tomorrow?"

"I asked someone out on a date."

"Who?"

"Serena. Now that I look at you, you and Serena look alike."

"We're cousins that's probably where the resemblance comes from. Well, I turn down here to head home. Hope you have fun tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

As I walked home the rest of the way, I could swear that he looked like someone I knew. The more I thought about it he looked like Darien. When I got home Lita had left a note that she had gone over to Raye's. So I had the house to myself. I started my homework and finished all of it in record time. I guess I was just excited about having a day off of school. Lita came home about an hour or so after I had finished my homework.

"Where were you after school?"

"Some trouble with Iron Mouse."

"Contact me if you're in a fight okay?"

"Sure. Want to go to the park tomorrow?"

"No. I have to my homework tomorrow."

"Alright I'll so something on my own tomorrow."

After dinner we both us headed off to bed. The next morning I got up early and tried to figure out what I was going to do. I decided that I would ask Trista and Hotaru if they wanted to do anything. So I got ready and started walking over to their house. It was a real long walk from where Lita and I lived probably about an hours walk. When I got there I rang the bell and waited patiently. I heard someone opening the door and it was Hotaru.

"Hi, Hotaru."

"Hi, Maria."

"Hotaru, who is it?"

"Maria."

"Maria?"

"Good morning Trista. You may not recognize me but I'm Sailor Phebos."

"Sorry for not recognizing you."

"It's alright. I was wondering if you and Hotaru would like to do something today."

"Well, I can't do anything because I have some lab stuff to finish up but if you would watch Hotaru I would greatly appreciate it."

"Alright. Hotaru what would you like to do today?"

"Go to the park and play and then maybe go to the planetarium.", she answered enthusiastically.

"Alright, slow down. How about we go to the planetarium."

"Okay. I'll go get my coat.", Hotaru said running off to her room.

"Is she still growing at a fast speed?", I asked Trista.

"She is. It's only been a few weeks but she almost the size of a seven year old. Her intelligence is also alarming. She probably understands some of the stuff you learned in 7th grade."

"How can she learn so much in such a short time?"

"It was back when Nehelenia appeared that caused this sudden rapid growth."

"I got my coat. Let's go.", Hotaru yelled running down the hall.

"Trista we should be back by six in time for dinner."

"Alright have fun and Hotaru..."

"Yeah."

"Be on your best behavior."

"I will."

After we left the house we had to walk to the bus stop. We had to wait for the bus for about 20 minutes. Right before the bus came Amara and Michelle drove past.

"Hey where are you two heading?", asked Amara.

"To the planetarium.", answered Hotaru.

"Want a ride there?", asked Michelle.

"Sure it beats the bus."

It was just a perfect day outside with the sun shining so brightly and the sky so clear it was just perfect. 

"Thanks again for the ride you two. Do you need help out Hotaru?"

"No. Let's hurry inside."

"Alright. Hey would you guys mind if you gave us a ride back home?", I asked.

"No. We'll be here about 5:30."

"Thanks. Hotaru wait up!"

We had to wait in line to get in but I didn't mind. When we got up to the front I asked, "1 adult and 1 child. Could we get some tickets to see the star show?"

"Sure. It'll be $35."

"Here you go."

"The show starts in an hour."

"Thank you. Come on Hotaru."

As we walked into the building it was just like being in outer space. 

"Where do you want to go first?"

"The Saturn exhibit."

"Is that just because you're Sailor Saturn."

"Kinda but I want to know all there is about my planet."

"Alright let's go."

When we walked into the room the planetarium had a huge model of the planet and it's moons. All around the room there was facts and figures about every element of the planet, like what was in the atmosphere, how the rings formed, and how the planet was discovered, as well as the mythology. WE spent a good part of the time in that room but then I noticed the time and we had to hurry to get the star show. Before the show started on the ceiling was a stimulation of the sun setting before it started.

"We would like all of you to take your seats so that we may get the show started. Thank you.", said some lady said over the speakers.

We took our seats and waited for the show to start. When the show started a person talked about each constellation and the mythology about it. Then moved on to the planets and talked about the same thing. The show was about 90 minutes long. When we got out we had still another 2 hours or so then we could get something to eat or go to the gift shop. Hotaru and I then headed off to see the rest of the outer planet exhibit It was really cool and Hotaru seemed just to soak up all the information about the planets. After we were done I decided that we could go to the gift shop and pick out something. I bought some glow in the dark stars and model of the solar system (which also glowed in the dark). Hotaru bought a lot of things that dealt with the outer planets, like a model of each planet as well as the fact sheets that came with it. We got outside at abbot 5:15 and waited for Amara. I could tell that Hotaru was just worn out from everything we had done. 

"Hey, so how was your day?", asked Michelle.

"It was great. I bought some stuff on our planets.", answered Hotaru.

"Hop on in so we can get home to dinner.", said Amara.

As we were driving home Hotaru fell asleep on me.

"Is she sleeping?", asked Amara.

"Yeah but I don't blame her. She's had a big day."

"Maria we don't know how much you know about us but there's an interesting fact abbot where you went today.", said Amara.

"Like what?"

"Well, that's the place where we first found out that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn.", answered Michelle.

"I didn't know that. What would you say if I wanted to take her back with me to my world when it was time?"

"Well, I guess it would be up to Hotaru.", answered Amara.

"She hasn't fought as much as we have so it would be a good learning experience for her."

When we pulled up to the house, Hotaru was still fast asleep.

"Hotaru, wake up. We're home."

"I slept the whole way?"

"Yes but it's alright."

"Welcome back. So did you have fun with Maria, Hotaru?", asked Trista.

"Sure did."

"Well, I should be heading home so Lita doesn't worry."

"Alright. Thank you for watching Hotaru for me it was a big help."

"Maybe we can do this some other time okay?", I asked Hotaru.

"Yeah. That would be fun."

"See you guys later."

I started to walk home but it was getting dark fast. I was probably a quarter of the way home when Amara pulled up.

"Want a ride?"

"I thought you guys were going to have dinner."

"We were but it's not safe for you to walk home by yourself."

"That's probably what Darien would have said if he was here."

"I'm sorry for saying that."

"It's alright Amara, it's alright. It's just that I haven't gotten use to him not being here that's all."

"Get in and we can talk on the way to your house. About what you said before you left, about Hotaru going back with you."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that is good for her?"

"Yeah. She hasn't really gotten to fight anyone I mean that I've probably done more fighting than she has and I've been a scout for only a short while."

"That's a good point. Well, when the time comes then we'll decide."

"Alright."

"How much do you know about us? I mean when Michelle and I first met you already knew our scout identities."

"I thought I had explained this to you. Ah well, here's the thing you guys are only a story in my world so therefore I know everything abbot you. Have you met the Sailor Starlights yet?"

"Yeah. I don't trust them."

"Why?"

"They're not from this solar system therefore they could be enemies in disguise."

"Why do you always suspect everything is bad? Did you think abbot how they may not be enemies but are here to help us?"

"You act exactly like Serena. That's what she told us when we first met the starlights. Maybe you two are right, but it is too early to tell yet. Well, here we are. It was nice talking to you. Hope to see you around."

"You too and thanks for the ride."

I waved bye to Amara and she headed back home. I got my keys out and walked upstairs. It was a bit late but I had a lot of fun with the outer scouts.

"What did you do today?", Lita asked when I walked in.

"Went to the planetarium with Hotaru."

"You walked all the way to their house today?"

"Yeah. It was a nice change to walk rather than take the bus. Trista had some things to do so I offered to do something with Hotaru for the day."

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah. Hotaru is a very curious little girl but that's how you learn things. What's for dinner?"

"Just some sandwiches with a salad."

"That's sounds good."

After dinner I went to bed since I had such a long day.

  


To Be Continued in #10......


	10. Adventure 10

Adventure 10: New Enemies Come Flying In

Darien left for schooling in the states and we were on our own for the first time in a long time. Before Darien left he proposed to Serena! Then some new scouts showed up and they called themselves the Sailor Starlights. Also some new a new enemy showed up and she called herself Sailor Iron Mouse. All of us didn't get how the people who helped us were scouts and the people who fought us were also sailor scouts. Also the enemy appears to be after something called a star seed. Then when we went to school we found out that a new music band, The Three Lights, were transferring into our school and they all were in our home room.

  


Luckily the next day was a Saturday so we could do anything we wanted to. Serena wanted to talk to us about something that had happened yesterday and we needed to meet in the park. When we all arrived we bought some ice cream since it was unusually hot. 

"What do you mean Iron Mouse is gone?"

"While the Starlights and I were fighting this lady appeared and took Iron Mouse's bracelets and she was gone. The lady said that, 'the whole galaxy belonged to her' and that her name was Sailor Galaxia."

"More enemies arriving?"

"That's not all we have some little girl staying with us,"

"Another one?!", we all asked in unison.

"Yeah and her name is Chibi-Chibi. I'll show you where my mom and her are."

We walked over to the toy store and there was Ikuko and Chibi-Chibi. 

"You know Serena she looks more like you than Rini did.", said Lita.

"kawaii, I want one too.", Mina said.

"Mina she's not a kitten. It's not like you can have one.", said Raye.

"You know she might even be a second daughter, Serena.", I suggested based on how much they looked alike.

"A second child? So that's what going to happen.", Serena said blushing.

"That is not going to happen."

"Ahh, Trista!", we all screamed.

"Small Lady is the queen's only daughter."

"Could it be Rini's child?"

"I am not sure but don't be quick to trust her."

"But Trista she's only a little girl she can't be dangerous."

"All I'm saying is be careful and don't be too quick to trust her."

Just after Trista said that Serena's mom came out of the store and yelled out, "Chibi-Chibi, where did you go?"

"I guess I'll go look for her.", Serena said.

The rest of us decided to look for Chibi-Chibi as well. Lita and them went to look for her where the Three Lights were to have a parade. I knew what that meant, 'We'd loved to help but we want to see the Three Lights then we'll go look.' So I went off where Serena headed to look for Chibi-Chibi. I found her with someone who looked like a policeman and both Serena and I ran over there. When we approached we found out it was Seiya in a policeman uniform.

"What are you doing in a policeman's uniform?", I asked him.

"It's part of the job of being an idol. I did put a lost child under my protection.", Seiya said lifting Chibi-Chibi on his shoulders.

"Did, did.", repeated Chibi-Chibi.

"You know she looks like your sister, odango, is she?"

"Yeah."

"Rather than a sister you looks like your child."

After Seiya said that Serena was quiet for most of the way to the station.

"What are you blushing for? You're weird."

"Pay no mind to her Seiya. It's just that she has a boyfriend and when she's with her sister people say that she looks like their daughter.", I said trying to cover for Serena hoping that Seiya would buy it. When we got to the police station Ikuko was truly grateful that Seiya had found Chibi-Chibi. 

"Even on a lunch break you guys kept up with your duties as one day police chiefs. You guys are free to go.", the police chief congratulated.

"Oh no I forgot I told the girls to look for Chibi-Chibi. I have to go tell them.", Serena said running outside.

I tried to stop Serena before she ran out because I knew exactly where the other four scouts were. When Serena ran out she found Trista waiting outside.

"Trista what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that she was safe."

"Do you know where the girls went Trista?", I asked coming out of the station.

"Yeah they all said that they were heading downtown to look for her where a Three Lights parade was to be held."

After Trista finished her sentence both her and Serena knew exactly what the hidden agenda was.

"I tried to tell you before you left but you didn't listen.", I said shaking my head.

After I had finished we heard some screaming from behind the police station.

"Transform. MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

When we got to the back we saw some lady dressed in some weird costume and another lady sitting on the top of a police car.

"You were wrong Karasuma-san. I'm so unhappy that I got a blank. I want to hurry home and fix my dinner.", said the lady in the blue costume.

"What are you talking about?", asked the lady on top of the car.

"Hold it right there! Pretty solider in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon!"

"And Sailor Pluto."

"And not to forget Phebos."

"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The lady on the top of the car then reveal her true identity as she said, "So you're the Sailor Scouts of this planet."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sailor Aluminum Siren.", she said handing Serena her business card.

"Siren, what are you exchanging business cards for!?", yelled Crow.

"Who is she?", asked Sailor Moon.

"She's my partner.", answered Siren.

"I'm No. 1 of the Anima-mates, Sailor Lead Crow."

"Let me introduce myself again, I'm Sailor Aluminum Siren."

"Our new enemies?", asked Pluto, "DEAD SCREAM!"

As the attack was heading for Crow and Siren they jumped onto Pluto's staff.

"Who were you aiming at? We'll see you next time.", said Crow.

"If you survive your battle with Sailor Cop."

Then both of them teleported away from the battle in a telephone booth just like Iron Mouse did. After they were clear we heard some rather loud footsteps behind us.

"Disarm your weapons and hit the ground!", commanded Sailor Cop.

"That is a so-called 'Phage'?", asked Pluto.

Then we heard what Serena and I had learned to recognize, the snapping fingers.

"You hurt honest citizens and we can't forgive that.", said Fighter.

"You're not a man.", said Maker.

"You should be ashamed of yourself.", said Healer.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage ON!"

"Are those the Sailor Starlights?", asked Pluto.

"Do it now Sailor Moon.", yelled Fighter.

"Right. STARLIGHT HONEYMOON......THERAPY KISS!"

"Beautiful!", said Sailor Cop changing back into the police chief.

This battle with the new enemies think made Pluto a bit unsure of the Starlights. It would make sense though because Uranus and Neptune already didn't trust them so what is it if the other main outer scout doesn't trust them. After the fight I went home but Lita still wasn't home yet. Knowing her she was still downtown somewhere watching the Three Lights parade. IT was alright for me to be alone because I can get more things done by myself. I went out onto the balcony to see if I could see Lita coming home or if I could see anyone else I knew. Lita came home about an hour or so later.

"Hey so did Serena find that little girl?", she asked when she walked in.

"Yeah. No actually it was Seiya who found her not too far from the toy store."

"It doesn't matter who found her just as long as she's safe. What is her name anyway?"

"It's Chibi-Chibi."

"That's an interesting name for a younger sister. Well, the spring sport sign ups are starting tomorrow so let me know if you want to do any."

"What type of sports are there at school?"

"Um.....volleyball, swimming, basketball, softball, and track are the ones I know of."

"I don't know which to join but I can ask Serena and Amy what their doing and go by that."

We had some dinner and went to bed. The next morning we rushed school because we wanted to sign up for the best teams and fast. We had our morning classes and then it was time for lunch. While on our way outside to lunch we pasted the spring sport list.

"What team are you going to join Serena?", I asked her.

"I don't know. You're going to sign up for volleyball, right Mina."

"Yeah."

"Me, too!", I added.

"Well anyway I really want to join the team because Taik-san is going to be on the team. He can make a love-love pass to me and then I can score."

"What about you Lita?", asked Serena.

"I'm going to do basketball plus Yaten-kun is going to be on the team also."

"Let me guess. He'll send a love-love pass then he'll shoot a love-love dunk, right?", Serena asked sarcastically.

"You want to do softball with me, odango?"

"I hate softball!"

"It's alright I'll give you special training."

"I have to get going so I'll your 'practice' after school."

As I was walking down the hall I heard some girls talking about Serena and the girls and how they always hang out with the Three Lights. I felt like telling all those girls to shut up because they don't know anything about us. The reason why the Three Lights hung out with us is because we treat them like regular people and not the super cool pop stars that they are. Just then another girl stepped in to stop the girls trash-talking conversation. After school all of us along with Chibi-Chibi and Raye headed down to the baseball field to watch Seiya try to teach Serena how to play softball. 

"So you're going to play softball with Seiya-kun?", asked Raye.

"Yeah, but I told him I hated softball.", answered Serena.

"Then why don't you refuse? Isn't Darien your boyfriend?"

"Why are you mentioning Darien, Raye?"

"What do you think of Seiya?"

"Raye it's no use because she doesn't understand.", said Lita.

"Serena doesn't understand Seiya's position as the pop star that he is.", said Mina.

"What does that mean?", asked Serena.

"Let's get started!", yelled Seiya from the field.

"Hey do you guys think that it is normal to have special training by him?", I asked everyone.

"Well, is he planning on winning games?", asked Mina.

"He is.", answered Taik-san.

"Yaten-kun, Taik-san!", said Amy.

"Hello."

"Seiya doesn't like losing anything.", Yaten said answering Mina's question.

"But I don't think they can win.", said Raye.

"Why?", asked Yaten.

"Well, you'll see.", we all answered in unison.

Our attention then turned to the field where Seiya had just started batting the pitches to Serena. The first pitch went under her legs, the second on her left but instead she went right, and the third landed right smack dab in the middle of her face knocking her over. As I was watching this I could not help it but laugh.

"What a mess.", said Raye.

Yaten was laughing hysterically and Taiki was trying to hold back from laughing.

Trying to get a hold of himself Yaten said, "Of course they can't!"

When Seiya saw Serena fall over he rushed over to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am not...okay.", Serena said rather dizzy.

"You've played softball before, haven't you?"

"I did but I forgot."

"Oh gosh."

Then we all heard someone laughing rather loudly from the top of the hill behind us. There was a group of girls holding up a red sign with something written on it.

"With that skill level, you don't really think you'll win games, do you? Don't make me laugh!"

"That 'Love-Love Three Lights' sign is..", started Mina.

"Head of the Tenth Street High School softball team and is in charge of the Three Lights' bodyguards, Sonoko Ijuhn, class 2, year 3. She is also number 1 in the fan club.", said Amy filling us in on her.

"Number 1?", asked Raye.

Then all of us bowed down on the ground because it's hard to find out who is the number one person in the fan club. While we were down Chibi-Chibi started laughing like she wasn't scared or anything. Mina then grabbed her and placed her underneath so that Sonoko-san couldn't hear her laugh.

"You girls, I'm on my own time. I don't need you around.", Seiya said to the group of girls.

"I know that I'm sticking my nose in but we can't stand something. That loud and impudent girl!", Sonoko said pointing at Serena.

"What? I have a much better boyfriend than Seiya!"

"Better than Seiya?"

Then both Mina and Raye ran over to Serena and pinned her to the ground.

"What are you two doing?", asked Serena on the ground.

"Don't provoke them.", said Mina. "They're scary when they're mad.", added Raye.

"We'd be willing to keep quiet if Seiya was with a nice lady but there's no way in the case of that monkey girl."

"Who's the monkey girl?", Serena asked lifting her head up off the ground. After she said that Mina pushed her head back on the ground.

"What can I do for you then?", Seiya asked Sonoko and her group.

"How about deciding the issue in a fair manner by the results of the games?"

"Results of the games?"

"If we win the upcoming games, don't associate yourself with that girl."

"And if we win?"

"Then we'll accept your relationship."

"Fine, we'll win this!"

"Don't decide by yourself!", Serena said trying to stop Seiya from agreeing with anything.

"Now it's all set! I'm looking forward to seeing you at the games.", Sonoko said leaving with her group.

"Listen to me!", yelled Serena.

"What?"

"I'm NOT dating you!"

Then Mina and Raye picked Serena up and pulled her off to the side and said, "Just a minute! This is a good chance for us!"

"What?"

"Even if you try really hard...", started Raye.

"...you can't win anyway.", finished Mina.

"How rude!", said Serena.

"That's means you'll have to say good-bye to Seiya!", added Lita.

"Of course, after that we'll take care of him!", added Amy.

"Then I can date him.", I added.

"You guys.....", said Serena getting mad.

"Odango!"

"What!?"

"Let's show them our love-love power!"

"Love-love?", asked Serena.

"Alright, let's get back to your special training!"

"Yeah!", we all said in unison.

So all of us stood around to watch the training session. As it got late everyone started to head home but I decided to stay a bit longer.

"Maria, aren't you coming with us?", asked Lita.

"No. I want to stay a bit longer and watch more of this. I'll be home by dark."

I watched from behind home plate. Seiya kept hitting the balls out towards Serena but she had no luck in catching them.

"Come on! Stand up, odango!"

"Chibi! Chibi!"

"I can't!", Serena answered from the outfield.

"Aren't you angry?"

"Aren't you?"

"She called you a stupid girl unbefitting to me!"

"Huh? Chibi chibi?"

"She didn't say stupid!", I heard from her in the outfield.

"Do you want to breakup with me?"

"I NOT dating you!"

"It seems you still have lots of energy left, don't you?"

"H...Hey! Are you serious?"

"Okay, here we go!"

I watched this for a while longer but then it started getting dark really fast so I got my things together and told Seiya, "Don't be too hard on her. She still has homework to do and school tomorrow plus it's getting dark so you should quit because you can't see in the dark."

As I was walking home I thought about how the big softball game was in just a few days and Serena was going to be a good player just because Seiya would give her special training. So the days passed by and the game was due up the next day. The weather did not look good for the softball game but then again weather forecasters can be wrong every once in a while. As the game started we heard the announcer, "The softball tournament here at Tenth Street High School is coming to a climax. Hey who are you? What are you doing?"

Then all of a sudden we heard Mina's voice over the intercom, "The teams headed for the final game are our class one of first year and class two of third year, led by Ijuhin-san. On which side will the goddess of victory smile upon? By the way, today's report is delivered by school idol, Mina Aino, together with her guest.........."

"Raye Hino."

Our class was up first then year three. The game was tied at zero heading into the 6th where both teams could have a turn around.

"Oh, no! Serena has made yet another error!", said Mina.

"There seems to be no sign of special training.", Raye commented.

"Seiya struck out the rest of the batters! The score board show zero, zero! The wonderful pitching of his counterpart, Ijuhin-san, never allows the batters to come close!"

"It a pitchers duel alright!"

"Both sides never compromise! It's the last inning tied at zero! Oh? It's rain! IT started raining!"

"It seems we'll have a short break."

So everyone headed for shelter from the rain.

"Sorry, Seiya.", Serena said looking at the floor.

"Why?"

"Because I've made so many errors despite the training."

"That's alright Serena. You're doing better than I ever could out there.", I said.

"Don't give up.", said Raye.

"Just do your best.", said Amy.

"Chibi chibi."

"You want to cheer me on, too."

"Chibi chibi."

"Oh right the washroom."

"Let's win this game, okay?", asked Seiya.

"Right."

I went to look out the window to see if there was any sign that the rain might clear up but it sure didn't look like it. I wondered what would happen if the game would be considered a draw if the rain didn't let up. That way Sonoko wouldn't get her way because she didn't win. About five minutes later I had this strange feeling almost like a new star was burning inside of me. Then I started to wonder if Serena was in trouble or not or if we should just go check and make sure. But Serena came back within ten minutes so it wasn't a big deal. Also while Serena was gone the sky cleared up totally turning the rainy gloomy day into a bright sunshine filled day. The game then continued.

"The score block has finally been broken with a nice home run by Seiya! However, all that can change with Sonoko up. There are people on both first and third bases with two outs! Oh that is one nice hit right down left field!"

"Serena, get it!"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats ready to see if Serena had caught it. When the dust settled everyone saw that Serena had caught it allowing the win by our class! Everyone in the stands who had been cheering us on went out to the field to congratulate her on her amazing catch. WE all went out for some pizza afterwards.

"So do you think you'll go out for the team next year Serena? What about you Seiya going to team up again next year?", I asked.

"No sport teams aren't for me."

"What about you, Seiya?", I asked again.

"I don't know if we're going to be in Tokyo next year so item will decide.", he finally answered.

We were quiet for awhile because we hadn't thought about the Three Lights moving out of town.

"Anyway, when is your next show?", asked Mina.

"Not for a little while.", answered Taik-san.

"We should be going, Maria, we have to get ready for school tomorrow.", Lita said getting up.

"Alright. Bye, everybody."

We started walking home when we ran into Amara and Michelle.

"Hey, we haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?", asked Lita.

"Not much. What we're you two doing?", asked Amara.

"Celebrating our softball victory.", I answered.

"Who went to celebrate you?", asked Michelle.

"Serena, Amy, Raye, Chibi-Chibi, us two, Seiya, Yaten-kun, and Taik-san.", answered Lita.

"I want Serena to stay away from the Three Lights.", Amara said.

"Why? I think they're nice people, why should she stay away from them?", I asked.

"If she's not careful she'll be the one to get hurt in the end, not them.", answered Amara.

"Come on Maria let's go."

"Alright Lita. Amara I still think you're wrong about them."

When we got home Lita checked the mail and there was an envelope from the Three Lights' fan club. When we opened the letter enclosed was plane tickets for tomorrow night to see their new movie to be coming out in another month or so but a select group of people get to see it through the fan club.

"Maria, we should keep this a secret from Serena alright? We have to make sure not to say a thing about this in front of her."

"Alright."

We called Mina and told her not to anything in front of Serena since Mina is the one with the biggest mouth.

The next morning while walking to school Lita and I ran into Amy. It turned out that she had also received a plane ticket for tonight's flight.

"Good morning!"

"Serena!", Lita and Amy said in unison.

"You're early to school today.", I said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing special.", said Amy in 'I'm hiding something from you but I'm trying to hide it' voice.

"I think I can come to school early when I smell a secret."

Lita, Amy, and I were trying not to look at Serena because we knew if we did we would spill.

"Good morning! Did you bring yours?", yelled Mina.

"Mina you idiot.", I said to myself.

"We're friends aren't we? I thought we were good friends so close that we could share anything with one another.", Serena said with her annoying wailing.

"Mina."

"Sorry but I didn't expect her to be talking to you."

When Serena got done with her wailing we walked into class.

"The reason why we got tickets is we belong to the fan club.", I explained.

"Don't you belong to the fan club, Serena?", asked Lita.

"I do now. Seiya!", Serena yelled running down the hall.

"Huh? No I don't have any tickets because the seats were already limited as they were.", said Seiya.

Serena then went to Yaten and Taiki and both of them had the same answer as Seiya did.

"Poor Serena. Would anyone be willing to give up their ticket so she can go?", asked Lita looking at Mina.

"What!? No way! I had to mail in 30 letters and I only got one ticket."

The whole day Serena kept trying to get a ticket from them but she got the same answer every time. After school we had to head to the airport right away so we wouldn't miss the flight and also so all of us could sit by each other on the plane. The plane started boarding at about a quarter after five. The Three Lights boarded at about 6, thanking for all of who had turned out and hope that we enjoy the movie. To our surprise they went up stairs.

"Hey why are they going up stairs?", asked Mina.

"I think they'll be down after the movie for an announcement.", Amy answered.

"Attention passengers take off will be delayed. We are still waiting for one passenger.", one of the flight attendants said.

"There is always a slow poke.", said Mina.

"Sounds like a certain someone I know.", added Raye.

When we saw Serena walk on to the plane we were all surprised. The flight attendant seemed to shove her up the stairs which left us wondering not only how she got a ticket but also why she got to be with the Three Lights. We took off and the lights were turned off for better viewing of the movie. It got into about an hour or so when Raye, Mina, and I got tired of being downstairs and wanted to seek upstairs. So we all quietly sunk up to where they were and found Siren with three phages.

"Sailor Stewardess get rid of those five girls.", commanded Siren.

One of the phages used a cart to push all of us down the flight of stairs. We then charged at the three phages and got into a type of street fight with them. I managed to get up the stairs to see if Serena needed help. Siren went for her broach which was a big mistake since it has the Silver Crystal in it.

"That's a true star seed alight. Now give me your star seed.", commanded Siren getting ready to fire.

"odango.", Seiya said reaching in his pocket for something.

"No Seiya don't!", yelled Yaten.

Right before Siren could fire Seiya broke lose from the straps then both Serena and I heard, "FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter., I thought to myself.

"I told you that I would protect you if anything put you in danger.", Fighter said to Serena.

By then the girls had seen Seiya transform and none of us could speak.

"Seiya, you idiot.", Yaten said furiously.

"You know there's no choice now. MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Sailor Starlights, Stage ON!"

"No way.", said Mina.

"Yaten-kun is Star Healer.", said Raye.

"Taik-san is...", started Amy.

"Star Maker.", finished Lita.

"Oh no. Sailor Stewardess!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"You girls should move out of the way so you don't get hurt.", said Healer.

"No we're not. Serena transform.", said Raye.

"Right."

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"I didn't know there we're this many sailor scouts. Get rid of them!", whined Siren.

When the phages tried to attack us Maker and Healer took care of them.

"Sailor Moon. Turn them back.", I said.

"Right. SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

"Beautiful!", said the phages turning back.

"Now you're the only one left.", said Fighter.

"GALATICA TSUNAMI!"

We took care of her attack in no time flat.

"You've run out of things. What are you going to do?", I asked.

"I'll be back sailor scouts with another plan.", answered Siren teleporting.

For a while we just all took a long look at one another like we didn't believe it. We all returned to our seats acting like nothing had happened. When we got off the plane the Three Lights were busy signing autographs when Seiya looked up at the six of us. He quickly left along with Taiki and Yaten.

"How come we didn't see this before?", I asked everyone.

"I don't know but I think we all need to think about what has happened.", answered Lita.

So we all headed home thinking about what had happened on the plane. I don't know why none of saw that they were actually the Starlights. I couldn't help but feel as if this was our fault for not being honest with them about secrets and why did they feel like they couldn't tell anyone. Even if we weren't scouts I would have been open to accept them. Over the next few days we had to continue with our lives but for some reason the Three Lights did not come to school. Serena seemed to be the worst off because Seiya had transformed right in front of her to protect her. She said something the day after the plane ride, "I felt as if we knew each other and could understand one another but not quite."

Then yesterday how Seiya was injured from protecting Serena from Tin Cat's attack. This is how it went.

Raye had given Serena a ticket to see a radio broadcast of the Three Lights. After the broadcast it turned out that Lead Crow had chosen the DJ as the target. So when Serena found out she transformed and alerted all of us to what had happened. After Eternal Sailor Moon changed him back Crow was upset over Siren's death so she wanted a fight with all of us. There was one thing we didn't know that Tin Cat had some type of beam gun, which would be an instant kill if the person did not move, and aimed at Serena. Serena sensed something and turned around to see Tin Cat aiming at her right before it could hit Serena Seiya blocked the blast. She caught him but he was unconscious and a nasty gash on the right side of his head. When Maker and Healer saw this they attacked both Crow and Tin Cat. After the fight Maker picked Seiya up and I will never forget what they said to us after the fight.

"We don't want you to come near Seiya again.", Healer yelled.

"Forget that we ever knew each other. Bye.", yelled Maker walking away.

After that we hadn't heard from them since. We all went to Raye's temple to talk about how everything when Trista, Amara, and Michelle showed up.

"I would advise that you not see them anymore.", said Amara.

"Did you see how Seiya was doing?", Serena asked with concern.

"Yeah. I still recommend you not seeing them."

"All of you are terrible. They're fellow scouts why can't we understand each other?"

"But our enemies are also sailor scouts.", answered Amara.

"Try to understand that we're trying to protect you.", added Michelle.

"Please understand princess.", Trista said.

"If we had a chance I'm sure that we could understand each other. So don't go poking your nose in my business! I'm sorry I've said too much. I should get home.", said Serena running off.

"Serena wait!", yelled Luna running after her.

The rest of us were left wondering about how Serena was doing.

"I don't blame her for what she said to all you."

"Maria...."

"You guys think you know what is best for her when you don't understand her that well yourselves. Her and Seiya need to talk let them talk. I'm sure Seiya feels the same way. This is the one thing I don't like about you guys. You say you know how to protect her without thinking how she feels. I'm going to head somewhere to think for now."

I went storming off. I wanted to be by myself but there was no where to go and no one to talk to. Lita has had a set mind about the outer scouts. I then remembered when I was walking around that the Three Lights had a concert at an amusement park later tonight. SO started to head over there. There was a huge line but lucky me I had already bought a ticket a few days ago. When the concert started Seiya was there but still looked a little tired. When he started singing it was different somehow like he was trying to tell someone something. After he had finished he collapsed on stage. I knew that if I wanted to find out how he was doing that I would have to go back stage which meant I had to leave. While I was running I saw Serena. When we came into a clearing we saw Seiya struggling to walk.

"Seiya!"

"odango."

"Seiya you know better than be walking when we have a serious head injury.", I said.

Just then we heard some screaming then we saw a phage come with a bunch of balloons. Seiya got his transformation broach out but he couldn't manage to stand up without getting dizzy.

"Seiya, don't you're hurt. Let us handle this. MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

As we started to fight the monster it launched balloon bombs at us. Both of tried to prevent Seiya from getting hurt any further but the monster kept launching its attack at us. Then Serena and I saw the pink rose petals.

"My guardian deity is a planet up in the sky. The solider of the sky, Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet with a sea of sand. The solider of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space. The solider of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"We three soldiers of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and.........Here we are!"

"I thought we told you to stay away from her but you don't know how to listen.", Uranus scolded Seiya.

"Uranus we seem to have a bigger problem right now.", said Neptune referring to the monster.

"SPACE SWORD....BLASTER!"

"Sailor Moon you're up.", said Pluto.

"SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

A few minutes later Taiki and Yaten showed up to help Seiya to the ambulance.

"Why don't you tell him to stay from Serena?", asked Amara.

"She came to see him!", yelled back Yaten.

"Why do you two have to act like jerks!?", I yelled back.

"odango."

"What?"

"Thank you for hearing my song."

"Seiya.", Serena started to run but Amara caught her wrist.

For once understood why Amara and them acted they way they did. It was obvious that Taiki and Yaten wanted nothing to do with the scouts in this solar system. It seemed like Taiki and Yaten decided everything for Seiya and the outer scouts decided for Serena. It was an unfair situation but it was understandable from their viewpoint. As I walked home I wanted to go check in the hospital to see how Seiya was doing but I knew that Yaten and Taiki would not have it. When I got home no one was home. I knew it was early but I decided to head to bed. The next morning Lita was up making her lunch. At school there was still no sign of the Three Lights. Serena was really upset because Taiki and Yaten blamed her for Seiya's injury. When in reality it was partly their fault why he got hurt. If they hadn't told him not to see her not it wouldn't have happened but he would have been more prepared for that attack. We tried to cheer Serena up asking her if she wanted to come to a video game expo but she told Mina that she wasn't in the mood. While we were at the expo everyone entered it. Lita, Raye, Mina, and me were all eliminated with in the first round of composition. Amy made it to the final round with the defending champion. As a reward for winning Amy got a plaque and got to talk to Taiki one on one. I'm not sure what they talked about but while they were talking Crow came and spoiled the day. She took the Star Seed from Reiko Kanagawa (one of the judges who oversaw the match). Lita, Amy, and I transformed but Raye and Mina stayed in their costume that they came to the event in. During the fight Mercury kept trying to see where the monster's weakness was. Then from out of no where the Starlights came. Maker was the only who used his attack but Fighter kept trying to talk them into seeing how we wanted to protect our planet the same way that should have protected theirs. Luckily Sailor Moon showed up and changed the phage back. We all headed outside away from where the fight was.

"Seiya, how are your injuries?", asked Serena.

"I'm alright."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you, odango."

"Chibi chibi chibi."

"Alright we'll head home. Momma has to worried about us."

"..about us.", said Chibi Chibi grabbing Serena's hair.

"Okay don't pull don't pull."

"I think we should all be getting home.", suggested Raye.

"Alright. Bye guys. Hope to see you around."

Lita and I headed home but I noticed that Taiki and Yaten were acting a bit strange. Then again we hadn't been on good terms since the flight almost two weeks ago. At school the next day the teacher announced there was to be a school festival and our home room was to come up with something for the festival. We had some of the first hour class to come up with an idea. I think it was Yumiko who came up with the idea of a coffee shop. The next day we all decided to stay after school to help make signs, decorations for the room, and the costume design. Serena had volunteered to do the signs. Her handwriting had greatly improved from the last time I had seen it.

"Serena that's really nice writing. You've been practicing?", I asked.

"I just took my time writing the sign out that's why it looks good."

Lita and Mina walked in the door. Mina was wearing a long skirt French maid type of an outfit. Lita explained to all of us that the dress Mina was wearing was still being worked on and showed us a finished dress which she was holding in her hand. Serena asked Lita if she could try the dress on to see how she would look in one. After she tried it on she said, "It's a bit big in the waist."

"Oh, that's because I used Mina's measurements to make the dress.", Lita told Serena.

Everyone looked at Mina like she wasn't in the best shape she thought she was in.

"You're trying to provoke me, aren't you?", Mina asked a little teed off.

Since the preparation was taking longer than expected almost all of us ended up staying late to help.

"A school festival is exciting, isn't it?", Lita asked, "We all get to stay late here together."

"That's why it's a festival.", Mina said enthusiastically.

"Besides that I like the atmosphere since everyone's mind is untied as one. I believe it's important for everyone to work together.", Serena commented.

While we were working one of the girls brought in their radio for working music. Then the Three Lights' song came on and everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the radio.

"They're still singing.", Lita commented.

"I hope they come see us.", I added.

After I finished up I went for a walk. While approaching the bridge I saw Seiya standing in the middle of the bridge looking down at the traffic.

"Seiya, what are you doing here?"

"I had to think alone for awhile."

"Well, do you mind if we talk about things?"

"No. What would you like to know?"

"Why haven't you three been in school lately? Everyone is worried about you."

"Yaten and Taiki see that it is better if we not talk to any of the other scouts for awhile."

"I think it si wrong of them in doing so. How can we get to know each other without talking or seeing you?"

"I don't know. Well, do you want me to know some things about you?"

"Well, I may say that I'm Serena's cousin but in our past lives we are sisters. I am also the leader of some scouts that are yet to be found. I live in a different universe and world. What about you?"

"We are looking for our princess from our home planet some light years away from here. To find her we sing our songs hoping that it will one day reach her. We feel like we are missing something because she hasn't appeared yet. The way Taiki and Yaten see you guys is the more noise you make the less Galaxia looks at us. I try to make them see through the way I see it as. We all are protecting this planet for the future's sake so why not work together?"

"That exactly how Serena sees things and I think both of you are right. My advice for you right now is to go talk to her. She misses you. You know where she lives right?"

"Yeah. I appreciate this with you. See you."

  


So for the next few days at school we all worked very hard to get everything ready. Then on Sunday we all went to school early to help Lita make the pancakes. Then at about 11 a.m. the festival was underway. I had to get changed into the dress that took Lita two days to get me to wear it. I came out of the bathroom in the dress and said, "Guys, I'm still not sure about this."

"Don't worry you look nice.", commented Amy.

The day continued and as we looked around at everyone we wished that the Three Lights would come drop by.

"That's not necessarily true."

"What'd you just say, Serena?", asked Mina.

We all headed into an empty classroom to talk.

"Seiya's coming?", asked Raye.

"Yep he promised."

"When did you see him?", asked Mina.

"It's a secret."

"Unbelievable.", we all said.

"Hey."

"Seiya-kun!", everyone yelled.

"Thanks for coming."

"I just wanted to try some of that cake that odango recommended."

"Oh shoot! I just ran out.", Lita said.

"Really?"

"I'll go make some more. Wait here."

"I'll help, too.", Raye said following Lita.

We sat Seiya down waiting for Raye and Lita. A few minutes later Raye came running in telling us that both Taiki and Yaten were by Chibi Chibi. When we got outside Lita and Yaten looked like they were in the middle of a fight.

"What are you doing here Seiya?", asked Yaten.

"I hope you didn't come to see her.", added Taiki.

"Is it wrong?"

"It's because of her!", yelled Yaten.

"She's irrelevant!", Seiya yelled back defending Serena.

"Stop manipulating Seiya!"

"What did you say?", asked Raye.

"Why are we talking like this? I believe we can work together. We can understand each other if we talk openly.", said Serena.

"We had better leave. Seiya, I have something to tell you.", said Taiki.

"Wait you two!"

"This is our problem! It's none of your business!"

"gomen, odango.", Seiya said following Taiki and Yaten.

After they left we all sat or stood around this one tree and started talking.

"What were they trying to do?", Raye asked.

"I can't image that they tried to attack Chibi Chibi-chan.", said Amy.

"Damn, what were they thinking?", asked Lita.

"Stop it, everyone."

"Why Serena?", Mina asked.

"Seiya, Taik-san, Yaten-kun...they're not bad people. Because they sing such beautiful songs they can't be bad people..."

"I've found you at last.", said some female voice.

"And who might you be? Interrupting us like this.", I asked the lady.

"The book my rival left me gave me wonderful info! I didn't know that this mediocre young girl has a real star seed. No wonder I didn't notice, Tsukino Usagi-san rather, Sailor Moon. I'll get your star seed!", the lady said revealing that she was Sailor Lead Crow.

"You don't know anything, do you?", Lita asked pulling her wand out.

"Then....", started Amy pulling her wand out.

"We're going to be very serious!", finished Raye pulling her wand out.

"Get ready to fight, Crow.", I said pulling my wand out.

"Everyone, transform!", said Mina pulling her wand out.

"Right.", said Serena.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL! Make UP!"

"It's impossible...for you to stop me now!", Crow said pulling out her whip. She then whipped Mercury and Venus into a concrete wall. So Mars and Jupiter went up next but both were whipped into the glass walls of the greenhouse.

"Mars, Jupiter! How dare you! Fight with me!"

"You're ahead of yourself if you think you can fight me.", Crow said whipping me into a tree. Turning to Serena she said, "If I get the real star seed then Galaxia-sama will be real happy. Ready?"

"You keep away from her!", Fighter said.

"Was this an invitation from our princess?", asked Maker.

"Anyway, we'll finish anything that interrupts us.", Healer said.

"I know you, too! You're those idols, right?", asked Crow.

"How'd you know that?", Fighter asked surprised.

"Don't move!", Crow commanded. Slowly from her bracelet a small glass tube with something black inside appeared but didn't know what it was.

"That's.....", started Maker.

"If you've been wandering around the galaxy, you must know what this is. This is a black hole! If you fall into it, you won't come back alive. If I let it loose it'll easily swallow up this school. Since there is a festival going on, I wonder how many people are here."

"If you do that, you'll die as well.", Fighter said.

"In any case, I won't live unless I return with a real star seed. Now surrender your star seed!"

"Okay.", Sailor Moon answered.

"No.", Venus said in disbelief.

"Serena, don't.", begged Mercury.

"Serena...", started Mars.

"Please, don't.", Jupiter begged.

"If you do that than you'll die!", I yelled.

"Stop!", yelled Fighter.

"Don't come closer! I can't involve innocent people, here!"

"Alright good girl.", Crow said firing, "This is great. I've never seen such a beautiful star seed. Siren, you were right."

Then from out of no where a blast came and broke the glass tube where the black hole was.

"Damn!"

"I see! So this is what you meant!", said Tin Cat from behind the tree.

"Damn you!"

"I thought I could be your friend, but too bad! I'll take the real star seed to Galaxia-sama so please don't worry. Good-bye."

"gomen, Siren.", Crow said then she was swallowed by the black hole.

"It looks like the end if I don't take the star seed now."

Fighter tried his attack to cancel the black hole but it was no use.

"No good! As long as that black hole exists...", said Maker.

"I won't let it happen!", Jupiter said getting up.

"That's right! I'm going to protect her.", said Mercury.

"Chibi chibi! no!"

"Go away!", commanded Tin Cat.

"No! Chibi? Chibi chibi!"

Both Serena and Chibi Chibi were swallowed by the black hole that was getting out of hand.

"Oh no! The supreme star seed is gone! This is a good time to go."

"Stop!", commanded Maker.

"What?"

"You destroyed the only clue to our princess!"

"Stop talking about such things. By the way, you guys had better get away. that crazy run won't stop!"

We all looked over at the black hole when we saw an energy beam come from the top which totally erased the black hole!

"Who is this girl? She erased the black hole!", Tin Cat said leaving

Serena started to float down to the ground and the Silver Crystal went back into her. 

"This wave....This is it! Princess?!"

Then some lady appeared carrying Serena. We had no idea who she was but she looked nice and the Starlights seemed to recognize her.

"Princess Kakyuu!"

  


To be continued in 11....

  



	11. Adventure 11

Adventure 11: Final Battle and Good-byes

  


From the last chapter.....

A lot of things has happened between us and the Starlights and in our lives as well. A new little girl came to stay with Serena who's name is Chibi Chibi and the only thing she can say is 'chibi'. Then some new enemies showed up their names were Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow. School went on as normal. The Three Lights' fan club sent out plane tickets for a special screening of the next movie on a special flight. We all received plane tickets except for Serena, but she still managed to get on the plane. It turned out that it was a trap set by Siren to force Serena to give the Silver Crystal to her. Seiya wouldn't have it and he transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. A bit later Taiki and Yaten transformed into Maker and Healer! None of us could believe what had just happened. When Healer told us to stand back we all transformed in front of them. After the battle we didn't know what to think of what had happened. The Three Lights didn't go to school for awhile and everyone worried. As the school festival approached I talked Seiya into talking to Serena.. She talked him into coming to the festival the following Sunday. When he showed Lita and Raye made him some pancakes but while they were coming back Taiki and Yaten were trying to get something from Chibi Chibi. After all three left we started talking when Crow showed up. She then told Serena to surrender her star seed and Serena did it willingly. A blast from a location unknown broke a glass tube Crow had been holding onto. In the glass was a black hole and Tin Cat was the one who had sent the blast. Crow, Serena, and Chibi Chibi were all swallowed by the black hole. The black then suddenly disappeared and then a lady appeared carrying Serena. It was the Starlights' princess.

  


"Princess Kakyuu.", Fighter said.

The Starlights all got on one knee and they were crying tears of joy.

"I'm happy to see that you are well.", Healer said.

"How we've wished for this moment.", added Maker.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Starlights. However, I have a crucial mission to complete."

"Mission?", Fighter asked the princess.

She turned to Chibi Chibi, "Chibi Chibi-chan..."

"Chibi?"

"Thank you very much. Sailor Moon I was watching you for some time through that burner."

Serena looked at the burner then looked at Kakyuu, "Watching us?"

"Yes. Let me tell you a story of the Holy War from a long time ago that engulfed the galaxy. Everything about the Sailor Wars!"

"Sailor Wars?", asked Mars.

"Sailor Scouts are born of stars and planets. They've been fighting since the creation of the galaxy against those who fringe on peace. Until at last, the origin of evil throughout the galaxy, Chaos was defeated and sealed by the legendary strongest Sailor Scout. However, after a long period of time, Chaos has appeared again in the galaxy."

"Again Chaos?", asked Mercury.

"Is that Galaxia?", asked Mars.

"Galaxia is trying to steal all the Star Seeds and bring the whole galaxy back into chaos."

"The whole galaxy?", asked Venus.

"We still have a chance. If we can get the Light of Hope that the legendary scout has left."

"Light of Hope?", asked Serena.

"Yes. The reason I came to this planet secretly was to find that power."

"We don't need it!"

"Healer!", Fighter yelled.

"If you are alive and well, it's not hard to restore our planet."

"Let's go back back to our planet.", added Maker.

"Please Princess."

"No. If we can't find the Light of Hope we can't seal Chaos. Please Sailor Moon I need your help. Together let's find the Light of Hope."

"What you're asking is selfish!", yelled Uranus.

"Uranus, Neptune!", Serena said surprised.

"We felt some powerful energy. We came to find it, but.....", started Uranus.

"...how can you ask that?", finished Neptune.

"You!", yelled Fighter.

"Are you going to mess with our princess?", asked Healer.

"Stop it!", yelled Kakyuu.

"But, Princess...", said Maker.

"Sailor Moon, I believe in you!", Kakyuu said walking away. Fighter followed her as a bodyguard.

  


We all headed home to think about everything. On the way home Lita and I tried to think of ways to protect Serena 24/7. When we got home we went straight to bed. The next morning we headed to school early to help Amy with a bag load of stuff that was to suppose to help Serena. About 15 minutes later Serena and Mina walked in. We spread everything on Serena's desk.

"What's this?", she asked puzzled.

"A club, tear gas and a talisman from the Hikawa Shrine. Use them to protect yourself.", answered Amy.

"We'll definitely protect you Serena.", said Lita.

"No offense to you but this looks like a pile of junk.", I commented looking at the desk.

"What's this whistle for?", Serena asked and then blew the whistle.

A few minutes later Raye came running in out of breath, "Did you call?"

"Rei-chan?"

"You did, didn't you?"

Raye went back to her school and school started. For the rest of the morning Lita, Amy, and Mina decided to follow Serena around. I didn't want any part of it because even Serena needs sometime to be alone. At lunch we all sat together outside.

"Don't be hesitant.", Mina said with a sandwich in her mouth.

"Let us take care of it.", said Lita.

"Anyway I don't think you should be alone.", added Amy.

"That's right! Meanwhile, they could be impersonating a student and sneak in!", Mina said pointing to some girl.

After school we were walking in the hall when Lita suggested, "I'm wondering if we should get together again tonight...."

"Wow! How about a sleep-over and skip school?", Mina asked Serena.

"What's wrong, Serena?", I asked.

"Do I look irresponsible?"

"No we didn't mean it.", Lita said.

"Everyone is worried about you.", added Amy.

"That's right! What if something happens to you while Darien's not here?", asked Mina.

After she asked that Serena was started to get very upset, "That's alright...I'm alright by myself..."

We all decided to leave Serena by herself for awhile. We all walked down to the restaurant where Raye was waiting for us.

"Where's Serena?"

"Actually....", started Lita.

"We seemed to have hurt her somehow. She said that she would like to be by herself.", finished Amy.

"What? We can't do that!"

We headed back to the school with Raye to look for Serena. We looked almost everywhere but we couldn't find her. When Raye came down the stairs Seiya was with her.

"Did you find her?", asked Raye.

"No.", answered Lita.

"What's left?", Seiya asked.

"The top of the building and the gym.", answered Amy.

"Look after the gym.", Seiya said running up the stairs.

"I'm going with Seiya."

He was a fast runner because by the time I reached the top of the stairs he was gone. Serena had already transformed and was fighting Tin Cat. Then a red rose came down. Both Serena and I thought it was Darien but it turned out to be Seiya.

"Seiya, you idiot!", I said to myself.

"IF you try to hurt that girl, I'm not going to forgive you!"

"That's funny. What can you do?"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"Nani?!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER! Now, Sailor Moon! What are you doing? Quickly!"

"Right. SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

"Beauty....."

Now Tin Cat was half white and half black. She then quickly retreated. Serena dropped to the ground out of disbelief. Both her and Seiya de-transformed, he then walked over to Serena. It then started to rain, so Seiya and I wanted to listen to what she had to say.

"When I think about it...I'm not good at enduring things."

"nani?"

"For example even if I decide to work on my homework today I easily lose myself and start eating snacks until I'm full and sleepily actually, I often sleep after that....", Serena said near tears.

Seiya looked down at Serena's hands that were shaking because she was getting so upset.

"I thought if I had a strong will I could go on, but when I saw the rose I remembered him!"

"odango..."

"Even though I can't hear his voice except on the answering machine and I haven't received any letters, I thought I was okay but...but...I can't stand to be by myself!"

"Serena why now? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"odango...."

"I want to see you, Darien.", Serena said totally breaking down in tears.

"Am I not good enough?"

By now the girls had come up and heard what Seiya and Serena had said. The weekend was here but it was bittersweet. Amy decided to call Harvard to see if we could contact Darien.

"How'd it go, Amy?", asked Mina.

"As I thought, when I asked the university in the States they said that Darien had never arrived."

"Was he in an accident? I really wish he could be here with Serena in such a situation...Serena must have worried about him all the time but never showed it.", Lita said.

"Poor Serena. She shouldn't have worried alone if only she had told us earlier....I feel just terrible.", added Raye.

"Well, I'm going to be heading over to the Three Lights' concert to wish them luck. See you all later.", I said getting out of my seat. 

As I was walking I saw Amara and Michelle talking to Serena who was with Chibi-Chibi.

"Hey, Amara! Where are you going?", I asked her.

"To go with Serena for her to say good-bye to the Three Lights."

So we walked to the pavilion to go backstage. It took us a little while to find which room they were in but we found it. Serena then knocked softly on the door.

"Come in.", we heard Taiki say.

Serena gently opened the door and looked in.

"odango."

"I wanted to say good luck in your final concert. I. . .", Serena started.

"Excuse me, but would you please leave us alone for awhile?"

"Seiya..", Taiki said surprised.

"I want to talk to her alone."

"Five minutes.", Amara said. Michelle was surprised and both her and I follows Amara.

"Would you wait outside for a minute?", Serena asked.

"Chibi!", she answered running out of the room.

"Us to."

"Princess..."

So Taiki, Yaten, Princess Kakyuu, and Chibi Chibi joined us outside. It was quiet for a minute or so when Taiki said something, "Soon this planet will turn into a battlefield."

"You can't defeat Galaxia.", Yaten said then looked at Amara, "You can bluff as much as you want."

"Whatever happens, I'm going to complete my task!", Amara said in response.

"We're going to protect our princess even by sacrificing our lives!", added Michelle.

I was a bit disappointed in what was being said between those four. We all knew that Taiki and Yaten were right but didn't want to think that. I still didn't fully understand why they got on bad terms when we all have the goal. Seiya came out a few minutes later. Then all of them headed to the stage to start. We all watched from a doorway with a good view of the concert. The next song was "Shooting Star." About halfway though the song the top of the stadium opened. Then a blast came from nowhere. It was Tin Cat. When the blasts started it sent the fans scattering everywhere. Amara, Michelle and I went off to in a small hallway to make sure that no one saw us.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Tin Cat laughed saying, "The whole galaxy belongs to Galaxia!"

"We won't let you do that!", yelled Uranus.

"That's right! Don't be controlled by Galaxia!", said a different tone of voice from Tin Cat.

"Give me your star seed!", said the voice we knew from Tin Cat.

"Everyone be careful! It's big trouble if you have your star seed taken."

"Something's wrong.", Serena said.

"She's being controlled by Galaxia's bracelet. She used to be a good Sailor Scouts.", explained Kakyuu.

"Sailor Scout?".

"Since she lost one of the bracelets her sense of being a Sailor scout has awakened."

"No way."

When the evil Tin Cat regained control she fired a blast at all of us. When the Three Lights came back they were transformed and so was Serena.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"A disbanding is unfortunate but I can't forgive you for disturbing a hot message from the Three Lights to their fans in this final concert! An agent of love and justice pretty solider in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I'll punish you."

"Right I deserve to be punished.", said Sailor Tin Cat.

"No, it's you who deserves to be punished!", argued Tin Cat.

The Starlights got ready to attack but not before Neptune and Uranus had something to say.

"Wait!"

"We'll protect the Earth!", said Uranus.

"You should hold.", added Neptune.

"No! We'll defeat the person who disturbed our concert!", yelled back Fighter.

Since they were busy arguing they didn't notice the blast from Tin Cat.

"Wait and see! We're going to return her to normal!", said Mars.

"She's our enemy!", argued Maker.

"Stop! It's not good to have these feelings."

"Princess..."

"That's right! We should work together.", Sailor Moon said with joy.

When I looked up at the sky it turned a weird garnet color. Fighter knew exactly who had done this, Galaxia. We heard her laughing like she thought this was some type of joke. Both Mars and I felt a huge negative energy unlike anyone we had faced before. Then some type of a hologram showed up.

"Galaxia?", Sailor Moon asked looking at the hologram.

"Galaxia-sama! I will now bring the star seed."

"No! I'm Sailor Tin Nyanko."

"That's alright! Good work!", Galaxia said calmly taking the bracelet from Tin Cat. Tin Cat then disappeared. Serena was shocked at what she had just witnessed. Galaxia eyed all of us as if she was looking for someone. She stopped at the Starlights' princess.

"Princess of fragrant olives! Are you the one who tried to wake the power to confront me?", she asked sending a blast at Kakyuu.

Fighter caught her before she fall and asked if she was alright. Galaxia then tried to take the Starlights and Kakyuu. She put up a protective barrier and said, "With the power you have now, you cannot defeat Galaxia. I'll hold her here so get away!"

"Princess...", Fighter started.

"Hurry!"

All of us knew in a way that Kakyuu did not stand a chance against Galaxia but we didn't know how we could help.

"I have you!", Galaxia yelled breaking the barrier which allowed her star seed to be taken.

"Stop it!", begged Maker in tears.

"No!", yelled out Healer.

Fighter was unable to say anything because he was so upset. Serena had seen enough, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Galaxia just brushed the attack away. With Kakyuu's star seed in hand she left. The Starlights rushed over to her side. Fighter and Maker helped sit her up. She woke up so she could say one last thing, "The Light of Hope..", while hold Chibi Chibi Moon's hand. Then she disappeared.

"Princess! Princess!", Fighter yelled out in tears.

We knew this was going to our final showdown with Galaxia. All of us were upset over Kakyuu's death but we knew we had to find where Galaxia had fled to. All over Tokyo news reporters were broadcasting that the city was in a state of emergency but Galaxia came over the signals.

"You insects nested on this rural planet! Listen! The whole Galaxy is mine! I won't allow the existence of ugly creatures like you! Prepare yourselves!"

"It's the same. Just like what happened to our planet.", Healer said.

"This planet will be destroyed soon.", added Maker.

Mercury had her scanner out for sometime now analyzing the data she had gotten from the broadcast.

"Where is the enemy's headquarters?", asked Jupiter.

"I'm checking. The point of origin of the TV electric wave is......Ginga TV."

When the Starlights heard this information they started to leave but Serena told them to wait.

"Are you going to their headquarters?", asked Uranus.

"If you go through the front you'll die miserably!", added Neptune.

"Leave us alone!", yelled Healer.

"We survived to protect our princess, and then to rebuild our planet...now that we lost that hope, we have no reason to live. Besides, we have to strike a blow against Galaxia for our princess.", added Maker.

"Oh, no! Your princess does not want you to!", Serena argued.

"does not.", repeated Chibi Chibi Moon.

"Shut up! How can you understand?", Healer asked in tears. Then went off walking.

"You should worry about protecting your own princess.", added Maker following Healer.

"Fighter..."

"_gomenasai_! We have to go avenge our princess.", he responded. Then he ran off to catch up with Healer and Maker.

After they left the stadium there was a cold wind. Sailor Moon looked up at the sky and saw a black lighting bolt heading straight for her. We all then ran to block the lighting but right before it hit we heard, "SILENT WALL!"

"Pluto! Saturn!"

I was relieved to have all of us together. We all walked back to the temple to come up with a plan. We de-transformed and then started the rather long walk. When we got to the top of Cherry Hill we saw downtown Tokyo being destroyed.

"The enemy is too powerful! They have most of the Galaxy in their hands.", Trista said.

"Our previous enemies' powers are of no comparison.", added Hotaru.

"No way! We can't do anything then?", Lita asked.

"Meanwhile, our city is begin destroyed.", added Mina.

"I wonder if Seiya-kun and the others are alright.", said Luna.

"We can't allow the Earth to end up like Seiya's planet.", Serena said.

"Although the situation looks grim..", started Trista.

"Do your best with whatever you can do today.", quoted Hotaru.

"Then you will have further progress tomorrow, right? I won't let her continue any longer.", commented Amara.

"We should protect this planet.", added Michelle.

They started to walk off.

"chotto matte! Where do you two think your going?", I asked.

"To shut Galaxia down.", answered Amara.

They walked away a bit more before Michelle stopped again.

"Is it okay not to say good-bye to her?"

"It sounds as if I won't be able to see her anymore."

"You might not be able..."

"That's alright because you're with me. Right?"

I thought to myself as the two of them walked down the stairs of the temple that it could be the last time I would see them. A few minutes later we couldn't seem to find Hotaru or Trista either.

"Where did they go?", asked Lita.

"Maybe..", started Raye.

"Just the four of them to fight?", I asked.

"To fight at Ginga TV.", answered Serena.

A fire had started in the city as the result of the lighting bolts.

"If this continues..", said Mina.

"Our city..", Lita tried to finish.

Chibi Chibi grabbed onto Serena's shirt a tighter with a very scared look on her face.

"It's alright Chibi Chibi. We're going to protect it.", Serena said.

"That's right! This is our planet.", Amy said.

"We met each other here and..", started Lita.

"laughed and wept and so on..", added Mina.

"Because it's our treasure.", Raye said.

"We are the ones who have to protect it with our hands.", Serena said.

"For the future's sake.", I added.

"Serena, be careful.", Luna warned.

"The enemy is powerful.", added Artemis.

"Please look after Chibi Chibi."

"Sure."

"Chibi chibi?"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"Be sure to come back safety okay?.", asked Artemis.

"We'll wait for you.", said Luna.

"....for you!", repeated Chibi Chibi.

So the six of us walked to Ginga TV. The downtown area was a disaster. At the end of the street there stood a building that would decide the fate of us all, the Ginga TV station. We were ready to head in when a bird flew overhead, hit an invisible barrier around the building, and fell dead to the ground.

"We have to find a way in.", said Venus.

Then something that looked like solar panels turned around and acted like a giant TV. Guess what happened to appear, the Starlights fighting Galaxia.

"Healer!" (Mars)

"Maker!" (Mercury)

"Fighter!" (Moon)

As we watched Healer tried his attack against Galaxia who then deflected the attack right back at the three of them. When Sailor Moon saw this she went running straight for the barrier but Mars and Jupiter held her back.

"Stop!", Mars said.

"If you get near the barrier you'll die.", added Jupiter.

"Btu I can't just stand here and watch."

When we saw a third blast thrown at the Starlights Sailor Moon fell to her knees.

"We're so close yet we can do nothing to help them.", she said in tears.

Then we saw a sphere of pink light appear with Chibi Chibi in the middle.

"Chibi Chibi Moon.", Sailor Moon said.

AS she approached us she lifted us up and brought us face to face with Galaxia.

"Chibi Chibi Moon, is this your power?", Sailor Moon asked.

"...power?", Chibi Chibi Moon asked.

"To get into this sphere I praise you. I'll finish you off along with those three."

"san?", we all asked turning around.

"Why are you here?", Healer asked.

"We won't thank you for this.", Maker said.

"We didn't mean to..", argued Mars.

"We want to protect our planet.", added Jupiter.

"Fighter! I didn't think we could see you again."

He couldn't help but give a slight smile at Sailor Moon for saying that. We heard Galaxia laughing, "An impressively touching meeting, isn't it? How pathetic!"

"Galaxia! Don't do anymore terrible things! Leave..leave our planet!", commanded Sailor Moon.

"AS long as you surrender your start seeds to me!"

"You're kidding! I won't let you do that!", Fighter yelled.

"You won't let me? Who are you talking to?"

The Inner Scouts and I jumped in front of the Starlights.

"Get out of the way!", commanded Galaxia blasting us out of the way. My head hit the ground so hard that it knocked me out for a minute or to. When I sat up I saw Galaxia's blast go right through Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye. When Galaxia had their star seeds she just laughed. When I saw Jupiter fall I ran over to her side.

"No way! Why? Why? For us?", asked Healer.

"To..save..important..people..", Mercury answered.

"Important people?", Maker asked.

"Yes..both Sailor Moon and Starlights...are important...to us.", answered Venus.

"Oh God! Even if you might fade away?", Fighter asked in disbelief.

"Please...in our place...protect Serena...and this world.", Jupiter asked.

"Lita why did you do this? I should have protected you. Lita please don't go with Darien gone I won't be able to stand if both of you are gone. Don't leave me, please."

"You have a different destiny than us. Please watch over Serena for us and protect her like you would me."

"Lita hang in there.", I said holding her hand. A few seconds later Lita disappeared.

"Lita NO!"

I looked over to where Serena was and she was holding Raye in her arms.

"Raye! Wait! Lita, Mina, Amy! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone!"

"You...are..too...sweet...be..strong."

"Rei-chan don't. WE promised to be together until the end! Please don't leave me alone."

"Don't...be silly..you still...have Mamoru-san. I'm sorry...I can't..protect you."

"Raye! No...NO! Return them to me! Return Raye! Lita, Mina, and Amy! Return them!"

When Sailor Moon tried to get close to Galaxia, she knocked her aside.

"Beautiful! I'll let you see something great...the number of real star seeds I've collected."

WE all looked above Galaxia's head and sure enough there were all real star seeds. Serena and I saw a star seed that had the same shine as the golden crystal.

"Mamo-chan.."

"Oh? You have a good eye to catch the golden star seed. The star seed of this planet Its shine is great for a planet in the rural part of the Galaxy."

"The star seed of Earth?", asked Maker.

"Is it?", asked Healer.

"All life in this galaxy hosts star seeds. However, the star seeds which have eternal shine are those soldiers with the energy of stars and planets! Look! I'm going to get star seeds from all the stars and planets and become ruler of the whole galaxy as Star Galaxia!"

"Terrible..you're so terrible! What's the meaning of it? Why are you doing this terrible thing?", asked Sailor Moon.

"Why? That reminds me of the man who held this star seed. He said the same thing..."

Galaxia then showed us how she cam to own the star seed. It was back when he was on the plane to Harvard. Galaxia sent a blast at the plane, which suspended plane in mid air. After the plane had stopped Darien transformed and went out on left wing of the plane.

"What was that?", he asked looking around.

"I feel it! The shining energy of a star seed."

"Who are you?"

"Ruler of the entire galaxy, Galaxia."

"Why are you doing this? What's the purpose in inflicting pain and suffering on innocent people?"

"The whole galaxy belongs to me."

"The galaxy belongs to no one."

"Would you like to clarify that?", she asked provoking Darien. When he came after her she jumped up and fired a blast.

"The Star Seed in charge of Earth! Now this planet is in my hands."

"I don't think so."

"nani?"

"On this planet there are agents of love and justice, Sailor Senshi who keep the peace. They will definitely strike out your evil ambition."

"No. Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!"

"What a stupid man! On this planet, there is neither love nor justice! The only thing that exists is shine! The one with the brightest shine is entitled to be ruler! Now! You'll surrender your star seeds to me!"

"Mamo-chan...Mamo-chan is dead..", Sailor Moon said in tears.

Galaxia then tried to take Serena's star seed but Fighter jumped in front. Before the blast hit the same pink light surround us and took us to a room where the outer scouts were. Saturn went to check on Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, are you awake?", Saturn asked.

"Where am I?", asked Serena.

"Inside Ginga TV.", answered Pluto.

"Where's Darien? And the others?"

"A sudden flash of light allowed us to meet again. She must be exhausted, she's sleeping.", referring to Chibi Chibi Moon in her arms.

"It wasn't a dream? Darien...and Raye...and the others aren't here anymore...they're gone.", Sailor Moon said starting to cry.

"Sailor Moon...", Pluto said.

Uranus and Neptune had been looking out of the blinds. Uranus let go of the blinds, "Do you have to be so sentimental? Meanwhile, Galaxia's invasion continues. Weeping like that won't change the situation!"

"Don't talk like that! You're from the same star right?", asked Fighter.

"Amara, give Serena a break she just lost her four best friends and found out her boyfriend's dead. If she wants to cry let her cry!", I yelled.

Answering Fighter's question she said, "This is our battle! We intend to solve it ourselves...but those girls were...let's go!"

"matte! We're coming, too!"

"No! With those injuries what can you do?", Neptune asked Fighter.

Then Uranus and Neptune went off to fight. 

"We've..survived again...the number of sacrifices increases without avenging our princess..", said Maker.

"As our princess said, without finding the Light of Hope we can't defeat Galaxia..", added Healer.

"That's not true! Do you like Sailor Moon?", Saturn asked Fighter.

IT was silent for a moment but he answered, "Yeah I do."

"Good. WE seem to have the same hope. Please believe in our princess!"

"We'll defeat Galaxia ourselves! Please cross your fingers.", Pluto said handing Chibi Chibi to Sailor Moon.

Both Pluto and Saturn grabbed their staffs and went to fight Galaxia. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes until Chibi Chibi woke up.

"Chibi chibi?"

"You're awake.", Serena said standing Chibi Chibi up so she could look around.

"She should have stayed asleep, then she wouldn't have to see the grim reality."

"Stop it, Maker.", Fighter scolded.

"You can't blame her because we can't fight...and we don't have anything to protect.."

"Anything to protect...", Chibi Chibi repeated.

"Chibi Chibi, what do you say?", I asked.

She ran over to the Starlights and asked, "Don't have anything to protect? Don't have?"

That made us think back to what the scouts had said and what their last wishes were. That gave all of us a great boost.

"Let's go.", Fighter said getting up.

"I don't want to lose any more important people.", added Maker.

"WE can't give up after being saved by those girls.", added Healer.

Sailor Moon stood up and gave a nod that she way ready to go.

"Chibi chibi!", she said very happily.

"Chibi Chibi come here.", I said picking here up.

We left the room and headed down the hallway. Now this hallway was long but narrow because of the boxes next to the wall. Healer slowed down when we reached the elevator. He said, "The lights of more planets are going out."

"Who is it?", asked Fighter.

"Perhaps Uranus and the others.", answered Sailor Moon. Then the door opened behind us and wee went running in. When we were in we saw Pluto and Saturn about to fade away.

"Pluto! Saturn!"

"It's okay Sailor Moon.", Pluto said.

"Don't forget to believe in yourself.", added Saturn.

"Setsuna-san! Hotaru-chan! No.", she said starting to cry again.

Galaxia laughed, "Oh, what a touching reunion."

We all looked at Galaxia when we saw on either side Uranus and Neptune holding Pluto's and Saturn's star seeds.

"Those bracelets.....", Maker said.

"You sold out.", Healer yelled.

"That's none of your business.", Uranus answered. 

This made me very mad so I yelled, "Lita was right about you two, you are traitors just like you were!"

"What a nasty thing to say.", Neptune said about my comment.

"Please stop! Why? We're friends.", Sailor Moon begged.

"Friends?", Uranus asked with a slight laugh.

"I'll take your star seeds before you feel any pain.", added Neptune.

"Because we're friends.", Uranus added sarcastically.

"Why you!", Fighter yelled back.

"I believe in you, Uranus, Neptune...", Sailor Moon said.

"Oh thank you.", replied Uranus.

"Bye.", added Neptune.

"_matte. _Are you crazy? Do you still believe in them? Even now? You saw the others eliminated by these two! This is reality! Or do you still think this planet will be saved?", Galaxia asked.

"I do!", answered Sailor Moon.

Galaxia laughed, "Take their stars seeds later! show them reality! Don't make me laugh."

"Uranus! Neptune!"

"WORLD...."

"STAR SERIOUS...."

"SHAKING!"

"LASER!"

Both attacks went at each other for a few seconds. Of course with the power from Galaxia Uranus' attack was more powerful that before. All of us were separated and unconscious for about five minutes. When I woke up I found myself in a room with a light in the center. Under that light was Sailor Moon with Chibi Chibi Moon. She carefully brought herself to her feet and turned to her right when she saw Uranus, "Please tell me the truth! You have a plan right? I know! Everything is just an act!"

Uranus slapped Sailor Moon across her face as if in disgust.

"How dare you!", I yelled.

"This is reality!", Uranus said.

Then Fighter cam running from the right of the room and attacked Uranus. Maker and Healer joined with Fighter after a failed attempt of attacking.

"Did you finish your nap?", Uranus asked.

"Don't boast!", yelled Healer.

"That power you have is coming from Galaxia.", added Maker.

"You're like a barking dog after losing a fight!", said Uranus.

"Right! Those words don't sound like you want to defeat Galaxia. Do you think you can defeat Galaxia if you can't beat us?", Neptune asked from behind.

"After all you guys think too highly of yourselves."

"What did you say?", Fighter asked.

"That's why you couldn't protect your princess!"

"I won't forgive you!", he said running towards Uranus.

"Fighter get back. You don't stand a chance against her!", I said.

"What do you know?", he asked trying to punch her. This continued for a while before he finally socked her one right in the gut.

"You can do it alright.", Uranus whispered to him before she socked him one back.

Serena covered Chibi Chibi's eyes so she would not have to see that. HE went flying back towards us.

"Stop! Please stop these kinds of things!", begged Serena.

"Okay let's end this now.", Uranus said to Neptune.

"Let's."

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attack broke a hole in the roof. We were then transported to the edge of the roof over looking Tokyo. The city was being destroyed as we had been lighting. There was no light anywhere in the city all you could see was the black lighting hitting things. 

"How do you like this fantastic scenery? Right now the whole galaxy is almost within my grasp. Even if you struggle, there's no way to win. How surprising! Are you saying that you're not giving up?", Galaxia asked the Starlights. We all had taken position in from of Sailor Moon to protect her.

"What can you do? Is there anything that you can do? Fools! Get their star seeds!"

Uranus and Neptune faced us, put their arms up ready to fire when they turned to Galaxia and tried to take her star seed. We were all surprised at this and shocked. Where a star seed could appear on her ti didn't.

"No way! Her star seed didn't appear!", Neptune said in shock.

"We made a direct hit!", added Uranus.

"Oh my, I didn't expect that someone couldn't be controlled by my bracelets. It's the first time I've seen such scouts in the galaxy."

"She doesn't have a star seed?", Uranus asked.

"Not only stealing your partners' star seeds but also ready to die, you pretended to be my Senshi while looking for an opening? Oh my, I was deceived alright! What a surprise! I enjoy you people of this planet."

"Uranus! Neptune!", Sailor Moon said to herself.

"It looks like the end.", Neptune said.

"We no longer have wings to fly freely in the blue sky. We've dirtied our hands with the blood of betrayal..."

"I know."

"Everything was futile wasn't it?", Galaxia asked taking the bracelets.

"..Or the beaks to pick our own flesh?"

"I can endure anything with you...even being burned by the fires of hell."

"Hell? It doesn't suit you."

"I don't regret it..."

"Why did you do it?", Sailor Moon asked them.

"Because it's our way..."

"The cross that was assigned to us as Senshi..."

"That's....that's terrible! Since you didn't tell us I thought that you two really had become our enemies and doubted your friendship. I didn't believe in you until, the very end. Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

"I think I know why you did this but I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier.", I said with tears streaming down my face.

"What? I won't forgive you! You talk big words! If you leave what will happen to Sailor Moon?"

"Fighter, what you're trying to protect isn't space, peace, and the future is it? From now on, you want to protect her..."

"Uranus."

"Both of our princess are such crybabies..."

"They are.."

"because...because.."

"because we don't want to lose you two as well."

"Are...you...scared, Michiru?"

"Haruka..."

"What?"

"I...want...to...touch...you Haruka."

The two of them reached out for each others' hand. After a bit of a struggle they managed to grasp each others' hand.

"I...can...see...the light."

"You're warm...Michiru."

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san don't leave."

The two of them then faded away. Galaxia was like good riddens to them.

"Again my important friends are gone. In the end, no one could protect anything."

"The remaining star seeds are yours! I'll praise you by taking your star seeds with my own hands."

"STAR SERIOUS LASER! Get back!"

Galaxia with one finger sent an enormous energy blast at us. We use that time to hide behind one of the ventilation systems.

"Give up! Kneel and surrender before me! I'll give you sometime. If you are a princess show yourself before your star seed is taken!"

"If I follow Galaxia can I see Mamo-chan and the others again?"

"Sailor Moon! Do you know why Uranus and Neptune fought that way?"

"No."

"I didn't understand either..why sacrifice their partners' lives as well as their own? Was it their style of fighting? It maybe true...but I now know that it wasn't the only reason! Everyone believes in you."

"Believe.." (Maker)

"in yourself..."( Phebos)

"Sailor Moon." (Healer)

"Your mysterious...I didn't think I could fight beside you. But now, we're fighting together. I don't know why, but when I's with you, I believe in you! I want to believe in you."

"So? So why is just about everyone gone around me? Why?"

"They're not gone.", Fighter said.

"Right! It's possible that everyone is really gone when you give up.", added Maker.

"But you'll never give up...everyone believes!"

"That's why Raye and everyone back there took those shots.", I said.

"That's why they rest their hopes on you! DO you want to surrender to Galaxia? Can you feel easy doing that?"

"No."

"I knew you say that! That is, I believe in you, too!"

"Me, too"

"Same here!"

"Fighter, Healer, Maker we're friends right?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Of course."

"That's right."

Meanwhile, Galaxia was trying to find us by blowing the TV station to pieces.

"I'm disappointed! Are you so scared that you're afraid to show yourselves? But don't think you can get away!"

We all walked out from behind some rubble.

"Now give up!", ordered Galaxia.

"We'll never give up! Never!"

"Let's rest our hopes on Sailor Moon! Our princess told us she was the Light of Hope.", Fighter said.

"Yes. She might be the one.", agreed Maker.

"The Light of Hope which the legendary sailor solider left...", started Healer.

"The Legendary Sailor senshi? From ancient times, the war between light and evil, the Sailor Wars carried on and the strongest sailor senshi in the galaxy sealed Chaos into her own body to bring peace to the galaxy. There was such a legend...I've forgotten about it for a long time. The Sailor Wars raged sine the time of the galaxy's creation. Sailor senshi fought against evil which infringed on peace. Until the origin of evil throughout the galaxy, Chaos was defeated and sealed by the legendary strongest sailor senshi! That's right. The strongest sailor senshi sealed Chaos within her! It was the only way to save the galaxy."

"What is she talking about?", asked Healer.

"I don't know...", answered Maker.

"Peace returned to the galaxy but the senshi who sealed Chaos within her realized there was no other who could be relied upon and that the future of the galaxy should only be reshaped by my hands, the strongest senshi in the galaxy! And the solider began collecting star seeds from stars and planets throughout the galaxy, expanding her territory, until she controlled the entire galaxy!"

"Could it be...", started Maker.

"Could it be that the legendary sailor senshi is...?", asked Fighter.

"Yes! The ruler of the entire galaxy and the strongest is me! Sailor Galaxia!"

"What did she say?", Fighter asked shocked.

"The Light of Hope we've been searching for is Galaxia?", Maker asked.

"No! That's that true!", Healer said in disbelief.

Galaxia then picked her sword from in the ground and held in at a 90 degree angle. The sword was all black like it had been touched by pure evil. Chibi Chibi Moon leaded on Sailor Moon's leg like she wanted to go home.

"Was that truly the only way?", Sailor Moon asked.

"nani?"

"Why did you try to solve everything by yourself? If everyone came together, there might have been a better way with out sacrificing anyone, right?"

"nani?"

"If you are that same sailor senshi we can understand each other."

Galaxia laughed at the response, "Understand each other?", she asked sending a blast at Sailor Moon. Fighter hurried and grabbed Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon to safety.

"Do you know the fate of stars? Facing destruction, they fled faster than anyone else, they betrayed their friends and chose to die by themselves. Those people beside you are no different, Sailor Moon. Those betrayers left their homeland! Can you trust them? Can you understand each other?"

"That's wrong!", Fighter yelled.

"It's not!", Galaxia yelled back, using the sword, to send a blast at Fighter but he dodged it. As a result of the blast the ground gave way and Chibi Chibi was falling. Sailor Moon grabbed her and floated down to safety. The dust settled and we regrouped.

"Where will you run to next? The galaxy now belongs to Galaxia! There's no place to run!"

"We won't run anymore!", Fighter answered.

"nani?"

"On behalf of our home world you destroyed!", added Maker.

"On behalf of our princess who protected us!", added Healer.

"And on behalf of the important people who died, leaving us their hopes! Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"It's time to fight! Stage ON!"

"What can you losers, who abandoned your home world, do?"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Galaxia put up her right hand along with a barrier to protect herself, "How weak!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"It's useless!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"nani?", Galaxia asked. With all three attacks going at once Galaxia's barrier was weakening before it finally broke when the Starlights combined the attacks into one. Galaxia fell to the ground bleeding from the arm.

"We did it!", Healer said.

"We struck back against Galaxia!", said Maker.

"She's not invincible. If we come together, we can win.", added Fighter.

"Why you...damn you for what you did!"

Galaxia raised her sword and stabbed it into the ground releasing energy, "I tried to take your star seeds btu I can't forgive you any longer! The sin for hurting me is death!"

It didn't occur to any of us that Galaxia would try to kill them with one blast at the same time. The energy blast sent them flying into the air and crashing back down. Fighter tried to use his attack but Galaxia stepped on his hand.

"What's wrong? Had enough?"

"Please stop it! I don't want to lose anymore important people. I don't want to see them suffer."

"No, Sailor Moon.", Healer begged.

"She's a cold devil with out a star seed.", added Maker.

"She's not the kind who will listen to you!", Fighter said.

"I don't think so."

"Don't be a fool Sailor Moon.", I yelled.

"We're both sailor senshi! I'm sure we can understand each other! If you're hurt you shed red blood. I know you feel pain in your body and your heart."

Galaxia slapped Sailor Moon across the face for no reason.

"What'd you do that for? All she did was tell you what she thought!"

"nani?"

"If you want a fight come and get it!"

"Phebos, no! You don't stand a chance against Galaxia!", Fighter yelled.

"I can't Let her keep taking people's star seeds for no reason. I have to try to fix this, Lita would want me to."

"But Lita wouldn't want you to lose your life!", Sailor Moon argued.

"If you lose I can take your star seed."

"What if I win?"

"You won't win."

"Don't bet on it I know I'm going to win!"

So Galaxia and I started a weapon combat. As the fight went on Galaxia got bored and decided to start using attacks. The battle now turned into a dodge ball game, sorta of. This went on for about five or ten minutes.

"You want to see an attack. PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

As the attack went towards Galaxia she just jumped out of the way.

"You call that an attack? Don't you have anything left? Well then I win so hand over your star seed to me."

I knew I had only a split second to get out of the way but I wasn't fast enough. I fell backwards afterwards and Fighter caught me.

"Such a beautiful star seed but that's what you expect of the moon princesses."

"Galaxia you think you've won by taking my star seed but you haven't. You will never beat Sailor Moon, never!", I said then I looked at Serena, "Serena don't cry. You have to be strong and continue on."

"I don't want to lose you as well. Darien and Lita told you not to use that attack but you did anyway."

"I had to stick up against Galaxia for the scouts because they didn't have a chance. I also had to protect you and the Starlights. If you believe you can defeat her then you can. Fighter do me a favor and protect her."

"You can't abandon Sailor Moon now. You're the only one left for her."

"No I'm not. She still has the three of you. Serenity, you can beat her just like you did Beryl."

I'm not sure what happened from then up until when all the star seeds were released. Sailor Mono did in fact banish Chaos from Galaxia and she was back to normal.

"_arigato_, Sailor Moon. You lit the galaxy up with your wonderful shine. Is Chaos gone?"

"Yes, back to where it belongs, in people's minds."

"Then again?"

"Let's believe in them. It will be alright."

"Still what I did was irreparable."

"It's not to late. You can lead the star seeds back to where they belong."

"arigato, Sailor Moon.", Galaxia said taking the star seeds back to where they belong.

"I hung in there everyone, but I'm lonely. I'm all alone everyone."

"You're not alone, Serena.", Raye said.

"Everyone?"

"You're not alone."

"Everyone is around you."

"Rei-chan, Ami-chan!"

"We believed..."

"That you would do it, Usagi."

"Minako-chan, Mako-chan! Is this a dream?"

"It's not a dream. You saved this world..."

"With your belief."

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!"

"arigato, Usagi-san."

"You did really good.

"Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san!"

"You did it!"

"Asuka. Everyone I'm so happy."

"Usako."

"Chibi."

"This little girl led me back to you.", Darien said holding Chibi Chibi.

"Mamo-chan."

"You did great, Usako."

"Mamo-chan!"

"It's alright now it's over."

"hmm. Chibi Chibi?"

"arigato.", she said and then took her place with the stars.

We went down on to the ground and de transformed.

"What are you crying for, Maria?", Lita asked.

"I thought I would never see any of you ever again."

We joined up with the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu. We decided to meet at school about an hour before sunset. We all started to walk home to check out the damage. While we were walking I asked, "Darien, are you okay? Are you still going to school in the States?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll wait awhile to go back to school."

"I missed you so much. After we found out about Galaxia I was sure that you wouldn't come back."

"You have to have more faith in him.", Serena said.

"I going to find the Three Lights and talk to them."

It was the day after the battle and the everyone was cleaning up. I walked over to the concert hall. I had to walk over some rumble to get into where the rooms were. I knew that they would be there. The halls were empty with the exception of a few boxes. I had to walk to the end of the hall where their dressing room was.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten are you guys in here?"

"Maria? What are you doing here?", Seiya asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Are you going to head home now?"

"Yeah. We need to work on rebuilding our home planet.", answered Yaten.

"Its almost time to head over to the school. Do you have everything?", asked Taiki.

"Yeah, let's go.", answered Seiya.

While we were walking I asked, "Kakyuu, what was your planet like before Galaxia?"

"It was a very beautiful place. Everyone was happy."

"What about the Starlights?"

"They protected me similar to how the sailor senshi protect Sailor Moon."

When we got to the school the others were waiting for us. Before we headed onto the roof we thought that some introductions we in order.

"Darien this is Seiya, Taiki, Yaten , and their princess Kakyuu.", Serena introduced.

"It's nice to meet all you."

"The same here. odango, spoke of no one else. You are very lucky to have a girlfriend like her.", Seiya said.

We then headed up onto the roof to say good-bye.

"Are you really leaving?", Amy asked.

"Yes, the others are expecting us.", answered Kakyuu.

"We'll definitely create a new world with our princess.", added Yaten.

"Good luck!"

"arigato, Luna.", Yaten said with a wink.

She then meowed bashfully.

"Luna!", Artemis yelled.

"odango! I'm glad you got your boyfriend back."

"It's because of you, Seiya. It's because you were with me Seiya that I could hang in there."

"odango. I'll never forget you."

"Yes. We'll be friends forever."

All of a sudden Yaten busted out laughing and Kakyuu tried not to.

"Oh, come on!"

"I like that one.", added Taiki.

"Huh?"

"She didn't get it!"

"No she didn't.", added Lita.

"What Amy?"

"Usagi-chan, you're slow, aren't you?", Mina asked.

"About what?"

Raye slapped her upside her head, "It's obvious!"

"I'm asking because I didn't get it!"

"You won't get it for your whole life!"

"Oh, please! You're so nasty Raye!"

I nudged Darien in the arm, "See things don't change even when you leave, do they?"

He just shook his head.

"Okay, let's go.", Kakyuu said.

Seiya stopped and said, "Mamoru-san. Protect her with your life. It's just some words from some guy!"

"I understand."

"Bye, odango!"

They did a quick transformation to head home but we all had to say good-bye first.

"Take care.", Maker said with that mature attitude.

"See you!", Fighter said like he always did.

"Thank you so much!", Kakyuu said.

"Bye-bye.", Healer said with his nice attitude.

"I won't forget you.", Lita said.

"Have a pleasant trip.", Amy said.

"Please come and see us anytime.", Mina added.

"We'll be expecting you.", Serena added to Mina's.

"Good luck.", I said.

"Bye.", Raye said.

The four of them then teleported home. I think we all had mixed feelings about the four of them leaving. After all we went through together they had to leave. The fighting was really over for us now. We were all relieved but in a way we could never get use to not fighting. We have a more important thing to do now, protect our future king and queen and make sure the future turns out right. 

  
  


End of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

Next up......

Sailor Moon New Age (starts with 12 ^_^)

  
  
  



	12. Adventure 12

Adventure 12: Battle Starts At Home

  


From the end of Sailor Stars.....

The Three Lights were holding their final concert because they knew that the final fight with Galaxia was close. In the middle of the concert Tin Cat showed up and started some chaos. Galaxia showed up and took the bracelet from Tin Cat. Sailor Moon then tried to get rid of Galaxia for what's she had done to Tin Cat. Galaxia just brushed the attack away. She eyed all of us and stopped at Kakyuu and took her star seed. The Starlights headed over to Ginga TV, where Galaxia had been hiding, to avenge their princess. We all went back to Raye's temple to come with some sort of plan. Then Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru headed over there next. Then all of us headed over there an hour later. When we got to the TV station there was a barrier around the station. We were forced to watch the Starlights get beat up by Galaxia from the outside. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon then transported us into where the Starlights had been fighting. Healer and Maker were not too happy when they saw all of us but we were glad to see them. Galaxia then tried to take their Star Seeds of Serena and the Starlights but the Inner scouts put themselves in front of them to protect them. In doing so, they gave their lives to protect all of us. Galaxia then took their star seeds. As Serena and I looked up at the collection of star seeds we spotted a star seed with the same shine as the golden crystal. Galaxia then showed us how she took Darien's star seed when he was heading over to the states. With that shown Sailor Moon just broke down crying she now had her four best friends as well as her boyfriend gone. After they were gone Pluto and Saturn followed who had their star seeds taken by Uranus and Neptune. When Galaxia ordered them to take our star seeds they fired at her. But she didn't have a star seed and she took the bracelets from the two of them. I was next. When Sailor Moon tried to explain her view on things, Galaxia slapped her. I couldn't put up with this anymore so I challenged Galaxia. If she won she got my star seed, and I didn't know what would happen if I won. After a somewhat long fight she fired at me and got my star seed. Some amount of time passed when everyone's star seeds were released and we returned to our bodies. With everything alright the Starlights and Kakyuu had to return home.

  


The fighting had really ended. Lita and I decided to head home. While walking Lita asked, "So are you going to head home yourself?"

"I have to. I have to find my scouts and release the power that Queen Serenity talked about. It's going to be hard to say good-bye. I feel like I belong here and not in my world."

"But your mom has to be worried about you. You can finish the quarter here, which is only a few more days, get your things together and head home sometime next week."

It was late when we arrived home so we went to bed, together because we had missed each other so much. On the news the next morning, the city had to be cleaned up. All public schools were closed for at least the next week. It gave me a chance to head over to Amara's house to talk about the arrangements. It was a long walk to their house but I knew it was one of my last chances to walk around Tokyo. When I reached the house I rang the bell. Michelle answered the door and invited me in. Amara saw us and asked, "So what brings you up here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Hotaru coming back with me."

"Let me get Trista and Hotaru and we can talk about it."

When Trista sat down I started, "I brought this up sometime ago with Amara and Michelle about if it would be alright for Hotaru to come back with me to further her training. I know that this is sudden but I will be heading home by the end of this week."

"Like I said before it is up to Hotaru to decide but all of us need to agree that it is the right thing to do.", added Amara.

"Would you like to go back with her?", Trista asked.

"Yeah that would be cool."

"If you promise to take the best care of her she can go."

"I will Michelle."

"Do you know exactly when you're leaving?"

"Yeah probably Saturday."

"That gives us only today and tomorrow. How about we see you off at the park about three in the afternoon on Saturday."

"Sounds good. I have to be going to tell Lita when I'm going."

As I walked home I wished I had not answered Trista's question. I had to tell everyone but who to tell first. I thought about it and I had to tell Darien first. I knew he had to be busy but I had to tell him. I rang the bell and he bussed me up. When he opened the door I just flat out told him, "I'm leaving on Saturday."

"So soon?"

"I knew this was coming but I didn't want to believe it. Hotaru will be coming back with me and I don't know if we'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"Yeah besides Amara and them."

"The girls have to know about this. I'm going to call them and we'll have a meeting here."

As he called everyone the more I didn't want to go home.

"The girls said they'd be over in a half hour."

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"After all I've been through with all of you I have to leave. I don't know how much time has passed in my world and my mom will worry about me."

"Look since you're a scout you can teleport back and forth. You can come back and visit anytime."

Just then the doorbell rang. I explained to them what I was going to do and when I was leaving.

"But that's tomorrow afternoon.", Raye said.

"Why are you leaving so soon?", asked Serena.

"I fell that it's the best for me. I have to get going back home so that my mom won't worry about me. Besides I have to get home because I'm probably already behind in my school work."

"But why bring Hotaru back?", asked Mina.

"She need some more training since she is still quite young."

"How will you find your scouts?", asked Lita.

"I don't know."

"It could be that some of your friends are actually your team but you never knew it. For example, the people I met back when I visited with you could all be scouts but there is no sure way to know.", Darien said.

"If I go back with Maria and help her find her scouts then we can be sure."

"But Luna what will we do without you during that time?", asked Serena.

"It shouldn't take too long if Maria already knows the other scouts unlike when you became scouts."

"Well if this is her last full day in Tokyo I think we should be able to do anything she wants to.", Mina said.

"Good idea. Let her decide what she wants to do. So what will it be? Movies, mall, hanging out?", asked Raye.

"I want to spend the day with Lita and Darien. I'll hang out with all of you tomorrow I promise."

"Alright. Let's go then.", Serena said.

So Amy, Mina, Raye, Serena, Luna, and Artemis left.

"Now that they're gone, why only spend the day with us?", Lita asked puzzled.

"You two were the first people I met in Tokyo. You're going to be the ones hardest to say good-bye to tomorrow."

"Well what would you like to do?"

"Just walk around. I want to be able to remember everything how it is."

"Alright let's go."

The three of us walked around for a few hours taking a small break every hour or so. I recommended watching the sunset from the park. The sunset was beautiful as sunsets always are. There was a lot of things I wanted to do but couldn't. Considering that I was going home we had to head home early. When we got upstairs it was about seven.

"You two probably have lots to do so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Darien wait. Can't you stay for awhile?"

"I don't mind if you do. Besides its probably for the best if you two talk things out.", Lita said.

"This will be the first time I'm on my own. What if I'm not good without you guys?"

"You'll do fine especially since you have Luna and Hotaru going back with you. Besides if you were a lousily scout do you think Queen Serenity would have made you leader? It might seem like you stink at first but look at Serena. She started off shaky but look at her now she defeated her most powerful enemy by herself.", Lita said trying to cheer me up.

"But Serena is different than me. She had you helping her and Luna..."

"Wait. You have Hotaru and Luna and all of us. That's very different from what we had. You should be getting to bed."

"Darien don't treat me like a little kid! I'm just worried that I won't be able to do anything. What happens if I fail all of you?"

"You won't fail anyone. I'm sure you can come back and visit us. What me to stay in here until you fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

I hopped into bed and got situated. All he did was run his hand up and down my back until I fell asleep. He has such a soft touch that it just relaxes you all over. When I woke up the next morning Lita was watering her planets.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few minutes. I want to soak all of this in."

"The girls and Darien want to give you a good-bye party. Then we'll see ya off."

"What time?"

"About one today. I heard that Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru may stop by before we see you off that way we're all together to see you off."

We went out to breakfast and then went to the arcade. When we got home from all that it was already eleven. Lita was cleaning for the party and I had to pack. Packing was the most depressing thing I had to do but it had to be done. When Lita was done cleaning she helped me finish packing. We had sometime to rest before the doorbell rang.

"Hi, come on in."

"Lita, who is it?"

"It's Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru."

"You're here early. Everyone else won't be here for another half hour."

"We wanted to talk to you about going back.", Amara said.

"About what?"

"I feel I should give you this time key to help you teleport back and forth between here and your home. It is dangerous to use the key often and when taking more than eight people other than you. When we get to the park I'll tell you what to say. Here you go.", Trista said handing me the key.

"Are you sure you and Hotaru can handle the enemy on your own until the other scouts are found?", asked Michelle.

"Yeah I think the two of us can handle it especially since Luna is coming back with us."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?", Hotaru asked.

"I have one sister. She's probably a bit older than you but you two should get along fine."

Lita walked in the room to inform us that the others had arrived. It was great having everyone together like this but it didn't seem complete without Rini and the Starlights. This was only the second or third time we were all together like this. After we had some cake the girls wanted to exchange gifts. They had put together a scrapbook full of pictures. There were some when Rini was with us, with the Three Lights, and some of all of us just having fun. Darien gave me a rose with a letter. Amara and Michelle made a CD with some of the music that she had performed with Amara. We then walked over to the park together. I was a bit upset about leaving but I knew in order for the events of the future to take place I had to leave. We arrived at the spot seen Rini off only a few months earlier.

"Before I leave I want to say thank you to all you've done for me. All of you taught me a lot about becoming a scout. I wish there was more time so we could spend some more time together."

"We should be the ones thanking you for coming.", Raye said.

"Why? I shouldn't have come back because I followed Luna.

"Having you around let all of us find out about a chapter of our past lives we never knew about. None of us could remember much before Beryl but we want you to find your scouts because the scouts may have brothers and sisters.", Trista said.

"What are you crying for?", Lita asked in tears.

"I should ask you the same thing. I don't want to leave you. Promise you'll keep in touch since I still have my communicator with me."

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah."

"Hotaru, you be a good girl.", Michelle said.

"I will. I want to say thank you for raising me. Amara, Michelle, Trista you taught me a lot."

"I've made the arrangements at the junior high. Everything has been filed out and is ready to go."

"Thanks Trista. Darien, Lita you were the two greatest during my stay."

"Come back for a visit after you find all your scouts."

"Of course. Luna, Hotaru ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Serena I trust that your grades will improve while I'm gone."

"Don't be such a nagger Luna!"

"I look forward to the next time we meet. Guardian of Time and Space! Help guide us through the passage of space! Take us back home!"

  


When I opened my eyes I found myself along with Hotaru and Luna down by the bushes just outside the complex. A cold wind blew while we were walking to the building.

"This stinks that it is still winter here and fall in Tokyo."

"We should get inside before we catch cold."

When we walked in the first door the small foyer was warm. I had to dig through my bag to find my keys which took me awhile to find. I finally found them and opened the other door to the main part of the building. We walked onto the elevator and I pressed the button for the third floor. We all walked off the elevator. I felt weird walking down this hallway to the apartment because it had been so long since I last walked down this hall. I had to set my bag down to unlock the door to the apartment. When I walked into the front hall of the apartment it was quiet. It was a Saturday and with no one home it was a bit weird. I walked into the dining room and there was a note on the table reading, 

"Maria,

We will not be back until late Sunday afternoon. 

Here's $25 to eat for the next two days. I expect change.

Love,

Mom."

"Maria, What is that?", Luna asked.

"A letter from my mom telling me that she won't be home until late tomorrow."

"Is that good?", Hotaru asked.

"Yeah cause now we have the house to ourselves for two days. Hotaru if you get a warm coat we can go down to the park."

"Okay, but I need to find it."

It took her only a few minutes to find it and then we were off to the park. We were about halfway to the park when we heard screaming. Hotaru and I started to run as fast as we could. When we reached the park we saw a monster terrorizing little kids for no reason.

"You two need to transform."

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

The police showed up and tried to stop the monster but it just drained the energy out of the officers.

"Saturn, these cops have a lot to learn don't they?"

"Yeah."

"Yo, Negaverse sleeze. How dare you try to harm these little kids and the police who protect this city. I'll punish you in the name of Phebos."

A man appeared who Luna and I recognized immediately, Jedite. When I saw him I got a sick feeling to my stomach.

"So you little sailor scouts think you can stop me and this monster?"

"I thought Beryl got rid of you years ago. Why are you here?"

"I was put only into a deep sleep. I was released from my sleep after the last battle with the Wiseman. Since then I have worked myself to the up most position of the new Negaverse. Yoma finish these scouts off. I have work to do.", he commanded and disappeared.

With orders from Jedite himself the monster's attention turned to us.

"Luna what are we going to do?", I asked worried.

"I don't know but we'll figure this out later. Just get rid of this monster."

"He he. Come on sailor scouts. Let's see what you got."

"Alright. PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND! It didn't work."

The monster sent a blast at us but we dodged it. This went on for sometime and I was getting worn out. Saturn and I then heard a familiar snapping fingers.

"Penetrating the darkness at night..."

"The air of freedom breaks through..."

"We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights...are here!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!", and the monster was gone.

"Fighter, what are you doing here?"

"We sensed an evil energy coming from this world. This enemy is powerful and we didn't know if there were sailor scouts to protect this planet or not.", answered Maker.

"But we know there are.", Fighter added.

"Where are you going to be staying?"

"An apartment complex at the end of the road.", answered Healer.

"That's where I live. What building and apartment number?"

"940, number 305."

"Right next door. Hope we can do things together."

"Phebos, the cops are waking up we'd better get going."

"Okay Saturn, let's go."

We all de-transformed and walked back home.

"Are you going to sing?"

"No. We want to be just normal teenagers not pop stars."

"What school will you be attending?"

"Elk Grove High, sophomore level.", answered Yaten.

"Why is Saturn here?", asked Seiya.

"I need to further my training as a sailor scout. My name is Hotaru."

"Where's a good place to get some dinner around here?"

"We can go down to Frankie's Two or order some pizza. If we're going to go to Frankie's then I have to run up stairs to some money first."

We continued our walk home and I ran up stairs to get some money. They all waited downstairs while I ran up.

"How far is the restaurant from here?"

"Only about a block or so if we take the short cut."

"What type of food do they have there?"'

"Just some normal fast food. There is also a game room in the back."

When we walked in Frankies the place hadn't changed one bit. The cooks were busy preparing the food, when one of the cashiers came to take our order. I ordered a beef and fries with a Pepsi, Hotaru ordered a kids meal pizza with a small Hi-C drink, Seiya hamburger and fries with a Pepsi, Taiki a lasagna with a sierra mist, and Yaten ordered a salad with a sierra mist also. We walked into the back dining room and pulled some tables together where we could sit. The food would take a while so I decided to do some racing.

"Could I race you?", Seiya asked taking the seat next to me.

"Sure but don't be surprised if I win."

I chose the China race, which is considered an 'expert' race (yeah right!), automatic gears, and the light blue car which I always chose. As the race started I gained the early lead. There is one advantage of doing the race for so long I knew about all the short cuts in the race and knew how to control the car on the dirt road. The race was close with only one spot between us. By the end of the race we were racing for first place. I knew one trick to ensure a win, press the gas pedal twice and then floor it. When I was about to floor my time expired. Seiya had beaten me about a second. I sat there and thought to myself, how I could I lose to him? I had never lost this race against anyone before. Hotaru came up to me and said, "The people brought the food out."

"Alright let's eat."

We all sat down ready to eat. It was quiet for awhile because everyone had to be hungry from after the fight. I looked up and around the room to find that we were the only ones in the room.

"What do you think of the new enemy?", I asked everyone.

"It should be easy compared to Galaxia.", answered Seiya.

"Maybe. But we should not underestimate this enemy. The scouts from a few years ago thought he was gone but he's back for some reason. We can handle this but will the new scouts be able to handle it?"

"They'll catch on fast. Once they transform it should come back to them.", Hotaru answered reassuringly.

After we finished eating we walked back to Elmdale the same way we came. I took my keys out and unlock the two doors to get in. We walked up the stairs, I opened the door at the top of the stairs and held it open for everyone. When we were in the hallway I asked, "How long ago did you guys arrive? I haven't even been back from Tokyo a day and we said bye only a day ago."

"The time in our world moves really fast compared to Tokyo's time. It may have been only a day or so but its been well over a month since we left Tokyo.", answered Taiki.

"Do you need help unpacking anything?"

"Maybe the instruments.", answered Yaten.

We continued our walk down the hall to their apartment. Taiki unlocked the door and pushed it open. The door opened to the dining room/front room. We all took our shoes off as not to dirty the new carpet and also it being the custom in Japan. They had a huge three bedroom, 2 bath apartment. I decided to check the view from their balcony. I heard the screen open behind me, it was Seiya. I thought back to the last time I had been home that almost 4 months ago. The only difference is that now Hotaru and the Three Lights and Luna were back with me instead of Darien. I viewed everything differently after the fight with the Sailor Anime-mates and Galaxia. I felt bad for not acknowledging Seiya so I asked, "Do you miss Serena?"

"Why would you ask?"

"I remember the way you looked at her. After all we've been through do you still like her?"

"When I look at you I see her. Therefore I don't miss her."

I walked back into the apartment and yelled out, "Hotaru we gotta go!"

"Can't we stay a little longer? Taik-san was going to let me try out the keyboard."

"It's starting to get late and you need to get ready for bed. Now go get your coat."

"Come on. You're acting just like Amara.", Hotaru snapped back and stormed off.

"Don't you think you should be easier on her?", Yaten asked me.

"Why?"

"Well, she'd not used to you. You have to give her sometime to adjust to a new place. So until then back off a little.", answered Taiki.

"I'm ready.", Hotaru said with a sad tone.

"Alright let's go. See you around."

"Maria..."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Come over tomorrow to discuss a few things about the enemy."

"Okay I'll be over at one."

When we got to the apartment it was about 8:30. Hotaru wanted to watch a video and I saw no harm, in letting her stay up late one night. While she was picking out a movie I started to make some popcorn. After I was done I walked back into the front room.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Father Goose."

"Okay.", I said to it. My mom had bought it before I had to leave for Tokyo back in November. I had never watched it before and Hotaru wanted to see it. When the movie was over it was about 10. I knew it had to be past Hotaru's normal bedtime. So I let her watch some TV while I went into my room to make my bed for two people. When I walked into the front room Hotaru had already fallen asleep on the couch. I felt bad about waking her up because I knew she was tired.

"Hotaru..Come on it's time for bed.", I said softly.

She started walking off to my room in a sleepy daze. She almost tripped over the phone cord but she caught herself before she could fall. I swear as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. I shut off the light and walked back into the dining room. I looked down at the table at all the gifts everyone had given me but Darien's rose with letter caught my eye. I picked it up and opened the letter. It read:

"Dear Maria,

You should be home reading this letter by now. I know what has to be going through your head right now. The first battle was easy but what happens if I can't fight like I use to in Tokyo? I know that went through some of the scouts' heads during their first battles. Don't worry about things like that because you are going to have plenty of help from your scouts when they come. When you have you're entire team together come back to Tokyo for a visit. We'd all enjoy that very much. When you feel down think about what Queen Serenity told you when your princess self awakened. Also, if this helps I believe you can defeat every enemy that comes your way. Remember that I will always love you and that all of us are there fighting with you in spirit.

Love,

Darien."

"What is that you're reading?", asked Luna.

"Just the letter from Darien. Luna, why do you think Jedite would attack this world? Why didn't he go after the world with all of you? There's no one he wants to get back at in this world."

"I don't know. We must hurry and find your team because Jedite was powerful back when Mercury, Mars, and Moon fought him."

"But Luna I have no clue who my team could be. I have so many friends that anyone of them could be a sailor scout."

"On Monday when you go to school you should be able to sense that certain people maybe a scout. Also, I could investigate around the school and tell you if I find anything."

"Alright we'll do that."

"I think you should go get some rest because you don't know if you have to fight tomorrow."

"Luna do me a favor. My mom won't let Hotaru stay here long so can you somehow do something to her that will make her think Hotaru can stay?"

"I think I can do that."

"Night Luna."

  


The next morning when I woke up it was very bright in my room. I looked over at the clock and it was about ten in the morning. I looked over where Hotaru had been sleeping but she wasn't there. I walked into the front room and there she was watching some cartoons.

"ohayo, Maria."

"Morning Hotaru. Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm hm. You're bed is nice and soft."

"Well my mom and sister are due home this afternoon. So what can we do until then? Have any ideas?"

"Can we go to the park and actually play this time? Because yesterday we ended up fighting."

"Sure. Have you seen Luna?"

"I think she went out onto the balcony."

"Ok. Hey Luna. What ya doing out here?"

"It's been awhile since I've came to this world."

"Yeah that was about four months ago here anyway. Luna why do you think he came here?"

"I'm not sure of that myself but we need to find those scouts within the next few weeks if we are to defeat Jedite."

"There's also been something else on my mind its what Queen Serenity told me the last time I came home. Something about a power inside of me not yet awakened but only my team can break the seal. Darien thought it could be something like the Silver Crystal."

"It is a possibility. Since our memories are still somewhat clouded over from that time. I would recommend that you think about who some of those scouts could be."

"But I have almost no clue who they could be with maybe the exception of a few people."

"Well, I could somehow sneak into your school and explore."

"Ok. On Monday we'll do that then."

"Maria, when are we going to go to the park?", Hotaru asked at the door.

"Now. Luna want to come with us?"

"No. I'll wait here until you come back."

So Hotaru and I left for the park. The good was it was staring to warm up outside so it wasn't too bad. When we got down to Einstein it was like nothing had ever happened. Hotaru was just full of energy running all over the park. I just sat on the swings and kept an eye on her. I looked down at my watch and it was about 5:30.

"Hey Hotaru! We have to be getting back."

"Just 5 more minutes."

"No. My mom and sister will be home in a bit and we have to be there."

"Okay."

On the way home it was pretty silent because I'm sure Hotaru was tired out. While walking up to the door I saw my mom's car coming down the street. I told Hotaru that we have to get up before them. So we ran up the stairs. I hurried and unlocked the door to make sure it looked like I hadn't been out. Five minutes later I hear my mom and sister walk in. 

"Hi. I'm home."

"Hi mom!"

"Oh, you're home finally."

"Did you have fun?", my sister asked.

"Yeah."

I went right into my room and tried to think of an excuse of why Hotaru had to stay with us.

"Luna, do you think you could somehow put temporary memory lapse on my mom so she thinks that Hotaru has lived with us a long time?"

"I could try."

"Luna you have to."

"Alright."

I walked out of my room with Luna in arms and Hotaru behind me.

"Mom, I found this cat a few days ago and I was wondering if you could help me give her a bath."

Luna looked at me like don't you dare.

"It's better if cats clean themselves."

"But I think she has a small cut or something on her leg and I need help cleaning her."

"Okay. Get some towels and some soap and we'll give her a bath in the kitchen."

I came back with Luna and towels and soap. My mom was fixing some nice warm water in the sink for her.

Luna whispered, "Why are you making me take a bath?"

"So you have a chance to do the memory lapse on her."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Bring her over. The water is a little hot but it should be okay for the cat. Let me have her."

I handed Luna over to her and she put Luna right into the water. My mom looked right at Luna and mom seemed to stare at Luna for a long time.

"Mom you okay? I looked in the papers for a week and she doesn't match any missing pets. I even called the animal shelters and had no cat of that description of her."

"What about the pet deposit?"

"You wouldn't have to. She's a very quiet cat so you pay when you have enough money."

"Alright."

"Mom, you remember about Hotaru living with us right?"

"Yes. Hi Hotaru. I'll fix dinner if you dry off the cat. What did you name her?"

"Luna."

"Well go dry Luna off in your room."

I picked Luna up in a towel and she was soaking wet. I closed my door after I went in.

"Thank you Luna."

"I was happy to do that for you but you can pay me back by brushing my fur and drying me off."

"Okay."

I took the towel and dried Luna off. I found a small hair brush and started brushing her.

"Luna how am I going to sneak you into the school without getting caught? Furthermore, how are you going to investigate without getting caught?"

"I could walk around during classes and hide somewhere while the students are out."

"That part is fine but what about sneaking you in?"

"Could you leave one of your classes and let me out of your locker and I'll find a place to hide during the passing periods?"

"Sure. That would be easy, but you would have to wait until during second hour."

"Alright then I'll meet you after school outside in the back."

"Luna but the furthermost doors away from the foyer so that no one will see you."

"Ok."

"Maria, dinner's ready!", I heard my mom call out.

"Kay be there in a minute."

I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. My mom had cooked tacos yet again and set it out in a buffet style. We could have soft or hard shells and anything we wanted in it. My sister had gone first then Hotaru then me and then mom. We all sat at the dining room table which is a little odd since my family usually east where they were sitting before called. It was a pleasant thing. I knew my sister knew something was up because of when Darien had come over, me being gone a long time, Hotaru staying with us and then having Luna around. I started wondering if my sister was a scout since she understood all the Sailor Moon stuff almost as well as I did. After dinner I went into my room to just lay down and listen to some music. I started to fall asleep when Hotaru came in.

"I'm sorry were you sleeping?"

"No. You excited about going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah. Why did you go to your room right after dinner? Don't you want to see your mom?"

"I just very tired and I have to get up early tomorrow. I loved seeing my mom but this doesn't seem like home that much. Maybe it's because I've lived there so long. I have my real family in Tokyo not here. Hotaru when did your mom die?"

"When I was really little. My dad was really nice in raising me until the DNA accident in the lab when he was taken over by the being. After that he seemed different to me."

"How?"

"Well his hands were always really cold and he was always in his lab. That's about when Kaori Knight showed up then I became very weak."

"Hotaru how do you remember all of this?"

"When I was awaken as Sailor Saturn a second time when Nehelenia attacked all of us."

"I wish everyone could remember more of our past lives you know back in the Moon Kingdom."

"There is a reason why we don't remember. Queen Serenity wanted all of you to forget so you could lead normal lives. If you could remember your past life you would not be able to. That's why no one could remember that Serena had a younger sister."

"But Luna I need those memories. If I could remember all of that we could just go and awaken the other scouts."

"Some of them may need to mature a little bit before awaking or you may need this item to grow more powerful to help them or......", Luna stopped when the door opened.

"Phone call.", Susie said.

I didn't want to talk to anyone but I had to. I picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Welcome back.", I heard from my cousin.

"What do you want? I have to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see tomorrow at the bus okay?"

"Yeah. Bye.", and I hung up the phone.

It was about eight and I wanted to go to bed early so I could get up (I'm not a Monday person). I got ready and so did Hotaru. We had to share my bed which was ok by me but she had to sleep on the inside. I set my alarm, took off my glasses, and went to bed.

  


The next morning when the alarm went off at 6:20 I shut it off. I got out of bed and went to get something to drink. I looked into the fridge and there was some pop with caffeine so I knew it would wake me up. I looked at the dining room table and there was money for lunch for the school week. I walked back into my room and Hotaru was still sleeping. I turned my TV to the news to what the weather was going to be. It was going to be about 45 outside. I would be fine with just my light jacket that I wore year round. When I saw the weather the second time around it was about 38 out. Hotaru woke up when she heard me rustling through the closet looking for some clothes.

"What time is it?"

"It about 5 to 7. You can change the channel to 26 if you want to watch some cartoons. Just make sure you and Susie leave by a quarter to 8 to get to school on time alright?"

"Okay. Should I wear my uniform?"

"I wouldn't since you have to walk to school. Then again it's a little warm outside so you could wear it if ya wanted to."

I shut the closet door and got dressed. I found a hair brush on my dresser and brush my hair back into a ponytail like I always do. I looked at my clothes and thought it was weird not being in my uniform. When it came time to leave I hurried and got my keys and ran out the door. As I walked to the bus stop my cousin caught glimpse of me and told me to wait up.

"So how was your trip?", he asked out of breath.

"It was good. I'm still tired though. There are some kids who moved in next door that are our age and will be going to Elk Grove."

"Cool. Are there girls or guys?"

"All three are guys. They had to leave early so that they could get their schedules. If we run into them at school I'll introduce you to them."

When we reached the corner I felt my backpack moving a lot. I realized it was Luna trying to get comfortable. When the bus came I was the first one on.

"Can I sit with you?", my cousin asked.

"No. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll just sit in front of you."

After everyone sat down we were off to pick up everyone else. Surprisingly I had the whole seat to myself. Since the talking was so loud I thought I could tell Luna something, "Luna, try not to move around so much or someone will suspect something."

"Well there isn't much room in this backpack."

"Well I had a lot of homework and that isn't my fault."

I closed my backpack so that there was some space to let some air in so Luna could breathe. The rest of the way to school I slept. When we got to the stop sign on Elk Grove Blvd. I woke up. While driving up to the school I wanted to go home. When we stopped everyone in the front took forever to get off. AS I walked to the front of the bus and stepped off a cold wind blew. As I walking to the building I saw my friend Meghan.

"Hey Meghan!"

She turned around a little surprised to see me.

"Hey."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. I see you later."

"Sure."

By now we reached the back foyer doors and Meghan went off to her locker on the second floor and I to my locker just down the hall. When I got to my locker I saw Seiya.

"Oh your locker is by mine."

"I guess so. Can you block my locker so that I can put Luna in my locker?"

"Sure."

I gently lifted her out and placed her on the top shelf of my locker.

"Now don't forget to let me out during second hour okay?"

"Yes now be quiet.", I said slamming the locker door shut.

"So where is your home room?"

"Just down the hall a little ways."

"How much time do we have until the start of home room?"

"About another 15 minutes."

"Where's your home room?"

"On the other side."

"Then I should see you on my way to first."

"See you then."

I felt kinda good inside of having Seiya around now almost the same way I felt around Darien. I had to make sure that my friends did not find out. When I walked into my advisory/home room no one was there. I sat down in one of the cushioned chairs and looked up at the clock. It only 8 and I knew my cousin was going to come in at any minute. Instead, Patrick walked in a little late than he usually is.

"Hi."

"Where have you been?"

"Trips to foreign countries."

"Which ones?"

"Mainly Japan."

"Did you go to school there?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Pretty good. It got boring wearing the uniform though."

Just then a group of my friends walked in.

"Hey, I have something to show to you after fourth.", Ginger told me.

"Ok. You guys better go cause you only have 3 minutes."

"See ya during second, Ri."

Advisory was boring as usual and I hadn't missed anything while I was gone except for Scholastic Bowl. When the bell for advisory rang I was the first one out the door. As I was walking I saw Seiya waiting for me.

"Hey."

"I am so glad to have someone from Tokyo here with me. I forgot how boring school was over here. What classes do you have?"

"The classes the teachers assigned me. I don't really want to take anything except for gym or if I have a class with you."

"Well maybe we do have a class together. Ja ne."

Keyboarding was absolutely boring so much that I almost fell asleep. So I decided to go online under my sister's screen name. I didn't have anything to do. Then I thought of checking to see if Amy was online. So I checked and indeed she was on. So I started an instant message.

"Hi."

"Who's this?", she asked.

"It's Maria."

"Oh. How is it going back home?"

"Good. I found out on Saturday who our enemy is."

"Who is it?"

"Jedite."

"What do you mean?"

"He appeared during our first fight. Luna has no clue why he would come back to my world but we are very concerned. But a good thing to note is the Starlights came back to help."

"They did?"

"Yeah and they transferred into my school. So what has happened since I've left."

"Well, Serena and Darien had their wedding."

"Oh, I would have loved to been there."

"That's not all. Serena just had Rini."

"IS she cute?"

"Yeah. I'll send you some of the pictures."

"Could I have some pictures of all of you. Since you probably look different."

"Alright."

"I have to go. The class is about to end."

"Are you not doing your classwork but talking to me?"

"So. This is the only computer I have access to and I had to tell you about Jedite. If you can come up with anything when I send you more info let me know."

"Okay. All I can tell you now is you need to find those other scouts before you even think about going up against him."

"I will. Luna will be investigating during the day."

"E-mail me if you have info and good luck. Bye."

"Bye Amy."

And I had to log off. The bell had just rung and I had to walk real fast to second. When I got down by the class I sat down rather out of breath.

"Hey Ri."

"Hey."

"I'll be back in one second."

I looked around the room then realized that Taiki was sitting right next to me. I just about jumped out of my seat.

"Taik-san what are you doing here?"

"This is one of my classes."

"From what I heard this class is really hard so do you think you could help me."

"Sure. But you have to do your own work."

"I know that."

"Have you contacted anyone in Tokyo about the enemy?"

"Yeah. Amy. She said that we need to find the other scouts if we even want to think about going up against him. I have to ask the teacher something be right back."

So I walked up to the teachers desk and asked him if I could go to my locker to get my book. And he said it was okay. The halls were empty for class had already started. I opened my locker and Luna was not happy.

"What took you so long?"

"The halls are empty now so you can go explore just be careful during the passing periods. I also contacted Amy during first."

"What about?"

"Just to update her on what is happening here and for me to find out what has happened in Tokyo."

"Okay. Well get back to your class and I will meet you at the tree by the back entrance at 3:50."

"See you then."

I came back into class and hurried and sat down.

"Do you have the homework?"

"Yeah it's right here.", I answered handing him the work.

Since it was the beginning of the week it meant lecture and note time. Now there is something you have to understand about this World History teacher he insists on doing the entire book with the exception of a few chapters. So lucky me now had Taiki to help me through this rough time. We then instructed to take out our chapter study guide so that we could go over a few questions. This is when I'm surprised that anyone stays awake. He explains what he put down as an answer then asks if anyone has anything to add. We went over that for awhile then we were able to work on our own for the last 5 minutes of class. I just packed my things into my backpack and waited at the door for the bell to ring. When it rang I rushed out the door, dropped my books off, and went to my third hour class. English is the easiest class because we have the division head as the teacher and we are his only class. I didn't have much work to catch up on since he excused me from it and all I had to do was write some 1 page essays on the stories we were reading. After it was over it was time for dance class. I walked down to the locker room, got changed and waited by the dance room. The teacher unlocked the door and told me that she would be right back. While I was waiting for everyone else Yaten walked in.

"Yaten why are you taking dance?", I asked trying not to laugh.

"Because regular gym classes make you sweat too much."

"Well, it's nice to have another guy in this class."

After the bell rang we had to, then do some ballet moves, some traveling floor moves, and then work on one of our combination for our final towards the end of May. Yaten did pretty well in doing the moves, jumps, and leaps the teacher asked him to do which was making him seem like a suck up. I knew he was good from when they had to the musical awhile ago. When class was over I was just plain tuckered out. When we were dismissed I hurried and got changed in the locker room and walked to the front foyer. Where I waited for the bell to ring. I hurried up the stairs and looked for Ginger. While she was getting the drawing out I was wondering if she remembered that I was a scout and that Darien had visited. 

"Here it is. What do you think? I drew it during first."

It was a picture of the dog character she made up.

"It's good. So, did you get any new tapes?"

"Yeah I got some Magic Knight Rayearth videos."

"I'll have to come over sometime and see them. Well that was the minute bell see you later."

"Yeah."

I walked into Physical Science and we had a lab to do. It was on acids and bases. The lab would take two days. So at the end we had to clean up and put everything away. The bell rang and Is till had to get my bag. I went outside to wait for Meghan. She waved as she always did.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"I thought I saw someone you may want to know about."

"Who?"

"Seiya. Now you wouldn't know anything about him being here would you?"

I didn't want to answer her because I knew it would come out. Btu she gave me that look like you know you something so tell me.

"Alright Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are all here. There I said it."

"Why are they here?"

"Maybe I should explain this later. I have to stay after school so I'll explain it to you then."

"Alright where should we meet?"

"Outside by the back door number 8."

"Okay. See you then."

While walking to get the rest of my books for the last two classes and lunch I thought about how Meghan and I had become friends. It was the end of my freshman year and I was waiting with a friend to catch the late bus home. I had stayed after to look up some Sailor Moon lyrics and I was waiting for the bus. That's when she introduced me to Meghan and she said that I liked Sailor Moon and so did Meghan so maybe we could get along. Meghan asked what the lyrics were and I handed them to her and she knew all of the songs. That summer came and went and when I went back to school I met up with Meghan another time. From then we've had a few tough times but we are still friends. So I started thinking that maybe she would be a scout and since I had revealed my scout identity to her the last time I was home. When I walked into the café I went to the table where I always sat with my friends Monica and Christine. I went and bought my lunch and sat back down when Monica and Christine came in. They had to go get their lunch so I just continued eating mine. While they were gone I heard someone call my name.

"Seiya. You have lunch now?"

"Yep. Would you mine if I sit with you?"

"No go ahead. So how's your day been?"

"Pretty good. Do you have Yaten or Taiki in any of your classes?"

"Taiki in my World History class and Yaten in my Dance class and you lunch. Are you in choir?"

"No."

"I still can't your songs out of my head. I always felt like you were searching for someone when you sang. I liked them because the songs had a good message within them."

"Think so?"

"Who wrote the lyrics?"

"Taiki and I."

"Maria who is this?", Christine asked.

"This is my next door neighbor who just moved here from Japan."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too.", answered Monica and Christine.

"Seiya, do you think you could sing that song after we're done eating?"

"Sure but where?"

"There are some empty rooms just for choir. I'm sure Mr. Sawson wouldn't mind.", answered Monica.

Seiya and I were the first ones to finish so we headed down the hall to where the choir room was. Then we took a right down to a smaller hallway to a bunch of small rooms. We looked in some of the rooms and we found one that was empty.

"Seiya could you play the music to it also?"

"I might have the sheets with me but I would need another person to help me sing."

"I'll do it."

"What song do you want to sing?"

"How about 'Shooting Star'?"

"Alright. Let me start then when I start you do, too."

I knew he hadn't played in awhile but I wanted to hear him sing. He started to play and he started to sing. I knew what parts needed the accompaniment so I only joined in then. We got to his solo when Monica and Christine walked in. When we finished both of them clapped. I looked at my watch and we had only a few minutes 'til lunch ended so we had to go. Monica and Christine went on ahead.

"Maria, you sang good."

"Darien told me that the last time I had to sing. Did you ever have any other songs that just you sang?"

"All of us had songs like that but we never sang them for anyone."

"Are they in Japanese?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Maybe sometime you three can sing those songs. I have to go. See you later."

When I got halfway down the hall the bell rang. I was not happy I had to run up the stairs so that I could get my make up work for Spanish. When I reached the room the door was already opened and Sra. Ashida was checking the grades on the computer.

"Hola, Maria. Como estas?"

"Bien."

"Where did you go on your trip?"

"I spent most of my time in Tokyo and going to school there."

"Was it nice?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you do the workbook pages of the chapters you missed, which isn't that much. It's only 2 chapters. Alright, bien?"

"Si."

The other students had come in and most of them were talking. I just sat down and waited for class to start. I always looked forward to Spanish because of how enthusiastic Sra. Ashida is. After class I had a few questions for her.

"Sra. Ashida, when is the make up work due?"

"Hopefully in the next week or so. So I can get it on the report card."

"Alright just wondering."

I was not looking forward to my last class. It's not that I don't enjoy math it just the teacher that teaches it. She's one of those teachers you only hear horror stories about no nice ones just bad. I knew I would have major work to make up but I was hoping that she would be nice and not give me a ton of book work.

"Maria come here. Since you've been gone nearly a quarter I will not count the work against you. However, it's your responsibility to learn all of that material for the final in June. If you want you can spend a few days after school with a resource teacher to catch you up until I'm done with Badminton."

"I will."

"Just for now copy notes from the overheads and give them back to me when you're done."

"Alright."

I went back to my desk and copied all the notes until I was done. It took me the majority of the hour and I still wasn't done. The teacher told me quit and to pay attention to the work that was being done on the board. I was bored. From what I had read on the overhead and from what I had learned at Tenth Street I volunteered to do a problem. I had a few tiny errors but otherwise it was right. When class was over I went to my locker. I went outside to wait for Meghan and for Luna. I had totally forgot that Luna was suppose to meet me after school and tell me her news.

"Hi Maria."

"Luna."

"Who are you waiting for hopefully nit me."

"No a friend. I think she might be a scout."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I revealed my identity to her the last time I was home. Also she met Darien and even had some classes with him."

"That was not a smart thing to do. Well, I know that there are at least two people who might be scouts."

"Maria."

"Meghan. What took you so long?"

"I had to check a book out for a class."

"Ok."

"Now what was it you wanted to explain about Seiya and them?"

"They came back with me from Tokyo after the battle with Galaxia."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

Just then I heard an unfamiliar voice, "Oh you're the one he talked about. Easy enough yoma get the one with the black hair."

"Meghan! Who are you?", I asked.

"Me? My name's Pearl and I work for Jedite. Well see ya later."

"matte."

"You need to transform."

"Right. PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER! Hold it right there. How dare you attack her when she didn't even do anything."

The monster just gave me a look and sent a blast at me. Then I saw Fighter on the roof.

"Phebos go check on her. I'll handle this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

I ran over to Meghan, "Are you okay? Meghan come on wake up."

I then saw a mark appear on her forehead.

"Luna what was that?"

"She's one of team."

"Who?"

"She's Sailor Deimos."

  


To be continued in 13...........


	13. Adventure 13

Adventure 13: Deimos Joins The Team

  


From 12...

I ran over to Meghan, "Are you okay? Meghan come on wake up."

I then saw a mark appear on her forehead.

"Luna what was that?"

"She's one of team."

"Who?"

"She's Sailor Deimos."

  
  


I was in total shock. I knew it in a way but then again I didn't.

"Meghan. Take this and yell Deimos Star Power.", Luna told her nudging the transformation wand at her.

"This has to be a dream."

"No it's not. Come on and transform Fighter needs our help."

"DEIMOS STAR POWER!"

"Fighter do you need some help?"

"Who's the other scout?"

"Come on let's get rid of this thing. PHEBOS FIRE......."

"STAR SERIOUS....."

"ATTACK!"

"LASER!"

"Alright we got rid of it!"

"Calm down Maria. I know you're excited about defeating your first enemy but we have to explain some things to Meghan.", Luna told me.

"Who is this Phebos? A friend?", Fighter asked.

"Yeah she's been my friend since just basically the start of this year. Her name is Meghan and she's Sailor Deimos."

"So I'm a sailor scout?"

"Hmm hmm. You'll eventually regain your memories of your past but for now I think we should get going. The buses are here and you have to get going. You know how to de-transform?"

"I think so."

"Just place your hand in front of the circle on the bow and you're set. See you tomorrow and don't tell anyone else."

"I will. Oh Seiya..."

"Yeah."

"I look forward to getting to know you."

And she waved bye to us and got on her bus. I looked up at the roof at a mysterious figure who had been watching us. The person waved bye and disappeared. I thought to myself, That person looks familiar but who could it be?

"You two need to go home and do your homework."

"Come on Luna. You're mean to me just like you were with Usagi-chan."

"Well, you're starting to act like her. Seiya if it is okay with all three of you can we have a meeting at your place."

"Sure I don't think it would be a problem. You want a ride home?"

"I thought that Taiki and Yaten had already left."

"No."

"Why didn't they come and help us?"

"We did fine on our own didn't we?"

"Yeah. Go get them and I'll wait out here."

I knew exactly where the two of them were Taiki reading a book in the library and Yaten in one of the cushion chairs just hanging out. When they finally came out they were a little surprised that we had a battle and they hadn't noticed. We all walked over to their car and got in. Taiki drove, Seiya in the front, and Yaten, me and Luna all in the back. Luna kinda just walked over to Yaten and sat down in his lap, but he didn't care. The ride home was very quiet.

"We found a scout that's a part of my team.", I said.

"Who is it?", asked Taiki.

"My friend Meghan. She's the sailor scout of the moon Deimos."

"How many more scouts are there in your team?", asked Seiya.

"I don't know. Luna do you?"

"I'm not totally sure. You were told that until the seal on your 'power' is broken that I am not sure how many scouts are in your team."

That made my hopes go down. I thought it was so wonderful that I had finally done something good and Luna had to say that. I knew she was right but she didn't have to say that.

"Well now that we know that there are scouts at your school it should be easy now."

"Thanks, Seiya. Luna is it possible for every planet that has moons has a sailor scout from them?"

"Sure it's possible. Since the majority of the planets have moons. But also consider that only a few of those planets' royal families had another child. You will know when you have your entire team together."

When we arrived home I saw my mom's car. I could always come up an excuse of why I came home late but it was necessary that we meet. I decided to drop my things off first and get Hotaru.

"Hi mom I'm home."

"Why are you home late?"

"Meghan wanted to show me something so I stayed after. If we're home by dark could Hotaru and I go somewhere?"

"Sure."

"Hotaru come on. See ya later."

I just walked right next door and rang the bell. Yaten let us in. 

"Hi.", Hotaru said cheerfully.

"Hey."

"We need to contact Amy so she can do some research for us. Maria during the battle did you get enough info on Pearl?"

"I think I did."

"Alright we'll check."

While Taiki set up the computer and the equipment, I took my communicator off. When he was done I had to contact her since I was the only one who knew Amy's address. 

"Hi Amy."

"Hi."

"I have some information on one of Jedite's minions."

"Alright what is it?"

"She calls herself Pearl and she knows her targets real well."

"Do you know what they are after?"

"No."

"Until I know what they are after I cannot help you all that much. You should be able to find out what they are after a few battles."

"Amy when we first came across Jedite this past weekend the monster he sent was draining energy from almost everything. But there is something good to report we found one of my scouts."

"That's wonderful. Do you know how many more?"

"No. But we know there's at least one more scout at school so we need to investigate more. Another thing a mysterious person showed up after the fight."

"Interesting."

"We have to have a meeting so I have to go."

"Alright keep me informed."

"I will." and I logged off.

"What do you mean you found another scout?", Hotaru asked.

"We found out after school that my friend Meghan is a scout."

"Cool. Did you find any more?"

"No. That's why we're partly having this meeting. Luna did you manage to track down any one person?"

"No. But since we found out that Meghan was a scout I should be able to track down the other person."

"Around your house I feel more than 2 stars there.", Yaten said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel the power of the people's star seeds that is just something I've been able to do since Galaxia started. There is more than 2 scouts in your house."

"Luna is that possible?"

"It is. I will pay more attention to your house and wait on the the other person at your school."

"Alright. Do you think Meghan should have come?"

"Give her sometime to let it all sink in. You can talk to her at school tomorrow. Hotaru how did school go?"

"It went good. My classmates were real nice to me and so was Maria's sister. I feel kinda weird not telling anyone my identity because since the time I was reborn I've only been around people who are sailor scouts."

"I noticed something after the battle. There was a person standing on the roof watching us. Did you see him Seiya?"

"Not really. I only caught a small glimpse of him. I saw the way he looked at you it was like he already knew you in a way."

"Do we want to do our homework all together?"

"I don't have a problem with that.", answered Taiki.

Hotaru and I went to go get our books.

"Now where are you going?", my mom asked.

"Do my homework at a friend's house."

"Which friend?"

"The kids that just moved in next door. I met them while traveling."

"Alright but that homework better be done and you and Hotaru have to be home by eight."

"By eight!?"

"Want me to make it seven?"

"No. Bye."

I hated that the way my mom always treated me like a little kid. I know that mom's worry about their kids a lot but I was older now and I can be trusted. The real reason why mom did that is she doesn't trust me alone with people she don't know. When we walked in Taiki was already doing his homework. I started with my Spanish homework since it that is the easiest subject and there wasn't a lot of work. I was surprised that I hadn't forgotten anything and how fast I moved through it. Then I had to do most of the World History work that night because of all the Math homework. I knew that I wasn't going to get anything done in Math because I had to catch up with the World History. Luckily for me that those were the only subjects I had to really catch up on. It was starting to get late and I was almost done with all the World History. I looked at the clock and it was 8:15.

"Guys Hotaru and I have to go."

"Why?", Seiya asked.

"We were supposed to be home 15 minutes ago. Hotaru get your stuff together. Hotaru?"

She had fallen asleep on the couch. I wanted to leave her there but we had to go home.

"I'll carry her home."

"Seiya, are you sure?"

"Yeah and besides you're only right next door."

"Alright let's go."

I opened the door and my mom was cleaning up the kitchen.

"You were supposed to be home 20 minutes ago. Did something happened to her?", my mom asked seeing Hotaru sleeping in Seiya's arms.

"No. She just fell asleep while we were working.", he answered.

"And what's you're name?"

"Seiya Kou. I just moved here a little while ago."

"Thank you for bring Hotaru home."

"You're welcome. Where should I put her down?"

"In my room. Thanks again for bringing her home."

"It was no problem at all. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Seiya."

"Lock the door. How do you know him?"

"He goes to school with me. I going to get ready for bed."

When I walked back into my room Hotaru was awake.

"How'd I get here?"

"Seiya carried you home because you fell asleep. Is your homework done?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright. It will take you awhile to get used to the time difference here. You should be fine by the weekend."

  


I got to bed at about nine. The next morning when I rolled out of bed I was so tired that I didn't want to go to school. Hotaru didn't get up with me this time but she had been really tired last night. When I left the house I grabbed a can of Pepsi so I could wake up at school. While I was walking the sun was out and the rays were warm. When I reached the bus stop I checked to make sure the bus was coming or not. It was going to be a few minutes at least. I was always one of the first kids at the stop but I always left real early. As the other kids came I just kept checking for the bus. I wasn't all that surprised that when the bus came that Robert hadn't come yet. When I sat down on the bus I saw him running from about a block away. I thought, go figure. It's just like him to get up late and run for the bus just like he always does. When he got on he was totally out of breath.

"Smooth move. Why can't you just learn to get up on your own and not have your sister wake you up every morning?"

"Too lazy."

"You are really impossible."

Most of the ride to school was just like normal. After the driver picked up the last of the kids the back of the bus becomes very loud with talking and some yelling. When we got to school I walked to advisory. I slept most of the way on the bus again but I wasn't getting enough sleep. I sat down and took out the cap of pop I had brought from home and opened it. As my friends walked into my advisory they were talkive as usual. I don't remember how my friends started coming to my advisory in the morning but I think it's because my advisory is close to our lockers and on the first floor so it is like a central location. When the minute bell rang everyone starts off to their advisory. I didn't care what was going on but I heard that prom was coming up. As a sophomore you can't go on your own a junior or senior must ask you go with them. I knew that wasn't going to happen since all my junior and senior friends are girls (it's just weird if your older friend asks you to go with them). I didn't really care since I had gone to homecoming back in October which seemed like a long time ago. Nothing else in the announcements interested me much. The weird thing about being back home is that I knew much more and went through more experiences that most of the kids my age. I felt out of place at school. I wanted to tell everyone who I was and what I had gone through but they wouldn't understand. 

  


The day went on as normal with nothing out of the ordinary happened while at school. The fourth quarter was about to start which meant the hard part of the semester was going to start. For some reason the last part is the hardest everyone would think that's the easiest part of the year. The good thing about this was that we had a three-day weekend this coming weekend. I decided to stay after-school just to go online. When the four o'clock bell rang I went to my locker got my books and headed outside to see if my bus had come yet. When the bus did come I got on and leaned up against the window. The bus ride home was quiet with the exception of some kids talking to friends. When I got off I started to walk home. When I walked in I noticed no one was home. I set my things down in my room. A few minutes later the communicator went off.

"What is it?"

"Meet everyone down at the field by the power lines. An enemy has shown up."

"Luna does Meghan know?"

"Yes. Both her and the Starlights are down there fighting."

So I left my house running. I was out of breath by the time I reached the field.

"Do these monsters have any consideration of letting us rest? PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"What took you so long?", Healer asked.

"I'm not much of a runner. So what's the monster after?"

"It seems to be after energy.", Saturn answered.

"Nice guess you hit it right on the bat.", Pearl said.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Why should I tell you? Besides, this monster won't be a push over like that other one. Get rid of these Sailor Scouts so Jedite will be happy. See ya next time if you survive."

The monsters attention turned on us. 

"Hey monster over here!", I called out to distract it.

"Phebos what do you think you're doing?", Deimos asked.

"Just attack this thing while it's distracted. Come on you can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that. Try this ice wind."

"Guys anytime now."

"STAR SERIOUS.....LASER!"

"DEIMOS TORNADO TREMOR!"

"STAR SENSITIVE...INFERNO!"

"Nice job guys. Though next time, don't wait so long to help!"

"Sorry about that."

I looked at a tree and saw the same person I had seen the pervious battle. He gave me a nod and wave bye and he disappeared.

"Phebos, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Fighter. I saw that person yesterday. Did you see him?"

"Yeah. Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out in time. I think we should all head home."

I felt sorry for Meghan since she lived so much farther away than we did, but the scouts dealt with it in Tokyo so it wasn't too bad. When I got home my sister was in the front room watching Home Improvement.

"Why are you home so late?"

"I stayed after."

"Where's Hotaru and Luna?"

"They're with me."

"And where have they been?"

"I was outside playing with Luna.", Hotaru answered.

"I thought cats weren't supposed to be outside."

"Well, Luna likes it outside."

I went to my room with both of them following.

"Luna how did the investigation go?"

"I think your sister might be the other 'star' Yaten-kun was talking about."

"No way!"

"Yes. I will have to watch her for at least another week or so to make sure."

"It would be good if she was. I could help in watching her Luna since I go to school with her."

"Another good thing is you could talk openly Luna except when my mom's around."

My mom was working late so we had to make our own dinner. Hotaru and I made some sandwiches along with some chips I found. After dinner we did our homework in my room. I was on the floor and Hotaru was sitting at the desk and Luna was laying down on my bed. When my mom came home she peeked in and said hi. We continued with our homework. When I finished it was nine so I turned on the news. Hotaru had finished about an hour earlier and went to watch TV in the front room with mom and Susie. When the weather came on at 9:30 the seven day outlook looked nice the weather was warming up which is good. That doesn't mean that the weather can't suddenly change back to snowy and cold all over again with us living in the Chicago area. 

  


The next few weeks rolled by pretty fast. The battles with Pearl had gotten more and more difficult which I expected, but school went as normal. I had also begun dating Seiya though I think Meghan might be a bit jealous (-_^). Also we didn't find out the identity of the mysterious knight who always seems to know where we are (::scratches head::). Anyway, both Luna and Hotaru continued to watch my little sister. My family has been preoccupied by graduation pictures and high school registration. With it being the middle of April the weather has been really rainy. That is a bother when we have to fight in the rain. A few days ago, Pearl was gone. We knew that Jedite must have gotten rid of her. But we have no clue who could replace her. We had a meeting at Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten's to see if we knew who the next scout was.

"Luna, why do we have to go to school if we're destined to fight evil?"

"With you being a princess you have to learn as much as you can."

"Do you know for sure who the next scout?", asked Yaten.

"To a point."

"We've been here for just about a month and you have no clue who the next scout is? Well, then again we may not need to find the other scouts if we don't have anyone to fight."

"Do you really think that Jedite had only her to fight?", Taiki asked.

"No but you never know."

"Anyway we should expect to start fighting any day now. The next person may just be planning their first attack so we need to be ready.", added Seiya.

"I have to go and do my homework. See you all tomorrow.", I said putting on my shoes.

As I walked down the hall I knew Seiya was right and I respected that since we had such a close relationship. I hated admitting the fact that I was wrong to anyone. Its just a problem I've had for a long time. When I got home I went right to my room and I needed sometime to think this over a little bit more. In a way I knew that we had to continue fighting even though I didn't really want to. Over the past few weeks I wanted to be a normal girl again. I had been fighting for nearly a year (the time here and the time in Tokyo) and when a person fights that long you wish that you didn't have to anymore. My sister noticed that I was away from home for numerous reasons and that I was really tired most of the time that I was home. When Luna told me that my sister might be a scout it got me thinking. She might make a good scout. Both of us work real well together as a team and she started asking a lot of questions when Luna and Hotaru came. I think she knew in a way that I was a scout from the time Darien had came. She is a very intelligent person so I wouldn't be too surprised. 

"Maria you have a phone call."

"Who is it?"

"It's Ginger."

"Hi."

"Hi. I made another AVI want to come over and see it?"

"Sure."

"Can I come over too?"

"Suz wants to know if she can come too."

"Sure I don't care."

"I'll be over in about a half hour, ok?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye. Suz let's get ready to go."

I went back to my room to get my shoes.

"Where are you going?", Hotaru asked.

"Over to a friend's house. I shouldn't be gone long."

"What will I do?"

"How about you follow us and play in the park so if an enemy shows up we're prepared?"

"Alright."

So Suz and I Ieft for Ginger's. I looked behind us after we were walking awhile and Hotaru and Luna were following us. When we got to Ginger's I rang the doorbell. She answered the door and let us in. I took my shoes off at the door and walked to her sister's room where the computer was. Tannie was in the kitchen playing the Playstation. I watched the AVI and it was not good but not bad. Ginger needed to learn how to make the AVIs better. She needed to work on timing things more rather than just randomly putting the vids together then putting the music in. It was good though. She was also making another one and showed me what she had done thus far. After that we watched a few episodes of Magic Knight Rayearth and we had to leave. 

"Suz we gotta start heading home."

"Do we have to? Can't we stay longer?"

"No. I still have homework and you do too. So let's go."

"Alright."

We put our shoes on and left. We got about half way home when a strange lady approached us.

"Hi."

"Hi.", my sister and I answered back nicely.

"I'd like to have a word with you. My name is Andrya and you get to play with a friend of mine."

Suz and I looked at each other like this lady had gone nuts. I gave the notion to go and keep walking. We continued with our walk.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your business.", I answered.

"Yoma, go get those girls!"

I turned around and there was a monster behind us.

"What's going on?", my sis asked.

"I want you're energy! Give it over nicely and you won't get hurt.", the yoma answered.

"Suz run home!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me just go!"

When she started running the monster followed her.

"Maria are you alright?", Hotaru asked.

"Yeah but we need to help my sister. PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

Saturn and I had to run to catch up with the monster and my sister. We found her in the parking lot of the complex dodging attacks. When I saw this I knew I had to contact Seiya and the others.

"Seiya we need help in the parking lot."

"Who is the monster after?"

"My sister."

"We'll be right down."

"Hey slime face! How dare you pick on her when she hasn't done anything. I'll punish you on behalf of Phebos."

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence. The solider of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"Sailor Scouts in this world? This has to be some weird dream."

"Suz get away!"

"How do you know my name?"

I winked.

"Ri?"

"Yeah. Get away. I'll explain later."

The monster grabbed her and she started screaming. I couldn't find it in myself to attack the monster because I would hit her.

"STAR GENTLE....UTERUS!"

Fighter caught her. When I went to check on her a mark appeared on her forehead and I knew that she was a sailor scout. When she came to Luna gave her a transformation wand and told her to transform.

"CALLISTO STAR POWER! CALLISTO LIGHTING CRASH! That's what you get for attacking me."

"Fighter."

"Right. STAR SERIOUS...."

"PHEBOS FIRE..."

"LASER!"

"SURROUND! We did it."

"You sure did. Could you introduce me to your sister?", Meghan asked.

"Sure. Suz this is Meghan. Meghan this is Susie."

"Nice to meet you.", Meghan said.

"Same here."

"Do you know the Starlights, Suz?"

"No."

"Seiya's Fighter, Taiki's Maker, and Yaten's Healer."

"Pleased to meet you."

I looked up on the top of the garage and there was the mysterious figure again but he spoke this time, "Phebos you did a wonderful job just as always. See you around."

"Wait. I wish he wouldn't do that."

"Maria over here we found a cat.", Fighter said.

"Oh, let's take her upstairs and clean her off."

We walked upstairs, un-transformed of course, to my apartment to clean the cat off. I started some warm water and got a few towels to wipe her off. Everyone sat down in the front room and Seiya was still holding the cat. I gently took the cat and placed her on the floor and started wiping the dirt away from her face. When I wiped the forehead clean I found a crescent moon.

"Luna what is that?"

"It's a crescent moon."

"Do you know this cat's name then?"

The cat slowly stood up and looked up at me, "I found you princess."

"You can talk?"

"Yes. My name is Selene. I am Princess Asuka's cat. I knew you had to be around in this area."

"I think I remember you but my memories of the past are still fuzzy."

"It's alright. I'm just happy to be with you again. You still look the same that's how I knew it was you."

"I'm glad. Luna why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Like we told you before everyone's memories are not fully regained. That's why we were all surprised when we found out you were a scout as well as being a princess of the moon."

"There is only one more scout to find right?", Yaten asked.

"All we know is that there is at least one more scout at school.", I answered.

"What are you all talking about?", Susie asked.

"I promised I'll explain it later on tonight."

"Could that knight be part of the team?", Taiki asked.

"Don't know. That knight is not part of the sailor scout team therefore he is not needed to release the power Queen Serenity told Maria about."

"With the testing coming up in a week or so we should be able to find the other sailor scout and maybe that knight. With the new enemy we all have to help find that other scout so we can defeat this one. Now that we know Maria's little sister is a scout we can focus our time at school.", Meghan said.

"I think you all should head home since it's a little after eight and my mom will be home soon."

As soon as I finished I heard the door open.

"Hi I'm home. You have friends over do they need a ride home?", my mom asked.

"Just Meghan."

"Alright let's go drop her off. What about the three guys?"

"They live just down the hall. Meghan let's go."

My mom needed directions so I decided to stay quiet and let Meghan tell her. When we reached her house she got out.

"You're welcome to come over anytime.", my mom told her.

"See you tomorrow Meghan."

When Meghan went into her house my mom left. I out my legs up on the back seat. It quiet for a few minutes when my mom asked, "Who are those boys you had over?"

"They're just some friends from school."

"Are you dating any of them?"

"Mom!"

"Well?"

"Yeah. Seiya. He's really a nice guy and we've known each other for about eight months."

"You should have him come to dinner sometime. I would like to talk to him."

I was worried because how could he explain that he is from some other planet in some other solar somewhere else in the galaxy? There is no way my mom would take that seriously. I knew he wouldn't come over for awhile because of school and all our fighting we were doing. When we got home I went straight to my room. Selene was still a little shaky and dirty.

"Selene how do you feel?", I asked her.

"Could I have some water?"

"Sure."

So I went into the kitchen and got a bowl and filled it with water and brought it back to the room. She was very thirsty and being outside I knew she was tired.

"Would you mind if you helped me track down the other sailor scout at Maria's school?", Luna asked.

"No. That would be fun."

"Selene you can sleep with us tonight if you want."

  


The next morning I got up and got dressed. I decided to call Seiya since both Luna and Selene needed to investigate and both of them won't be able to fit in my backpack (Luna is a bit too big ^_^). 

"ohayo. Seiya do you think that Taiki will mind if he drives me to school?"

"I don't think he should. Why would you need a ride?"

"Both Luna and Selene need to investigate at school. Since Luna is so big Selene can't fit."

"What do you mean I'm too big!?", Luna asked.

"I have to let you go. What time should I be ready?"

"Within ten minutes."

"Alright see you then. Bye."

"Well what did you mean by that!?"

"Luna you seem a bit bigger than from when we from Tokyo that's all."

I finished getting ready when Susie popped in.

"Morning.", I said cheerfully.

"Where are you going so early?", she asked half asleep.

"Taik-san is going to give me a ride to school and he leaves early. I'll see you after school."

I left the house with both cats following me. I met Seiya and Yaten downstairs while Taiki went to get the car since it was raining.

"If we have to fight today it better stop raining so we're not drenched again.", I said looking out the door.

"You had fun the last time we had to fight in the rain did you?", Seiya asked.

"I don't mind getting wet but I don't want my scout uniform wet like that ever again."

Taiki pulled up a few minutes later and we all got in. On the way to school I kept thinking about who the mysterious knight was. He looked very familiar and his voice even sounded familiar but I didn't recognized it. We had testing next week which meant we get a five hour day (half day) so if one of my friends were a scout we would know next week. We got to school about a half hour before advisory starts. We went into an empty classroom to come up with a plan.

"Luna you take the first floor and Selene you take the second. Selene make sure you're careful during the passing periods not to be seen. We'll meet in room 213 after school to report anything."

"What happens if the room is locked?", Yaten asked.

"I was getting to that. We'll meet up in the reading resource room in the small computer room that's there. I'll take Selene upstairs and Yaten take Luna over by the front entrance."

I went upstairs by the senior hall to let Selene loose. I had to make sure none of the teachers saw me because I would be in major trouble. I put her down by the water fountain.

"Selene you'll need to find a better place to hide than here. You can explore during the classes. Just avoid being by the tops of the stairs so you're not see ok?"

"Sure, princess."

"Uh-nuh. It's just Maria not princess."

I decided to go get some breakfast since I couldn't eat at home. I bought a Long John and a carton of milk (both only cost a dollar together). As the kids arrived at the school the cafeteria got noisy so I headed off to my advisory. The day went on as normal. Our dance class found out that we had to perform for our final and it was only four weeks away. That gave us four weeks to get it perfect. After school 213 was locked so I headed down to the resource room. All of them were already there.

"About time you got here."

"Quiet Luna! Did you find anything?"

"I think I've tracked down the other scout. Hopefully I'm right."

"We'll eventually find out anyway since the enemy seems to find them anyway.", Meghan added.

"Did you detect anything about that knight?"

"There is definitely someone in this school who is the knight but not sure on who.", Selene answered.

When I got home I had this feeling that I couldn't explain to the others on the way home. I had this nervous feeling like something big was going to happen. It bother me because I felt really weird being around anyone besides Luna and Selene.

"Maria..."

"Selene, I'm sorry but I didn't see you."

"What are you thinking about?"

"This weird feeling that I can't explain in words. It's like I know something going to happen but then again it's like a nervous feeling at the same time."

"I'm sure it will past with time."

"You know I still know nothing about you. Besides that you're my guardian cat."

"Well before I explain everything are you any different from when you were a princess?"

"I don't know. My memories of the Moon Kingdom are very limited right now. The only reason why I remember those is because of Darien and Queen Serenity. You see when I was in Tokyo with the scouts I found out about the relationship that Darien, I mean Endymion and I shared. demo I wouldn't trade my relationship with Seiya for anything."

"Well, I been looking for you since late last year all over this world."

"You see I was in Tokyo during that time that's why you couldn't find me."

"While I was looking for you Queen Serenity said that there is some power in you but she never got the chance to tell me what it was."

"Darien said it might be something like the Silver Crystal. Serena and the girls also agreed with that theory."

"Who are 'the girls'?"

"Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina.", I answered but she still looked puzzled, "The inner sailor scouts."

"Oh."

"That's right you haven't seen them since the Silver Millennium ended. So you don't know about Rini."

"Who's Rini?"

"It's Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion's daughter from 30th century Crystal Tokyo."

"The prince and Serenity got married?"

"Yeah. Rini is really energetic kid. Do you remember the outer sailor scouts?"

"Only that they had to protect the solar system from invaders. What they are like everyday I don't know."

"Luna."

"I see both of you are catching up. When we get a chance to go to Crystal Tokyo it'll be like old times."

"What do you mean by going to Crystal Tokyo?", Selene asked.

"I made a promise to everyone before I left Tokyo that when the team was complete that I would go back and catch up."

Hotaru walked in and told us that dinner was ready. After dinner Selene and I kept on talking about what we had missed. Hotaru also listened in but I didn't care. I looked up at the clock and it was 10:30. I didn't believe we had talked that long. 

"Maybe we should go to bed since it is so late.", Luna suggested.

Hotaru and I got ready for bed but we still continued to talk. When Hotaru fell asleep I looked over at the clock and it was past midnight. 

"I guest she's not used to being up this late. I'm going to sleep now. Night Luna. Night Selene."

The weekend was normal with the running around on Saturday and church on Sunday. On Monday the feeling still hadn't gone away it had gotten worse. I knew something was going to happen and it was this week.

  


To be continued in 14.....

  



	14. Adventure 14

Adventure 14: Visit To Crystal Tokyo

  


Update:

With Pearl defeated we got a break from fighting for a few days. During a battle a few days after that a new enemy appeared named Andrya. She went after my little sister while we were walking home and launched a full out attack. That's when we found out that my sister of all people is actually a sailor scout. Also, we found a kitty named Selene who is actually my guardian cat. I have also had this weird feeling like something big is going to happen.

  


When I went to advisory on Monday it was announced that the testing would be on Thursday and Friday with five hour attendance. I was really happy because I didn't really have school at the end of the week which meant I could take a break and watch the talk shows I don't normally get to see when I'm in school. The school week went by alright but we had a battle every single day after school. Andrya really had some nerve to have us fight everyday. It was really tiring all of us out because it had been a long time since we fought everyday. Seiya made a joke about it though. He said, "We should just put the battles in our schedules because it's the same time everyday."

We all had a good laugh about that one. On Wednesday I almost didn't go to school because the feeling was making me sick to my stomach but Seiya said that I would be alright and I should go. He always knew what to say to make the situation better. Thursday came and went and nothing happened.

"Luna I know that today is the day something is going to happen. The feeling is 10x stronger than it was a week ago. The wind has an unusual chill to it this morning.", I said standing in front of my window. 

"When it happens make sure you contact everyone."

"I will. I'm going to lunch with Jen after school."

So the testing was stupid because it was a practice Prairie State Exam that the state had come up with. Just what this country needs is another standardized test for the kids to take. I was so happy to be out of school when that bell rang. Lucky us had Monday off as well. Jen sat with me on the way home and we walked together. Robert was no help because he kept talking about such dumb things all the time. We headed up stairs and I told him he couldn't come up because we had to talk about "girl things." Besides I didn't want him following us to Frankie's. We went there had some lunch, played a few races, and went home. When we got upstairs Selene greeted us at the door.

"Oh what a cute cat! When did you get her?"

"Actually Seiya and I found her outside and we decided I should keep her."

"She's so cute. Her feet look like she has white socks on."

"That's true."

When Luna heard all of this she decided to come in, too.

"What is this cat's name?"

"Luna. She's actually a friend of mine's cat."

We spent much of the afternoon playing with Selene and Luna. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki payed a visit as well. When five o' clock approached Jenny said she had to go home.

"Do you need a ride?", I asked.

"No. I'm fine with walking home."

"Would you mind if I come with?"

"No. Then we can talk some more. It was nice meeting all of you."

So we started walking to her house. When we walked passed the power lines I heard Andrya's voice.

"I never thought it would be this easy to defeat the final sailor scout."

I thought about what she had just said and it all made sense Jenny was the final scout. Poor Jenny had to run to keep from getting hit.

"Guys I need help. Jenny's the final scout. I need everyone here fast."

"Alright we'll be there."

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER! Andrya your fight is with me not her."

"What are you talking about? I have strict orders to get rid of her."

"STAR SERIOUS....LASER!"

"Penetrating the darkness at night..."

"The air of freedom breaks through..."

"We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights...are here!"

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence. The solider of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"On behalf of Callisto..."

"On behalf of Deimos.."

"We'll punish you!"

"Jenny transform with this.", Luna said throwing the wand.

"TRITON STAR POWER! Cool."

"What are you going to now?"

"Get rid of you!"

She sent a blast at me but Fighter jumped in front of it.

"Fighter! You're going to pay for this.", I said in tears.

I felt this warm feeling similar to the way the light of the Silver Crystal felt. I concentrated and my crystal was released. My outfit change to eternal and the scouts to super.

"I'm getting rid of you once and for all. PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

She was seriously hurt and bleeding but I didn't care, "I'll be back for you Phebos."

I looked at the trees and there was the figure.

"Who's that?", Selene asked chasing after him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks to that crystal. I've had it with that guy showing up. Healer, Maker help me catch him."

"Fighter wait up. My scout uniform is different and so are all of yours."

"Yeah they changed when your crystal was released. You should all have your memories back now that the crystal was released.", Luna said.

"Phebos we caught him!", I heard Healer yell out.

We all ran over by him. He was struggling to get away but Maker and Fighter had a tight grip.

"So you're the one who's been watching us since Deimos was awakened. Let's see who you really are.", I said pulling the mask away from his mouth.

"Maria stop that!"

"Oh my gosh! Robert!? Robert is the mysterious knight?"

"Who are you supposed to be all dressed up like this?", Hotaru asked.

"If these two would let me go I'll explain."

"Fighter, Maker let him go. Now explain.", I said.

"When Darien came and visited a few months ago I regained my memories of being a knight."

"What knight are you?", Susie asked.

"Titania."

"The moon of Uranus?", Jen asked.

"Yes."

"Well do you know who everyone is, Robert?", I asked.

"No."

"This is Fighter, Healer, and Maker. You know Luna and this cat is Selene my guardian cat."

"Huh?"

"I'm a second moon princess.", I said holding my head.

"What's wrong?", Fighter asked.

"I just feel dizzy for some reason."

"Let's get her home.", Luna suggested.

"Luna let's go to Crystal Tokyo tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I need to keep my promise."

"Alright but you need to rest until then."

"I will. Promise me you'll contact everyone and have them meet here tomorrow so we can go."

  


I knew I wouldn't get much sleep since I was so excited about going back to Tokyo even though it would look different. I looked over at the clock and it was one in the morning. Since I couldn't fall asleep I walked over to my window and opened it.

"Maria what are you still doing up?", Luna asked.

"I can't get any sleep. I've thought about how Tokyo will be way different than from the way we left it."

"You'll find out later on today now get back in bed and go to sleep."

"Alright."

My mom had to work on Saturday and she would be home later on in the afternoon. I knew I should leave a note telling where we would be even though it'd be a lie.

"Dear Mom,

Susie, Hotaru, and I are all sleeping over at Ginger's tonight. We have keys and will be home sometime after church tomorrow afternoon but I'm not sure. 

See you tomorrow (^_-),

Maria."

At ten everyone started arriving. Everyone was excited about going but we were still missing one person, Robert.

"Maria where is he? You said we would be gone at eleven.", Yaten said.

"We'll leave in five minutes and if he's not here we'll leave without him.", I answered.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Robert what took you so long? We almost left without you."

"I forgot."

"Does he have to be on the team?", Susie asked.

"Should we transform before we go?", Taiki asked.

"Why?"

"Just in case our enemy follows us there."

"Good point. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"DEIMOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"TRITON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes.", they replied.

"Guardian of Time and Space! Help guide us through the long passage of space! Take us to Tokyo!"

  


I opened my eyes and looked around. As I looked to my right I saw the Crystal Palace. Tokyo sure did look different from when I last saw it.

"Phebos where do we go?", Triton asked.

"To the Crystal Palace."

"Wait. What do we do if there are guards?", Callisto asked.

"I fought along side all of them."

"That doesn't matter."

"What do you mean Deimos?"

"Since we're now in the 30th century the guards might not know you fought along the scouts."

"Why are you all so negative? We'll be fine. Now let's go."

It was a bit of a walk but it didn't matter. When we arrived at the door of the palace we stood in awe at the beauty of the palace.

"Should we knock?", Callisto asked.

"No. I'm going in.", and I pushed the door open.

Once we were inside it was really quiet. Everyone was following me so if we got in trouble I would be blamed. The palace had marble floors, glass walls but we couldn't look through the walls like it was a window, and a ceiling that had to be at least 15 feet tall. As we walked around we were all very quiet. The only sound that could be heard was our boots on the floor as we walked. I kept looking around to see if I could find one of the scouts. We walked around for sometime before seeing someone walking around besides us. I saw someone off in the distance and I knew right away who it was.

"Darien!", I called out.

He looked over and a smile came over his face, "Maria?"

"Yes. Oh how I've missed you, Darien. I should say Endymion right?"

"Yeah. You're outfit is different."

"The seal on the crystal was broken. I thought since my team is complete I should come back and keep my promise. I'm sorry guys. Most of you haven't met him. Everyone this is King Endymion ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Endymion this is Callisto, Deimos, Triton, and Titania. Do you know the Starlights?"

"No."

"This is Fighter, Maker, and Healer."

"I remember you Fighter. I wanted to thank you for taking care of Serena when I was gone."

"No problem."

"Come you guys can meet the others."

It felt great to talk to him again. I already knew who my scouts were related to but they didn't. We walked into the throne room. Rini was playing with a doll when she saw the door was open she looked at all of us and came running towards me, "Maria!"

"I'm glad to see you, too Rini. I missed you when you went back home."

"I did too. Who are the other sailor scouts with you?"

"Wait until the others get here then you'll find out."

"It's great to see you, sis."

"Same here Serenity. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Maria!", someone said hugging me tight.

"Lita. Everyone."

"You should have said you were coming we would have thrown you a party."

"Starlights, how come you're here?", Raye asked.

"We've helping out in Maria's world.", Maker answered.

"Well, I think you should introduce everyone to us.", Amy said.

"Okay. Everyone this is Deimos, Callisto, Triton, and Titania. Guys this is Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Rini, and Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Pleased to meet all of you.", everyone replied.

"You all must be tired from your trip. We have plenty of room for all of you stay here in the palace so feel free to go settle in a room.", Serena said.

While everyone went off I stayed behind. 

"Why is your outfit different?", Lita asked.

"When the seal on the crystal was broken my outfit changed as well as the others. You know some of you have a younger sister or in case of Uranus a brother."

"I don't care that I have a brother. What's his actual name?"

"Robert. You guys look just a little bit older from when I left."

"Maria will you go outside with me and play?", Rini asked.

"Rini she has to be tired maybe tomorrow."

"That's alright Serena. I'll go outside with her. Where to Rini?"

I knew Serena didn't like the fact that I gave into Rini but she hadn't seen me in a long time. We went outside to a courtyard that had a small park.

"Want to go on the swings?"

"Sure."

I just sat on the swing but Rini was swinging really high. After an hour or so Seiya came out.

"Dinner is just about ready. Why are you still transformed?"

"Never got around to un doing it."

"Who's this?", Rini asked.

"This is Seiya he's Sailor Star Fighter. I've also been going out with him."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Where do you come from? I know you're not from this solar system."

"I come from another solar system in a different part of the galaxy."

"Rini you and I should go get ready for dinner so I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye."

"She's still full of all that energy. I don't know how Serena puts up with her."

"So she's Serena's daughter. You can tell they exactly alike."

"Yeah but don't tell them that. I have to go find a room see ya at dinner."

While I was trying to find a room I saw Lita.

"Lita do you know where there is a free room?"

"Just down this way. It happens to be by my room I have here. Well here it is.", she said opening the door. The room had a lot of plants in it.

"You still like plants?"

"Yeah. Well I'll leave you alone for you to get ready."

I changed out of my clothes I had worn and put on some nice clothes. After dinner my team were allowed to explore but I needed to talk to the inner scouts as well as the king and queen.

"I need some advice on how to get rid of Jedite. His minions are steadily getting stronger as well as the monsters too. I don't even know how his eternal sleep was disturbed that would at least help us a little."

"There are some things you didn't find out about him."

"Like what?"

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you it's that...", Lita started.

"He's actually was the Dark Kingdom's strongest warrior."

"Luna you knew and didn't tell me. What else don't I know that you kept from me?"

"Your crystal is very powerful.", Serena answered.

"How so?"

"Your crystal has a part of both the Silver and Golden crystal inside of it. Since you were supposed to be a sailor scout you were given great power second only to Saturn.", Darien answered.

"Jedite will be after you from this time on. If he has your crystal he has an advantage over both Endymion and I. It would take all the combined power of the scouts to seal him away again. Even then its not a guarantee that he will stay sealed either. You can't let that crystal fall into his hands otherwise he will have at his mercy."

"But that won't happen! If he tries to come after it here you have our word that we'll protect you."

"Thanks Lita. Thanks all of you. I needed this boost. I'm going to go outside."

After I left the room I still heard the conversation.

"She's worried about this battle. She's never had this much pressure on her before.", Lita said.

"Also she's never been in this type of situation.", Mina added.

They were right I was really worried about what would happen during the final battle. I went to a park in the middle of Tokyo to think. I sat down on a park bench and pulled out my broach. How could something this small cause so much trouble?, I thought to myself. I opened the locket up and stroked the crystal once and closed it again. I watched the sunset from the park. A person walked by me and stood in front of me while I had the locket open.

"What are you looking at?", I asked not making eye contact.

"Hand over that crystal, princess."

"Jadeite! I will never allow you to have this. This is the only thing I have of my true mother's."

"I don't care. If have that then I'll rule this world and yours. Hand it over and you won't get hurt."

"No. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"So you transformed big deal. It'll just take me longer to get rid of you.", he said sending a rapid fire attack at me.

I jumped up into a tree so he couldn't see me.

"Hide all you want princess. You can run all you want but you can't hide from me."

I whispered into my communicator, "Scouts are needed pronto at the park. Jedite is after the crystal and I can't do anything."

"Did I hear something?", he asked sending a blast into the tree.

My arm was hit but I knew if I used an attack he could dodge it and there was no point of wasting energy like that. He kept firing at me but I kept dodging and hiding. By now my glove was red from the blood I had lost.

"My guardian deity is a planet up in the sky. The solider of the sky, Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet with a sea of sand. The solider of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space. The solider of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"We three soldiers of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and.........Here we are!"

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence. The solider of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"Penetrating the darkness at night..."

"The air of freedom breaks through..."

"We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights...are here!"

"On behalf of Callisto..."

"Triton..."

"and Deimos."

"We'll punish you."

"In the name of Mercury,"

"Mars,"

"Venus,"

"And Jupiter."

"We'll punish you."

"How nice of you join us Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita."

"How do you know our names?"

"I've known them ever since Beryl put me in that chamber and I came here once before to see if the most powerful crystal was here but it wasn't. Alex get out here and take care of the inner and outer scouts and maybe I'll forgive your mistakes."

"Yes, sir. Yomas take care of those seven scout now and the rest take care of Phebos' team as well."

I was starting to feel lightheaded from the blood lost but I knew I had to stay awake.

"Jadeite I'm over here. Don't hurt the scouts if all you want is me. I'll gladly fight you."

"Phebos are you sure you're up to fighting in your condition?", Jupiter asked.

"Come on Jedite. Give me all you've got."

"Alright. Negative energy blast!"

"Staff I need your power come forth!"

"Don't you dare use the planet attack!"

"I'll be alright Jupiter. PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

"Shield. This is your highest form and you call that a powerful attack."

"I call upon both the power of the silver and golden crystal. Give me the power that I need to get rid of him. PHEBOS CRYSTAL ATTACK!"

"Alex let's go. I'll get my revenge on you yet Phebos. I swear that."

I fell to my knees and I was bleeding but I didn't care.

"Phebos are you alright?"

"I'm alright Fighter. Ouch!", I said as Amy inspected the wound, "Amy don't touch it."

"Let's go back to the palace and let me clean this wound."

When we got back I de transformed and Amy set up a tray.

"Let me have a look. It looks bad but I have to clean it. Everyone could you leave."

"What are you going to use?"

"Just some alcohol wipes."

"No way Amy. You put that on the wound and I'll jump to the ceiling."

"I'll stay with you."

"Seiya."

"You can hold my hand threw the whole thing and I don't care how hard."

"Alright."

"You two have a close bond don't you? You seem like boyfriend girlfriend."

"Because we are Amy."

"I didn't know Maria. I'm going to start alright?"

"Yeah."

The alcohol hurt really bad but Seiya just stroked my hand to let me know he was still there.

"The wound is a bit deep."

"Do I need stitches?"

"I don't you do. I'll bandage this up and let me see it in the morning."

"Alright."

"There you go I'm done. I would go take a nap to help you get your strength back."

"I will."

I got up and started walking to my room with Seiya right next to me.

"I'd like to say thank you. For staying with me during that."

"No problem. I have to go and catch up with Taiki and Yaten so I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Alright."

When I got to my room I went straight to bed. I wanted to get back at Jedite for cutting my arm open and keep firing on me even though I was injured. I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to take a walk around a bit. When I came to the end of the hall there was a balcony so I went and stood out on the balcony. There was a nice cool breeze and my hair just flowed in the wind.

"Like it up here?"

"Darien. Yeah I do like it. Especially with the breeze."

"You look like you've grown up a bit."

"I haven't. I think it's because the seal has been broken so I remember everything about the past."

"How's your arm?"

"It hurts a little but I'm okay."

"Are you and Seiya going out? What's wrong?"

"Just a little surprised that you asked me that. We are. Since we started fighting back home we developed this bond. I'm really worried about Jedite. He tried to kill me today and what happens when I have to face him in the final battle?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Darien....do you think I have what it takes to be a scout?"

"Why do you keep asking me that same question? I know you do. This battle just caught you off guard. I know you can beat him when the time comes. Besides, I know Seiya will not let anything happen to you as long as he's around."

"Is there anyway I can talk to Queen Serenity?"

"Your mom?"

"Yes."

"Yeah but you have to be in your princess form to enter the room. Why?"

"I need to ask her some things."

"Alright."

"Power of my crystal transform me into my princess form."

"Let's go."

The room was in the top floor of the palace. He opened the door and when I looked inside it looked like the prayer room in the palace during the old Silver Millennium.

"Queen Serenity can you please grant me your audience?"

"Asuka. What do you need?"

"Do you know where Jedite is drawing his power from? Is there a way for me to cut that supply?"

"What has come over you?"

"Jadeite almost got a hold of my crystal today."

"The seal has been broken?"

"Yes. That was a major blow to my confidence."

"He draws his power from Beryl's orb. You would have to go into the new Dark Kingdom and destroy it and that is way too dangerous. You have to have faith in your team as well as the other sailor scouts. They will give you strength. You must never loose faith in their ability to help you. They will always be by your side no matter what happens."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, Asuka. I must go now."

"Alright."

I walked out of the room and Darien was waiting for me.

"So did she answer your questions?"

"She did. She's right I need to have more faith in my team and we can accomplish anything. What's it like ruling an entire planet?"

"It can be hard but everyone on this planet understands what happened in the past. Why do you always look so sad lately?"

"With all those memories of the past and the encounter with Jedite I haven't been in the best mood. There are so few happy memories to think about. Luckily with the team now there will be more happy memories. It's also been a long time since we've been able to talk alone like this."

"Yeah. Try going back to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

I turned the light on in my room so I could see. I was ready to turn the light off when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming. Seiya what are you doing here so late?"

"Just checking on you."

"I don't think we have gotten a chance just to talk alone have we?"

"No. Not recently."

"My mom told me to invite you to dinner sometime so she can get to know you. When we get back do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Seiya have you truly ever loved someone and they loved you back?"

"No one except for you. I know nothing about your past and I want to know since you seem to be so hurt by it."

"There's nothing you can do about it now. My past just has a lot of painful memories that I regained when the crystal was released."

He put his arms around me and told me, "It's alright. There will be lots of happy memories when we're together. I have to go before Taiki comes looking for me."

"Alright."

"Good night."

"Night."

  


After breakfast the next morning everyone got to spend time with their sister (or brother ^_-). Lita got to spend the day with Susie, Meghan with Raye, Jenny with Michelle, and Robert with Amara. I told Serena that I wanted to spend the day with Seiya and she didn't mind. Both of us knew how each other felt even though it was hard to express in words. We did some window shopping, went to lunch, and then hung around the park. 

"Seiya this day has been great. Thank you."

"We should do more things like this."

We heard some screaming coming from the other side of the park.

"Let's go. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

We ran as fast as we could to get to the victim before the monster had a chance. When we reached the spot where the screaming was coming from it was Rini who was screaming.

"Hey slime bag! How dare you try to hurt my little niece. You're going to pay for that."

"Phebos you came."

"Yeah. Fighter take Rini and get her out of here. I'll take care of this thing."

"Alright."

"Be careful Phebos."

"Great you're alone.", I heard her whisper.

"Get out of here Alex before the scouts show up if you know what's good for you.", I said calling out to her from her hiding spot.

"You'll be easy to get rid of because you have a weakness now. Right there."

"Ouch! How dare you reopen that cut. It had just started healing."

"Oh well. Poor sailor brat."

"PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

"Nice try but you missed."

"PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK! Now get out of here like I told you to earlier and don't come back."

"Are you okay Maria?"

"I'm fine Rini."

"She reopened the cut didn't she?"

"Yeah but I'm alright. Rini are you okay? Alex didn't do anything to you did she?"

"Uh-uh. Before she could do anything I started screaming."

"What are you doing this far away from the palace anyway? You would have been fine if you stayed in the palace."

"I went looking for you. Everyone else was busy and I wanted to find you."

"Alright. Let's take you back to the palace."

As we headed back to the palace my arm was bleeding bad. I was glad I hurt Alex since she did this to me. When we got back Amy greeted us at the door.

"You found Rini. Rini everyone has been looking for you."

"I'm sorry Amy. It was just that everyone was busy and no one wanted to play with me."

"Maria what happened to your arm?"

"Small battle in the park and Alex reopened it."

"I think it needs stitches this time. Come on let me close it up."

Amy told me lay down with my arm to the side so it would be easier to stitch the wound.

"It's amazing how often you manage to get hurt. I'll give you a shot so you won't feel anything but you can have him stay if you want."

"I do. How long do the stitches have to be in?"

"When you head home I'll take them out. I heard from Darien that you met with Queen Serenity last night."

"I did. I needed to ask her some things. When I asked her what is Jedite's power source she said that it is a part of Beryl's orb and that we would have to go into the Dark kingdom and destroy it there."

"That's risky."

"I know it is. Ouch! I felt that."

"Sorry. Did Alex reopen the it while you were protecting Rini?"

"I started out that way but when we got there I told Fighter to take her away and I stayed and fought Alex. I think I seriously injured her. I used the planet attack on her, but in my mind she asked for it."

"Amy will she be alright?", Seiya asked.

"In time. The stitches will leave a scar. Maria make sure you keep the stitches clean alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Amy. Seiya come with me back to the room."

"Okay."

"Seiya do you like fighting?"

"No but it is my duty as a sailor scout."

"I don't really like it either but I've been fighting since my past life. What was your planet like? Before Galaxia I mean."

"It was very beautiful and peaceful. The planet had more cities than yours though. When Galaxia came she destroyed all life on our planet except for us."

"That's sad. Did you have any parents or brothers and sisters?"

"From the time I was young I was to protect Kakyuu along with Healer and Maker. I had a mom but I don't remember a dad being around."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah. She was such a nice caring and loving person but she's gone."

"I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"Its okay. It was nice to think about her again. Do you like it better back home or here?"

"I like Tokyo better. It feels more like home here. Seiya I want an honest answer from you on this question."

"Alright."

"Do you want to have a serious relationship with me?"

He thought about it for a few minutes and answered, "Yes."

"honto?"

"Hmm. You're a nice person to be around and I care for you a lot."

After he answered I had to give him a huge hug. I looked at his face and he was smiling. That's when I realized why we fought and got along so well. I guess with fighting Galaxia we never had a chance to develop a solid friendship except in battle. When we got to my room I knew I couldn't let him in because certain things would lead to another. In my heart I felt like we both knew how we felt about each other but never said it.

"I'll see you later."

"Maybe we should have more days out like today. I would be glad to cover to have dinner at your house and meet your mom."

"Alright. I'll tell her when we get back."

He took my left hand, tilted my head up, and gave me a kiss. I was surprised but I still liked it (^_^). After he left I opened the door to my room and closed it once I got in. I was so happy on the inside and I felt so relaxed. I opened the window in my room to let the cool breeze blow in. I don't know how long I sat there but I heard the door open and I turned around to see who it was.

"Did I scare you?", Lita asked.

"No. Did you have fun with my little sis?"

"Yeah even though she's actually my little sis. You can tell your sisters just by the way you talk. You look unusually happy why?"

"Seiya and I spent the day together. We had a small encounter with Alex and she reopened the cut on my arm. When we got back to the palace Amy had to stitch the wound up."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little. Anyway, I had Seiya come back with me to just outside the door and he gave me a kiss."

"It was the first time you two kissed wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So then that must mean you two are serious about your relationship. I wish I had a boyfriend now. I haven't had one since right before I graduated high school."

"You had a boyfriend in high school?"

"I keep forgetting that you weren't here. He was a really nice guy but his family had to move and we never kept in contact."

"Did he ever find out that you were a sailor scout?"

"No. I would love to see him again but I know it wouldn't work out. We're two completely different people. I'm going to wait for the right guy to come along then we'll see."

"Is everyone else back?"

"They should be. Dinner's in 5 let's head down there."

As we walked to the dining hall Amara and Robert walked in. I knew he had to have had a rough day.

"Hey Robert have fun?", I asked.

"No."

"Amara what did you two do today?"

"Some combat training since he stinks at fighting right now. Then we went with Jen and Michelle to do some shopping. He had to carry the bags all over. He kept him away from Michelle today."

"You're mean Amara."

"Aw be quiet little bro."

"Enough of that. Let's eat."

Dinner was made by Raye, Sus, and Lita so it had to be good. After dinner I went outside to watch the sunset. 

"You're out here again I see."

"So how was your day Darien?"

"Pretty good. I was glad to hear from Amy that you found Rini at the park. She is such a handful you know. How's your arm doing? Could I take a look?"

"Sure. It hurts a little but that's because I got the stitched only an hour or so ago."

"Alex reopened it and made the cut deeper didn't she?"

"Yeah. I don't think she has too many chances left. She's failed quite a bit before we got here."

"Who did you spend the day with?"

"Seiya."

"I can tell by your face that you two just got serious right? That seems like such a long time ago when Serena and I started dating."

I heard some screaming coming from the beach.

"Darien tell the scouts to meet me there at the beach. It has to be Alex at it again."

"Alright."

I started running as fast as I could to get there before Alex could drain the energy. I stood behind a tree and she was after a lady.

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER! Alex I thought I told you to stay away from people."

"Go away Phebos I don't need to deal with you. This might be my last chance to impress Jedite."

"Get out or you'll get hurt again. I would recommend that you leave fast unless you want to deal with my team."

"I've had it with you. You messed up all my plans and now Jedite wants to punish me for those mistakes. I have feelings too you know."

"Alex, please understand where I'm coming from then. I have a sworn duty to protect my planet and now this city. To me your some person who disturbs the peace."

"Your arm is it hurt badly?", she asked seeing the bandage on my arm.

"I'll be alright. You can do so much better than just work under Jedite. You can change your ways and live a normal life, if you give a chance to become your friend."

"Alright."

"I knew you couldn't do the job Alex. You're a traitor siding with a sailor scout. It's time to get rid of you."

"Leave her alone!"

"Get out of my way.", he commanded blasting me.

I hit the ground hard. I went to check on the person Alex had been after.

"Are you alright?", I asked.

"I'm alright."

"Ayeka?", I asked surprised.

"How did you know my name?", she asked rather confused.

"It's me Maria."

"You're a sailor scout? So the person I saw on that field trip all those years ago it was you?"

"Yeah, but I was told never to tell you."

"How come you still look like you did back then?"

"I'm from a different world. Time moves slower there. Go before you get seriously hurt."

"But what if I never see you again?"

"Come to the palace tomorrow and we'll talk now go."

"Alex I've had it with you all you've done is fail."

"Jadeite you leave her alone or else?"

"Or else what?"

"You'll find out how powerful I am."

"Don't get involved in this Phebos you don't know how powerful he is. Jedite if I have to go done I'm going to go down fighting."

"Suit yourself."

"Alex don't."

Their battle started but I was not allowed to interfere I knew Alex would not come out of this battle alive and if she did it would a miracle. About ten minutes later the scouts showed up and all we could do was look on. Alex was right we didn't know just how powerful he was. As we all stood there we felt helpless. She was badly wounded but she still kept on fighting. She collapsed a few minutes later and wasn't moving.

"You got what you deserved. Scouts let this be a warning to you.", Jedite said disappearing.

I ran over to Alex to check on her.

"Alex come on talk to me."

"I think it's too late to help me."

"No. Guys help me take her to Amy."

We assisted her to the hospital where Amy had told me she works during the day. When we walked into the hospital I looked around real quick to see if Amy was here. I didn't see her but another doctor saw us and asked if we needed help.

"Yes. It's Alex."

"How was she injured like this?", the doctor asked.

I hesitated in answering when Amy showed up.

"I'll take it from here. Is this Alex?", she asked.

"Yeah. Both her and Jedite got into a fight."

"I have to ask you to stand outside while we work."

We all were then escorted to the waiting room. I don't know how long we waited but Amy came out with a very sad look on her face. We all knew what had happened.

  


To be continued in 15......

  



	15. Adventure 15

Adventure 15: Quartz Makes Her Dent

  


From last time:

We all headed back to Crystal Tokyo for a visit. It was great seeing everyone again. However, our first battle Andrya wasn't there instead another person named Alex was helping Jedite. I think she and Andrya were partners. Alex seemed to be Jedite's top warrior but he treated her like dirt. He told her that he was sick of her failures and by that we didn't know what he meant. Alex knew that Jedite wanted to get rid of her so the two of them had a fight. He beat her until she could no longer get up. He said, "You got what you deserved. Scouts let this be a warning to you." We all rushed over to her and helped her to the hospital. Lucky for us Amy was on call so she treated Alex. However we were told to wait in the waiting room so we don't know what has happened to her.

  


"There was nothing we could have done to save her. She was just too badly injured."

"Thanks for trying. Jedite is going to pay for this. Our final battle will be for Alex."

"I'll be back at the palace before dinner tonight. See you then."

"Ok Amy."

We all walked back in silence. I knew most of my team had never seen anyone die before. So I knew it had to be hard on them. Everyone saw us come back and knew something had to have happened. I went straight to my room. I went into my room and sat by the window. It had been awhile since I've seen death. Lita walked in and sat down next to me.

"What happened? All of you look so sad."

"Jedite fought Alex."

"So?"

"After the fight we took her to the hospital where she died. She was willing to change and come to our side but she's gone."

"Those are things that can't be helped. All of you have to be strong for her sake. When you fight him do it for Alex. Do you want to come to dinner?"

"No. I'll stay here since I don't feel like eating right now."

"Alright."

I kept looking out of that window for most of the night. I didn't feel like doing anything. When she died it was like I'd lost a friend. I stayed up all night just looking out the window in silence but every so often I would break down. I heard the door open.

"Maria what time did you get up?", Lita asked.

"I didn't go to bed last night."

"How about we go out to breakfast to get your mind off of this, ok?"

"Alright."

Since we were both dressed we headed out right away. I didn't look at anything since it didn't matter to me. The same restaurant that we had gone to so many times before was still in business. When we walked in the inside looked the same as it did the last time I was there. We sat down at the table we always sat at.

"You can order anything you want. It's on me."

"Hi. Are you ready to order?", asked the waitress.

"I'll have an orange juice with a bowl of Cheerios, milk, and strawberries."

"And what about you miss?"

"An orange juice with an order of hash browns and some toast."

"Alright. I'll come back and check on you in a little while."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"When we go back you should go to bed. Just in case you have to fight."

"Alright. Do you have a crush on anyone that I know?"

"No not really."

"Do you ever open a flower shop or bakery or restaurant?"

"No. However, I'm in the planning stages of the flower shop. I've been trying to figure out what type of flowers I should sell."

"Roses, lilies, carnations, and some saliva."

"What type of roses though? There are lots of colors. I know to sell some red, white, pink, yellow but what other colors?"

"Blue with dark blue edges."

"There are roses with that color?"

"Yeah. They sell some back home. When you open the shop be sure to send me some lilies and roses."

"I know the reason for the roses but why the lilies?"

"That's the flower of May."

The waitress came out with our drinks and food. It was quiet while we ate. 

"Lita we have to get back my friend Ayeka is coming by and I promised I'd be there."

"Alright let's go then."

Lita paid for the meal and tipped the waitress for doing such an excellent job. I felt a lot better now that. When we got back to the palace there was someone walking up to the door. The person was very nervous by which they could not even bring it to themselves to ring the bell or knock on the door. As we got closer I realized it was Ayeka.

"Ayeka!"

"Oh Maria."

"Why are you hesitating?"

"Umm....well..."

"Maria most people in Tokyo aren't invited up to the palace very often or even get this close. So when you told her to come up here it's nothing for you but it means a lot to Ayeka.", Lita explained.

"I'm sorry Ayeka I didn't know."

"It's alright. You haven't been in Tokyo for awhile have you?"

"No. Come in and we'll see what we can do."

I took her straight to my room. It was weird meeting up with Ayeka since I hadn't seen her since we graduated junior high and after that I received a letter telling me that she had to move because her dad's job got transferred. As we walked to my room she looked around in awe. I thought nothing of being in the palace but then again I'm a princess so its not odd for me. Luckily I had just straighten up my room so it was nice and clean.

"Here we are.", I said opening the door.

"It's a nice room. Did you decorate?"

"No Lita did. Have a seat. When did you move back to Tokyo?"

"Years ago. When I finished high school I came back to go to college here. Even that was a long time ago. How old are you? Not to sound rude or anything."

"I'm 16."

"You've got to be joking. So you're still in high school?"

"Yes. Just finishing up my sophomore year."

"I'm like so much older than you are. I'm going to turn 30 in a few weeks. How can you still be this young?"

"I went back home after fighting. In my world time moves slower. Even though years have passed here only months have gone by. Are you married?"

"Yeah. We have a 3 year old daughter named Yuri."

"I like that name. Do you have a picture of her?"

"Why not just come with me home so you can meet her?"

"Alright I'll come. Let me just tell Seiya where I'm going to be. His room is only a few down."

"Why would he want to know where you are?"

"He's my boyfriend. Besides if we have a fight they have to know where I am."

"Alright. Let's go."

We got our shoes on and I grabbed a jacket just in case. Seiya's room wasn't far from mine so it would be no trouble to just drop in. The door was unlocked so I opened it slowly.

"Seiya you in here?"

"Yeah. What ya need?"

"I'm going to Ayeka's and I won't be back for awhile but I have the communicator with me."

"Alright. See ya tonight."

I closed the door. While walking out Susie came running.

"Where are you going, Ri?"

"Out with a friend. Ayeka this is my little sister Susie. Suz this is Ayeka."

"Nice to meet you.", Ayeka said with a slight bow.

"You, too. Will you be back for dinner?"

"Yeah I promised Seiya."

Ayeka led me out to where she had parked earlier.

"My place is far away from here. I live out in the suburbs so it will take awhile to get there."

"I don't mind. How long have you been married?"

"If Yuri is 3 then we've been married 5 years. Yuri's birthday is on our wedding anniversary

"That's funny."

"That's what Matt said."

"Who's Matt?"

"He's my husband. I met him when my family moved. We agreed sometime ago that we would move back to Tokyo when we got married."

"Is he Japanese?"

"Yeah. Both of his parents are but he was raised in Australia. He thought it would be a good idea to raise our kids in Japan."

"Does he know about the sailor scouts?"

"Everyone on the planet knows. When Neo-Queen Serenity came to the throne everyone's memories came back from the Moon Kingdom, at least in Japan. Enough about me and what I've been up to what about you?"

"Nothing much."

"What is that broach you have there in your pocket?"

"This. It's my transformation broach."

"Does it open?"

"Yeah. I'll show you when we get to your house. Lots of fighting. The second set of sailor scouts from this solar system were awaken. They're all part of my team."

"What about school?"

"School stinks."

"I use to say that but I wish I could go back and do better. We're almost home. Another 5 minutes tops."

She pulled into the driveway. Turned off the car and took the keys from the ignition and unbuckled her seat belt. I unbuckled my seat belt and followed her into her house.

"Yuri, I'm home."

"Mama!", she said running.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"I helped papa make some cookies."

"That's what smells so good."

"Mama, who is this with you?"

"She's an old friend of mine. Where's papa?"

"In the kitchen."

I followed Yuri and Ayeka to the kitchen where Matt was taking some fresh baked cookies out of the oven.

"Ayeka you're back. How was your trip?"

"It was good. Matt I want you to meet someone. This is my friend Maria. She was a good friend of mine before I moved."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. How old are you?"

"Matt don't be rude!"

"It's ok. I'm 16."

"Ayeka how did she got to school with you if she's half your age?"

"I'm a sailor scout from a different world."

"No way can you be a sailor scout. The only sailor scouts there are protect the royal family and Crystal Tokyo and they're much older than you."

"I'm also from another world. A world who's time moves much slower than here. That's why I'm still a teenager."

Yuri walked up to me and looked at me.

"Yuri how old are you?"

"I'm 3. Are you good friends with mama?"

"Yes I am. Did you really make al these cookies?"

"Yeah with papa's help."

"Yuri what don't you go on outside and play with papa while we talk alright?"

"Okay mama."

"She's so cute. She talks real well for her age."

"She does. Would you like some juice or something?"

"Some ice water."

"Could I see the inside of the locket?"

"Sure. There's nothing special about it."

"What is that stone?"

"Don't tell anyone else. It's my crystal. This crystal was created by a part of both the golden and silver crystals together along with another but I don't know what."

"That's amazing. So that means you are a princess then."

"Hmm."

We heard some screaming from the street so we ran outside to see what the trouble was. Yuri was screaming because some weird person had her. 

"Yuri!"

"Don't worry. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER! How dare you pick on a little kid. Especially my best friend's kid. Let her go or you'll pay."

"Mama make her let go."

"Quiet brat."

"Don't call her that. Let me guess Jedite sent you here didn't he?"

"So what if he did?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Quartz. I'm his last hope in getting rid of you sailor scouts. The other three are pushovers compared to me."

"Scouts I need you a new enemy has shown up."

"Who?", I heard Meghan ask.

"Quartz. You need to hurry she has Ayeka's daughter Yuri captured. Please hurry."

"We'll be as soon as we can."

"You have to call your little scout friends don't you? You can't fight me alone."

"That's not true. I'm the strongest sailor scout. Put Yuri down and I'll fight you one-on-one."

"Fine. I was getting tired of her screaming."

"Mama!"

"Yuri thank goodness you're safe."

"Ayeka go inside. It's safer there."

"What about you?"

"I'll handle this just I did on the field trip."

"Alright."

Ayeka ran inside with Yuri in her arms. Yuri continued to watch from the window.

"Ready to start?"

"Bring it on!"

"Alright. Black energy blast!"

I dodged it with ease.

"You're fast. But you won't be able to next time. Negative energy assault!"

"SILENT WALL!"

"Saturn! Everyone you made it."

"TRITON ICE ILLUSION!"

"STAR STORM SHOWER!"

"Ouch! I don't have a chance against all of you. You'll see back in your world. See you then."

She was gone.

"Fighter where did that attack come from?"

"I guess when the crystal was unlocked that there was enormous amounts of energy so I guess I picked some up."

"That sounds strange. Let's get back to the palace. We have to get ready to leave tomorrow."

"What!? Why so soon?", Jen asked.

"Guys we've been here a week if we don't go back then what will our parents think? We have to go."

"Maria will that lady come after Yuri again?"

"No she shouldn't."

"You're leaving again?"

"I have to. My mom will worry."

"It was nice seeing you again. Hope you can come visit again if you can."

"Sure. If you keep in contact with Lita I'm sure you'll know when we're coming back."

"I will."

"Bye Yuri."

"Bye bye Maria."

"Be good until the next time I come."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know.", I then whispered in her ear, "Keep an eye on your mom for me."

Yuri whispered back, "I will I promise."

We all teleported back to the palace. When we got back it was almost time for dinner. We could tell since we smell the food from the door.

"You're back.", Lita said wiping her hands off in a towel.

"Yeah. Quartz went after Ayeka's daughter Yuri and we had to get her out."

"See sailor scout business is never done. Every so often an enemy shows up and we have to get rid of it. Dinner will be ready in 15."

"Thanks Lita."

We all returned to our rooms. I was so tired now. Not getting sleep and then fighting took a lot out of me. I fell asleep for awhile. When I woke up it was dark outside. I looked over at the clock and it was midnight.

"Shoot! I wanted some dinner. Better see if there is anything left."

I walked down to the kitchen as quiet as I could not to wake anyone up. When I got to the kitchen I was surprised how big it was. I went straight to the fridge to see if there was anything there. There were all the ingredients I needed to make a turkey sandwich. I carefully made the sandwich and cleaned up afterwards. While I was putting the stuff away I knew someone else was in the room with me. I paid no attention to whoever was there and finished cleaning up. Finally I got fed up with it and asked, "Who's in here? Come out."

There was no answer. I asked the same question again still no answer. I knew the person had to be close so I turned around quick and grabbed the person's arm.

"Let go."

"Robert don't scare me like that again!", I yelled pushing him.

"I'm sorry."

"What's all the screaming?"

"Now see what you did. Rini did I wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but Robert was being a moron."

"Hey."

"Rini Robert would more than happy to take you back to bed so I can eat."

"You will?"

He gave me a dirty look but I wanted him out.

"Yeah. Let's go."

I hated when he scares me on purpose. I ate the sandwich in the kitchen over the counter to limit the mess. After I was done I cleaned the counter and headed back to my room. While I was walking back I knew someone was behind me again.

"Robert if that's you you're going to pay."

"What did he do to make you so mad?", Seiya asked.

"He scared me when I was down in the kitchen."

"He's only joking around with you."

"But it's not funny when you can't see the person. Did I wake you up, too?"

"No. Want to go outside and do some star gazing?"

"Sure."

The good thing about it being so late (or is it early?) is that the moon has set so the only thing in the sky is the stars. I love astronomy so I'm kinda of a sucker when it comes to that kind of stuff. When we walked outside the sky was clear and just full with stars. I was so happy to be able to see all these stars since I can't see many at home because of the lights. We sat down on a small patch of grass to watch.

"I can tell you like this. Am I right?", he asked with a grin on his face because he already knew my answer.

"I love it. Especially since I'm with you.", I answered moving closer to him.

Seiya knew what I was suggesting by moving closer so he put his arm around me. We continued to look up at the stars for most of the night until I fell asleep. He knew I was tired from everything so he just let me sleep. I woke up feeling the sun's rays on my face. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining brightly in the morning sky. I looked up at Seiya and he was awake.

"Seiya have you been up all night?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you wake me up so we could have gone inside."

"I didn't want to wake you up. I know you didn't get any sleep the night Alex died and then with yesterday spending the day with Ayeka you had to be worn out. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, surprisingly. I have to remind everyone that we're heading home today.", I said while stretching out.

"Seiya! Where were you last night?", Yaten asked with an attitude like he always does.

"I was out here most of the time.", he answered calmly which makes Yaten mad.

"You should have told Taiki and me so we didn't worry."

Seiya stood up and offered me a hand up as well.

"Let's head inside.", Seiya told me.

"Seiya! Learn to tell us so we know where you are."

Seiya paid no attention to what Yaten had said because he didn't care. He just kept on walking with me inside. When I thought it was safe to talk without Yaten hearing anything I asked, "Why don't you tell them where you're going?"

"Because they don't always need to know. Besides Yaten is so nosy anyway that he wants to know everything. I think I'm old enough to do things on my own don't you?"

His question threw me off but I answered anyway, "Yes."

I headed up to my room so I get dressed and pack. I didn't want to tell everyone that we had to leave since I knew that most of them wanted to stay here and learn more but time was against us. I packed my shirts and pants away and zippered the bag up. I heard Lita's voice call out, "Breakfast is ready!"

I walked down to the dining room. As I walked down the hall I could smell all the food. It started to make my mouth water so I walked fast down the hall. I was the last person into the room and I felt bad because they were all waiting on me. Lita cooked us a huge breakfast with everything. She had made bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns (yummy ^_^), fruit salad, and pancakes. There was more food but I didn't get a chance to see it. I had some bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, and fruit. To drink we also had a wide range of choices. There was orange juice, milk, fruit punch drink, or water. I had to have some orange juice. Everyone was quiet while eating. I was very surprised at this, with 18 people you think that it would be noisy but it wasn't. After breakfast we all just sat around and relaxed. 

"Guys we have to be ready to go by tonight to go home.", I said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to go. Haruka hasn't let me by Michiru all week and I wanted to talk to her.", Robert whined. Michiru thought it was funny and she quietly started to laugh. Haruka shook her head in disbelief even though she knew he was right.

"It won't be the same without all of you around.", Mina said leaning forward.

"When do you all of you have to leave?", Amy asked looking in my direction.

"Hopefully by tonight. We would stay longer but we have school tomorrow."

"How about you leave by 3 this afternoon?", Raye suggested.

"I think that's good unless there are any objections?", I asked looking at my team, "Then we'll leave this afternoon. Be ready by then."

I got up from my seat and headed outside for some air. It was hard to believe a week had gone by. I honestly didn't want to head home. Then again I never look forward to heading home after being in Tokyo. I went and sat on a bench when I heard someone walking. I looked over my right shoulder to see that it was Darien.

"Is Rini a handful?", I asked with a smile on my face.

"Sometimes. She is growing up fast, though."

"All parents say that about their kids. Does she know who her actual grandma is?"

"Serena has tried to sit her down and talk to her about it but it's hard to explain since it was so long ago. Why are you asking these questions?"

"I wondered what it is like to be a parent. It seems so far away yet it probably is only a few years down the road. I wonder who I'm going to marry."

"You're still the same person that I remember. You're still full of energy and still very outgoing."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. The final battle is coming up with Jedite. I don't know if we're ready or not. He is a lot more powerful from the last time the scouts fought him."

"Don't worry about it. How long have you been fighting against him?"

I had to think about the answer before I could answer, "About 3 months."

"Your team is already experienced..."

"But they've never fought anyone this powerful. That's what I'm worried about.", I interrupted with a concerned voice. He moved closer and put his arm around me.

"You have to learn to put your trust in the scouts. When you learn that all of you will be unstoppable."

"Maria!", I heard Jen's voice call out.

"Coming!", I yelled back, "I have to see what she needs. It was nice talking to again alone. See ya later."

I went running over to Jen.

"Everyone wants to leave now."

"Why? We don't have to leave for another few hours."

"We started talking and we all decided it better to head back now."

"Alright, let me get my things and we'll go.", I said somewhat annoyed.

I was disappointed that I had to leave early. I went up to my room grabbed my bag and went outside where we decided to meet when we had to leave.

"It was nice having all of you visit.", Amy said.

"You can come back and visit anytime.", Serena added.

"Thank you. I promise we'll come back again.", I said with a wink.

"Keep us informed what all of you are doing from time to time.", Lita said.

It was hard to leave them. I knew things would be different the next time we came to visit.

"Luna are you coming with us?", Hotaru asked.

"No. I have to stay here. You'll be alright without me.", she said with a smile.

"Come on let's go home before mom worries.", Susie told me tapping me on the shoulder.

"Right. Guardian of time and space help guide us through the space and time! Take us back home!"

  


We were teleported to Friendship Park which was weird because we were no where close to that spot when we went to Crystal Tokyo. I looked around with some concern. I went off the hill at the end street. I kept scanning the area checking for anyone who might have seen us.

"Maria what are you doing? This might be a trap.", Jen told me with some annoyance in her voice.

"We didn't take off from here when we went to Crystal Tokyo."

I looked over by the soccer goals and there was Quartz already starting with targets.

"Come on we have to transform. CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"TRITON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"DEIMOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

We ran over to Quartz to rain on her parade.

"Hey Quartz!"

"Oh so you're back. Go away before I have to hurt you."

"I'm not going to back down unless you leave that guy alone."

"Phebos you're such a determined one, aren't you? You think you know what you're against but you don't. Just because you're more powerful doesn't mean you're smarter."

When she said that she just pissed me off. I hate it when people insult me like that.

"PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

She dodged it and said, "See? Every time you get mad you attack. You have a lot to learn about fighting. I don't feel like fighting you today. See ya around!"

"Wait! Darn she got away.", I said stomping my right foot.

"She's right."

"What does that mean Fighter!?"

"Consider every time someone has said something about you what do you do?"

"I attack."

"Did you ever think that's not the best way?"

Now he had put me on the spot. I thought back to when I was in 5th, 6th, and 7th grades and the kids used to make fun of me so in order to keep myself from getting hurt I would snap back. I didn't feel like answering the question so I remained quiet.

"So you know that attacking them is not always the right thing to do."

"Yes I know. I'm going to walk home I don't care what the rest of you do.", I said looking down at the ground not feeling to great. Before I left the park I undid the transformation. While walking all I could think about was what Seiya had said. He was right but in a way he wasn't. Quartz has no idea how strong I can be when she picks on innocent people. Also, the reason why I actually attacked her was to get at her for trying to hurt Yuri. When I reached the complex my mom's car was gone. At least I could have the apartment to myself so I could think. I knew Seiya was up front when it comes to some things but this time he should have kept his mouth shut. When I got up to the apartment I went straight to my room. I laid on my bed just looking up at the ceiling somewhat upset and mad at the same time. I closed my eyes for a few minutes but opened them when I heard the door open. I listened carefully to hear who it was. I recognized my sister's, Hotaru's and Seiya's. I closed my eyes again and turned onto my side to make it look like I was asleep. I knew Susie knew I wasn't asleep. 

"Ri, you're not asleep so get up.", she said right next to my bed, "Seiya wants to talk to you."

"Why so he can me feel worse?", I snapped back.

"Could you leave us alone?", I heard him calmly ask.

"Sure. Come on Hotaru let's go play some video games."

"Alright."

I heard the door close and that made feel uncomfortable.

"Maria, I'm really sorry for what I said but you have to approach the battles different and not let your emotions get in the way."

"You don't know when to quit do you?", I snapped, "For some reason I've never been the best at anything I do but I am good at fighting. It's a long story of why I don't like it when people make fun of me."

"I didn't know. I feel really bad about what I said because it hurt you. When you hurt or sad I am too. I don't like it when we fight.", he said placing his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry for storming off like that.", I said giving him a hug.

"Aw isn't that cute? They made up."

"Shut up and get out Suz!", I yelled rather embarrassed. I ran up to the door and slammed it shut.

"It must be nice to have a younger sister.", Seiya said.

"You got to be joking. She always spies on me."

"But still it has to be nice."

"I should get you for that.", I said walking back over by him.

"Yeah well what are you going to do to me?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out. You think you know everything don't you?", I asked somewhat joking.

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I guess you'll have to teach me on a date wouldn't you?"

"Alright. How about tomorrow?"

"No I have something after school tomorrow."

"What about Tuesday say at six so I can get you home by nine?"

"Okay. See you at school tomorrow.", I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go before your mom gets home so she doesn't think anything is going on. Ask her when she would like me over for dinner.", he reminded me walking into the hall.

"I will. Bye.", I said closing the door.

Suz came out of her room, looked at me for a minute, and said, "I don't get you two. Just up until a few minutes ago you were fighting and now you've made up."

"Are you saying that because you're jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of you? It doesn't matter to me since mom is probably going to say no."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know him that well and it's a school night tomorrow so good luck.", she said closing the door behind her.

I was so mad at her. Then again what are you suppose to expect from a younger sister. I went and laid on my bed and waited for my mom to come home. I took a small nap only to awaken to the sound of my mom and sister talking about stuff. I walked out still half asleep but I wanted to know if Suz had told mom or not. 

"Susie told me that you want to go on a date tomorrow night."

"Can I?", I asked.

"I don't know."

"Before you decide he said that he is willing to come to dinner one night so you two could get to know each other. Would it be alright he comes over tonight?"

"I see no problem with that. Dinner will be finished in ten so you can go ask him."

"Thank you mom!", I said running out the door. I know my mom probably thought I was crazy but I didn't care. I rang the bell and lucky for me Seiya answered it.

"What can I do for you?", he asked leaning on the door.

"Could you come to dinner in a few?"

"Sure. Just let me tell Yaten and Taiki where I'm going to be. Be right back.", he said leaving the door open a crack, "Taiki doesn't mind and Yaten doesn't care. Your mom knows about this right?"

"Sure she does. It was her idea for you come over now. I think you two should get along fine."

When I ran out of the house the door didn't close all the way. I opened the door carefully, peeked into the kitchen, and checked for my mom.

"Mom, Seiya's here.", I said rather loudly.

"Alright. We were just waiting for you two in the front room.", I heard my mom call back.

"I'll introduce you. Mom this is Seiya and Seiya this is my mom Diana."

"Pleased to meet you.", Seiya said extending his hand out for a shake.

"You, too. Come and sit down in the dining room for dinner."

As we headed for the dining room Hotaru and Suz were watching us. We all sat down at the table, blessed the food, and started eating. I kept eyeing Seiya and mom hoping that I wouldn't have to the one to break the ice.

"I've heard that you want to go out with my daughter.", my mom started. I hoped that it wouldn't turn into those stories that your parents seem to purposely tell to embarrass you.

"Yes. We've grown close and we both think that we can handle dating." As he said that I thought that the two of us had gone on a few dates and we acted like boyfriend-girlfriend for a long time and yes we were already dating but I didn't want my mom to know.

"I would like to ask you some questions about where you're from. Is that okay?"

"Sure.", he answered even though the two of knew that she could never really know where he's actually from.

"Maria has said that she met you while traveling so where do you live?"

"I lived mainly in Tokyo."

"Are your parents okay with you dating?", mom asked that I wished she hadn't. We looked at each other a little nervous about how he was going to answer.

"My parents died when I was 14 and I been living with my friends who's parents have also died. Also, since we started singing our manager has been taking care of us like a father."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 17 at the end of July."

"I see no problem with dating her. However, I want her home before nine and no inappropriate behavior."

"Mom!", I yelled from across the table totally embarrassed.

"Maria it's alright. She's just worried about you like all parents are.", Hotaru said trying to calm me down.

  


After dinner we sat around in the front room just talking about things for a few hours. As the time start to approach eight I thought it was better that he should leave since I was going to see him tomorrow anyway. So the two of us got and walked to the door.

"I am so sorry about what my mom said at dinner."

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes it's better to be reminded than to find out too late, right?"

"Hmm."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school as well as tomorrow night."

"Yep. Night."

"Night."

I closed the door and locked it. I walked back into the front room and they had turned on the TV. I was so relieve that he left so my mom wouldn't tell any stories (a few come to mind right away). 

"He seems really nice. Maybe he could come to church with us sometime.", my mom said as I went to sit down on the couch.

"I think he'd like that. I didn't like what you said at dinner. You know I'm better than that."

"How am I suppose to know that he knows that as well without saying it?"

"You don't.", I answered softly.

"Exactly. He has a good sense of humor so he probably didn't mind."

I felt like an idiot so I went into my room, put on my pajamas, and laded out on my bed. When nine rolled around I turned on WGN for the news. About 9:10 Hotaru came in all ready for bed, and hopped in with me. She was out within 10 minutes. After listening to the weather at 9:30 I turned it off, set my alarm, and went to sleep. Grateful that my mom finally knew about me dating Seiya.

  


To be continued in 16. . . . . .

  


(Monica hope you're happy since there is no cliffhanger this time.)

  



	16. Adventure 16

Adventure 16: Final Battle With Jedite

  


From the previous chapter. . . . . .

Alex died at the hospital and all of us were upset about it. The next day we were free to do whatever we wanted so I went to visit Ayeka. It's funny how we met up again it was during a battle and she was the target. We agreed to me going over to her house the following day and Ayeka would pick me up from the palace. The night before she came I could not go to sleep because of what happened with Pearl. While the two of us were talking we heard some screaming outside and went to check it out it was a new enemy and her name is Quartz. The person who was screaming was Yuri, Ayeka's daughter, had been taken prisoner. Of course I had to transform and fight on my own but I didn't have a chose. The scouts showed up a little bit later which made Quartz retreat for the time. The next morning I had to remind everyone that we had to leave that day in order to be back by the time the weekend ended. While packing the team decided to leave right a way but I don't know why. When we got back home we had a small battle with Quartz and Fighter and I got into a fight. I went home right after the battle and didn't feel like talking to anyone. When my sister and Hotaru come home Seiya is with them and he wanted to talk. After talking for awhile we made up and agreed to go out on a date on Monday. When my mom came home from church I asked her if Seiya could come over for dinner and she said it was okay. So my mom and Seiya got to know each other better and my mom is okay with me dating him.

  
  


The next day school was fine. I came straight home even though I was suppose to stay after for a club but since we had changed the date to tonight I had to skip it. I rushed throughout my homework somewhat but I was too excited. After I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't happy with the way I looked so I went and changed into some nicer clothes. While my mom was cooking dinner the hall doorbell rang. I decided to answer it since it was probably for me anyway and I was right.

"Ready to go?", he asked with a smile.

"Yep. Mom I'm leaving and I promise the two of us will be back by nine."

"You know what I expect of you.", my mom told us.

"Bye.", I said closing the door.

"Wait! One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Have fun and be careful."

"We will.", Seiya answered.

We went in the elevator to go downstairs.

"Seiya, what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on tell me what we're doing."

"I will not tell you until we get there. So I'm going to put this blindfold on you. You may want to take your glasses off first."

"Alright.", I agreed taking off my glasses and putting them in my pocket. When we got down to the foyer he stopped me and put the blindfold on. 

"Hold onto my hand."

"Where is your hand?", I asked.

"Right here.", he answered grabbing my hand, "Careful when you get into the car not to bump your head."

He closed door and all I could see was a little light. It was quite a long drive (at least it seemed that way) to wherever we were going. When the car stopped I still sat in the car totally clueless. He grabbed my hand again and lend me into some building.

"Alright you can take the blindfold off now."

I carefully untied it, took it off, and looked around surprised. He had taken me to a small restaurant.

"I decided that taking you out this upcoming weekend would be almost impossible with your birthday in two days."

"How did you know? I never told you."

"Your sister told me. I wanted to make this special for you."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"How many?", the hostess asked.

"2.", he answered.

The hostess led us to a seat right by the window and told us that she would be back in a few minutes.

"You were surprised weren't you?"

"Yeah. I didn't expect this."

"Hello. I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke.", I replied.

"I'll have one, too.", Seiya answered.

She came back with the drinks and asked if we were ready to order. We ordered some roast beef sandwiches. The waitress said that would take some 20 minutes but we didn't care.

"While we wait. Why don't you open this present.", he said handing me a box.

I opened the box and it was a star shaped necklace on a silver chain, "Thank you I love it."

"Here I'll put it on for you."

When the waitress came back she saw the necklace, "That's nice."

"He gave it to me for a birthday present."

"Hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening. Let me know if you need anything."

After dinner he took me to the park. We were having fun on the swings when we saw Quartz.

"She's ruined the evening. Let's go teach her a lesson.", I said.

"Alright let's go. FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER! Hey Quartz how dare you ruin this evening!"

"Like I care if I ruined this for you. Yoma make sure you make some progress with those people over there or else."

"Quartz let's fight one on one."

"How about no. I don't feel like wasting my time with you. See ya!"

"Darn. Well, let's go stop that monster before the police get here. Hey you stupid monster! Get away from those kids!"

"Phebos I think you have it's undivided attention."

"Good. PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

"Dark fire storm!"

"What just happened?", I asked.

"I think this monster can copy attacks which isn't good for us."

"Then what are we going to do?", I asked dodging my own attack.

"Let's try attacking it at the same time. It can't hit both of us at the same time."

"Alright, let's give it a try. Phebos Fire Surround!"

"Star Storm Shower!"

The monster took a direct hit but still managed to get up.

"Fighter we need to call at Taiki and Yaten to help."

"Alright. You do that and I keep this thing distracted."

"Be careful. Yaten, Taiki.", I said into my communicator.

"What do you need?", Taiki asked.

"Fighter and I have ran into a little bit of trouble with a monster and we need your help."

"Alright. We'll be there as fast as we can."

"Fighter!"

"Yeah."

"they won't be here for a little while."

So the two of us had to keep fighting without help.

"Star Bright Shine!"

"Maker, Healer you guys finally made it.", I said relived.

"Sorry it took so long. Did you two try to destroy it?", Maker asked.

"Of course we did but it didn't work."

"Then let's try 3 attacks.", Fighter suggested.

"Alright. PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND!"

"STAR STORM SHOWER!"

"STAR BRIGHT SHINE!"

Then the monster was finally gone.

"I could have stayed back."

"Healer, why do you have an attitude problem about certain things?", I asked.

"He's always been that way. It takes him a long time to open up to people he doesn't know.", Taiki answered.

After we de transformed Seiya looked down at his watch and it was already 8:45 we had to be back in 15. Seiya and I got to sit in the back seat while Yaten and Taiki sat in the front. It only took us 10 minutes to get home. The two of us walked upstairs to my apartment. 

"Did you have fun?"

"I sure did. Thank you for the necklace. See you at school tomorrow."

"Night.", he said.

He gave me a small kiss (^_^) then I went inside.

"Maria it's 9:05."

"Mom he took me out for my birthday. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Did he get you something?", I heard Hotaru ask.

"Yeah. Come on you have to get to bed."

"Alright."

The two us then went into my room and got ready for bed. Before I turned the lights off I showed Hotaru the necklace.

"It's pretty."

"I know. Hope it wasn't too expensive."

"I don't think that matters and you shouldn't worry about that."

"You're right. Night Hotaru."

"Night."

I got up turned off the lights and we went to bed.

  


The rest of week went on as normal except for the battles with Quartz. Her monsters got more and more difficult to defeat. The following week was Taiki's birthday and we threw him a huge party. The good thing was that school was almost over. Finals were next week and I was really nervous about the World History. With Susie's graduation on June 1st that was one hectic weekend. This was our last weekend before finals (that is except for Hotaru and Susie). I was so worried about what I would get on the test I didn't study that much. It was Wednesday and there was only one more day of finals to go. Then again the following day was both Math and Physical Science (yuck!).

"Do you think Quartz will want to fight sometime soon?", I asked.

I had Jenny, Meghan, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya over a meeting. With school winding down we could go and get rid of Jedite for good.

"There's no doubt about that, but when is the question.", Meghan answered.

"Hopefully she can wait until after finals tomorrow.", Jenny said.

Susie was in her room already her summer vacation. She came running in while we were talking about where the Negaverse could be.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Quartz is outside knocking the trees down."

"Let's go. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"DEIMOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"TRITON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

We all ran down the back stairs into the courtyard. When we got down there Titania was already fighting her.

"Quartz stop what you're doing right now!"

"About time you got down here. I was starting to wonder what it would take for you come down. This is my very last chance before I am destroyed because of my failure."

"Good riddens then.", Callisto told her.

"You sailor scouts are in for a surprise. To make sure I fight Phebos alone each one of you have a monster to fight."

"You sneak!", Triton yelled at her.

"I'm not a sneak. Just a little unfair is all. Phebos you've wanted to fight me ever since you were in Crystal Tokyo. Now's your chance. Give me everything you've got."

"Remember you asked for this! PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

"Shield up. You see I've learned a few tricks since the last time we fought one on one. Dark ice attack!"

"SILENT WALL!"

"I told you scout you can't interfere in this battle."

"So what I'm not going to let you hurt our princess."

"Fine you're little scouts want to help I'll put up a barrier."

Then a gray shield surrounded where Quartz and I were.

"Now this is fair. Dark water surround!"

"Ouch!"

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm also a lot stronger inside this barrier. There is no way you can win."

"PHEBOS.....PLANET ATTACK!"

"Can't you do any better than that?"

"I call upon the power of the silver and golden crystals lend me the power to teach her a lesson. PHEBOS CRYSTAL ATTACK!"

When it hit her she fell to the ground, the barrier was gone, and Jedite showed up.

"Quartz you failed."

"I'm so sorry. I promise I can get rid of her."

"This was your last chance. Get out of here.", he said snapping his fingers and Quartz was gone, "I'll be waiting for you sailor scouts. Just use that ring on the ground to teleport to the Negaverse."

He then teleported back to the Negaverse. I went over to pick up the ring when Fighter stopped me.

"Don't touch it."

"We can't leave it here. I'll take it upstairs and hold onto it until we're ready."

"Alright. Let all of us go home because we all still have finals tomorrow.", Jenny said.

So Meghan, Jenny, and Robert all headed home. The rest of us walked back upstairs. I was about to walk into the apartment when Seiya motioned me to come with him. So the four of us walked in there and I was offered a seat.

"You need to tell them the risks of going into the Negaverse for a battle.", Taiki said to me.

"I know.", I said looking down at the floor.

"You need to tell them that they might not come back. Hotaru already understands that along with us. I told them to meet here tomorrow after school.", Seiya added to Taiki's statement.

"How are we going to tell them that? I don't think any of them have thought about dying at a young age."

"You don't have a choice.", Yaten said.

"Alright I will. I see you tomorrow.", I said leaving.

I opened the door to the apartment with a blank look. I didn't want to tell the team that there is a chance they won't come back alive. I didn't care so much because I had been through this before but Meghan, Jenny, Susie, and Robert probably had never thought of that. I laded out on my bed just thinking of how I could explain this to them. I felt something jump on the bed so I sat up and saw it was Selene.

"What's wrong?", she asked hoping into my lap.

"I have to tell the scouts that they might not come back from the fight."

"And you don't want to tell them do you?"

"No. I was hoping I had more time but I don't. I can't say bye to everyone again. I won't be able to handle it. Besides what happens if I don't come back what is my mom going to do?", I said almost crying.

"Believe me you will not perish in this battle."

"Selene you can't be sure. I want to go to bed."

"But it's only 7:30."

"I don't care."

"Alright. Do you mind if I lay next to you?"

"No."

I went to sleep until a little after 2 to go to the bathroom. I checked where Hotaru was sleeping and she was with Susie. I set my alarm and went back to sleep. I didn't get up again until the alarm went off. I got up and got dressed and headed out the door. The math and Physical Science finals were easy. The day was already over at a quarter to eleven. We had agreed for everyone to meet at Seiya's place at one. We headed all headed over there and waited for the others to come. When everyone finally arrived we had them sit in the front room. 

I got up and started talking, "You're probably wondering why we asked you to be here."

"Shouldn't Hotaru be here to hear this?", Jenny asked.

"She already knows what I'm going to say. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and me talked about it last night and we thought you should know something going into the battle. There is a chance you won't come back."

"What do you mean?", Robert asked.

"There is a chance you're going to die in battle.", Seiya answered.

"Is this true?", Meghan asked me.

"It is. We didn't want to tell you until after finals so none of you would worry about it. We want to head out after Hotaru comes home tomorrow afternoon."

"We have one day to say good-bye to our family and friends?", Susie asked.

"Hmm mm. Sorry we kept this from you four for this long but we've already faced this when we fought Galaxia so we know what we're up against. You guys can do whatever you want but be here tomorrow at noon we'll leave then."

Jenny and Meghan left right away to head home. 

"Suz I'm heading over to Ginger's so I wont' be back until probably 8."

"Can I come, too?", Robert asked.

"Sure I don't care." 

We walked half way in total silence. I decided to find out how he felt about what I had said so I asked him, "How do you feel about not coming back from the final battle?"

"I don't really care. Besides I'm not exactly well liked."

"That doesn't mean anything. Sonic and all of them will miss you."

"You're right about that."

"I don't think I'll be able to handle this."

"Why not?", he asked me with a puzzled look.

"When we faced Galaxia losing everyone then was very difficult and I'm still not over that battle totally. If anything were to happen to any of you I would never forgive myself and if you all die I will not be able to live with myself knowing I'm the only one who survived. It's easier on you since you've never seen some of the I've seen. If the battle ground looks anything like Tokyo did it will bring back all of those horrible memories."

He could tell I was very upset about the subject because I had never told anyone what went through my head during that battle. We never talked about afterwards, that is the scouts, since none of us wanted to go through that ever again.

"That won't happen this time.", he said trying to make me feel better.

"How do you know? We'll be fighting on Jedite's turf he'll be at least 10x stronger than his now."

"Don't worry. Besides, you still have two finals tomorrow."

"Thank you for pointing that out.", I said with a sarcastic voice.

When we got to Ginger's we watched her make an AVI, which I don't mind but Robert thinks it's boring. After she was done we went and watched some KKJ (kamikaze kaitou jeanne). As we watched the tapes Ginger was busy drawing something (like always) and Robert and I were totally into the story line. As 7:45 approached, I told Robert we had to head home before the next episode started. We put on our shoes, and walked down the front steps. The three of us talked for a little while but then I reminded her that we had to go home. On the way home I just tried to soak every little detail up just in case I didn't make it back.

"Robert make sure you go straight home. You need all the rest you can get for the battle tomorrow night."

"Alright. Gosh I'm not a little kid!"

"Then don't act like one."

"Hey! Why do you say those things?"

"Because I'm older than you."

"Okay fine! You know I was suppose to be older but you came a month early."

"Whatever. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"That you will hang in until the very end."

"I promise.", he answered.

We said bye to each other when we reached the complex and I went on upstairs. I thought about what I would tell my mom before we left. I came up with at least 10 different things to tell her but none of them seemed right. I walked in the door slipped off my sandals and went into my room to think. Selene was on my bed asleep and I felt bad waking her up but I needed someone to talk to.

"What is it?"

"Selene promise me you'll watch over my mom if I don't come back."

"Stop talking that way."

"If you knew what I've been through you would understand. It's just I'm worried that everything will be like when we fought Galaxia."

"That was different. Maybe you should get some sleep and think about more tomorrow."

"Alright."

  


The next morning when I woke up Hotaru was already gone to school. I had slept in until 9 which surprised me a little. Hotaru was going to be home within a couple of hours. I decided to call my mom just like Suz and I always did on our days off. I dialed the number, keyed in the extension, and waited for mom to answer.

"Hi, claim department Diana speaking."

"Hi mom. I was wondering how late are you working?"

"Until 7."

"Okay. Suz, Hotaru, and I will be sleeping over at a friend's house so we won't be home."

"Have fun."

"Could you take care of Selene for me?"

"Sure. Make sure you straighten your room before you leave."

"You always say that."

She laughed a little bit, "Well, I have to get back to this claim so I'll let you go."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone not knowing if that would be the last my mom heard of me. I walked back to my room from the dining room but went back to wake Susie up.

"Hey Suz time to get up. It's already 10."

"So what? Let me sleep."

"If it wasn't for the fact that we have a huge battle in 2 hours I wouldn't wake you up."

"Alright."

"And get dressed."

"Alright, gosh you nag to much."

I walked back into my room picked my clothes out and changed into them. I sat down on my bed and realized I still had to brush my hair. I went over to my dresser, grabbed the hair brush, and started brushing my hair (which is a mess). When eleven approached Jen came over. Not soon after Meghan, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Robert. All we needed to wait for was Hotaru. We didn't talk at all until Hotaru came home at 11:30.

"Good morning everyone!", she yelled as she came in the door.

"You ready to go, everyone?", I asked nervously.

"Sure. Hands in for a sec. Remember we'll all hang in there until the very end.", Seiya said placing his hand out.

"Right. Come on. Let's promise each other this.", I said placing my hand on top of his.

Everyone followed suit and we all acknowledged it.

"Let's transform and get back at Jedite for Alex. SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Right. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"We'll all make it through I know we will. TRITON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Let's not have any regrets. CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"DEIMOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

We all looked at each other after transforming.

"Wait! I need to get something from my room.", I said running down the small hall.

"What is it?", Callisto asked.

"This.", I answered holding up the star necklace.

"Want me to put it on?", Fighter asked.

"Sure."

"Come back safely.", Selene said somewhat concerned.

"We will.", Deimos answered.

After the necklace was on I picked up the ring and clutched it tight. Then a black energy field surrounded all of us. The field was cold and had a very evil feel to it. When it disappeared we found ourselves in an empty space. It reminded me of when Galaxia took over the Earth. We started walking around not knowing what to expect. While walking we heard Saturn scream but when we turned around she wasn't there.

"Saturn, where are you?", I called out.

"Hello Sailor Scouts."

"Jedite."

"Why she's right here.", he said showing us on a screen. She was alone in a room all tied up.

"Let her go!", I demanded.

"No. Just watch."

We all looked on in horror when a monster showed up. She kept struggling to get free but couldn't. The monster was about to attack when she called her staff out.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The screen went blank then Jedite came on, "It seems that she used too much power in a small room. Saturn's dead. Watch your backs scouts."

I fell to the ground in tears, "Why did she go first? I broke the promise I made to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. I promised that I would protect her and I didn't. What am I going to tell them?"

Fighter came over to try and comfort me, "Look Hotaru would want you to go on. Let's continue on."

"Yeah come on Ri.", Callisto said.

Titania was really upset over the fact Saturn was gone.

"You know dammit!"

"Now there is no need for swearing.", Triton yelled at him.

"But why did she have to be first!", he yelled punching the wall.

Then some vines came out of the wall grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

"Titania you are a major idiot! You knew that Jedite had traps set all over the place.", I yelled at him.

"I know."

"Where are you?", Callisto asked.

"I don't know, but there is someone else in here with me."

The rest of us felt around the wall to see if we could find the switch. I started checking around where he had disappeared trying to find the same switch. When I found the switch the wall turned transparent. I jumped back not knowing if something was going to happen.

"Robert look at the wall."

"Oh hi. How'd you turn the wall invisible like that?"

"I don't know but watch your back."

"Oh how right you are Phebos."

"Jadeite, no not him too."

"I'm afraid so. He'll have to fight me without you watching.", Jedite told us turning the door solid color again. I looked back at my team and we knew we would not see him alive again. While the two of them fought we heard screaming and crashing and numerous attacks. All we could do was wait until they finished to see who would come out on top.

"I think it's time to see who has won this battle.", we heard Jedite say. When the wall turned transparent Jedite was standing next to Robert who was totally lifeless.

"Why the hell are you doing this to the team? What do you want?"

"I want that crystal you hold inside that broach. If you give it to me I'll gladly return all of you home safe and sound. I'll give you sometime to think about it. Oh another thing Phebos I look forward to fighting you later.", he said. The room filled with smoke and when it settled he was gone and so was the wall. We all rushed over to him hoping that he was still alive. Maker tried to find a pulse but it was no use. We had no choice but to continue on with two of the team gone we all were a bit more careful. All of us also stuck more together as a group. Triton stopped and looked forward into the darkness real hard.

"What is it?", Healer asked.

"I heard something. I heard it again. It is almost like someone wants to jump us."

All of us faced a slightly different direction to see if we could pin point where the sound was coming from. As we stood there were more sounds that were like footsteps. Then from out of no where a whole army of monsters surrounded us.

"Come on guys attack them!", Callisto yelled out.

"TRITON ICE ILLUSION!"

"CALLISTO LIGHTING CRASH!"

"DEIMOS TORNADO TREMOR!"

"STAR STORM SHOWER!"

"STAR DUST FLAME!"

"STAR BRIGHT SHINE!"

"PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

All of the attacks hit at once but it only got rid half of the monsters.

"What will it take to get rid of these things?", Triton asked.

"I don't know but we have to attack again.", I answered.

So we all attacked again but this time we got the monster down to only 10. We were still outnumbered but at least now we had a chance. We all still stuck close together. I watched the monsters movements closely and they seemed to be interested in Triton and no one else. I think the Starlights also picked up on this because they kept looking back at her every so often. Then all of a sudden they disappeared.

"Where'd they go?", I asked looking around.

"Don't know but watch your backs.", Deimos answered.

Then I felt something grab me and I struggled to get free. Everyone was captured but Triton. I was worried about her because out of all the scouts she was the least experienced. 

"Jen you have to fight on your own. You can do this.", I yelled out.

"But I've never fought on my own before.", she answered dodging the attacks.

"Dark water freeze!"

"TRITON BUBBLES FREEZE!"

Both attacks countered each other and both the monster and her took major damage.

"TRITON.....ICE ILLUSION!"

The monster then disappeared. She fell to the ground down right exhausted. We all rushed over to her.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

"Go on without me."

"I'm not leaving you here on your own."

"Make sure you teach Jedite a lesson for me."

"I'm not losing you too. Come on you have to hang in there."

"Now isn't that touching?"

"Jadeite."

The Starlights, Callisto, and Deimos all stepped in front of Triton and I. 

"You're all worthless. It doesn't matter that you're trying to protect her. I'll even show why."

I looked back at Jen and she was surrounded in a black energy field and she disappeared.

"What did you do with her?", I asked in tears.

"Put it this way for ya Phebos you will never see her alive again."

And he disappeared once again.

"Every time he shows up another one of us ends up dead. I don't want to lose anymore people. Now I know how Serena felt. Now we have to continue on not knowing which one of us is next."

"You know you'll be the last person left. He's playing out Beryl's plan but this time it's on you."

"I know that Deimos."

"We can't do anything about that though."

"Yes we can. Fighter I can just give him the crystal and stop this. If I lose anymore people I won't be able to live with myself."

"Don't talk like that. Do you remember what I told Sailor Moon during the battle?"

"No."

"I told her that 'It's possible that everyone is really gone when you give up. But you'll never give up...everyone believes!', remember that?"

"Yeah then I told her that's why Raye and them gave their lives to protect us."

"This battle isn't any different. So hang in there a little bit longer."

What was left of the team walked down this cavern that seemed to go on forever. All of us were at least a little bit tired. Healer stopped in his tracks and looked back from where we had come from. I knew he was next. 

"STAR DUST FLAME!"

"DARK DUST FLAME!", the monster said.

"Healer! CALLISTO LIGHTING CRASH!"

"DARK LIGHTING CRASH!"

Both attacks made an explosion which sent Maker, Fighter, Deimos, and me flying back. I looked over my left shoulder and I saw both Healer and Callisto laying on the ground.

"Suz oh gosh no! Suz come on talk to me. Fighter what about Healer?"

"He barely has a pulse."

"Ri....it too late. I did enjoy fighting with you. Healer took more damage than me but both of us are dead."

"Don't tell me she's right."

"She is."

"Suz wake up. Wake up!"

"Phebos stop your screaming. She's gone."

"Deimos be quiet! You're lucky you haven't lost anyone yet."

"You think I'm ok with the fact that half the team is gone now? I'm not. Maker, Fighter let's go."

"Wait let me catch up.", I called out. While walking I looked back where we had left Callisto and Healer. With only four of us we were really worried about one another. I was getting really tired from all the walking we were doing.

"Guys I have to take a rest."

"We're totally vulnerable right now. You only get a few minutes."

"Back off Maker. I think we all could use a rest. We can't fight if we're all worn out.", Fighter defended.

"Is it just me or does it seem we're going around in circles?", I asked sitting on the ground.

"It does but then again it could just be a mind game.", Deimos answered.

"We should get moving."

"We've rested all of five minutes and stop pacing around.", I yelled at Maker.

He turned around back to the darkness and kept staring to this one spot in the wall. I was like whatever because I had it with him. I looked behind me cause I thought I heard something but I just ignored it. I looked back at Maker and I saw something whiz past me and hit him directly in the back. I don't think any of us realized what had happened until Maker collapsed to the ground. Fighter rushed over to him.

"Taiki, Taiki are you alright?"

"Taik-san!", Deimos and I rushed over to them.

"What hit him?", Deimos asked.

"I don't know.", Fighter answered. He gently turned Maker over to see where the injury was.

"Oh gosh!", I said turning away.

"Is it that bad?", Maker asked after seeing my reaction.

"No it's not that bad."

"Quit lying to me Seiya. How bad does it look?"

"It doesn't look good and you've lost a lot of blood.", Deimos answered.

"I could make this less painful for him."

"Get out of here Jedite. You've won with the mental torture alright? You've won. Bring them all back right now.", I yelled.

"Hand over the crystal."

"The answer is still no.", Deimos told him.

"You've got guts. Let's see how you are against me."

"Fine let's go."

"Meghan don't! He's just setting you up. He'll kill you."

"You have to make it. Fighter make sure she doesn't follow me."

"We'll fight away from them for Maker's life, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Rei-chan!", I tried running to stop her but Fighter held my wrist tight, "What do you think you're doing? Let me protect her."

"She said not to."

Then Jedite teleported them to some unknown destination.

"Fighter thanks to you I've lost my best friend as well as Maker.", I said crying uncontrollably, "Why did you hold me back? I hate you! I hate you for what you've done."

He walked over to me and let me cry on his shoulder, "Look. Deimos knew she was going to be after him."

"The only person left is you. I won't be able to handle this battle without you."

"I'm going to tell you what that necklace can actually do."

"What do you mean?"

"This necklace has the ability to let you know if I'm alive or not."

"What?"

He closed his eyes and the necklace started glowing blue, "That is what I mean. I may not be alive but I'm still with you in spirit."

"Seiya don't leave me alone here. I'm begging you."

"Remember what I told you earlier? No one is ever gone unless you stop believing in them."

The two of us then walked down the hall. I kept thinking after he was gone I would have no one left. I could never forgive myself if everyone was gone and I was the only one who survived. A monster appeared before us and Fighter knew it was meant for him. When I saw that monster appear my eyes started tearing up right away. 

"STAR STORM SHOWER!"

After he attacked the one monster a bunch appeared. We continued fighting but then a bunch of the monsters attacked me knocking me out cold. When I came to hours later, I found myself all alone. I looked down at the necklace and there was no glow. I knew he was gone. This was the worse feeling in the world, the feeling of loneliness.

"How do you like it? The feeling that you're alone."

"Shut up Jedite. Why did you kill Fighter? Why? I want to know what you did with the team's bodies."

"Look behind you."

I turned around and there was Jedite sitting on his throne with their bodies at his feet. But there was one person missing and that person was standing next to him. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach because I knew it was Fighter. I looked at his eyes and they were blank.

"What did you do to him?"

"To Fighter? I put him under a spell and gave him a weapon. Fighter I want to see her blood covering that sword."

"Yes, sir."

"No. No this is not happening."

Fighter went after me just as he was commanded to do. He took one swing and the necklace fell off. I checked by my jaw and there was blood on my glove. The one person who I cared for more than anyone else in the world had cut me with a sword. He took another swing at me this time he cut my left shoulder open.

"Fighter stop it! Stop cutting me with that blade."

"He doesn't hear your screams of pain. As far as he's concerned you're the enemy."

"If I'm the enemy why does he use a weapon? He only fights with attacks."

"Fine have it your way. Fighter put down the sword and fight like a true sailor scout."

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

I hurried and dodged the attack. I had tricked Jedite into making Fighter use his attacks. With the two of us fighting along side of each other for so long I knew how to dodge Fighter's attacks. I checked my shoulder and it was just about gushing blood. The only way Fighter would return to normal was if I attacked him.

"PHEBOS...FIRE....SURROUND!"

Seeing him fall after getting hit broke my heart in two.

"What's wrong? You know you're just like your sister. Neither one of you will attack the man you love unless your life is in danger. I'm tired of playing games with you. Fighter kill her."

"Fighter don't do it. Please remember what side you are really on. Don't let it come down to the point where I have to kill you myself."

"STAR STORM...."

"PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

He collapsed right away. 

"Jedite now it's your turn. PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

"Shield. I'll be waiting for you outside.", and he disappeared.

I ran over to Fighter hoping I hadn't killed him.

"Phebos go out there and get him."

"Fighter hang in there."

"It's too late for me. Go on."

"No. I'm not leaving you behind like the others."

"Maria, I love you."

"Me too, me too."

He put his hand out and I gently clasped it. There was no way that I was going to stop crying. His hand then went limp.

"Fighter wake up. No Fighter! Jedite you're going to pay for this."

I got up and walked away. Before I went outside I just about stepped on the necklace. I picked it up, placed it by the team, and then went running. When I got outside Jedite was waiting for me.

"You haven't won yet."

"What?", he asked surprised.

"I call upon the power of this crystal, return me to princess form!"

"This is not possible. Princess Asuka is back?", he said after I transformed.

"How dare you try to do this. You destroyed the Moon Kingdom many years go you have the nerve to come back and kill my team. You will not be forgiven."

"You're all talk princess. I can change forms too you know."

He then transformed into his ultimate evil form.

"It doesn't matter what form you take because on behalf of my team I will banish you!"

"Bring it on. DARK ENERGY BLAST! Why didn't it hit you?"

"There are things you don't understand. This crystal in my hands provides a powerful barrier. PHEBOS CRYSTAL ATTACK!"

"How can she be this powerful?", he asked to himself, "How can a princess posses this much power at this age?"

"It's time to finish you Jedite. I call upon the power of the imperium silver and golden crystals! Give the power I need to kill this person who dares to change the future of this planet! MOON CRYSTAL ATTACK!"

It was a direct hit and he was gone for good. The sky cleared above me but I was not happy.

"My darling daughter."

"Queen Serenity."

"You have fought a long hard battle but Jedite is now gone forever."

"But it was for nothing."

"What do you mean?" 

"The entire team was killed. What is the point of winning when no one is there to tell you it's alright to be sad about winning? Please bring them back."

"You will be weak you a while."

"I don't care bring them back."

"Alright."

"Phebos!", I heard the team call out.

"Thanks mom. You will never know how much this means to me."

"I think I know how you feel. Well, go on and greet them after all they want to see you as badly as you want to see them."

"Ri!", I heard Suz call out.

I went running towards them. We all started crying but we couldn't help it we were just so happy to see each other.

"What are you in, Marie?", Jen asked.

"This is my true form. It's not Marie either. It's..."

"Asuka."

"Seiya! I thought you were definitely gone."

"No. Let's go back home."

"Okay.", I said. I pulled the time key out, "Guardian of Time and Space take us back home!"

  


End of Sailor Moon New Age.


	17. Adventure 17

Adventure 17: Pasts are Revealed

  


"Maria hurry up! We're going to be late!", Seiya yelled.

"I'm coming!"

Well, summer vacation is almost over (shoot!) and we're all trying to make the best of it. We haven't been bothered all summer. Suz will be a freshman, Hotaru in eight, Meghan a senior, and the rest of us juniors. Seiya and I have quite a few classes together and I'm really happy about that. To tell ya how soon school starts, it starts on Tuesday. All of us are going out to dinner and it will be the first time since we got back that we've all been together like this. The team decided to meet at Frankie's Two for the small party. The summer was super busy with everything getting straightened out for both Hotaru and Suz. When I told Robert about the party he almost made me promise that Seiya and I wouldn't do anything too lovely for him but when we made a bet he lost. The 7 of us who lived in Elmdale headed over there at about 5 to make sure Meghan and Jen found the place ok. When the two of them finally made it we ordered. We all ate dinner and went to the park to watch the sunset.

"Don't forget none of us want to see you two all over each other.", Robert reminded us.

"The only reason why you would bring that up is because you're jealous.", I told him.

"Why would I be jealous of my cousin?"

"Cause you don't have a girlfriend."

"Maria come on stop.", Seiya said.

"Why? He started it."

"None of us want to see a petty fight.", Meghan answered.

So I shut up and kept to myself. It almost seemed like a dream because we hadn't fought in so long. It was a nice night, though. The weather was warm and so was the wind.

"You ready for school tomorrow guys?", Jen asked.

"No. This summer went by too fast.", I answered.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to do gym."

"Hey Yaten, gym is a required course by the school.", Suz told him.

"I'll see if I can drop it."

"No luck in doing that. You have to have at least one gym course a semester.", Taiki added.

"I like it when the team is together.", I said to Seiya.

"Me too. We'll have together this year."

The bond between us had grown a lot stronger over the summer, too. We didn't like being away from each other for long periods of time so it seemed like we were together all the time. Seiya got on the varsity football team so he was always busy during the day for much of August. There was one sad thing going into the school year, Meghan was going to graduate. After we finished that we all had to head home, but Seiya and I stayed behind.

"Does this seem real to you?", I asked him after everyone left.

"We know that it is real but you're right it doesn't though."

"How much longer do you think this is going to last?" 

"I don't know. We better get home before everyone starts wondering what we're doing alone."

"Kay."

While walking home the wind all of a sudden turned cold. I know that I'm sensitive about sudden weather changes but this an a feel of evil to it. I shuddered and then rubbed my arms trying reassure myself that everything was ok. We just about home when I saw something up in the tree.

"What is it?", he asked me.

"There's something up in the tree."

"Yeah a squirrel probably."

"No I'm serious. I think something is up there."

"Alright I'll go check.", he said with annoyance in his voice. He climbed the tree to prove me wrong but instead he jumped back down and kept eyeing this one spot in the tree.

"What is it? Is it an enemy?", I asked.

"I think it is. We better transform."

"Right. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"I thought it was you Fighter. But it was hard to tell with you in a different form.", a strange girl said to him.

"Who is this?", I asked.

"We'll aren't you going to introduce me to her?", the girl asked.

"Phebos this is Kodachi. She's lived with us on our home planet before Galaxia. She even helped us protect our princess."

"_Use to _are the keywords Fighter."

"What?"

"You see after the planet was restored the sailor scouts within the system took over the planet and put that princess into jail. We didn't like her."

"How dare you do that! Especially with the three of us gone. Why?"

"I won't tell you her name but she taught the group that the princess was holding us back and if we wanted to realize our full potential that she had to be placed somewhere, someplace where she wouldn't get in the way. To make sure we can keep that power we need to get rid of you, Healer, and Maker."

Fighter couldn't believe his ears. Here was this girl, a fellow scout, who had put Kakyuu in a prison cell when the three of them came to help us fight Jedite.

"I don't believe you've turned traitor!"

"Traitor is such a strong word. I would say see things from a different point of view. Well, consider this a greeting next time we'll battle it out. Ja ne!", she told us and disappeared.

"Fighter I don't understand what just happened."

"Taiki and Yaten can help explain this."

We kept walking home but he had a concern look on his face. When we got upstairs I didn't go home instead I went straight to his place.

"About time you got back.", we heard Yaten say from the couch in the living room.

"Well we ran into Kodachi.", Seiya said in response to what Yaten had said.

"You got to be kidding. She's back home protecting the princess. Remember?", Taiki asked.

"No she's not. We ran into her on the way home.", Seiya answered.

Silence filled the apartment. This was hard for the three of them to understand. How could one of their fellow scouts from back home come and attack them? I knew I had to break the silence, "Who is she exactly? She talked to Seiya like she had known him since all of you were little."

"You're right. We are not the only sailor scouts from our home system. We are just the scouts that protect the planet that our princess lives on. The rest of the scouts protect the other planets in the system.", Taiki answered.

"You see when we left to come here we entrusted the safety and well being of the princess in their hands but now they've gone on and put her in some jail.", Seiya added.

"Is there anything I can do to help?", I asked.

"There is something the whole team can do. We can all go back home and fight on our home planet.", he answered.

"Seiya watch what you say. We don't know if the planet has been taken over or not. It's not safe to go back.", Yaten somewhat yelled.

"Odds are they only took over the main city. Besides they've never seen us in our human forms so they won't recognize us. Do you think the team is up to it?", Taiki asked me.

"Yeah but what are we going to tell our parents about where we're going to be? Sure you three don't have to worry about that but the rest of us do."

"Who would have the problem?", Yaten asked.

"Me, Hotaru, Suz, Jen, and Robert."

"Why not Meghan?", Seiya asked.

"She already has family living there so it's no big deal. Jen might not have to much of a problem, either."

"Well at least it's only down to four. Does your mom know that Hotaru is no way related to you right?", asked Taiki

"All she knows that Hotaru's parents asked her to take care of her while they are gone on some trip."

"I got something. Setsuna-san looks like she could be Hotaru's mom so have her come back and get her."

"That's nice Seiya but what about me and Suz?"

"Setsuna-san will ask you go back with her for a little while until Hotaru will get readjusted."

"What about school?"

"You'll go to school in Japan and Robert can say he's staying at a friend's house for some project or something.", Yaten answered.

"Alright. Let me contact Setsuna tomorrow."

"We don't have until tomorrow. School starts tomorrow. You'd have to have everyone ready by tomorrow morning.", Taiki told me.

"There is no way I can have everything ready by tomorrow morning before school. Let us all go to school tomorrow besides it's not like we're doing anything anyway and on top of that we have a five-hour-day."

"Alright then tomorrow we'll leave. Just make sure Setsuna-san can get here."

"I will. Good night to all of you." 

I went back to the apartment and started looking for my communicator. While looking for my communicator I remember I had to pack my bag for school. I thought it was such a bother since the junior high doesn't start until after the Labor Day holiday (which is so not fair!). Hotaru walked in and just watched me for awhile. Then she asked, "What are you looking for?"

"My communicator. I can't seem to find it."

"Well look on the desk. It's right there."

"Thank you." 

"Why do you need it?"

"I have to contact Setsuna."

"Why?"

"We need to cover up where we're going to be for at least the next few weeks. We have to fight the new enemy on their planet. So in order to get out of school we need Setsuna to act like your mom and she'll ask Suz and I if we want to come along and we'll say yes."

"Alright."

"Setsuna."

"Hi. None of us have heard from you for a long time."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Our new enemy requires us to leave the solar system for sometime to fight but we need a cover that my mom will believe so we don't get in trouble. Would you be willing to act like Hotaru's mom?"

"Sure I don't mind. What do I have to do?"

"Tell my mom that Hotaru needs to go back home with you but Hotaru will act like she doesn't want to leave without my sister and I. You will then offer to let us stay with Hotaru in Japan and we will also have schooling while we're there."

"Doesn't sound too hard. What time should I be over?"

"About 2 or 3 in the afternoon. One more thing could you call my mom sometime tonight and explain that you'll pick up her up tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure. See all of you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night."

"Do you honestly think mom will let us?", I heard Suz ask from the doorway.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She will not let go to Japan with the school let alone with Setsuna-san."

"Don't worry it'll work. Make sure you pack at least one small bag of clothing for the trip."

"I will.", she answered leaving.

"Maria isn't what Setsuna-san doing lying?"

"Hotaru I can't tell my mom about who I really am and where we're really going. She wouldn't believe me. There are sometimes when people need to lie in order for another person not to get hurt."

"I understand."

After I got off the phone I called Meghan and told her to tell her parents that it was necessary to go to Japan right after school and not to worry about a ride since Taiki could give her one. After that I called Jen and told her to tell her parents that she would need to stay with us so they could take a vacation. I called Robert and told him to tell his mom that he would be staying at a friend's house in Elk Grove for a few weeks. When my mom came home she sat down and wanted to watch her shows. All of us decided to join her. Awhile later the phone rang, I went and answered it.

"Hi."

"I thought your mom would have answered it.", Setsuna said rather surprised.

"No. I'll go get her.", I put the phone down on the counter and got my mom, "Mom it's for you."

She got up and started talking. The three of us looked at each other wondering if she would actually believe this setup. The two of them talked for a long time (give ya idea roughly 2 hours total).

"Alright Susan and Maria should be home when Hotaru needs to be picked up. Alright. Bye.", she said and hung up phone.

We all looked at each other wondering what mom thought.

"Well girls that was Hotaru's mom and she would like to pick her up so Hotaru can go back home."

"I don't want to leave not without Maria and Susie. I'll miss them too much."

"You're mom brought up that point. She offered for both of them to go with you for a few weeks until you get use to being home again. I will let both of them go with you. Tomorrow afternoon she will come and pick all three of you up."

"Cool. Do we need anything?", I asked.

"No. Her mom is handling everything for you.", my mom answered, "Promise all you will be careful while you away."

"We will.", all three of us answered at once.

I went into my room really happy as if this was my first time in Japan even though it wasn't (wink ~_^). I had to pack anyway. I packed for at least a two week trip even though I knew we were going to be there longer. I went to bed fairly early by the time I normally go to bed but school tires everyone out no matter what. 

  


The next morning I got up and got dressed and turned on the news. I could care less on what was happening since I was going somewhere in the galaxy. When 7:15 approached Suz and I headed out. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had not registered because they knew that we were bound to leave. We spent the first part of our day going through our schedules and met all of our teachers. The weird thing is that everyone on the team knew that they would not be back for sometime but had to go along with it. After school we caught the bus home and we all walked home. When we got upstairs I called Seiya and them and told them it was alright to come over. I cracked the door open so they could come right in. By the time they came over it was already 1:50 and all we were waiting for was Setsuna. 

"So how was school?", Seiya asked.

"Totally pointless. Most of my teachers are boring, all they did today was talk about what we're going to do in the class. This is about the fourth time I've heard from the teachers."

"Cheer up. You probably won't even have to go school on our planet. We'll all be too busy for school."

I heard the hall doorbell ring which was a little strange.

"All of you ready to go?", Setsuna asked with a wink.

"Yep. Guys time to get a move on! Get your stuff and let's go.", I yelled.

All of them came walking with their bags to the door. We all walked downstairs together since there were too many people to go on the elevator. We all gathered outside in the fire lane. 

"It will be easier if we teleport to Crystal Tokyo first then their home planet.", Setsuna told all of us.

"It will also be a good idea to transform before we get to Kinkomu. Just in case we run into some trouble.", Taiki suggested.

"We'll do that when we get to Crystal Tokyo. It's too dangerous to transform here since someone might see us.", Jen added.

"Alright. Let's go then.", Setsuna said.

She called out her staff, waved it in the air, and we teleported to Crystal Tokyo. 

"That was fast. How come we didn't noticed the telelportation?", Suz asked.

"With my element being time I have the ability not only to move time but to pass through time much faster than one of the time keys.", Setsuna answered.

"We can't stay here long. Let's transform and teleport. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"DEIMOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"TRITON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"How do we teleport? We've never done that as a group.", Triton asked.

"Get in a circle, hold each other's hands, think hard of the destination, and say sailor teleport all together at once.", Saturn answered.

"Sailor Teleport!", everyone called out.

  


When we arrived everyone looked around in suprisement but the Starlights. For them it was their chance for revenge. Their planet was well developed city and technology wise. Now I knew what Galaxia meant by our planet being rural. This was a weird feeling being on some other planet in a different part of the galaxy.

"We better get out of the transformations so we won't be discovered.", Maker told us.

After that they led us into one of the cities. There a lot more people here than in downtown Chicago. We looked at everything in amazement since our country we considers itself advance compared to Kinkomu. 

"Seiya where are going?", I asked. 

"To check out the palace. We need to know how bad it is."

"What happens if they recognize you three?", Meghan asked.

"Maria and Hotaru didn't quite know that we were sailor scouts until the identities were revealed.", Taiki answered.

"That was different. These people have seen you grow up and know you protected Kakyuu.", Hotaru said rather worried.

"We'll wait a few days before we head there. Then we can ask people what did they did with the princess.", Taiki reassured us.

"May I ask where we're going to sleep tonight? Since it's almost dark we should at least find a place that has a vacant room.", Jen asked.

"We can head to the condo where the three of us used to live before we moved into the palace.", Seiya answered.

"Are you sure no one else has moved into it?", Suz asked.

"Yeah. It was all payed for before we left. It's only been about a year. Everything should have been payed for by the couple who kinda adopted us since our parents died.", Yaten answered.

"Seiya, how far is it from here?", I asked.

"Maybe 12 block walk.", he answered still unsure of his answer.

We started to walk north. We had no clue what time it was or what day it was since time flowed differently. As it got dark the city just lit up, very similar to downtown Chicago, and more people came out for fun. Most of us were getting tired from walking around so much. When we thought we couldn't walk another step we found ourselves in front of the building. Boy were we relived. We walked into the well lit foyer and hallway, it was so lit up that it was almost blinding. We had to take the elevator up to the 7th floor. I was surprised that we all fit into the elevator at the same time. When the doors opened we all got off slowly since our feet hurt. They led us down to the end of the hall, opened the door, and waited for the rest of us to go on in. The rooms were well kept for no one living in them for a year's time.

"There are four bedrooms and nine of us. We'll have to have 3 in one and 2 in the other three. Girls have to sleep with girls and guys have to sleep with guys. There is no switching rooms around and no one sleeping in the front room on the couch. With all of us we'll have to give up some privacy and comfort.", Taiki explained once we got settled in a bit.

"Yeah Ri you and Seiya can't share a room.", Suz told me joking around.

"Shut up! Why does everyone think we're doing something when we're alone?", I asked rather embarrassed.

"Well, you two have been going out for sometime and you like being alone with each other......", Robert started.

"You of all people should be answering that question. You don't even have a girlfriend. Do any of you trust us?", I asked everyone but Robert.

"I do. Both of you know better than to do those type of things.", Meghan answered.

"I'm surprised that your sister would even suggest that was going on.", Jen added, "Well who's going to have the three people in a bedroom?"

"Suz, Hotaru, and me can all share a room. It's not like we haven't done that before.", I answered.

"Alright everyone else find someone to share with.", Jen said aloud.

Suz, Hotaru, and me all went into one of the bedrooms. There was only one bed but there was a trundle bed underneath.

"How do we want to do the sleeping arrangement?", I asked.

"I'll take the trundle bed since I tend to kick people.", Suz answered.

That left Hotaru and I sharing a bed which was alright with me since that's how the two of us had slept since she came back with me from Tokyo. We all changed into our pajamas and hopped into bed. I couldn't fall asleep so I went into the front room to watch a little TV. When I walked in Seiya was already out there watching some game show.

"Could I join you?", I asked.

"Sure. Sit down."

"Who are you sharing a room with?", I asked sitting down next to him.

"Your cousin. He is a weird one, but he's kinda like me in a way. Being back home feels weird since we've been gone so long. The rebuilding was done real good since most of the city was destroyed. I'm just worried about Kakyuu."

It was strange hearing him talk about her like that. Still that's how Darien and I felt about each other. When a person has the duty to protect another it is natural for them to have feelings for each other. I wondered what would we do for each other if either one of our lives were in danger. Still we had developed such a strong bond nothing could break it if it wanted to. While watching TV I started to fall asleep, which normally happens at night, but I didn't want to since it would look wrong to everyone else. 

"Hey, Maria."

"What?", I asked just about asleep.

"Let's go to bed. You feel asleep over an hour ago."

"I did?", I asked trying to wake up a bit.

"Yeah. Come on."

He walked me to my room and made sure I didn't bump into anything.

"_oyasumi_, Maria."

"Night."

When my head hit the pillow I was out for the rest of the night. 

  


When I woke up the next morning, I looked over at Suz and Hotaru and they were still asleep. I look over at the clock on the wall and it was only six. I wanted to go back bed but I couldn't fall back asleep so I went to see who was up. I walked into the front room and no one was in there. The place was completely quiet and still. I went out onto the balcony to check things out. I loved being up in high places and I don't know why maybe it's because I can see everything below me. The sun was already up, so were people who had to go to work. This planet didn't seem much different from ours, the only difference is that it is in some other solar system in another part of the galaxy. I went inside to see what to see what was on TV. I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. I found a news channel and watched it out of curiosity to see what was going on. A little while later Hotaru came on out and the everyone else slowly trickled out of their rooms.

"What do all of you want for breakfast?", Taiki asked.

"Do you have cereal?", Jen asked.

"Yes.", he answered pulling some boxes out of the cabinet, "There are five different kinds so help yourselves."

Everyone headed for the kitchen to fix their breakfast. It was a bit crowded (what do you expect from nine people in a small kitchen?), but it eased up after some cleared out. Some of us sat at the table, others in front of the TV, and some on the couch. It was quiet for the most part with seem small conversations going on. After breakfast everyone had to get dressed, if they were not already. We all gathered into the dining room to find out what we were going to do.

"A few of you can head over to the palace, another group could go see where the enemy strong points are, and the rest can try to find people who are against Kodachi and her friends throwing Kakyuu into prison for no reason.", Seiya explained, "So who wants to go where?"

"Well Yaten, Robert, and I can head over to the palace.", Jen answered.

"I can go find the strong points.", I answered.

"No. Kodachi knows what you look like. It's too dangerous for you.", Taiki explained to me.

"Then where can I go?"

"You, Seiya, and Hotaru can find out what has happened the past few months from people that remember.", he answered, "Then that leaves Meghan, Susan, and I to find the strong points. Is everyone okay with the groups?"

Everyone gave a nod yes. 

"Let's head out then. We can meet back here at five this afternoon.", Seiya suggested.

"What are we to do if we're attacked? Should we call the rest of you?", Meghan asked.

"No. It would take too long for the whole team to get there. Just finish the monster off and tell the rest of us about it when we meet back here.", Yaten answered.

Our little groups headed out but mine. We could wait before we had to go out.

"Princess, may I come with?", Selene asked.

"Sure if you don't talk."

We headed out about eleven. The three of us walked around the city for sometime before finding anyone that Seiya recognized.

"Hey, Chiyoko!", he called out.

She turned around and looked at him strangely, "Yes. What can I do for you? Do I even know you?"

"Come with us. I can explain things more clearly.", he answered.

"Fighter?", she asked in a whisper.

"Seiya she figured it out.", I told him.

"Are you an enemy?", Hotaru asked.

"You mean fighting with Charlotte's ban of traitors? No way. I had to somewhat change my appearance so they wouldn't find me.", Chiyoko answered.

"When did they throw Kakyuu in jail?", Seiya asked concerned.

"It's not safe to talk here. Do you have some place where we can talk more privately? They do have some spies to find the rest of the team. Fighter, are the two girls you're with sailor scouts?"

"I'll tell you when all fo us get back to my place."

We then walked back to the apartment to talk. I could tell she felt weird around Hotaru and me since she had no clue we were. 

"Chiyoko, start from when we left."

"From when the three of you left to fight in another solar system in a different part of the galaxy?"

"Yes."

"Well it was fine for awhile. Then for some unknown reason Charlotte just changed. She put Kakyuu on trial for some stupid reason and she managed to prove her guilty. Since then Kakyuu has been in prison on that false charge."

"Why didn't the team stop it?"

"Charlotte said if any of us spoke at the trial to prove Kakyuu innocent that we would be thrown in jail for treason. After the trial, most of the team turned. I think I'm the only one who got away without serving any jail time. I came back after the commotion settled but I had to change my appearance to keep from getting arrested. Now I have a question who are these two girls with you and why are you in that form?"

"I took this form after arriving on Earth. It was just easier to find the princess in this form. Since then I've helped defeat Galaxia, defeat one of Sailor Moon's oldest enemies who was also one of Phebos' enemies," he explained placing his hands on my shoulders "and now this."

"So you're a sailor scout?", Chiyoko asked me.

"Yeah. I'm the sailor scout of the moon Phebos. I'm also Sailor Moon's, or Princess Serenity's, younger sister."

"You're the younger sister of the most powerful scout in this galaxy?", she asked rather excited.

"Yeah. What sailor scout are you?"

"I'm Sailor Alecto. My planet isn't too far from this one. All of the planets in this system are livable. The sailor scout is chosen to be a representative of that planet. The other planets are Magaera, Tisiphone, Thalia is a moon of Tisiphone, and Freya. Tisiphone's and Thalia's scouts are a pair of twins but the older twin was given the planet."

"Seiya, now I have a question. Why are only you, Yaten, and Taiki named after a star of some sort?"

"When we were born our parents already knew that we would protect the future princess of the planet."

"Why does she call you that name?", Chiyoko asked.

"We had to pick names on Earth. All three of us have the same first name so they called us by our last name so there would be no confusion among the scouts there." 

"Are there more scouts here?"

"Yeah. They're all out investigating different things. They won't back until about 5 tonight. Would you like to stay here with us?", I asked her.

"No thank you. It is very important I stay in any place for a long time."

"Chiyoko, you're safer here then out there. The reason why our group isn't investigating the more major things is because Kodachi knows our identies. Seiya and I are in the same position as you are."

"I appreciate your offer but I already have a place to stay. If you ever need any help just give me a call. I really should go. I hope your investigation goes well.", she replied with a slight bow. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. Seiya and I were not sure if she would remain safe for much longer. 

"Well, you want to head out again?", I asked.

"Sure. Let head back down to the park again. We may find more people.", Hotaru answered with enthusiasm.

So the three of us headed back out. The day was starting to wind down and we had found no one who supported our views on things. We decided to take a rest on one of the park benches for only ten minutes. Not only was it disappointing but it was staring to get boring as well. 

"I didn't think you would follow me all the way back home.", we heard a familiar voice say.

"Hotaru if you need to transform make sure she doesn't see you. It's bad enough that she knows mine and Seiya's. Go and transform now.", I whispered to her.

"Alright."

"I could just call the rest of the team and get rid of you two.", Kodachi said pondering whether she should do it or not.

"Kodachi get out of here.", I yelled.

"That's no fun. It's more fun just to torture you two. DARK WATER ATTACK!"

"SILENT WALL!"

"Who are you?", Kodachi asked rather surprised.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence. The solider of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"I just asked who you were. I didn't want a show with it."

"Seiya let's go off and transform. Saturn can handle this until we get back."

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"STAR STORM SHOWER!"

"Oh so you two decided to transform. DARK TSUNAMI CRASH!"

"PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

"Well my water dampen your attempt to attack me."

"Well I do have one attack that doesn't use fire. PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

"How could you be that powerful?", she asked after the attack hit her.

"Hey Kodachi, or more correctly loser. How could you lose to sailor scouts? Especially, Fighter you know her weaknesses."

"Get out of here, Akane. You should be talking. You were the first one to fall to Galaxia when she came."

"That doesn't matter now does it? Charlotte wanted me to get rid of you. She doesn't want a wimpy sailor scout on her team.", Akane said snapping her fingers and seem guards appeared, "Kodachi don't expect to come out alive."

"I know Fighter's and Phebos' human identies.", Kodachi said trying to struggle free.

"Get her out of here. She's talking crazy talk."

"Akane what are you doing? You and Kodachi were best friends and close allies.", Fighter asked.

"We used to be friends. If I stay an ally I risk being charged as a traitor and thrown in prison. If Charlotte finds out you're back she will hunt you down along with Chiyoko. Well I have to go and convict Kodachi. Bye!"

The three of stood shock. We could not believe that the scout in this system could turn on each other like that just to save themselves from serving some jail time. We then realized how serious Charlotte was. 

"We need to head back. The others will be wondering where we are.", Fighter told us.

"Fighter do you think she'll tell?", I asked with a worried look that crept over my face.

"If I know Charlotte she won't get a care what Kodachi has to say after failing."

We got out of our transformations and walked back to the apartment. When we opened the door everyone else had returned. All of them were waiting patiently in the front room.

"Why are you late? Did you run into Kodachi?", Meghan asked concerned.

"Or Akane?", Yaten asked.

"Akane?", Suz asked with suprisement, "Who's she?"

  
  


To be continued in 18..............


	18. Adventure 18

Adventure 18: Akane Makes The Scene

  


From the last time.....

We were all enjoying what was left of summer vacation when some new enemy attacked Seiya and me. Seiya and I transformed not knowing that the enemy was watching us transform. She name was Kodachi, who was from the Seiya's home planet, and what is was even more shocking was the fact that she was Sailor Magaera, one of the planet's in the system. Kodachi told us that one of the other sailor scouts managed to convict the Kakyuu and threw her in prison. So the entire team had to go to Kinkomu and try to clear up the mess. When we split into groups investigate our group found a girl, Chiyoko, who turned out to be Sailor Alecto. She explained that she was the only scout that had not turned on the princess and as a result of that she had to go into hiding. Later on when Kodachi found us on Kinkomu she fought us but lost after my attack hit her. Then some other girl, named Akane, who took Kodachi away for a "trial", and disappeared.

  


"Akane?", Suz asked with surprisement, "Who's she?"

"She's Sailor Tisiphone, one of the other scouts in this system.", Yaten answered.

"We also met up with Chiyoko.", Seiya added.

"What? I thought that she would have joined up with the rest of the team.", Taiki said surprised

"No. She's the only one who did not turn on Kakyuu. She looks different than before. She told us that she had to in order to not to get arrested.", Seiya answered.

"Where does she live?", Jen asked.

"She didn't tell us. She said it was better that she did not tell us so that she doesn't risk one of the 'traitors' knowing where she is.", I answered.

"Could she be on her home planet?", Hotaru asked.

"That is a good possibility. If any of you come across her again ask her to come back here so the rest of us can ask her some questions.", Taiki answered thinking if was possible, "Anyway I think we need to tell each other what our groups found today. About Jen's group go first." 

"Well at the palace there was a lot of people there but nothing out of the ordinary. It was hard to tell that anyone hadn't notice that someone else was in charge.", Yaten explained.

"I think we also may have found out where Princess Kakyuu is being held, as well. She has to be held in the palace somewhere. We overheard that they give tours of the palace and that today is the tour guides' day off and there will be some tomorrow.", Robert added.

"And what about Meghan's group, did you find anything?", Jen asked.

"There are no apparent strong points except for the palace. However, no one talks against Charlotte or they'll be thrown into prison. The people don't even remember why Princess Kakyuu was thrown into prison since Charlotte never made that clear in the trial.", Suz answered.

"We went to the library to find an article about the trial, we found something but it did not give a clear charge against Kakyuu.", Meghan added to Suz's statement.

"Is that it? Anyone else have anything to add?", Taiki asked the group. No one replied. We had spent an entire day investigating and come up with basically nothing. I thought about how we could possibly sneaking into the palace and talking to Kakyuu, somehow. The good thing that had come out of Kodachi disappearing was the fact that no one knew neither Seiya's nor my own scout identity.

"I take it no one else has anything to say. As a group we can go out to dinner or stay here. It doesn't even matter if we want to split up for dinner.", Taiki announced.

"Maria want to go out on a small dinner date tonight?", Seiya asked me in a whisper.

"Sure."

"Maria and I are going out to dinner together. We probability won't be back until at least nine. Let's go."

We got our coats on and went on out. The two of us needed to be alone after what had happened during the day. It was about six when we left (three hours is enough for a date). We went to a quiet restaurant and ordered dinner. After dinner we went walking around the city.

"Do you want to see the palace?", he asked me while walking.

"How far is it?"

"Not too far from here. It's really beautiful at night."

He was really excited about showing me the palace so I went along. He led me up to the walkway, then onto the palace grounds. When we reached the fountain, that was in the middle of the grounds, it was absolutely breath taking. The fountain was all lit up for the evening. The light made the water glisten. The sound of the running water was so relaxing. I could almost touch the water in the air since the air was so heavy with mist.

"Do you like it?", he asked me placing his arms around me.

"I love it. Do people come here often just to see this?", I asked with my eyes still fixed on the fountain.

"This is a major tourist attraction. You're still wearing that necklace I gave you."

"Yeah. I don't take it off because this was the first present I received from you. How long have we've been officially going out for?"

"I'd have to say almost seven months, but before that I think we flirted with each other quite a bit."

"I remember that. Then again we always got along from the time you transferred into school with all of us back in Tokyo. I remember when we had no choice but to reveal our identities to each other I was the one most shocked that you were Fighter but so was Serena. That seems like such a long time ago."

"If you think about it for a minute it was. Do you remember how the scouts acted when the found out we would transfer into the school?"

"Yeah because Mina went off into her little dream world every time she thought of something with one of you three. Then when they introduced themselves to Taiki and Yaten.", I answered laughing.

"How about when all of you found out that Serena and I already knew each other and she didn't know that I was part of the Three Lights?"

"Yeah that was really funny. That doesn't compare to when you tried to teach her softball."

"That was funny. Do you realize that in seven months time we've lost each other and regained our bond, that is even stronger because that happened?"

"That's true and I never want to lose you again. That is some I never want to go through again."

"Hope we never do."

"Seiya, we come from completely different backgrounds and yet we love each other this much."

"So?"

"I didn't think I could ever fall in love with someone like this before I met you."

"Now you do know. I can't explain why we've fallen in love like this, either. It kinda just happened when the three of us came back to help."

"Do you think that we knew each other a thousand years ago, during the Silver Millennium?"

"It's always a possibility."

We heard some screaming from over by the entrance of the grounds. We looked over and there was Akane arresting some people.

"We have bad luck on having peaceful dates don't we?", I asked.

"Oh well. FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER! Hey Akane leave those people alone."

"You're those sailor scouts that Kodachi was fighting with. Fighter why are you fighting against us? Don't you realize that Kakyuu was unfair and unjust?"

"Don't say that about her. All of who turned against the princess are the ones who are unfair and unjust. You through in jail for no reason except for that stupid one Charlotte convicted her of."

"How dare you say that about me and Azusa. You have no clue what you're talking about. After the three of you left to fight some other solar system's battle you have no clue what happened. Kakyuu almost got the scouts into a war with something and it was Charlotte who prevented us from getting into that. Let me guess that other sailor scout standing next to you is from that system, right?"

"So what if she is?"

"Cause she'll get this. Tisiphone Flame Wind!"

"Phebos get out of the way!", Fighter yelled.

"No. Her element is fire I can handle this. PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

Neither attack hit its intended target but it got Tisiphone's attention.

"Phebos listen to me. Both her and Azusa have a double element.", Fighter yelled.

"What does that mean?", I asked keeping my eyes on Tisiphone.

"Both of them originally had only one element but somehow they figured out how to combine their powers. You fighting Tisiphone is also like fighting her sister and her together. You don't stand a chance."

"Fighter how dare you tell her that secret. TISIPHONE FLAME WIND!"

"PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK!"

"You win this round, Phebos. Fighter watch your back. There are spies all around here.", she told us and then disappeared.

"We're lucky that they haven't called any monsters yet."

"Why? They can't be that hard to fight."

"You don't understand the power that the scouts in this system have. If Maker, Yaten, and I fought them we would lose. Until we find out where Charlotte is drawing that power we have to be careful. It's about time to be getting back before they send everyone out looking for us."

"I don't want to go. It's so beautiful here."

"We can always come back some other time."

We made sure no one saw us undo the transformation and started the walk back home. The young generation was starting to come out to do some clubbing and the older generation settling in for the night. The city was just as busy as it was during the day except it was dark now and the lights had just come on. I hadn't thought about monsters since the time we fought Quartz. Plus with the enemy being sailor scouts it didn't seem like that scouts could call upon monsters to fight other scouts. When we got home everyone was still up doing their own thing. 

"Did you guys have fun?", Hotaru asked.

"Yep.", I answered, but my attention turned towards Robert since he looked so down, "Robert what's wrong?"

"Nothing.", he answered.

"Come on let's go out on the balcony and talk."

He followed me out even though he didn't exactly wanted to. He kept looking down at his feet and it was obvious that he was not very happy. 

"What's bothering you? Normally when you're around the team you're a lot happier."

"Not having a good day."

"You seemed fine this morning. Do you not like being away from from everyone back home? I know we left when school started but it was better this way."

"I just wanted to spend time with Sonic and Raye before they graduated and with us here I can't exactly do that."

"I was looking forward to this year as well. I don't want to be away from my friends either. You need to learn to open up so people can help you. Who knows we may have to go back to Tokyo for some unknown reason before we have to go back home and you can see Michiru then."

"Do you think that will happen?", he asked with a happier tone of voice.

"Maybe. It's more likely we'll be on one of the other planets in this system by the time we fight Charlotte. With all the fighting bond to happen maybe you'll actually get good at fighting. You fight worst than the scouts when they started out."

"Hey! Why do you always say mean things like that?"

"Because it gets you out of that depressed mood you get into. You can't fight if you're depressed."

We heard the sound of the sliding glass door opening in a hurry. 

"Ri, Akane has shown up in the downtown area.", Suz told the two of us out of breath "The rest of team is already on their way."

"How did you find out?", I asked.

"Chiyoko contacted Yaten."

"Let's head out then."

The three of us ran down the seven flights of stairs and ran into the main shopping district. The rest of team was already fighting her and some monster, which Seiya was concerned about. I was surprised that she could put up with two battles in one day, not to mention it wasn't even an hour since Seiya and I had fought her. The three of us then transformed where we could not be seen.

"CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"About time you guys got here.", Healer told us.

"Why she is here again, Fighter?", I asked.

"She went after Alecto."

"Was she transformed?"

"Yeah. Apparently Azusa is helping Akane find Chiyoko. When one of the spies found Chiyoko they contacted Azusa who sent a monster after Chiyoko and Akane went to check on the progress. That's when Healer got the message."

"DEIMOS WIND CYCLE!"

"TRITON ICE ILLUSION!"

"Scouts you need to learn that these monsters aren't push overs like the ones you've fought before. These monster actually know how to fight and they should since we trained them ourselves.", Akane told us like we were stupid.

"STAR DUST FLAME!"

"STAR BRIGHT SHINE!"

With the monster gone our attention turned to Akane. Quiet frankly I don't think she cared that the monster was gone like the previous enemies were. She just saw it as a lost that can be replaced.

"Why don't you fight us as a sailor scout or are you chicken?", I asked knowing it would get her mad.

"Fine, but when you get your butt kicked remember it's your fault. TISIPHONE STAR POWER! Better?", she asked.

"Yeah. Now lets fight one on one."

"Okay. However we have to fight somewhere where the scouts will not infer sometime tomorrow, agree?"

"Yeah. Bring it."

"Fine meet me here tomorrow transformed at noon. I'll be waiting.", she said very satisfied with herself and disappeared.

"Phebos what do you think you're doing?", Callisto asked.

"Just going to have a little fun and teach her a lesson.", I answered.

"Did you forget everything I told you about her and her sister?", Fighter asked rather mad.

"No. I know I can at least blow her confidence, but not her fighting sprit. I'll be fine. I've fought on my own before."

"What Fighter means is since you'll be on her turf she can make her own rules. Which can lead to her and Azusa fighting you.", Maker said stepping forward, "That is what all of us are worried about. We do not need our leader dead before we face Charlotte."

"Is this true? Do all of you feel this way?", I asked slowly getting mad at the team.

"In a way yes, all of us feel that way. You fight so recklessly sometimes.", Triton answered look at ground.

"What about the rest of you? I would like to hear your answers as well.", I asked. The team knew I was very upset about what Maker had said so they hesitated.

"I understand why you fight the way you do because that's the way we fight. You have to be careful, though. Just like Serena you have an important destiny to fulfill and we do not need you hurt.", Saturn answered in a quiet voice.

"I worry about you because what will I tell mom if you get hurt and die? I would never be able to.", Callisto answered.

"I would hate to lose you as a friend. I don't know what it is about you that makes you the way you are but it would be a terrible lost to all of us.", Deimos answered.

Fighter came behind me and put his arms around me, "What would I do without you? You are the one person I love."

Then it finally hit me. They weren't against me fighting they were just worried for my safety. The way I fought had always been the same but I was fighting for someone else and not caring what happened to me just as long we won. I knew what it was like to loose all of them but the team didn't want to think about what it would be like to loose me.

"Do you understand now?", he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for acting the way I did, but this is my fighting style and I'm used to this. Please don't worry about me. I can handle this fight. Let's go home and get some sleep."

I knew that if I wanted to fight alone I would have to sneak off but that would never happen since at least one person would be with me at all times until the battle. When we got home everyone went to bed right away (well it was 11:45). Of course I had some trouble sleeping but it was expected. I did fall asleep eventually. When I woke up it as eight, Suz and Hotaru had just woken up. 

"Is anyone else up?", I asked.

"I think Taiki, Yaten, Jen, and Meghan are but not Robert and Seiya.", Suz answered.

The three of us headed out and everyone was out but the two of them.

"Do any of you want to play a joke on them for not being up?", Suz asked in a sly voice.

"What type of a joke?", I asked.

"Well since the two of them are normally the last ones up let's make them think that they did something last night but in reality they didn't."

"How far are we willing to go?", Jen asked everyone.

"Like do something that guys aren't supposed to be with each other but they think they did.", Suz replied with a smirk on her face, "But keep it going after they wake up."

"That's really mean to both of them.", Yaten said about Suz's idea.

"We'll apologize to Seiya later on.", I replied.

"What about Robert?", Taiki asked.

"We'll apologize to Seiya, like I said."

"How are we going to pull this off, though?", Meghan asked.

"We can move Robert since he sleeps like a rock."

"If we can pull that off how are we going to pull the joke on them?", Jen asked.

"I could go in and tell them it's time to get up and yell at both of them.", I suggested knowing that I could get really mad real fast.

"Alright. Taiki and Yaten go on ahead.", Jen said.

"Why do we have do it?", Yaten asked.

"Because it's not proper for girls to go in a boys' bedroom.", Hotaru answered. Yaten rolled his eyes and headed off to the bedroom. They shut the door almost all the way so Robert and Seiya wouldn't wake up. It was a good thing, too. Since all of us were laughing because we knew how gullible Robert with certain situations.

"Want to go in and start the joke?", Suz asked me.

"Sure.", I answered. I walked over to the door and flung it open and it slammed against the wall rather loudly. 

"Time to wake up, sleepy heads!", I screamed.

"Could you keep it down? We're trying to sleep here.", Robert said half awake- half asleep.

"Why are you sleeping there? Seiya wake up now and explain yourself! How could you do this to me!?", I asked yelling at the top of my lungs.

"What are you talking about?", he asked sitting up.

"Look next to you."

He looked over by his side and there was Robert. Boy oh boy did Seiya jump.

"I can explain.", he said fully awake now.

"Good I would like to hear this excuse."

"Breakfast is ready! Come on while the food is still hot!", Suz yelled out.

I stormed off so fast that he didn't even get to explain. I went into the dining room and sat down still acting mad. The two of them came out and sat down trying to figure out what they had done before going to bed last night.

"What were you yelling about, Maria?", Meghan asked.

"Why don't you ask the two love birds over there? I'm sure they can answer.", I answered.

"What does she mean?", Hotaru asked puzzled.

"She kinda found us by each other this morning but I don't know how it happened.", Seiya answered.

I was quiet for the rest of breakfast and went straight to my room. I knew this was part of the plan but it was starting to get out of hand. I thought they would catch on to it being a joke but I could tell he thought it was serious. There was a knock on the door and it was him. I had to let him in because it wasn't fair anymore.

"I honestly don't know what happened last night but I'm sorry."

"I need to tell you something. This was just part of a joke. It was just a harmless joke on you two. I'm sorry for making you think that you did something wrong."

"You mean it was an honest joke?"

"Hmm mm. You two are normally the first out of bed and today you were last so why not pull a small joke?"

"Does everyone know?"

"Yeah except Robert. I have to head out to the park in another 2 or 3 hours. Don't let anyone follow me there. It's better that no one come with."

"You know darn well she'll fight unfair! You are in danger if you go alone."

"Don't you think I know that? I have to learn to handle things on my own."

"But you've always fought that way. You don't have to fight alone not with people around you who are willing to lay their lives down for you. If you don't want them coming with at least let me come with. I can help since I've grown up with them and I know their attacks. Before you leave please consider that."

"I don't want any of you to get hurt especially you. I can handle getting injured. I'll fight to the death if necessary. I'll think about I promise. Maybe we should go tell Robert that it was a joke."

We walked in the front room and everyone could tell that the joke was over.

"Did you tell him?", I asked.

"Yeah. After Seiya went to check on you we told him.", Jen answered, "What are you going to do about the fight?"

"I'm definitely going. I have something to ask of you. Please do not follow me to the fight. Even though she may not fight fair I'm going to. I know some of you would have followed me to the fight if I hadn't said something."

A few of them were surprised but I didn't want to hint that I was really freaked out about going head-to-head battle against a scout I knew nothing about. I went back in my room just to think about I was going to do. I felt a small jump on the bed and it was Selene (long time no see or write ::scratches head wondering which one is right::).

"What are you going to do? I over heard what all of you were talking about."

"I don't know. Seiya wants to come with me but I want to go alone."

"No matter what you decide he will follow you to the battle."

"I know that. Selene do you think the two of us will be more than just the way we are now?"

"I do. You two can go through a battle and not even have to talk because you know each other so well. Another thing is you love each other like no other couple your age."

I glanced over at the clock and it was almost time to head out. I almost didn't want to go fight alone since it had been so long. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my broach. I tried to sneak out quietly but I got caught.

"Where do you think you're going?", Suz asked.

"Out for a walk.", I answered with a nervous smile on my face.

"You were heading to fight without the team weren't you? Get back in there and explain to the team what you thought you were going to do."

She just about dragged me into the front room so I could explain myself.

"Now explain to them what you were going to do leaving without telling anyone."

I looked at Seiya and he knew what my sister had caught me for.

"I was heading off to fight by myself. I don't want any of you there, you hear? This is my fight and none of you should get involved. Seiya make sure none of them follow me."

"I'm not letting you into battle without at least one of us going with.", Suz yelled.

"Respect her wishes."

"Taiki. We can't let her go into a battle where is probably going to be outnumbered 2 to 1.", Jen responded.

"This would not be the first time that she has been outnumbered and out powered in a battle. She's been outnumbered during the fight with Jedite, and out powered while against Galaxia and Jedite. She'll do just fine."

"Thanks. I have to head out or I'll be late. Hope to be back by dinner time."

"I'm going with you."

"Alright."

"Hey, why does Seiya get to go with Maria?", Robert asked.

"Think about it.", I told him, "Ready to go, Seiya?"

"Yes."

We took the elevator down and walked to the park. It seemed like everyone was watching us while we were walking. The closer we got to the park the more nervous I got. We went down one of trails that lead to the center of the park. When I caught sight of Akane I knew we had to transform.

"Seiya we need to transform here so she can't see. PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

We went back on the trail and met up with her.

"You're a wuss. Why did you bring Fighter with you?"

"We have a close bond. Why aren't you transformed?", I asked.

"TISIPHONE STAR POWER! Better? Now since you brought her along I think I'm entitled to have someone on my side as well. Azusa get out here!"

"What can I do for ya sis?", she asked with a huge smile.

"Transform and help me fight the two of them.", Akane answered pointing at the two of us.

"Alright! THALIA STAR POWER!"

"Since it is now a two-on-two battle let's fight somewhere away from people. How about a custom battle dome?"

"No. I know what you'll do. You'll make the dome so that both of your powers are ten times stronger than now.", I yelled back.

"How about the area in the palace?", Fighter asked.

"Why there?", Thalia asked.

"It's an open area and no people are there. Then we don't have to worry about any inference from any of the other sailor scouts."

"Fine with us. How about you?", Tisiphone asked.

"Fighter is that a smart?"

"None of us have an advantage so it's the best place to fight. It's alright with the two of us."

Tisiphone snapped her finger and all of us were instantly transported to the arena. I looked around and it looked almost like a football stadium back home. 

"I'll fight with Phebos and Fighter fight Thalia. We'll see who is the better team.", Tisiphone said laying down the rules, "Each battle will go on in a different part of the arena with the wall separating us so there is no interference. Agreed?"

The three of us replied, "Yes."

"Let's get started then.", Akane said snapping her fingers. The wall slowly came down and separated the field. When the wall came all the way down it was time to start.

"I'll start. TISIPHONE FLAME WIND!"

"PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND!" I managed to change the attack form. Instead of a normal launch I had it form a fire shield.

"Clever. It won't save you. TISIPHONE STAR WIND!"

I just barely dodged the attack because I was in total shock.

"Didn't know that the Starlights help train the other scouts did you? Did she tell you that did she?"

"IT doesn't matter what he told me or not."

"He? You're talking about Fighter, right?"

"Yeah. When I met the Starlights they had to assume human form and took the male form."

"So what? TISIPHONE WIND HAIL! What's wrong, the scout from the system that has the most powerful scouts, you can't even put up a fight."

"PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK! Don't say things like that about me when you know nothing of my past."

The battle went on for a good 2 hours before the two of us got tired, due to injuries and the number of attacks launched. I couldn't even stand up let alone attack. Akane was just barely able to stand on her own two feet. I knew that this would be the final battle with her and decided to finish her off. I somehow got up again and had just enough strength to launch the most powerful attack.

"Scouts I need your power to help me. Concentrate your power to the crystal. PHEBOS CRYSTAL ATTACK!"

When the attack hit she disappeared. The only thing left of her was her hair ribbon. I guess her and Azusa were mentally in-touch with each other because the wall went up and Azusa came to check on her but Akane was gone.

"What did you do to her? Where is she?", she asked angrily.

"I attacked her but because of the injuries she got killed."

That statement got Azusa so mad and upset that she just let out a scream, "You will pay for this! THALIA FLAME TORNADO!"

The attack hit me and now I couldn't even get up from the ground. Fighter walked over so that if another attack was launched he would take it.

"Fighter don't shield her! She killed a scout from this system.", Thalia yelled.

"Is it her fault that it came down to that? There is no point to settle this now."

"Yes there is! She killed my sister!"

"Thalia lay off. You can always get Phebos by herself at a later date.", said a woman on a holograph image.

"But Charlotte...."

"No but's. Fighter glad to see you're doing well. You will pay for what Phebos has done. Thalia I want you back here now!", and she disappeared.

"Fine. You're lucky.", she said with some attitude and teleported away. We were then teleported back to the park.

"Are you okay?", he asked trying to help me up.

"I think so. I just managed to tire myself out that's all."

"That's not all. I don't know what you two did to each other but you're cut up badly. Let's go back home."

Before we left the park we had undone our transformations and started the walk home. We were only about half way home when I couldn't walk any longer.

"Seiya!", we heard Chiyoko call out, "What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you after we get her home."

The two of them then put my arms on either one of their shoulders and helped me walk home. We took the elevator back up and walked back to the apartment. When we walked in, everyone came to check on us.

"What happened?", Jen asked looking at me.

"She can explain later but right now she needs some sleep to recover some energy.", Seiya answered.

"I'm fine, really."

"You are going to take at least an hours rest before you do any explaining."

Then he carried me off to my room. He put me down gently on the bed. I sat up and started rubbing my head because I was starting to get a headache. There was a mirror on the other side of the room and when I saw myself I knew why everyone was so concerned. I laid down and started to fall asleep almost right away.

"What attack did you use against her that would weaken you this much?"

"The crystal attack. Fighting for 2 hours straight drained both of our energies."

"Don't do that again. I'll come check on you in an hour.", he said heading for the door.

I felt so stupid. Just about everyone has asked me not use the more powerful attacks when I'm weak but I never listen. I was always so stubborn about everything I did. I knew that if I didn't start listening to people that this time it could lead me to serious injury or even the possibility of dying. I fell asleep fast.

"Hey, Ri. Sorry to wake you up. Would you let Chiyoko take a look at the major cuts?", Suz asked.

I barely understood what she had said but I nodded my head yes.

"Chiyoko you can come in.", she called out.

"Alright. Hey how ya doin? I just want to clean the cuts and see how bad they are, then I'll let you sleep. Let's take a look at your face. This is a nasty cut on your cheek isn't it?", she asked carefully stroking my right cheek.

"Don't touch it!", I yelled moving away.

"I have to. I'll be gentle. Could you tilt your head to the left?", she asked grabbing an alcohol cloth.

"Could I come in?", Hotaru asked.

"Sure.", I answered.

"I can heal those wounds up for her."

"Won't that leave you weak?", Chiyoko asked with concern.

"No. I can handle it now. If you give me five minutes I can heal all the wounds up."

"Do I have to do anything?", I asked.

"No. Where did you get hurt?"

"My legs, my face, and arms."

"Alright."

Hotaru then closed her eyes and placed her right hand in front of her, opened her eyes and started running her hand just over the various cuts. After she was done all of the cuts were gone. Both Chiyoko and I were surprised that she could handle that much.

"Is that better?", Hotaru asked after she was done.

"Yeah, physically. I didn't know you still had that power."

"I still do and probably will always have it. Want to go out and explain what happened?"

"Alright."

The three of us then walked into the front room and I sat down on the chair. The team had never seen me like this, but the scouts back in Tokyo had many times.

"How much do you guys know about the battle?", I asked wondering if Seiya had told them anything.

"Not much. Just what he had done during the battle.", Suz answered.

"After the wall went down for the fight. Both of us kept attacking each other constantly for two hours. I finally had enough strength to stand up and I used the crystal attack on her. It hit her and she disappeared. That's when Azusa got the wall up. She seemed like such a happy un-revengeful girl but sure did it change when she found out her sister was dead. She was about to attack me and I couldn't do anything to protect myself. So Seiya stepped in front of me willing to take any blast for me. He begged her not to attack but nothing was going to stop her. Azusa asked him why he was willing to protect a scout who was alien to this system and who had killed a scout from this system. He answered that Akane had left me no other choice and that's why I did it. Then Charlotte appeared in a holographic image. She told Azusa to lay off and get back to wherever she was. She definitely recognized Fighter. After that we were transported back to the park. That's when we met up with Chiyoko. Now we have to be careful because of that fight. Seiya, I killed her because it was the only way to save my own skin. I didn't do it to keep peace here."

He was surprised at what I had just said. I had admitted that I had killed a scout just so I would survive. That a very self-fish attitude I had during the battle.

"It's alright. I'm sure all of us would have done the same thing.", he told me.

I couldn't stand to look at his eyes. I felt so guilty on the inside no one would ever understand.

"What happens when all of this is over. What I did today is irreparable. I wish I had never agreed to this battle. It was stupid. The only reason I did was so I knew was better than her."

"It's alright. Charlotte was going to kill her eventually anyway."

"Chiyoko, how dare you say that!", Jen yelled shocked.

"That does not change what I did. I don't ever want to kill another scout again.", I said back.

"Maria, accidents happen. There are things that cannot not be helped.", Meghan said trying to make me feel better.

"Besides, what would we do without you? I know Yaten and I have never really shown how much we cared about you but we do. That battle was meant to be fought to the death. If she hadn't been killed you would have been.", Taiki added. I was surprised. I thought Yaten and him never cared for me but all this time they had. They always seemed distant when Seiya and I were together, even during battles. Seiya had known all along they felt this way but this was a big surprisement to the team.

"Chiyoko, I thought you told us you couldn't be here at least not on this planet.", Seiya said trying to start a conversation.

"I know but they started searching my planet. I had no choice but to leave."

"How long have they been searching for you?", Hotaru asked.

"Since Charlotte took over. She asked me to testify against Kakyuu but I wouldn't do it. I was then called a traitor and I've been on the run ever since."

"Have you fought any of them as a scout?", I asked.

"No. They haven't found me yet and I hope they don't. When it comes time to fight Charlotte I'll fight by your side. If we can get Kakyuu out I'm sure she can help, too."

"What? How can she help?", I asked puzzled.

"That's right no one but people from here know about her ability. Kakyuu can transform into a sailor senshi as well. She transforms into Sailor Kinkomu.", Seiya answered, "But she hasn't fought as a sailor senshi for awhile."

"Then again she never needed to. She had eight of us to fight for her.", Yaten added.

"That's exactly how it is back home.", I couldn't help but tell everyone.

"I have to be going. I'll stay in contact with you so you don't worry about me. Just one warning, though. Watch out for Azusa. She may not look it but is very powerful. See you around.", she said, got her shoes and coat on, and left.

  
  


To be continued in 19..................

  



	19. Adventure 19

Adventure 19: Azusa's Revenge

  


Update:

Well Akane challenged me to a huge battle and I took her up on it. We fought each other for about two hours before neither one of us could take anymore. It came down to the person who attack landed next would leave the other one dead. I used the crystal attack on her and she died. Azusa knew something had happened to her twin and when she found out that I had killed her she went crazy. Nothing happened but she swore revenge on me. Seiya and I ran into Chiyoko again and helped me get back to the apartment. The team found out that Kakyuu can transform into a sailor scout as well. Before Chiyoko left she swore that when it came time to fight Charlotte she would help us fight.

  


"I'm going back to bed for awhile longer. I still feel tired. Wake me up when dinner ready.", I said heading off to my room. It had been awhile since I had exhausted that much power. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep right away. When I woke up later that night it was about one in the morning. I was sorta mad since they didn't do what I had asked them to do. To me it was rather hot in the room so I went to step out for some fresh air. I went out on the balcony for a few minutes. I could tell that winter was starting to set in. The air was crisp and cold but it felt good considering how hot the room was. I still was thinking about the battle with Akane. I never thought I would ever kill a scout but it happened. Everyone said 'it was only an accident and you were protecting yourself', but Azusa didn't care she had lost a family member and was upset which was understandable. I stood out outside for who knows how long before Jen came out.

"What are you doing up?", she asked still half asleep.

"I'm not really tired anymore. Besides the room was too hot to sleep in. What are you doing up?"

"I was wondering who went outside since it's so cold."

"It's fine out here. It is a little a cold but it could be a lot colder than this. Could you imagine us fighting in our scout uniforms in snow? Do you know how cold we'd be?"

"I would feel sorry for the Starlights more than anyone else. I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning.", she answered. She headed off to her room. After she left I went back inside, no sense in staying out there. I sat down on the couch and thought about if I should go for a walk to tire me out. I still had my clothes on so I went and got my shoes and coat on and very quietly headed out the door. Almost no one was out in the city. Sure there were the people who were always out at night but nothing like the crowds during the day. I headed off for the palace fountain since I could think clearly there. When I got to the grounds no one else was there. The lights were still on and I was a bit surprised that the fountain was still on considering how cold it felt. As I watched the fountain the idea came to me to try to get into the palace. There would be no one to stop me. I decided to act upon it since it would be impossible during the day.

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER! Better get this over with."

I walked up to the palace and check for any guards on the outside. When the cost was clear I ran up the steps leading to the door. I almost opened the door when I realized that there had to be some type of security alarm on it. I then had to look for a window that was open. I found one but I had to get on the ground in order to get in. I opened the window a little bit wider and squeezed through it. I tried to get the dirt and dust off of me but it was no use. I was in what appeared to be a storage room and went to the door that led to the hall. I peeked out to see if anyone was coming and no one was seen. I walked down the hall as quiet as I could not to arouse suspicion or anything. As I walked down the hall there was a staircase that led down a stone stairwell. I went and checked it out. As I walked down the stairs the temperature dropped. At the bottom of the stairs was yet another hall, except this one was lit up very well. I searched for a stick or something to burn. I found one but it was a little damp. It would take a bit to light it.

"Phebos Fire Attack!", I said in a whisper. Luckily the torch lit. I held it above my head so I could get a look around. There were what looked prison cells. I walked down the walkway in between the cells. I saw what looked like a piece of a red dress in one of the cells.

"Princess Kakyuu?", I asked, "Is that you?"

"Who is it? What do you want to do to me now?", she asked. 

"It's me Sailor Phebos. I sunk into the palace to find you."

She turned towards the light and realized who I was.

"Are you a sight for someone who hasn't seen a friendly face in a long time."

"The Starlights are really worried about you. I'm glad you're alright."

"Is anyone else with you?"

"No. They don't even know I'm gone. Why did they put you down here?"

"Because of what Freya said. She said I was putting the system in danger by going into war. All I had arranged was for some talks, just for trading purposes. While I was talking to them I said if anyone would start war with any of our allies this system would support them. Freya took it the wrong way and thought I was getting the system for battle, when it wasn't the case. When she announced that to the public they wanted me thrown in jail so she used that claim to put me here."

"I'll clear this up. If that's the only reason you're in here I'll clear it. I need to make up for what I did to Tisiphone."

"No one will listen to the fact that I'm innocent. I would have been out of here by now but they took my transformation wand. If you can just get that I could get out of here. Has all of the scouts here turn on me?"

"No. Just about everyone. Only the Starlights and Alecto are still loyal."

"You better get going before they find you."

"It's too late for that, Kakyuu."

"Thalia, leave Phebos alone. She's done nothing to you.", Kakyuu yelled.

"She's the one who killed Tisiphone.", Thalia responded pointing at me.

"Is that claim true?"

"It is.", I answered not proud.

"See this is what happens when other people from outside the system come in. She should be put on trial for murder.", Thalia went on accusing.

"Phebos get out of here before the guards do.", Kakyuu whispered.

I knew I had to cause a distraction so I could make a run for it, "PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

The attack filled the room with fire for a minute but the smoke would not clear. I had to make a run for it. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I started running down the main hallway but the guards had been alerted. 

"Hey you stop right there!", they called out.

I knew I had to do something to buy sometime.

"PHEBOS FLAME WALL!"

That would stop them for a short amount of time. I ran out the front entrance and through the grounds. I hid behind a tree and got out of my transformation. The guards kept searching until sun up, then new guards were brought in. I was getting really tired and I had to head back home before they came looking for me. When the tourist started coming they stepped up the guard, but at least I could head home. I walked home and on the way I ran into Seiya.

"Seiya!"

"Maria? Where have you been? We've been looking for you."

"Long story. Get me back home the police are looking for me."

He was a bit surprised but didn't ask any questions. When we got upstairs I was never so happy to be inside.

"Where did you find her?", Jen asked.

"Coming from the palace.", he answered.

"We have to stay inside for a while."

"Why, Ri?", Suz asked.

"When I woke up at one this morning, I got thinking about how I could talk to Kakyuu. So I went to see if it would work. It did and I did get to talk to Kakyuu. She's fine for being in the cell she's in. When I was about to leave Thalia caught me. I had to run to avoid being caught but the guards had been alerted. I went into the small bunch of trees on the grounds and hid there until a half hour ago. I think the rest of you will be alright but I'll have to stay inside. Now I know how Chiyoko feels.", I explained.

"You did find her?", Yaten asked.

"Yeah. Down in the basement it looked like. Where the prisoner are normally held.", I answered.

"We could sneak in there tonight.", Seiya said to Taiki and Yaten.

"Wait before you get any ideas. Because of what I did this morning there are a ton of guards around the palace."

"That's alright. Before we fight we'll get Kakyuu out.", Taiki said, "In the meantime, Maria you'll have to go and live with Chiyoko for awhile till the heat dies down."

"What happens if they find me there?"

"Seiya'll go with.", Yaten answered.

"Is Chiyoko going to be over today?", I asked.

"Sure. In a few minutes actually."

Just as Yaten finished the bell rang from the hallway door.

"Hello. I just went to check on the palace and there were a lot of guards around. Wonder what caused it?"

"Me.", I answered.

"It's complicated. Do you think Seiya and Maria could stay with you on your home planet 'til it calms down a bit?", Taiki answered.

"Sure that's no problem."

"Just make sure if you have to fight to let us know here.", Hotaru suggested.

"They will I'll make sure of it. Get your stuff together you two.", Chiyoko promised.

I got a small bag of clothes from my room together and I was ready to go. I felt bad about leaving the team behind but it was important that I was not found. I went by the front door and I started having second thoughts about this. When Seiya was ready we were about to leave when it struck me.

"I have an idea. Why doesn't the whole team come with? That way we're not separated.", I suggested, "Well, what do you think?"

Everyone was willing to go with it except for Taiki and Yaten. I wanted them to come with but it looked like they weren't coming.

"Come on you two. She's going to need your help.", Seiya told the two of them.

"Someone has to stay behind to make sure that nothing happens here while you're gone.", Taiki responded.

"You have to come with. Couldn't you just check in every so often that way both of you can still come with?", I asked.

"At least consider it.", Suz added.

"We'll think about it. You'll know our decision later on tonight.", Yaten answered.

"All of you should head out.", Taiki added.

I didn't want to leave them behind but it was their decision. Chiyoko lead us outside and down to another building. The group was excited to be going on another planet. It would be interesting to see the different places and meet different people. 

"We have to go in here.", she told us pointing to a rusted door.

"Do we have to?", Jen asked looking at the door.

"Yes. It's the only place besides the palace with a teleportation machine and the other scouts of this system don't know about it. I know the door looks old and rusted, but it is actually new. Kakyuu and I made look like this so people wouldn't go in and so far it's worked."

She had to struggle to get the door open, but she did get it open. We all walked in and found ourselves in a small room. The room was just about bare except for a table and chair.

"Let's go into the next room over. Go through the door on your left.", Chiyoko told us closing the door.

We walked on through and found a raised platform and a control panel. 

"This is it. The great accomplishment of technology. Go on and step on the platform. I'll get the coronations fixed."

"Ne, Chiyoko, how is the weather on Alecto?", Hotaru asked.

"Very cold. The planet is just starting winter. Not the best time to be going there. Hope you won't have to fight while your staying with me.", she answered keying in the coordinates, "There I just finished. We'll be teleported in 2 minutes."

We just stood on the platform till a white light surrounded us and transported us.

"It worked."

"What do you mean 'it worked'?", I asked.

"I wasn't sure if it was going to work with all of us. Come on let's get to my place quickly before Azusa figures out what we did."

She led us out of the room where the machine was to an alley. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She had to close the door part way since someone was checking it out. She opened the door again and motioned us to go out one at a time. Chiyoko then locked the door and led out to the street. 

"How far is your place?", Jen asked.

"Only a block or so. I'll try to point some things out on the way.", Chiyoko answered.

She told us that we were in more of the outer part of the city and it was going to be a lot quieter than on Kinkomu. She pointed out the store, a few restaurants, the school (which was so creepy since we all knew we should be in school), and the main business building. The business building had to be at least 60 stories high and it looked like silver. We then arrived at Chiyoko's house. It was a good size house. It was about 2 stories high, basement, and a good size yard.

"Come on. Don't just stand there and look at the house. Come in.", Chiyoko told us unlocking the door. We all filed into the house and dropped our bags at the front door. 

"There are only 3 bedrooms upstairs then my room is down here then again there's the basement....", she started to tell us.

"Meeting in front room about sleeping arrangements, again.", Seiya announced.

We knew the drill from when we had to before. I know most of them hated having to figure this all out again when we finally settled in at the other place. At least this time would be easier and not so cramped like the apartment. Everyone sat down and got comfortable, while we tried to figure this out. 

"I think we've figured it out. Tell them.", Seiya announced.

"The girls will have the bedrooms and 2 girls per room. The boys get the basement."

"That's not fair. Why do all of you get the nice comfy beds and we get the cold basement?", Robert asked whining.

"Because there's more of us than you.", I answered.

"The basement is finished and there are two or three couches down there to sleep on.", Chiyoko added, "Anyway, who wants to partner up with who?"

"Meghan and I will share a room again.", Jen answered, "Fine with you?"

"Sure."

"Hotaru and I will share a room.", Suz answered.

"Yea!"

"Guess that leaves me and you, Maria.", Chiyoko told me.

"I don't care. That leaves Seiya and Robert in the basement.", I started to sing.

"Go on and get settled in your rooms. It doesn't matter what room you guys take since all of the rooms are about the same size. Maria come over here and put your things down."

I followed her into her room and it was made up real nice. Her room had a nice big window that faced the back yard. 

"I love the way your room looks."

"Thanks. I'm not used to having people in the house."

"Why? Don't your parents live here?"

"My mom died a few years ago because she was sick. My dad is being held prisoner by Charlotte because he helped me hide. My brother and sister moved out a while ago."

"How old are they?"

"My brother, Yousuke, is almost 28. My sister, Kasumi, is 23."

"How old are you?"

She laughed a bit before she answered, "I'm about 20. Why do you look so surprised? I'm the oldest out of all the scouts in this system. What about your family?"

"I live with my mom and my sister. My sister is also a scout."

"What are their names?"

"My sister's name is Susan but everyone calls her Suz. My mom name is Diana."

"Did your dad die or something?"

"No. They got divorced when I was a year and a half. But it was all for the better. What are we going to cook for dinner?"

"I've been thinking about that myself. How many of us are there?"

"I think eight and if Taiki and Yaten show up that makes ten. Could we just make something in the house because if we order out that would cost a lot of money. If the two of us run to the store we can get some stuff to make dinner instead."

"Ok. Let's just run out and get the stuff."

The two of us put on our coats and shoes and headed out to the store. The easiest dinner to make for a lot of people is always some sort of pasta dish. The thing that was hard was what type of pasta dish. 

"What should we get? Some spaghetti perhaps?", Chiyoko asked me.

I had no clue what to get but I agreed to spaghetti. It was easy, fast, and hot for a cold day. We bought all the ingredients along with some bread. We paid for the stuff and headed back to the house. I was nervous walking around since none of us were sure if Azusa had followed us or if she was on to us. I saw someone who looked like they were in trouble and I went over to see what was going on.

"Hey buddy get away from her.", I told the guy.

"Maria don't start anything.", Chiyoko told me.

"I have orders to look for the traitor sailor scout from Azusa. I have been searching for a good month and I still have not found her."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough. Why are you looking for her here?", I asked playing stupid.

"This is her home planet. Why would you want to know that information? Now that I look at you, you look very much like a different sailor scout that Azusa wants arrested for breaking into the palace the other night."

"Well I've lived here all my life and I don't have a clue who your talking about. Come on let's go home before mom starts to worry about us.", I said Chiyoko.

"Why are you acting all nervous? If you've lived here all your life where did you go to school? Also if you live here then you may know Chiyoko, who is the traitor?", he asked me. I was in a corner now. I had no idea where anything was and I didn't want to blow Chiyoko's cover.

"I've been home-schooled since I was 7. Emi, go on home and give the groceries to mom. Tell her I'll be a little late getting home.", I told Chiyoko.

"Right. It was nice meeting you sir.", Chiyoko told him and started off back to the house.

"I'd like to take you down to the station and question you on the missing scout."

"Sure I'd love to go."

He walked over to his police car and let me sit in the front seat. I knew if I didn't do something that I was going to get caught. We drove down to the station. The station was very busy. Some of the officers were answering calls, others taking care of some minor crimes, and others questioning people on leads. He walked me into a small room for some questioning. 

"Just sit here. I'll be back in a minute."

"Uh sir may I call my mom and tell her where I am?"

"Sure. There's a phone right there. But when I get back you better be done with the call.", he answered and left the room locking the door behind him. I didn't use the phone because there might have been a tracking device of some sort so I just used the communicator.

"Guys, are you there?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? Chi...", Jen started.

"Don't you dare say her name. As far as the officer is concerned her name is Emi. I'm fine. He locked me in the room so I can't get out. He must have gone to get somebody and if it's Azusa I'm not going to get out of here. Think of something to get me out. He's unlocking the door.", I said into the communicator softly then I said aloud, "Bye, mom. You're back already?"

"Yes. I'm going to have a lady come in here later and ask you some questions."

"What's her name?"

"Azusa. She's leading the investigation to finding Chiyoko."

"Oh. Well what would you like to ask me?"

"Have you seen this person? We think that she may be hiding on this planet but we're not sure.", he asked me hold a picture of Chiyoko before she changed her appearance.

"No, I haven't."

"Have you seen another group of scouts called the Starlights? They left sometime go and Azusa said she has seen them on Kinkomu."

"I haven't seen any of them before. What did the three of them do?"

"They are very loyal to the princess and are willing to do anything to get her out of jail. If you see them contact this station."

"I will."

"Let me go get Azusa and she'll come and talk to you."

"Okay."

I started thinking to myself,_ I am in so much trouble. If the team doesn't get here I'll be spending time in jail for the murder of Akane. I want to go home_.

"I don't want you talking to my girlfriend that way. She didn't do anything. Where's an attorney? You should not have questioned her with out one present? Her mom has told me to take her home right now. You are done questioning her. If you let her go her mom will not press charges against you. Tell her I am to take her home right now.", I heard someone yelling.

"Your boyfriend is here to take you home. There will be no more questioning. Right this way.", the officer came and told me. I walked out of the room and there was Robert.

"Hi. Come on your mom is worried about you."

"Okay."

I could not believe that they had sent him. The thought of him being my boyfriend made me sick (since he is my cousin in real life). We walked out of the station and down the block. The rest of the team was waiting.

"Let go of my hand. Who's bright idea was it for him to act like my boyfriend!?", I yelled.

"We couldn't send Seiya and he was the only other guy.", Suz answered.

"You guys could not have timed it better. The officer went to get Azusa when Robert made all of the noise. Thank you."

"Hey girl wait I want to talk to you!", I heard Azusa call out.

"Shoot what are we going to do? She'll recognize me.", I asked.

"Just don't look at her.", Seiya answered, "The rest of you come back here and hide."

"I wanted to talk to you.", she told us out of breath.

"Her mom does not want anymore people questioning her daughter or she'll press charges against everyone who has questioned.", Robert told her. No way had Robert come up with this by himself Seiya, Chiyoko, and Meghan probably came up with it.

"It is very important for the capture of Chiyoko."

"The answer is still no. Come on."

I looked back at Azusa for a second and she knew it was me, "Hold it right there. She's the one who killed Akane."

"Thanks a lot Robert. I'll run to the palace have the team get there as soon as they can.", I said a whisper and took off running. I ran to the park since I knew that there were a lot of hiding spots. The officers were not all that fast so when I got to the park I hid in the top of one of the trees. I wanted to transform but not with all the cops around.

"Come on out! There is no place to run. We can stay here all night if we have to!", the chief said over the megaphone. I looked over by the side gate and they hadn't closed it yet. I thought I could make a run for it. I climbed down the tree part way only to find a cop at the bottom. I went to climb back up but I slipped and I thought I was going to get caught but someone grabbed my hand. The person pulled me up and placed their hand over my mouth. I struggled to get free before I saw who it was. 

"Stop moving around or they'll find us."

"Maker?", I asked moving his hand out of the way.

"Be quiet."

"How will we get down?"

"Wait until the others get here."

"If I transform we take them on. Let me transform."

"And let know your true identity?"

I knew he was right but I had to get out. I looked over at the side gate again and it was now closed off. There had gone my chance to get out. We stayed up in the tree most of the night which was boring since we couldn't move. I kept a close eye on when the cops changed the shifts and when they opened the gates. The changed every 2 hours and opened the gate when they did. Which left a ten minute opening. I looked down at my watch and it was almost time for a change.

"Maker the next time they change we're getting out of the tree. If we don't, we may get out of here for days."

"Do what you want. Just make sure Azusa isn't around."

I climbed down a bit and the cop started to walk off. I made sure that he was gone then motioned Maker to jump down. Both of us jumped down at the same time and rolled into the bushes. I was so bored I decided to transform no matter what Maker thought. I reached into my pant pocket and pulled out the broach.

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER! Hey cops come get me if you can!", I started taunting.

"Get her!", one of them called out.

"How stupid are you guys? Did you forget that sailor scouts can use attacks, like this? PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND! Oh my fault. You can't reach me if I do this."

"Call Azusa and tell her we have the scout."

"Yes, sir.", a guy answered. He then ran to the gate.

"Before you do anything you regret listen to me. I didn't mean to kill Akane but she would have killed me. In your line of work you have every right to defend yourselves if you are put in danger. And that's what I did that day, defended myself. Azusa is just upset and wants revenge. Please let me go and I won't cause anymore trouble."

"That's different from what she told us. The way she said it, it almost sounded like you killed Akane for no good reason."

"I have a question for all of you. Do you think it was wrong that Princess Kakyuu was thrown in jail? Please consider that Azusa helped get her there while Chiyoko tried to keep her out. Who was right?"

"Chiyoko. Azusa should be arrested."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because......"

"I can throw all of you into prison for treason.", Azusa finished, "What are you trying to do? Turn everyone against me in hopes of freeing Kakyuu?"

"Maybe. You were wrong for doing that!"

"All cops should clear the area or get charged for treason. Out!"

The cops had no choice but to do what she said. I wasn't worried what she would do considering that she can't fight. I cleared the fire surrounding me and thought about clearing out.

"Now I know where you went. Did you think you could escape me? No matter where you go I'll find you."

"Enough chatter. That's your problem, you talk way too much."

"I'm all talk am I? Try this. THALIA FLAME TORNADO!"

"How creative. PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND! Listen to me."

"Why? You killed Akane! Do you know how it feels to be all alone? She was the only one left out of my family. THALIA..."

"STAR DUST FLAME!"

"Healer!"

"I heard about the fight and it was Akane's fault that she died."

"All of you are traitors! THALIA STAR WIND!"

"SILENT WALL!"

"I'm outta here. It's not fair for all of you to gang up on me like this. You'll pay one day. When that day comes I'll be the only one left standing.", she whined. When she disappeared I was relieved.

"Learn to call us when you help.", Fighter told me.

"I know. I was in real trouble until Maker and Healer showed up."

"I thought you said you were going to stay back on Kinkomu.", Titania said.

"The team needs to be together.", Healer replied.

"Can we go home and eat some dinner? I'm starving!", I asked.

"Yeah come on."

We all walked out and all the cops were still there. I looked in the crowd and saw the officer who had questioned me.

"Come over here a minute. I would like if you not tell anyone about my true identity. I do know where Chiyoko is but we don't want anything to happen to her. You'll see that we'll bring justice back and get your princess out of jail."

"Are the Starlights going to help?", one of the other officers asked.

"Sure we are. We are not any different than from when we left. We just have more help.", Fighter answered.

"We'll make sure Azusa doesn't find any of you."

With that resurement we all headed home for a well deserved dinner. Azusa was not a happy person. She was out for blood and would not stop til she saw me dead. I felt sorry for her in a way. She is not alone she still has her team, she has no idea what loneliness is until everyone you love is gone. We all knew that when Azusa was gone that Charlotte was next. This would be a hard fight for the Starlights because they're fighting people that they've grown up with. We were almost home when Azusa showed up again.

"You thought I would give up that easily? Guess again."

"I am so sick of fighting you. You only want revenge because you think that is what your sister would have wanted. If you kill me that won't bring her back. She's gone and you have to accept that."

"Why can't you get over that?", Suz asked.

"Have any of you lost anyone you love?", Azusa asked.

"Yeah all of have and it was during a battle just like Akane.", Jen answered.

"That doesn't matter right now. I want to fight any one of you. It doesn't matter who it is."

We looked at each other and none of us wanted to fight her. If we fought and defeated her Charlotte would show up and ask us to fight her.

"Might as well get this over with. I'll fight you."

"Alright. THALIA FLAME TORNADO!"

"PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND!"

"That little trick won't save you this time. No matter what you do you will not win this fight. THALIA WIND FIRE!"

"PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK! Stop this right now. I don't want to hurt you."

"All enemies say that so that the person drops their guard then they kill them. I won't fall for that especially from you."

"You leave me no choice. PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

She fell to the ground and slowly got up. She was very upset and told me, "You might as well finish the job. At least that way I can be with Akane. Finish me off!"

"No. Go on home and try to make some sort of peace. There is no point to fight til the death no one wins that way."

"Phebos you are so naive. You may let her go home, but I won't."

"Charlotte you don't understand. I was going to keep fighting."

"She beat you which means you're no longer strong enough to fight on this team. Guards take her back to the palace until her hearing. I'll be waiting for all you on my home planet."

"That's nice and all but we don't know where to go.", Hotaru yelled.

"The Starlights know where to go. They've been there plenty of times. See you tomorrow."

"Well we have one more obstacle in our way and that's Charlotte.", Yaten said.

  


To be continued in 20.........


	20. Adventure 20

Adventure 20: Time To Say Good-bye

  


From the last adventure......

As a result of my curiosity the team had to go with (that's a bad way of putting it but they didn't have to go if they didn't want to) Seiya and I to Alecto. Chiyoko had nor problem with all of us staying with her until things cooled down on Kinkomu. While coming back from the grocery store I had to start something with someone. Chiyoko told me not to and I should have listened but do I ever? The guy turns out to be an officer and wanted to question me about some things. The whole time he asked me questions I just played stupid. The team sent Robert to get me out of the jam (yuck!). Then while all of us were walking home Azusa found us and started a fight with me. So the two of fought when Charlotte showed up. She had Azusa taken away and told us she'd be waiting on her home planet for our final show down.

  


"Well we have one more obstacle in our way and that's Charlotte.", Yaten said.

"There is no way I am going to fight her. I'm sick of having to fight everybody.", I said.

"That's what happens when you're the leader.", Suz said starting to tease me.

"None of us want to fight her, but we'll need all the help we can get.", Taiki announced.

"Do you really think that Chiyoko will fight her?", I asked him.

"Considering the things she's done, Chiyoko'll fight her.", Yaten answered.

"We need to get Kakyuu out so she can help us. We would have to tonight but it would be worth it in the fight.", Hotaru suggested.

"That means we have to go back to Kinkomu and get her out.", I responded not very happy.

"Why you snuck in there before what's so different?", Robert asked.

"Don't start with me. I am in a very bad mood after what you did back at the police station. Let's go tell Chiyoko that we need to go back to Kinkomu."

We walked back to the house and Chiyoko was busy making the late dinner. The house was nice and warm compared to outside.

"Chiyoko all of us need to go back to Kinkomu, tonight.", Jen flat out told her.

"Why? You guys haven't even been here a day and you have to go back?", she asked in disbelief.

"We just need to get to the palace and get Kakyuu out. Then we can come back.", I explained.

"But that's the reason why all of you had to come."

"We need help in fighting Charlotte. Kakyuu is very good at fighting and we could use her help as well as yours.", Seiya told her.

"Well I can get a small group into the palace's tech room but I would have to go with.", Chiyoko said aloud thinking of how she could pull it off.

"Who wants to go?", Taiki asked.

"How big can the group be max.?", Jen asked.

"Five including me.", Chiyoko answered.

"Alright that only let's 3 of go. Maria has to go because she knows where to go. That leaves 2 spots.", Taiki said already thinking of who could go with.

"I'll go with.", Jen volunteered.

"Why can only 4 go?", Hotaru asked.

"We'd have the princess coming back.", I answered, "One more person. Who is it?"

"Just let Seiya go all of us know that the two of them are inseparable.", Suz answered.

"Wanna go?", Chiyoko asked.

"Sure why not? Let's go then.", he answered.

"Good luck.", Hotaru told us.

"Be back by morning.", Suz added.

The four of us headed back out to the transporter. It was slowly getting colder outside and darker. Sneaking into the palace would be a lot harder than it was before. I was almost positive that there were still quite a few guards around because of last time. But there were more people with me this time. If the same window was open we could get out unnoticed. We came to the rusted door and Chiyoko again opened it. We walked in and waited around until Chiyoko was ready.

"You may want to transform before we leave. The trespassing alarms won't go off if the scanners pick up scout energy. If this works right we should be home in 2 hours. If not it may take all night. Let's hope for the best. Ready for transport in a little under 2 minutes."

"TRITON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PHEBOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"ALECTO STAR POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"One thing before we're transported. Kakyuu needs her transformation wand. Azusa took that away from her."

"We'll just have to split up and look for it. It can't be hard to find now that Azusa is out of the picture. Just a few more seconds to transfer."

  


We were then transported to the palace's tech room. Chiyoko got started right away. We just stood around while she was getting some information. 

"One of you could come down with me to the prison cells and try to get Kakyuu out.", I suggested. 

"That isn't a good thing to do with only four of us here. If you wait a few more minutes we can all go down there together.", Chiyoko commented.

"I'm going down there. Besides if all four of us go down at once we'll probably get caught."

"Actually if I can just get into the security system, we can do anything and not get caught."

"You keep doing that Alecto. I'm going to break the princess out."

And I left the room for the basement again. It was weird going this way since it was by the front and I had to trace my way backwards. There were a few guards but I dodged them easily. I found the staircase and went on down. There was already a torch lit and it gave a few cells a bit of light. I found Kakyuu right away and she was happy to see me.

"Do you know what happened to Azusa? We need to find out where she put your transformation wand."

"Next cell over."

I was surprised at the answer. I went over to the next cell and I saw a bit of a clothing.

"Azusa?"

"What do you want?"

"Where did you put Kakyuu's transformation wand? If we can get her out we can return this system to peace. Where did you put it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Azusa, when this is all over I will not file any charges against you if you tell Phebos where the wand is.", Kakyuu told her trying to persuade her.

"Is any of the Starlights with you?", Azusa asked.

"Yeah. Fighter and Alecto also came with."

"Will they be coming down?"

"Eventually. Where is it in relationship to here? I might be able to find it."

"You have to go back up the stairs down to the next staircase. From there go up the stairs up 2 flights of 'em. Then there are some rooms, go in the fourth one. Inside the room there will be safe boxes, her wand is in the 3 row 2nd one. Then get back down here as fast as you can. You got all of that?"

"Yep. Be back as soon as I can."

I started the route that she had told me, but I had to figure in the guards. I hoped that Chiyoko had gotten the security down so I wouldn't have to worry tripping one of those. When I got to the stairs I didn't want to go up because I had no way of knowing where the guards were. The stairs were pretty steep but that's a palace for ya. When I got up 2 flights of stairs I peeked out to see if there were any guards. I looked down the hallway and there was a guard in front of the room I was supposed to go in. I thought about what I could do but there was nothing I could do without causing some noise that others might hear. I tore a piece of the curtain off the window over the staircase and got a little closer to the guard. He wasn't exactly doing his job so this would just add a little fun. I lit the cloth on fire and tossed it my his pant leg. I got a kick out of his reaction (I know that sounds mean and cold but it was funny). He had to run into another room to put the fire out and I jumped at the chance to get into the room. I looked for the box Azusa had told me about but there was a lock on it. 

"Oh, well just have to burn it off. Phebos Fire Attack!"

Luckily the lock broke right away and sure enough the wand was in there. I grabbed it and closed the drawer back up. I had no time to check if the guard was there or not. I was down the hall by the staircase before the guard noticed me. He told me the stop where I was but I kept on running. I ran down the stairs really fast and was worried about the guard chasing me. I ran down the hall and down to where Azusa and Kakyuu were. Alecto, Fighter, and Triton were already there waiting.

"Why are you running?", Triton asked me.

"A guard caught me and I had to out run him. I have the wand Kakyuu.", I answered holding out the wand.

"Thank goodness. I finally get to leave. KINKOMU STAR POWER! It's been awhile since I've transformed. Let's get out of here shall we?"

"Yep. Just let me break the lock. PHEBOS FIRE ATTACK! Sorry I didn't mean to break the door."

"That's ok. Where do we have to go from here?"

"Back to Alecto and get ready for the fight against Charlotte.", Fighter answered.

We followed Chiyoko back to the room and she got the transporter ready. At least we had accomplished our goal and had more of a chance of winning. When we got back to Alecto it was late and we all wanted to go to bed. When we got to the house I went straight to the bedroom and went to sleep. I woke up later on that night and got out of my scout uniform and into my pajamas and went back to bed. The next morning everyone was up except for me. I got changed right away and went out to see what everyone was doing.

"So you decided to wake up this morning."

"Quiet Seiya. I was just real tired and wanted to make sure I was in top shape to go against Charlotte. When are we going to head out?", I asked.

"We're trying to figure that out. She will not be happy that's a given.", Taiki answered.

"Do you think we'll be separated again?", Hotaru asked.

"Who knows. No one knows where she's drawing her power from either. That is something to worry about. The only way to find out is to go to Freya and hope we're not ambushed."

"Princess, do you have any idea about what happened with her?", Chiyoko asked.

"No. All of sudden she just started acting rebellious and didn't want to follow any orders that I gave."

"That doesn't help one bit. Want to head out now? We have to eventually.", I asked.

"Why not? Let's teach her a lesson.", Suz said jumping out of her seat.

"Alright. We don't know what we're up against but that isn't any different from any other battle.", Jen added.

"Let's head back to the transporter.", Chiyoko said.

"What about Selene? We can't leave her here all alone. What if something happens she can't do anything to defend herself.", I asked.

"I'll be fine princess. You go and do your job.", Selene answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go. I'll keep an eye on things here."

So the group headed out to the transporter. Everyone in a way didn't want to fight just like the other major battles we had been through. I was wondering if the fighting would ever end. I've been fighting for almost a good three years and it was tiring. Another thing was the fact that my mom still had no clue about our true identities. When we got to the room we had to transform and get ready for the fight.

"CALLISTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"DEIMOS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"TRITON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"KINKOMU STAR POWER!"

"ALECTO STAR POWER!"

"PHEBOS ETERNAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"How long?", I asked.

"At least ten minutes. I haven't used this to go to Freya yet. I never got to. Just relax a little before we fight.", Alecto answered keying things in, "Princess could you help me with a few things?"

"Sure."

I hated waiting around, but there was no way to get there. Everyone was just hanging around not doing too much and I was pacing around the room. I was trying to think the battle through in my head so I wouldn't freak out in the middle. 

"Would you please stop. It's getting annoying.", Healer said breaking the silence, "You're driving everyone nuts by pacing around and around."

I stopped for a few minutes but started back up again. I was getting too worked up over nothing. I tried calming myself down but it didn't work. I was too worried about what would happen and thinking of the worst possible scenario. They all faith in me but I was starting to doubt that. I liked it better when I followed someone and not having to think of this type of stuff. Fighter knew I was worried and he came over by me and held my right hand. He moved my hair away from my face. I slowly started calming down and he knew it. 

"It'll be okay.", he said in a whisper. I went to say something but stopped.

"It's ready. It will transport in 1 minute. Everyone get on the platform.", Alecto announced.

All 12 of us fit on the platform, but not comfortably. The transporter started up and wrapped us in a nice white warm light. When we were released from the light a cold chill ran down my spine.

"Where do you think she is?", Triton asked.

"A little walk from here. Knowing her she's waiting for us to come.", Kakyuu answered.

We walked a block and no one was found. It was weird since it the middle of day and no one was out. We came to a fancy Victorian house and a person was in the second floor window. 

"So you guys did take me up on the fight? I'm a bit surprised. Well let's get this underway.. FREYA STAR POWER! Let's have a environment change.", she said coming out of the front door. She waved her arms around her and the sky turned a blood red. She was mighty proud of what she had done and she would not give up easily.

"As a part of revenge only the scouts from this system will fight me. The six of you stay back and don't interfere.", Freya said right out. I looked up at Fighter and I could tell he didn't want to do this. I squeezed his left hand and looked up at him.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be alright." he leaned over and gave me a slight kiss on the lips, "Just trust us. It would be better if we handled this."

So the Kinkomu system scouts stepped forward accepting the challenge. In their hearts they did not want to but they had to protect the peace.

"None of you backed down. I thought at least one of you would.", Freya responded.

"You're wrong for doing this. You will pay for what you've done.", Kakyuu said. 

The six of them got ready to fight each other and all the six of us could do was watch. Freya enclosed the group in a barrier to prevent anything from happening. Freya started the battle off with an attack that sent everyone crashing into the barrier. Then Starlights attacked together and did get Freya. But she attacked back. This went on for sometime with all of them attacking Freya one minute and Freya attacking all of them the next. 

"I can't watch this anymore! Watching them get beat up is wrong.", I yelled at the team.

"What can we do? There is nothing we can do right now.", Deimos yelled back at me.

"Ri, we can't do anything if they're in a barrier. Sit down.", Callisto added.

"Marie you have to calm down or you won't be able to fight her with a straight head.", Triton said trying to calm me down. All it did was make more mad than I already was. No one was looking at the barrier anymore because none of them could take it anymore. The dome filled with smoke then broke. We rushed over to them. All of them were beaten up badly and Freya had some cuts but that was it.

"Fighter you okay?", I asked him.

"Let me keep fighting. I almost had her."

"There is no way. You are in no condition to fight. You stay here and rest some. It's our turn to fight her. We'll get her for all of you. How are the others?", I asked everyone else.

"Just like Fighter. There is no way they can fight any more.", Deimos answered.

"Freya you're going to get it! Why did you attack the people from your own system?", Saturn asked.

"They deserve it. All of them supported Princess Kakyuu. They don't deserve to be scouts of this system if they support war."

"I'll fight you one on one Freya. As a leader to a leader. You won't back down will you?", I asked her.

"Ri you are not fighting on your own this time. We're here to help you.", Callisto told me holding my left arm back.

"Do you want to end up like them?", I asked pointing to Kinkomu scouts. She was quiet she knew I knew what her answer was. "Didn't think so? All of you tend to them while I handle her."

"You think I'm going to be easy don't you? That's what they thought and look how they ended up. You're a push over like all the others.", Freya said with a small laugh.

"You're going to regret saying that. PHEBOS FIRE STORM!"

"Shield! I'm an even match for you. I'm second in power to Kinkomu. You can't win. FREYA SOLAR BLAST!"

The attack came so fast that I couldn't react and skidded on the ground before coming to a stop. My back burned and the back of my arms, too. I sat up getting myself together.

"Don't do that to our leader.", Triton said. The team formed a wall in front of me and challenged her to a fight.

"Guys I will not let you. I'm just a bit scratched up."

"Don't worry about it. We want to fight.", Saturn told me.

"TRITON ICE ILLUSION!"

"CALLISTO LIGHTING STORM!"

"DEIMOS TORNADO TREMOR!"

"TOTAL OUTRAGE!"

With the four attacks at once Freya took a huge hit. She wasn't too happy about taking a hit but she returned the favor and attacked the four of them at once. The four of them flew back and hit the ground.

"Leave 'em alone. Don't attack them. PHEBOS FIRE STORM! I can't stand to see them take the attacks."

"You are a wuss. FREYA WATER BLAST!"

I tried one of my attacks but fire can't stop water. I almost got hit but I heard, "SILENT WALL! Leave our princess alone."

"Saturn get out of here. I may need you to help later. It's bad enough that everyone else is out then you have you out, too."

"I have a sworn duty and I promised your mother a thousand years ago that I would do anything to protect you. The rest of the team took that promise when they became part of the team. Even you took that promise."

"So you want to take me on? You can't be hard to beat considering you're the smallest out of the group.", Freya asked looking Saturn over.

"I'm the strongest scout in my system."

"You? Who ever gave you that power will regret it."

After she said that I got mad and wanted to give everything I had.

"Freya don't say that about my mother! You have no right in saying that. She was the best mom in the world! PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

"Phebos I have never seen you that mad. Why did you do that?", Saturn asked.

"She sacrificed her life to make sure all of us had another chance at a peaceful life. No one that I know could do that. Saturn get out of the way because I'm going to let her have it this time."

Freya struggled to get back on her feet. When she got up she started to laugh, "At least now I know how to get you mad. You can't allow your emotions to get in the way. You will never be able to think straight."

"You're wrong. Getting me mad is the mistake all the enemies make."

"If I'm wrong prove it. FREYA SOLAR BLAST!"

"PHEBOS FIRE SURROUND!"

She looked at me surprised. Freya had never fought me all she had seen was what I did against the others. She started thinking about what she could do to defeat me. I didn't want to kill her just defeat her. But if the planet attack only knocks her to the ground I would have no choice but to use the crystal. 

"Phebos if you think you can defeat me you thought wrong."

"What?"

"I've been drawing power from something I found." she waved her hand and a dark ball appeared. "This will give me unlimited power which means you're dead no matter what you do. Dark energy ball give me the strength I need to get rid of her."

I used my arms to shield the wind that came from the dark energy. I peeked out a little and saw that her in a different outfit. I was surprised and all I could do was stare at her.

"This is so much better. This will be your grave."

"I don't think so. PHEBOS PLANET ATTACK!"

Sure enough the attack hit her but it didn't do anything.

"Don't mess up my hair. FREYA WATER BLAST!"

I got knocked down and was all cut up. I rubbed my left arm since it was sore. When I lifted my glove it was covered in blood. I looked at it, the top of the glove was gone and part of sleeve was too. The cut had to be at least two inches long and fairly deep. I never knew water could do that to a person. I thought to myself, If I was just a little stronger I could take her on. But if I fight her in the princess form I can't attack her. I just need a little more power.

"You going to give up? Everyone who has challenged me has ended up in the hospital. FREYA SOLAR BLAST!"

"STAR STORM SHOWER!"

"Fighter!"

"Go on and transform into your princess form. You at least stand a chance."

"I can't do anything if I'm in that form."

"Figure something out and come back. Go!"

I ran behind a tree and tried to figure something out. There is nothing I can do. I wish my mom was here she could at least encourage me to do my best. I heard someone's voice in my head telling me, _Don't give up this easily. If you focus that power to the crystal it will lend you that power._

_Queen Serenity?_

_Hmm mm. You can awaken your final form. A form that your sister didn't even reach in her most difficult battle. Just ask the crystal and it will grant your wish._

I got the crystal out of the broach and looked at it for awhile. I held it away from me and calmed down a little.

"Crystal please grant me the power I need to return Freya to normal. Let me return peace to this system." The crystal did nothing and I was so mad. I looked at the battle and saw him still fighting her even though he was in bad shape. I stood up and ran over there. I was not going to let history repeat itself again. When I reached them a light surrounded me. I closed my eyes and a strong wind blew. I opened my eyes and looked at my outfit. It had changed and I realized the crystal had granted me my wish. I had the confidence I needed to finish this fight.

"Leave him alone." I lifted the crystal over my head and focused the power I needed. I no longer depended on Serena to help me win. I was old enough to use the power myself. "PHEBOS CRYSTAL ATTACK!" I moved my arms so they were straight in front of me and the crystal released all of the power that had been stored up. The scouts looked on and had a shocked look on their faces. The attack hit her and a black light left her. She fell to the ground and laid there for awhile. I collapsed because I had used too much power. My final form could handle it but not this one. I tried to sit up but I didn't have the strength. The team came over and helped to my feet. I looked by Freya and she was thankfully back to normal.

"Phebos, I am so sorry. That energy corrupted my head. Will you forgive me?", Freya asked.

"Yeah. Is that why you did those things to Kakyuu?"

"Yes. It told me that she was holding everyone back. If it was not for you that force would have taken total control."

"Let's get you home.", Callisto said.

"Alecto are you coming with?", Triton asked.

"No. I'm going to help them. It was fun having all of you over. I'll set the coronates so you all can go home.", she answered.

They had to help me walk back to the teleporter. She keyed in the coronets so that we would be transported back to the house. We all waved bye to her as the light surrounded us. 

  


When we were left off we all went in to relax. Selene saw that we were home and said that Serena wanted us back in Crystal Tokyo A.S.A.P. 

"Will someone get us?", I asked.

"Setsuna-san should be coming. They said to have all your stuff together so all of us can get out of here fast.", she answered.

Everyone went to pack and were ready to go home. I was so tired but I packed everything and walked back into the front room. When Setsuna showed up it was already dark outside.

"All of you ready?", she asked us.

Everyone nodded their head yes. They grabbed their bags and went by her. Selene hopped on my shoulder and I had my bag on the other and went on over. She got one of the time keys out and she transported us back to Tokyo.

"You can go set your bags down in the rooms you used last time then go to the dining room.", Setsuna told us.

I didn't want to go up the stairs to the room. 

"Ri come on. Do you need help with your bag? I'll take it for ya if it's too much.", Suz asked.

"Here. I really appreciate this. I would normally be fine..."

"Don't explain it. Which room is the one you stayed in?"

"The 5th on the right."

"Oh right next to mine. I'll drop my stuff off first, then yours, then we'll go down."

So we just that. Lita came up and told us that we needed to bring the transformation items and communicators down with us. That seemed weird since we had never needed to bring them down before. When we got down there the team was wondering why we had been called back to Tokyo. We didn't know if something was wrong and they needed our help or what. 

"All of you take a seat. I know this is sudden calling you back here. With that being for final battle all of us in Tokyo started thinking that it would be best for you to forget everything that has happened.", Serena started. I looked up at her in disbelief.

"You have to be joking.", I said.

"No. We want all of you to hand over your communicators and wands. Then when you go back home you can repeat the time you've been fighting. You can grow up without knowing about your scout forms.", Amy responded. I sat in my seat slowly getting mad about what had been said.

"All of you just have to place your items in the middle of the table and leave them. When you go home time will repeat.", Raye added.

"No way!", I yelled getting out of my seat, "I will not hand anything over."

"You guys do have tonight and all day tomorrow to think about it.", Lita told us. I left the room very upset and slammed the door behind me. I ran out to the garden to think. I could not believe what they wanted us to do. True I have wished to be a normal girl but why now? We had just gotten used to it and now we had to go home without any memories. I couldn't image my life without all of this. Darien came out and wanted to talk to me but I didn't feel like talking.

"Why did you run out?"

"Why do you want the team to do this? What will come out of it?"

"I know you been fighting a lot longer than your team. You're used to fighting. I can tell you now that all of us wish that we had a normal life. Sure destiny meant for us to fight."

"You don't get it. I would forget all of this again. I'd forget Seiya and you and everyone else. Don't you remember when you got a second chance at living a normal life do you like it?"

"Not really. I have a question for you. If your team decides they want to lead normal lives again will you?"

"I would have no choice."

"You do have a choice. You still have tomorrow to spend here before you go home."

"It would be different. None of us will be this close without this. Now I don't know what to do. I don't want to forget any of this but..."

"Go talk to him. He might have an idea on what to do."

"What do think I should do?"

"I would take a normal life over fighting. If anything threatens your planet all of you will be awakened. Go and find him."

"Thank you." 

I went to find Seiya but I didn't know where to look. I peeked into his room and he was in there.

"Maria, we've been wondering where you went."

"I don't know what to do. Should I go back to being a normal girl again?"

"Well, why don't you want to go back to being normal?"

"I'd forget about you. I've been fighting for a good two and a half years and to have to go back redo all of that would be hard. What would I do without you?"

He walked over by me and sat down and put his arms around me.

"Let's go out and do something. The team will decide to lead normal lives again and you will have to. If we never to get to see each other again let's at least do something together one more time. Go get your coat and we'll do something."

I went back to my room grabbed my coat. I closed the door and went back down the hall. He was waiting for me and we went off. The team expected this from the two of us. All of them knew how close we were and now we were going to separated. We didn't do that much but I wasn't in the mood for anything. We went by a small lake in a park and sat down on one of the benches. It was now dark in Tokyo. A cold wind started to blow some leaves around. I looked around and realized that this was the same park that I had run off to so many times when I needed to think.

"Want to go back? It is starting to get late.", he asked.

I was quiet for a few minutes when I finally answered, "Yes."

He knew that I didn't want to go home not without him. He didn't know what to do. Both of us had hoped that we could stay together forever, but this weird turn of events would not allow that. When we got back to the palace we went upstairs to our rooms. I got changed for bed when someone came in.

"Seiya what are you doing here? I thought you would have gone to bed."

"Not on our last night together. I thought about this while we were together and it seems like the right thing to do." He took my hands into his and gave me a kiss.

"But you always kiss me before we go to bed. What's so different?"

"I want to take it farther. If we never get to see each other again then we might as well."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't. I locked the door when I came in. I will not do this if you don't want to."

I broke away deciding if this was right. We had gone out officially for a year, unofficially year and a two months. There would be no harm in doing this since time would repeat and it would be like it never happened. He came behind me and kissed my head, "Well what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to. We might regret not doing this so might as well.", I answered. I knew what he wanted to do but hoped we did not get caught. Everyone would let me have it if they found out.

"So you're willing to let do anything I want?"

"Yep. I could care less on what we do tonight. If no one will come in then we can do anything we want."

(I am not going to put any detail on what happened next. All of you readers know what happens next. If a guy and a girl are left alone in a bedroom and no way of getting caught think.)

I couldn't seem to fall asleep. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"It's alright. We can talk if you want to. Do you regret what we did earlier?"

"No. We should have done that sooner. Now I really don't want my memories tucked away."

"I have a feeling that we'll meet up again someday."

"What if we don't recognize each other?"

"We will. That is one thing I'm sure of. Try to get some sleep tonight."

I turned around and placed my arm across him and I fell asleep fast. The next morning I woke up to someone pounding on the door.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Are you coming down to breakfast? And why do you have the door locked?", Suz asked.

"None of your business! I won't be coming down."

"Fine! When you're hungry later don't complain."

"She is so annoying. Trying to be romantic and she comes and ruins it."

"That's ok. She's right about going down though."

I looked up at him surprised.

"Well, if we don't go down there now they will defiantly know something went on last night. I'm sure they heard something but ignored it. Let's get up, get dress, and go down."

"Alright."

We both got dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Why are both of you late?", Robert asked.

"Shut up. Didn't get much sleep last night.", I answered.

"Seiya where were you last night? Taiki and I looked for ya but you weren't in your room."

"And why was your door locked this morning?", Suz asked.

We knew we were caught. I didn't want to answer not in front of everybody.

"They don't have to answer those questions. They didn't get back until late and.....", Jen started, "You didn't did you?"

"Jen quiet.", I said calmly. I was trying not to get embarrassed but the team knew darn well what happened last night. 

After breakfast I went back up to my room and shut the door. It was only because Yaten, Suz, and Jen had to say something. 

"Hey can I come in?", Lita asked.

"Sure."

"Why did you get so embarrassed at breakfast? Is it something they said?", she asked sitting down next to me.

"It's what they didn't say that got me embarrassed. They just had to open their mouths."

"I don't get it. Your team knew what you meant but the rest of us are in the dark. The only reason why they know is they know Seiya and me too well."

"Can you tell me?"

"Do you really want to know? If I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I swear I won't tell anybody."

"The questions they asked....there is one answer. Lita I don't want to come out and say but think of what they asked."

"Oh my gosh! You did?"

"Oh yeah."

"What made you decide to?"

"If we're never going to see each other after today we might as well."

"You don't want your memories tucked away do you?"

"No. After everything that has happened I don't."

"Your team said they wanted to leave by noon. They said it would be better if it is not dragged out, the good-byes that is."

"They can't wait to go home but that is the last place I want to be. What will happen to Selene?"

"She'll probably stay here with us. If you want to do anything with him you better go now."

"Right. See ya later."

I found him outside under a tree in the courtyard. I walked up to him and he was asleep.

"Hey, want to do something?", I asked.

"Like what?"

"Maybe just stay out here 'til I have to go."

"Alright."

I sat down next to him and just felt relaxed all over. I wished time would stand still so this would never end.

"Promise me something.", I said.

"Like what?"

"That when I'm old enough you'll come and find me."

"Why are you so worried?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Do you think after last night I'll forget about you? I don't want any other girl besides you. When you're old enough I swear I'll find you."

"Thank you. I don't want to repeat my sophomore year of school. I hated that year."

"You'll do fine. You have to get your stuff together you only have an hour left."

He stood up and helped me get up. We both went back up to my room. Most of my stuff was already except for a few things. I looked in the mirror and noticed the necklace.

"Seiya."

"Yeah."

"Take this.", I said taking the necklace off.

"Why? You don't want it?"

"No. When we meet up again give that to me and that might remember everything."

"Right."

"I want to say good-bye to you now so I don't get so emotional when we have to leave. You are the best guy a girl could ever have. If we don't find each other the girl who has you as a boyfriend is the luckiest in the galaxy. I don't know if you know this but you are the first guy I've ever gone out with."

"Stop crying.", he told me wiping the tears off of my face.

"I can't.", I told him. He held his arms open and I went to him. He stroked my hair trying to make me feel better.

"You have to stop crying or I'll start tearing up. I don't want this to end now, either. You need to give your broach to Serena."

"I know. I'll give it to her now."

"You'll have to hurry you have to leave in 15."

"I will."

I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the throne room.

"I'm sorry for barging in. I have to give you this.", I told her holding the broach out.

She took it from my hand, "I'll take good care of this for you. It took a lot to hand this over didn't it?"

"Yeah. Seiya had to convince me. If the team wants to go home and lead normal lives I have to, too."

"Well not everyone wants to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Robert has decided to stay back and do some training with....."

"Darien. I am so going to let him have it."

"Wait. He really wants to stay here. Besides if anything comes up we can send him and none you will have to fight."

"I know the four us have to leave in 10 minutes but it was fun coming here one last time. I'm glad I got to know you. I know I'm the younger sister but you helped me through a lot so did Darien. The two you were always there for me when I needed you."

"You're welcome. When Hotaru turns 18 and you don't have your memories you will get called back here and have restored."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I keep my promises don't I?"

"Don't know. You might have a ditz attack."

"Come on. Let's go wait for the others in the front foyer."

She wasn't too happy about my comment but she knew I was joking around. Jen and Meghan were already waiting to go home. They had always stuck together. Hotaru came down along with Susie and all their stuff.

"Ready to go home?", I asked them.

"Where's Robert?", Hotaru asked.

"I'm staying back to train some more with Endymion. I'll help with things here and maybe I'll go back home.", he answered.

None of us cared really but it still bothered me. I had a sick feeling in my stomach about going home without Seiya and all of them. We looked at each other in the eyes and I couldn't help but go and hug him one last time.

"I love you.", I said through the tears.

"Darling quiet crying. Go on and go home. You're mom is probably worried sick about you. I love you, too and you already know that.", he gave one last kiss and gestured me to go back by the group.

"Well, the way time is going to work is when Maria first found Luna is when time will repeat. That was a good year ago. Get together tightly.", Setsuna told us.

"One more thing. I want to tell all of you. It was a great honor fighting along side of you.", I told everyone crying.

"You'll all be back one day. See you when that day comes.", Serena responded.

Setsuna waved her wand and a light surrounded the group. We kept an eye on everyone until finally we couldn't see them. That had to have been the saddest moment I have ever been through.

  


The bus jolted me awake. 

"Stupid driver.", I said to myself.

The bus had just pulled up to my stop and I got off. I started walking down the street. It was October and I was looking forward to the homecoming dance on Saturday night. I took the elevator in my building up. I walked down the hall, unlocked the apartment door, and went straight to my room.

"It is so good to be home.", I said falling onto my bed.

  
  
  


End of New Battle.

Read onto 21 to find out how life was as a princess or skip ahead and find out what happens to the team. Did they ever go back to Tokyo or lead normal lives?


End file.
